La fille de feu
by ma00333
Summary: Il y avait eu ce terrible jour, ce 1 septembre 1992. A l'appel de son nom, elle s'était avancée fière, en digne dernière représentante des Weasley. Impatiente, elle avait sauté sous le choixpeau. Et le verdict était tombé, cruellement : Gryffondor. En se dirigeant vers la table, la gorge nouée, elle n'avait pas raté les regards déçus de ses frères aînés à la table des Serpentards.
1. Prologue

Courageuse Gryffondore

La fille de feu

Seule. Ginny Weasley avait – aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait – était seule. Bien sûr, avant son entré à Poudlard, elle était traitée comme une petite merveille chez elle, mais elle était toujours seule. Ses frères allèrent tous à Poudlard, la laissant être de plus en plus seule.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce terrible jour, ce premier septembre 1992. A l'appel de son nom, elle s'était avancée fière, en digne dernière représentante des Weasley. Impatiente, elle avait sauté sous le choixpeau. Et le verdict était tombé, cruellement : Gryffondor.

En se dirigeant vers la courageuse table, la gorge nouée, elle n'avait pas raté les regards déçus de ses frères aînés à la table des rusés Serpentards.

Pourtant, Ginny est forte, Ginny est une guerrière, Ginny est courageuse.

Ce n'est pas parce que ses frères ont décidé de détruire sa vie qu'elle va se laisser faire.

Et puis, il y a cette lueur d'espoir incarnée par son pire ennemi, le meilleur ami de son abominable frère, le très célèbre Harry Potter.

Finalement, elle n'est peut-être pas si seule. Ginny sait s'entourer, et elle mènera la guerre contre sa famille jusqu'au bout. Non, Ginny ne se laissera jamais faire.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _17 Mai 2005_

Les Weasley étaient tous au Terrier, ils avaient décidé de faire un grand repas pour fêter les nombreux anniversaires qui avaient lieux en mai – entre les enfants de Bill, de Percy, et ceux de Fred et Georges, ça faisait pas mal. Également, ils avaient invité Harry, ainsi que le couple Lupin, puisque Teddy était très proche de Victoire, l'aînée de Bill. Harry arriva un peu en retard, et lorsqu'il arriva, il était étrangement pâle. Molly l'accueilli tout de même avec beaucoup de chaleur :

\- Harry ! Nous t'attendions justement pour commencer le gâteau !

Il s'installa parmi les Weasley, sa seconde famille depuis toujours, mais n'entama la discussion avec personne. Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, et que les enfants sortirent dans le jardin pour jouer et laisser les grands discuter entre eux, sous les regards insistants de Remus, Harry se leva, encore plus pâle :

\- J'ai … j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire …

Inquiète, Molly demanda :

\- Il y a un problème Harry ?

\- Non, aucun Molly … c'est juste que j'ai quelque chose de vraiment très important à vous annoncer … Pourriez-vous tous vous asseoir ?

C'était bien sa veine, même Charlie était là, aucun des membres Weasley ne manquait au rendez-vous. Sous le regard bienveillant de Tonks, il annonça enfin :

\- En fait, je … je … je vais me marier.

Avant même que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Hermione lui sauta dessus en poussant un énorme cri de joie, ce qui surpris tout le monde encore plus que l'étrange annonce d'Harry. Elle lui sauta dans les bras avec tellement d'entrain, qu'ils manquèrent de tomber :

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, pour vous ! Ha, c'est trop génial ! J'enverrai un hibou de félicitation ! Ho, je suis trop contente pour toi !

La scène, du point de vue des Weasley, devait être assez étrange, puisqu'à leur connaissance, Harry n'avait eu aucune petite-amie depuis Poudlard, même si Ron avait souvent fait peser des soupçons sur une mystérieuse petite-amie, mais personne n'y avait cru. Finalement, tous les félicitèrent, mais Harry se décomposa lorsque Molly lui demanda :

\- Nous sommes très heureux pour toi Harry ! Mais qui est la chanceuse ?

Il déglutit, et dans un instinct de survie, il s'assit entre Remus et Hermione qui lui lancèrent un regard noir. Enfin, à demi-mot, il avoua :

\- C'est … c'est Ginny.

Il y eu un long blanc, un peu comme si l'information voyageait d'individu en individu, et finalement, rouge de colère, Ron se leva et l'agrippa par le col :

\- Qui Ginny ? Tu vas épouser ma petite-sœur ?

Mais heureusement, Hermione se glissa entre Harry et Ron et ordonna :

\- Ronald Billius Weasley, tu vas me faire un plaisir de retourner t'asseoir tout de suite avant que je ne me mettre en colère !

Le jeune homme pâli – il craignait sa femme autant que sa mère – et s'exécuta malgré son envie forte de frapper son meilleur ami. Complètement abasourdie, Molly demanda :

\- Harry, tu vas épouser ma Ginevra ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, n'osant plus vraiment parler. Plus calme et posé, Arthur demanda, complètement perdu :

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Harry soupira, et finit par avouer :

\- La vérité, c'est que je sors avec Ginny depuis ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne saurai même plus dire comment ça s'est fait, mais ça fait déjà sept ans que nous sommes ensemble. Je suis très amoureux d'elle et très fier qu'elle devienne ma femme …

\- Alors … Ginny va revenir à la maison ?

Demanda Molly, pleine d'espoir. Elle n'avait jamais accepté le départ de sa fille, et c'était quelque chose qui la rongeait depuis son départ, l'empêchant d'être heureuse. La mine triste, Harry secoua négativement la tête :

\- Non, je suis désolé Molly, mais Ginny ne va pas revenir à la maison. J'ai déjà tenté de la raisonner plusieurs fois, mais je ne suis pas stupide et je ne veux pas la perdre, alors je n'irai pas contre sa volonté. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler d'aucun d'entre vous, et elle n'acceptera aucun Weasley – hormis toi, Hermione, tu es la bienvenue en tant qu'amie – à notre mariage. Je suis vraiment désolé …

Comme à chaque fois, Molly commença à être une cascade de larmes inconsolable.

Après une heure de pleurs, Molly se calma un peu, ce qui permit de reprendre la discussion. Après un long silence ponctué de reniflements de Molly, Fred demanda enfin :

\- Est-ce que au moins, Ginny est heureuse ?

Remus et Harry échangèrent un regard et hochèrent en même temps la tête. Perturbé, Bill questionna alors :

\- Mais comment vous avez fait durant toutes ses années ? Et Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait durant toutes ces années ? Elle va bien ?

\- J'avoue que notre relation a été compliqué, nous étions obligé d'éviter les lieux sorciers et moldus trop fréquentés pour sortir, lorsqu'elle vivait en colocation avec Malfoy et Parkinson, j'ai dû leur faire poliment la discussion un nombre incalculable de fois, mais on s'en est sorti. Ginny venait souvent à la maison, ma mère apprécie beaucoup sa présence, et je passais souvent chez elle. Bien sûr, ça a été beaucoup plus facile quand elle a pris son appartement …

\- Vous n'avez jamais vécu ensemble ?

S'étonna Fleur. Cette fois-ci, c'est Hermione qui répondit :

\- Si je devais compter le nombre de fois où Harry l'a supplié ! Elle n'a jamais rien voulu entendre, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas empêcher Harry de voir son meilleur ami, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus risquer de tomber sur son frère en étant chez elle …

Molly, qui retenait un nouveau flot de larmes, interrogea :

\- Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse ?

\- Elle a mené sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle durant presque quatre ans, et en parallèle elle a décroché son diplôme de journalisme, major de sa promo, ce qui l'a rendue plus que fière. Elle a beaucoup travaillé, et il y a eu des périodes où je ne la voyais pas pendant des mois parce qu'elle cumulait parfois deux boulots en plus, mais jamais elle n'a été triste ou malheureuse. Elle a été vendeuse, serveuse, hôtesse, elle n'a jamais arrêté de travailler. Elle a arrêté le Quidditch au début de sa dernière année de journalisme, et même quand elle a été embauché à la Gazette du Sorcier, elle a continué à être serveuse dans un bar/karaoké, elle a toujours fait ce qui lui plaisait … Aujourd'hui, elle travaille toujours dans ce bar, et écrit occasionnellement des articles pour la Gazette ou le Chicaneur, mais ça ne lui plaît plus tant que ça … Alors elle prend des cours du soir en droit, et elle travaille bénévolement à l'hôpital auprès des enfants malades. Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle veut faire, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va obtenir son diplôme en étant encore une fois major … Je vous promet qu'elle n'a jamais été malheureuse. On s'est tous très bien occupé d'elle, mes parents, les Malfoy, ses amis, même Hermione a été un ange gardien. Elle a toujours été entourée et aimée, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Personne ne dit rien, trop perdu dans ses pensées. C'était donc vrai, non seulement Ginny n'avait pas besoin d'eux, mais en plus elle réussissait tout sans eux. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait vraiment heureuse, alors qu'eux regrettaient chaque jour d'avoir laissé la rouquine sortir de leur vie.

Finalement, Molly demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Est-ce que tu as des photos de ma petite Ginny ?

\- Ho, oui, bien sûr !

Il sortit plusieurs photos de son portefeuille. La première, Ginny portait son maillot de Quidditch et une salopette. Elle était entourée de Pansy, Drago et Luna, ainsi que de cartons, et il commenta :

\- Celle-là, c'est quand Ginny a déménagé dans son appartement, quand Parkinson a fini ses études et Malfoy est parti à l'étranger ...

Sur la seconde, on voyait le couple en maillot de bain, souriant, avec une noix de coco dans la main. Ils paraissaient vraiment amoureux et très heureux, et il indiqua :

\- Celle-là, c'était l'an dernier, je l'ai emmené en vacances aux Caraïbes, c'était un merveilleux voyage !

Sur la dernière, on voyait Ginny avec son tablier de serveuse, entourée de Pansy et Drago, alors qu'Harry était à genoux devant elle, lui tentant une bague dans un écrin. Un peu ému, il expliqua :

\- Et là, c'est ma demande en mariage. C'était la semaine dernière, Drago, Luna et Pansy m'ont aidés à organiser ma demande en mariage grâce au karaoké où elle travaille …

Cela ne fit que faire repartir les larmes de Molly, et de nouveau, ils durent attendre qu'elle se calme.

Après un long moment de silence – Molly était montée à l'étage se reposer un peu-, Ron demanda à son meilleur ami :

\- Alors comment les choses vont se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire, ça y est, toi aussi tu quittes la famille en claquant la porte ?

Hermione lui mit un coup de coude en lui lançant un regard noir, mais Harry n'en tint pas compte :

\- Ginny a posé ses conditions. Elle ne veut jamais vous voir, ni à son mariage, ni chez nous. Mais cela ne la dérange pas que je continue à venir ici, de travailler avec toi ou de sortir avec vous. Notre accord est simple, je continue à vous voir, mais vous ne pouvez pas venir me voir. Je pense que c'est honnête.

\- Alors tu choisirais Ginny plutôt que nous ?

Demanda George, un peu sceptique. Avec diplomatie, Remus tenta d'expliquer :

\- Justement, avec cette solution, Ginny ne l'oblige pas à choisir. Harry doit seulement faire quelques concessions s'il veut continuer à vous voir sans pour autant se mettre à dos sa femme.

Après un moment, Percy demanda enfin à Hermione :

\- Alors toi, t'étais au courant ?

\- Évidement. Je l'avais deviné bien avant qu'Harry ne présente Ginny à ses parents ou que Malfoy ne se doute de quoi que ce soit ! D'ailleurs, vous avez une dette envers moi !

S'exclama-t-elle. Tous la regardèrent incrédules, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait, et elle expliqua :

\- Je l'ai aidé à finir major de sa promo – et non Harry, tes potions de Felix Felicis n'ont pas aidé, et Nott n'a contribué qu'à une partie infime de boulot – alors vous me devez tous son succès !

Les Weasley partirent dans un grand débat, et c'est soulagé qu'Harry s'éclipsa, préférant rentrer chez lui. Merlin, il s'était toujours douté qu'épouser Ginny Prewett – anciennement Weasley – ne serait pas de tout repos, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire. Heureusement qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, parce que le clan Weasley en aurait découragé plus d'un. Et puis, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : il était toujours entier, il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre.

* * *

Voilà le début d'une nouvelle histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 : 1998

Je suis contente que l'histoire vous emballe autant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ...

* * *

 **1998**

 _14 Avril 1998_

Ginny traversa le couloir du sixième étage et adressa un signe à ses amis – Drago, Pansy et Luna – pour leur dire qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Elle tourna à l'angle et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle allait passer devant le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal quand elle sentit un bras l'attirer derrière une tapisserie. Elle sourit et se laissa faire quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle répondit au baiser, et finit par faire un pas en arrière pour se détacher de son amant secret :

\- Alors Potter, on ne peut pas se passer de moi ?

Le brun aux yeux émeraude glissa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près de lui :

\- Comme si tu n'appréciais pas que le mec le plus séduisant s'intéresse à toi !

La rouquine fronça les sourcils :

\- Parce que tu me fais une faveur ? Eh bien, je vais te libérer de ton fardeau ...

Sans hésiter, elle sortit de la tapisserie alors qu'Harry soupirait. Il avait encore fait un pas de travers avec elle. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois, il faisait une bêtise. Sans hésiter lui non plus, il s'élança à sa suite :

\- Ginny, attend !

\- Potter, j'ai cours.

Il la força à se retourner en lui prenant le poignet :

\- Je m'excuse. Évidemment que je ne te fais pas de faveur. Tu es la plus jolie fille de Poudlard, et c'est moi qui suis chanceux de t'avoir ...

Gardant quelques secondes sa mine offensée, Ginny finit par laisser un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Harry l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser rapidement, et fila.

La jeune fille soupira et se rendit en cours. Ces dernières années avaient été très dures pour elle. Elle était la honte de sa famille, et elle en payait le prix tous les jours. Ses frères la rabaissaient à chaque occasion. Les Serpentards – bien qu'Harry et Granger ne le fassent plus depuis quelques temps – en profitaient à chaque occasion pour remuer la baguette dans la plaie et lui rappeler à quel point elle était une déception dans sa famille. Chez elle, elle était une ombre. Ce qu'elle détestait le plus, c'est le regard triste de sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur elle. Alors depuis son entrée à Poudlard, hormis en été – elle détestait l'été pour ça – elle restait à Poudlard pour toutes les vacances. Mais malgré cette rupture avec sa famille, la jeune fille avait gagné de proches alliés. Elle était devenue très amie avec Drago et Pansy, des Gryffondors d'un an de plus qu'elle, et Luna Lovegood, une excentrique Poufsouffle – qui d'ailleurs, sortait avec Drago depuis quelques semaines. Et puis, il y avait aussi ses histoires de cœur. Ses frères aînés s'étaient efforcés de faire fuir tous ses petits-amis, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Cependant, cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle fréquentait Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de son frère Ron, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment ni comment ça s'était passé ni ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. En fait, c'était uniquement de la provocation au début, l'un envers l'autre. Puis, ils s'étaient attachés, et bien que leur relation soit secrète, ça allait. L'avantage de leur relation, c'est que ses frères n'étaient pas au courant et n'avaient donc pas pu le faire fuir. Et aussi, ça lui faisait un allié qui l'aidait à supporter la pression familiale, et plus d'une fois il l'avait tiré de situations périlleuses. Cependant, sa relation la laissait perplexe. Elle était attachée à lui, et même s'il n'était pas tout à fait le petit-ami idéal – le coureur de jupon de Poudlard, Dom Juan et autres étaient ses surnoms – elle voyait bien qu'il faisait de plus en plus d'efforts pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux.

Sortant de son cours de soin aux créatures, Ginny remonta dans sa salle commune. Elle y trouva Pansy qui s'extasiait encore une fois sur son merveilleux petit-ami – un garçon que Ginny trouvait décidément bien trop prétentieux, mais s'il faisait son bonheur elle l'accepterait – et la brune lui proposa de se joindre à la conversation avec Millicent et Daphné, mais la rouquine refusa :

\- Je dois retrouver Drago. Il veut me parler de Luna ...

\- Bonne chance alors, parce que ce n'est pas facile d'expliquer à Luna ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et la Weasley sourit. Elle déposa ses affaires et ressortit de la salle commune en direction du parc. Cependant, alors qu'elle empruntait un raccourci au premier étage, et la malchance la rattrapa : elle tomba sur Ron, et ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle soupira, et son aîné ne tarda pas à lancer la première pique :

\- Alors petite sœur, tu cours où ? Te ridiculiser encore ?

\- Moi au moins, je suis capable de lancer un sort de localisation. Il paraît que sans ta copine, te n'es même pas capable de lancer un Wingardium Leviosa !

Son frère vit rouge et Hermione fit une moue n'osant pas s'interposer. Ron allait répliquer, mais Harry s'interposa :

\- On y va. Ta sœur est suffisamment ridicule toute seule, elle n'a pas besoin de ton aide !

Ron sourit, et le trio s'éloigna. Ginny put enfin rejoindre le couple de blonds. Luna donnait du pain au calamar géant, et Drago soupira de soulagement quand sa meilleure amie se laissa tomber à ses côtés :

\- Merlin Ginny, il faut absolument que tu parles à Luna !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

\- Disons que Luna ... se pose des questions sur ce qu'il se passe ... quand un homme et une femme s'aiment très fort et ... Merlin, je suis vraiment en train de dire ça à ma petite sœur ?

Ginny sourit, et ils firent coucou à Luna qui leur souriait du bord du lac, fière d'avoir fait sortir le calamar de son antre. La rouquine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de blond protecteur :

\- Je vois. Luna ne sait pas faire les bébés ?

\- Si. Elle ne saisit pas tout en fait. Et je crois ... qu'elle sent des trucs ... tu sais ...

\- Je vais essayer de discuter avec elle. Je crois que j'ai des magazines féminins sur le sujet, et puis, au pire, je vais lui en acheter des magazines ...

Le blond lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, et continua de fixer avec tendresse sa petite-amie. Elle le fixa un moment :

\- T'as pas choisi la plus facile...

\- Et toi, tu vas me dire qui est ton amoureux secret ? Il faut que tu me dises, qui a réussi à dompter ma fille de feu !

Ginny voulu protester, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Luna les avait surpris avec Harry, Pansy était trop préoccupée par son petit-ami, et Drago, bien qu'il se doutait bien qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, avait plusieurs fois exprimé à quel point il n'avait pas envie que ses "filles" ne sortent avec un sale Serpentard. Elle était la fille de feu pour Drago, Pansy était la fille de l'air, et Luna, la fille de la terre, toujours à courir après la nature. Merlin, heureusement que ce n'était pas officiel entre elle et Harry.

 _12 Mai 1998_

Les ASPICs étaient dans moins d'un mois, et cela se sentait chez les septièmes années. Cependant, Harry Potter semblait ne pas avoir autant besoin de réviser que ça, puisqu'il insistait pour voir Ginny de plus en plus souvent. D'ailleurs, ils étaient dans cette étrange salle qu'Harry lui avait fait découvrir quelques jours plus tôt, et ils se bécotaient sans gêne. Après un instant, Ginny se détacha et demanda :

\- Hermione et Ron t'ont laissé partir ? Ils ne se posent pas de question ?

\- Ho, Ron m'a aidé, je l'ai convaincu que s'il restait seul avec Hermione, il pourrait la bécoter au lieu de réviser. Quant à Hermione, elle se doute que je sors avec quelqu'un, mais elle ne dit rien ...

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, mais de nouveau Ginny le stoppa :

\- Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ?

Harry manqua de s'étouffer. Il était sur une pente glissante là, et s'il ne voulait pas provoquer une nouvelle dispute avec la jeune femme au caractère de feu, il devait peser chacun de ses mots :

\- Non, je n'ai pas honte de toi, pas du tout ! C'est juste que ... c'est plus facile ... tu sais ... avec Ron ... et les Serpentards ... et tes amis ...

\- Alors ils sont plus importants que moi ?

Le brun la fixa mais ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment. Non, bien sûr que les Serpentards et leurs amis n'étaient pas plus importants qu'elle. Mais Ron et Hermione auraient du mal à accepter. Sans parler des cinq autres frères de Ginny, qui lui ferait très certainement la misère quand ils l'apprendraient. Ce laps de temps suffit à ce que Ginny se lève et prenne la direction de la porte. Mais Harry se ressaisit et se leva pour la retenir :

\- Non, Ginny, attend !

\- Attendre quoi ? Que tu n'aies plus honte de moi ? Toi aussi, tu penses que je suis la honte de la famille Weasley ? Que je ferais mieux de disparaître dès que je le pourrais ? Tu veux que je reste cacher, pour ne pas que toi aussi, populaire Harry Potter, tu souffres de mon déshonneur ?

Il la saisit par les épaules, et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il crie après elle, il la serra contre lui et chuchota :

\- Ginny Weasley, tu es tout sauf ça. Si quelqu'un devrait avoir honte, c'est bien moi, de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. Ginny Weasley, je t'aime, et je me fou de ce que les autres pensent.

La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot et se blottit contre lui. Il essuya une larme sur sa joue avec son pouce et colla leurs deux fronts. Dans un murmure, Ginny souffla :

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Après un moment, ils se détachèrent, et Ginny annonça :

\- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache pour nous. J'aime trop notre tranquillité et tout ce qui n'appartient qu'à nous ...

Le jeune homme sourit contre ses lèvres :

\- D'accord ... notre relation restera entre nous. Jusqu'à ce que je t'épouse et qu'on ait des enfants.

La rouquine sourit et approuva. Bien sûr qu'elle avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité absurde, mais quand Harry le disait, ça devenait vraiment réel, et cette idée finissait par lui plaire.

 _1 Juillet 1998_

Les examens étaient terminés, et Ginny était malheureusement rentrée chez elle pour les vacances d'été. Une chance pour elle, Bill préparait son mariage avec Fleur et leur déménagement, Charlie ne rentrerait pas avant quelques semaines, Percy ne passait que rarement, et Fred et Georges étaient très occupé avec l'ouverture d'une seconde boutique au Près-au-lard, ce qui faisait que seul Ron était là pour l'embêter. Et puis, Harry venait très souvent – ainsi qu'Hermione – au Terrier, et c'était toujours l'occasion pour eux d'échanger quelques baisers passionnés. De plus, Ginny allait très souvent chez Drago – les Malfoy appréciaient beaucoup Ginny et étaient toujours ravis de la recevoir – ainsi que chez Luna et Pansy. D'ailleurs, Pansy et Drago préparaient leur déménagement pour commencer leurs études. Drago allait commencer des études d'architecture, et Pansy voulait faire des études de stylismes, alors ils avaient pris un appartement ensemble. D'ailleurs, l'appartement comptait une troisième chambre, et le duo laissait très clairement entendre qu'ils s'attendaient bien à ce que Ginny et Luna les rejoignent lorsqu'elles auraient leur diplôme. Ainsi, pour une fois, son été était terriblement tranquille. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux reviennent. Dès leur retour, et malgré la présence d'Harry, Ginny su que sa tranquillité était non seulement terminée, mais qu'en plus ça irait de mal en pis. Dès le repas du midi, alors que Ginny n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, Georges lança la première pique :

\- Alors, tu fais un régime pour qu'un garçon veuille enfin sortir avec toi, ou tu as enfin décidé de ne plus être un fardeau pour nous en te laissant mourir de faim ?

\- C'est sûrement la seconde option, qui voudrait se salir avec elle ?

Faisant tomber sa chaise en se levant, elle se stoppa net dans les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit Harry prendre sa défense :

\- Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas vouloir être le copain de votre sœur.

Personne ne dit rien, complètement sous le choc. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui reprit ses esprits le premier et qui demanda :

\- Tu sortirais avec Ginny, toi ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, et Ginny en profita pour filer. Finalement, l'intervention d'Harry avait cloué le bec à tout le monde durant quelques jours, et ça lui fit plaisir, mais dès qu'il rentra chez lui, le calme disparut.

 _11 Août 1998_

Le drame se produit le jour de l'anniversaire de Ginny. Comme tous les ans, ses frères étaient tous là mais faisaient semblant de ne pas se souvenir que c'était son anniversaire. Pour son plus grand malheur, ni Harry ni Hermione n'étaient là – la brunette avait compris depuis un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais n'avait rien dit, approuvant même leur relation – et ses amis n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenus au Terrier. Ce qui devait arriver arriva peu avant le goûter. Ses frères étaient tous dans le salon, et discutaient du fait que Ron allait commencer des études d'aurors avec Harry à la rentrée, alors qu'Hermione commençait des études de droit. Ginny eu le malheur de passer pour prendre un verre d'eau, et Charlie s'enquit :

\- Et toi petite sœur, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu obtiens tes ASPICs ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ? Elle va sûrement encore humilier notre famille !

Répondit Percy. Ron se pinça les lèvres. Harry et Hermione avaient eu une discussion avec lui sur son comportement avec sa petite sœur, et il semblait avoir pris conscience qu'il devait arrêter d'agir comme un crétin avec elle s'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Furieuse, Ginny riposta :

\- Comme si vous vous y intéressiez ! Ce que je ferai ne vous regarde pas ! Et soyez sûr que dès que j'aurai obtenu mes ASPICs, vous pourrez être soulagé, je disparaîtrais définitivement de votre vie !

\- Ah non ! Hors de question !

Protesta Ron. Face aux regards interrogateurs de tous, Ron tenta de sauver la face :

\- Si tu finis à la rue ou que tu fais un travail indigne, tu vas encore plus nous ridiculiser !

Furieuse, Ginny gravit les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard avec deux grosses valises, et Fred la vanna :

\- Ho, t'as décidé de nous laisser un peu de répit et de partir en vacances ?

\- Non. Je pars. Je ne resterai pas plus d'une seconde ici. Je suis majeur, je pars, et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

Tous restèrent stupéfaits alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour sortir. Molly, la voyant dans le jardin depuis sa fenêtre, s'élança vers sa fille :

\- Ginevra Weasley, cesse de me faire honte et rentre à la maison tout de suite.

Obstinée, Ginny lança un regard noir à sa mère et dit distinctement :

\- Non. Je ne rentrerai plus là-dedans. Je m'en vais.

\- Et où donc jeune fille, pourrais-je savoir ?

\- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, j'ai des amis, fidèles et fiables, qui m'acceptent comme je suis. Je resterai chez eux jusqu'à la rentrée. Je vais finir mon année à Poudlard, et après ça, je me débrouillerai.

Ses frères et son père étaient à présent dans le jardin. Molly posa ses mains sur ses hanches – ce geste faisait toujours pâlir ses six fils, mais pas sa fille – et demanda :

\- Et où comptes-tu trouver de quoi te nourrir, de quoi acheter tes fournitures et t'habiller ?

\- J'ai travaillé. J'ai suffisamment d'économie pour tenir jusqu'à la rentrée. Et je vais continuer de travailler. J'ai besoin de personne pour me débrouiller.

Et sans attendre, elle sortit du jardin et transplana. Elle ne vit pas ses frères rester pétrifiés ni sa mère s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de son père.

Ginny fut accueilli par Drago et Pansy qui avaient fini d'aménager leur appartement. Et elle eut la surprise de constater qu'ils y avaient un lit et un bureau en plus qu'ils avaient laissé dans la chambre qui lui était destinée. Quand elle était arrivée en furie, ses amis ne lui avaient pas posé de questions et l'avait seulement accueilli à bras ouverts. Elle avait passé quelques jours enfermés dans sa chambre, ne mangeant que les plats – souvent des pâtes – que ses amis lui cuisinaient. Elle fut tirée de sa déprime par un hibou d'Harry qui s'inquiétait vraiment. Il voulait la voir, et bien qu'elle hésita, elle finit par accepter d'aller chez lui.

 _20 Août 1998_

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le manoir Potter – elle avait beau en avoir eu de nombreux récits élogieux – elle resta tout de même stupéfaite devant la beauté de la bâtisse. Les murs en briques étaient recouverts de lierres, et Ginny se décida à frapper à la porte. Ce fut le portrait craché d'Harry qui lui ouvrit, et elle reconnut James Potter – elle l'avait déjà rencontré lors d'une sortie – qui la fit rentrer en souriant :

\- Alors tu es la copine d'Harry ? Ginny, c'est ça ? Harry ne devrait pas tarder à descendre ...

Soudain, magnifique femme rousse apparue avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Dès qu'elle vit Lily Potter, Ginny sut qu'elle lierait une grande amitié avec la femme, et qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une mère comme elle. La rouquine rejoint les côtés de son époux en se déplaçant avec grâce, et s'exclama ravie :

\- Ginny Weasley, comme tu es jolie, à la hauteur des dires de notre fils ! Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose en attendant notre fils ?

Ginny refusa poliment, et alors que le couple Potter la regardait avec bienveillance – ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise – Harry descendit enfin. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en rougissant, et s'excusa :

\- Désolé, je rangeais ma chambre ...

\- Vous devez être très spéciale pour notre fils, Harry ne range jamais sa chambre, même quand ses amis viennent !

Souligna Lily, ce qui fit rougir un peu plus les deux jeunes gens. Harry la prit par la main et l'attira à l'étage. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, et Ginny la découvrit avec fascination : c'était une grande pièce lumineuse, avec un grand lit, une commode et une armoire sur le côté droit, et un bureau de l'autre côté de la chambre. Ginny s'approcha du bureau et admira le mur : il était couvert de photos. Il y en avait de ses parents et des maraudeurs – elle crût distinguer Sirius et le professeur Lupin, mais ne connaissait pas le dernier -, ainsi que des photos de ses camarades de Poudlard, beaucoup d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, l'éternel trio. Et là, surprise, elle découvrit une photo d'elle. Elle était dans le parc, elle reconnut la robe de Drago à ses côtés, qui était coupée, et elle semblait rire – ce devait être Luna. Elle se tourna vers le jeune Potter qui l'observait en silence :

\- Tu as une photo de moi dans ta chambre ?

Harry haussa les épaules et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit :

\- Tu es très jolie sur cette photo. Tu as l'air heureuse. C'est Luna qui me l'a donnée.

Ginny le rejoignit sur le lit, et immédiatement, il passa un bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, avant de chuchoter :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il paraissait sincèrement s'inquiéter. La jeune fille sourit et se blottit contre lui :

\- Oui. Je ne regrette pas d'être partie. Inutile d'essayer de me convaincre de rentrer chez moi ...

Harry recula et secoua la tête :

\- Ron est dans tous ses états. Et ta mère aussi, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. Fred et Georges ont fait passer une annonce anonyme dans le journal pour avoir des nouvelles de toi, ils offrent même une récompense ... Mais jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

\- Merci.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

 _21 Août 1998_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans le grand lit de Potter. Elle était calée contre le torse du brun, et à peine remua-t-elle qu'elle sentit le garçon resserrer son emprise sur ses hanches. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle avait finalement passé la nuit chez Harry. Lorsque la lumière du soleil commença à inonder la pièce, le jeune homme grogna, et fixa ses yeux émeraude dans ceux caramel de la jeune fille :

\- Bien dormi ?

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou en frissonnant :

\- Très bien. Ça ne dérange pas tes parents que je sois ...

\- Tu es la bienvenue chez moi. Tout le temps.

Elle le regarda surprit, et il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, ce qui le faisait encore plus ressembler à son père :

\- Mes parents t'apprécient. Et je suis content que tu te sentes bien chez moi. J'aimerai que ... que tu viennes ici vraiment quand tu veux. Ça ... ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment.

Leurs ventres grognèrent, et ils décidèrent de descendre déjeuner avec les parents d'Harry. Ils s'installèrent à table, et le couple Potter – les époux – sourirent :

\- Alors Ginny, il paraît que vous avez claqué la porte de chez vous ?

\- Je ... oui. Je vis chez des amis en attendant la rentrée ...

\- Et que comptez-vous faire après Poudlard ?

Questionna Lily, semblant vraiment s'y intéresser. Ginny se servit du café et répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas encore ... Je vais sûrement faire des études à la fac pour pouvoir avoir un petit boulot à côté ...

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?

Demanda James avec un sourire malicieux, et changeant complètement de sujet, ce qui provoqua le rougissement deux jeunes gens, et Harry protesta vivement :

\- Papa !

\- Ho, mon chéri, tu sais que ça ne nous dérange pas que tu invites tes amis ici, mais c'est la première fois que tu nous présentes une petite-amie. Tes parents ont le droit d'être curieux !

Renchérit Lily. Ginny posa sa main sur celle d'Harry, et répondit aux deux curieux :

\- Cela fait quelques mois, mais on préfère garder notre relation pour nous.

\- Ho, j'ai cru comprendre que tes frères menaçaient tes relations ?

\- Oui ... j'aidais même Ron à une époque ... mais là n'est pas la question. Ça ne regarde que nous.

Marmonna Harry. Les Potter sourirent, et Lily déclara en quittant la table :

\- Nous n'en parlerons pas les enfants. Ginny, sache que tu es la bienvenue ici. N'importe quand, nous serons ravis de t'accueillir.

Ginny remercia Lily. Elle passa la matinée avec Harry, ils discutèrent beaucoup de leur relation, et elle finit par rentrer chez Drago et Pansy.

 _3 Septembre 1998_

C'était la première année que Ginny retournait à Poudlard sans ses frères, et sans Drago et Pansy, et même si le calme de l'école l'apaisait, elle eut du mal às'y habituer tellement c'était bizarre. Sa rentrée se passa bien, même si leur petit groupe était désormais séparé. Elle était arrivée à la gare, avait pris le train avec Luna, et l'année n'avait pas pu mieux commencer. D'ailleurs, Ginny, qui n'avait jamais eu à beaucoup travailler pour avoir de bonnes notes, ne voyait ni le temps passer, ni ne remarquait l'absence de ses amis. Elle avait décidé de travailler d'arrache-pied cette année, et dès le début, elle s'était plongée dans l'étude. En plus de ça, maintenant que Drago était parti, c'était elle la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, et il y accordait aussi beaucoup de temps, soucieuse de gagner la coupe du tournois. La seule chose qui lui rappelait ses amis, c'était les fréquentes lettres de Drago et Pansy, et aussi celles d'Harry. Ses amis leur racontaient leurs cours à l'université, et s'impatientaient de son retour. Harry, lui aussi, parlait beaucoup de sa formation, et il évitait autant que possible d'évoquer les Weasley, alors que ses parents à lui n'hésitaient pas à glisser des mots à la fin de ses lettres, ce qui faisait toujours sourire la rouquine. Lily lui envoyait quelques fois des colis, et bien que Ginny soit gênée d'accepter, elle la remerciait toujours très chaleureusement. Ça la surprit, mais elle appréciait cette nouvelle vie.

 _17 Décembre 1998_

Ginny était à présent dans le train pour quitter Poudlard. Retourner à l'école de sorcellerie, sans ses frères, était vraiment un luxe. Cependant, elle devait avouer que Drago, Pansy, et surtout Harry lui manquaient. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, elle était contente de rentrer pour les fêtes. Ginny n'avait pas repris contact avec sa famille. Elle avait reçu des lettres de ses parents et de ses frères, certains s'excusant, d'autres la suppliant, la menaçant ou l'insultant, mais elle ne les avait pas lu, et n'y avait encore moins répondu. Seules les lettres d'Hermione avaient des réponses. Ginny appréciait la jeune fille – du moins, autant qu'elle le pouvait – et pour une raison inconnue, elle appréciait discuter avec elle. A présent, elle rentrait chez Drago et Pansy pour y passer les fêtes de Noël. Et Harry l'avait invité à fêter le jour de l'an chez lui – il lui avait assuré qu'aucun Weasley ne serait présent – et elle avait accepté. Elle soupira en regardant le formulaire qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt : il s'agissait d'un formulaire pour changer de nom. Elle ne voulait plus porter le nom de Weasley : si elle était une honte pour eux, elle était trop profondément blessée pour supporter de porter encore ce nom. Mais elle hésitait encore à remplir ce formulaire. Certes, toutes ces années avaient brisé son cœur, évidemment qu'elle détestait son sentiment de culpabilité, tout en en voulant à sa famille, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à définitivement les rayer de sa vie. Elle rangea les feuilles, elle avait le temps pour se décider, même si elle savait dans son cœur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner aux Weasley tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Des années à la rabaisser, à l'insulter et à la mépriser, même Harry reconnaissait que leur comportement était inexcusable – c'est fou ce que son point de vue était différent depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en gare, elle fut très heureuse de voir que Drago et Pansy les attendaient. Drago se précipita sur Luna pour l'embrasser langoureusement – d'après les derniers conseils qu'elle avait donnés à Luna, ils étaient déjà passé à l'étape suivante – et Pansy accueilli Ginny en l'étouffant. Ils rentrèrent chez eux. La jeune fille fut contente de retrouver sa petite chambre, et déballa ses valises avec plaisir. Elle profita de la soirée avec ses amis, qui lui avaient vraiment beaucoup manqués. Drago se passionnait vraiment pour l'architecture, et Pansy ne cessa de vanter les mérites de son petit-ami, ce qui fit rire les autres. Drago questionna tout de même Ginny sur son amoureux secret, et celle-ci annonça qu'elle leur présenterait quand elle sentirait que c'était assez sérieux.

Sa première semaine de vacances passa assez vite, étant donné que la rouquine cumulait deux emplois pour pouvoir se faire quelques économies : elle était vendeuse dans une boutique moldue durant la journée, et serveuse dans un restaurant le soir. Même si Drago et Pansy refusaient qu'elle participe au loyer tant qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle avait besoin d'économies si elle voulait pouvoir faire des études.

 _25 Décembre 1998_

Dans le petit appartement des trois colocataires, l'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse pour le réveillon. Tous avaient passés la veille chez les Malfoy, et malgré toute la bonne humeur et la joie de Lucius et Narcissa, Drago et Pansy restaient moroses. Drago était triste parce que Luna avait préféré rester chez son père pour les fêtes, et le jeune homme, malgré son caractère, avait très peu confiance en lui en ce qui concerne son couple. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Pansy, qui s'était disputée avec Zack, parce que son parfait petit-ami avait sous-entendu qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager plus que ça pour l'instant. Seule Ginny était de bonne humeur, elle avait surtout beaucoup apprécié qu'Harry lui envoie un cadeau de Noël : il lui avait offert un collier en forme de balai de Quidditch, parce qu'il savait qu'elle adorait ça et qu'elle était vraiment douée. Elle était la fille de feu, mais être dans les airs était son élément aussi. Elle trouva l'attention vraiment touchante, et n'hésita pas à lui envoyer le cadeau qu'elle lui avait prévu : c'était un album photo magique. Le message était clair.

Bref, Ginny se demandait si ce n'était pas pire qu'un noël chez sa famille, et finalement, elle finit par faire rire ses amis : ils décidèrent de jouer à un jeu d'alcool, histoire d'oublier un peu toutes les idées noires de chacun. Ils burent pas mal, et les questions d'adolescents s'enchaînèrent :

\- Est-ce que t'as couché avec Luna ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que t'as couché avec ton amoureux mystérieux ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que t'as déjà imaginé que Zack s'investirait sérieusement dans votre relation ?

\- Oui. Tu regrettes d'être partie de chez toi ?

\- Non. Tu aimes la colocation ?

\- Bof, ça dépend des jours. Qui est ton amoureux mystère ?

\- Potter.

Cette fois-ci, aucune question ne suivit. Ses deux amis la fixèrent, et Drago, passant du blanc au rouge, demanda la voix tremblante :

\- Potter ? Comme ce crétin d'Harry Potter ?

\- Je ... oui. On est ensemble depuis presque un an et ... bon, c'est un crétin mais ... il ...

\- Il te traite bien ?

Elle hocha la tête :

\- Il m'a toujours défendu face à ma famille, et il soutient mes choix ...

\- Ta famille sait pour vous ?

\- Non, ça ne les concerne pas.

Drago bu un peu d'alcool, comme pour faire passer la nouvelle, et Pansy serra Ginny contre elle :

\- Il t'aime ?

\- Je crois bien que oui. Et ... je l'aime aussi.

Drago reposa la bouteille, et se leva :

\- D'accord, s'il te rend heureuse, ça me va. Mais s'il te fait du mal, je lui casse la gueule. Et je viens pour le jour de l'an avec toi. Je veux lui dire en face.

Ginny soupira, mais sourit. Drago était un vrai frère pour elle, et elle aurait aimé que ses frères soient comme lui. Et finalement, ils avaient plutôt bien digéré la nouvelle, ce qui la rassura.

 _31 Décembre 1998_

Ginny secoua la tête et refusa encore une fois obstinément :

\- Non Pansy, je ne peux pas accepter de mettre cette robe ...

\- Ho, par Merlin Ginny, c'est la première fois que tu vas passer une vraie soirée avec ton petit-ami et ses parents, il faut que tu portes cette robe ...

La rouquine reconsidéra la robe de soirée noire de Pansy, et elle finit par plier : elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller chez les Potter avec sa vieille robe – elle se l'était acheté il y a plus de trois ans – alors elle accepta à contre cœur. Une fois prête, elles rejoignirent Drago pour transplaner. Ce dernier avait insisté pour venir avec elle chez les Potter, non seulement pour jauger du jeune homme, mais aussi parce que Luna n'avait pas changé d'avis, et Pansy s'était jointe à eux pour ne pas rester seule. Bien sûr, Harry avait accepté que ses amis se rajoutent à l'improviste. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir Potter, ils furent accueillis par James et Lily. Le couple complimenta la rouquine et son amie, et ils les invitèrent à passer dans le salon où tout le monde était déjà là : il y avait Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui discutaient, Peter Pettigrow qui mangeait les petits fours, Tonks qui venait de renverser son verre, et Harry. Dès qu'il l'aperçu, il s'avança vers elle. Il lança un regard discret à ses deux amis, et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui chuchoter un "tu es magnifique". Il se tourna vers les deux autres et marmonna un "bienvenu, j'espère que vous apprécierez la soirée ...".

Drago profita de la première occasion pour prendre Potter à part :

\- Ecoute-moi bien, tu n'as pas intérêt à ...

\- J'aime Ginny.

Le coupa Harry. Très surpris, le blond le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et le brun reprit :

\- Je suis sincèrement amoureux de Ginny, et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je veux son bonheur, et j'ai l'intention de la soutenir dans tout ce qu'elle entreprendra. Et si je la blesse un jour, je suis heureux à l'idée que tu sois là pour me mettre une raclée que j'aurais méritée et la consoler.

Drago hocha la tête, et ils retournèrent à la soirée.

Ginny passa une agréable soirée : elle discuta beaucoup avec le couple Potter, et Sirius la fit beaucoup rire. Sirius avait l'impression de revivre une seconde jeunesse : il avait vu James courir et courtiser Lily durant des années, et maintenant, il y avait Harry et Ginny. Il appréciait la jeune fille, qui malgré son fort caractère de fille de feu, était moins terrible que Lily d'après lui. Et puis, une jeune fille qui tout comme lui, avait tourné le dos à sa famille, il ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Elle apprécia également de pouvoir être en présence d'Harry et de ses amis, sans avoir ni à se cacher ni à mentir. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentit vraiment bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée d'une famille et d'être à sa place. Lily était très chaleureuse avec elle, et Remus et Tonks la mettaient vraiment très à l'aise. Lorsque le décompte commença, la jeune femme sentit avec plaisir deux bras l'encercler, et quand ils passèrent de décembre à janvier, elle ne repoussa pas les lèvres qui se posèrent avec passion sur les siennes, répondant même au baiser passionné de son petit-ami.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre se termine sur cette année 1998, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

J'essaie de poster la suite d'ici 15 jours - désolé, je serai en vacances - et j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)


	3. Chapter 2 : 1999

Hello !

Après des vacances bien mérités, je reviens avec la suite et donc l'année 1999 :)

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira :D

En attendant, bonne lecture ...

* * *

 **1999**

 _1 Janvier 1999_

Cela ne faisait même pas une heure que la nouvelle année avait commencé, que déjà tout le monde était fatigué. Drago et Pansy attendirent deux heures du matin avant de s'excuser, et ils devaient avouer qu'ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Peu de temps après, Harry et Ginny s'excusèrent et montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme. A peine avait-elle fermé la porte derrière eux qu'elle sentit le corps de son amant la plaquer contre le mur et prendre le contrôle de sa bouche. Elle lui avait manqué, et elle devait avouer qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué lui aussi. Elle répondit avec ardeur à ses caresses, et ils ne s'endormirent que beaucoup plus tard, leurs corps nus entortillés dans les draps du lit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, dans les bras d'Harry, la première chose à laquelle pensa Ginny, c'est qu'elle aimait vraiment beaucoup se réveiller auprès du jeune homme. Ensuite, elle se dit que pour une fois, son année commençait vraiment très bien, et qu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée de passer le reste de l'année comme ça. Ils restèrent longtemps au lit, profitant de leurs retrouvailles. Ils discutèrent beaucoup aussi. Harry lui expliqua qu'il adorait sa formation d'auror, et qu'il envisageait d'emménager dans un appartement. Surprise face au sous-entendu prononcé, Ginny demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer d'emménager avec toi ?

\- Peut-être bien ...

Elle réfléchit, mais protesta :

\- Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de ta charité, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ... comment tu feras quand tu voudras inviter Ron à la maison ?

Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et lui assura que ce n'était pas pressé, ils pourraient en reparler plus tard. Ginny lui parla des cours, et de ses questions au sujet de son avenir. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais elle ferait des études. Elle lui confia qu'elle avait un formulaire pour changer de nom. Harry plaisanta en lui disant qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas besoin bien longtemps, puisqu'elle prendrait un jour le nom de Potter, et ça la fit rougir. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle voulait faire des études et des choses par elle-même, sans l'aide de qui-que-ce-soit, et surtout pas d'un nom, qu'elle voulait être fière de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qu'elle était. Avec tendresse, Harry lui répondit qu'il était fier d'être à ses côtés et qu'il était certain qu'elle y arriverait.

 _14 Février 1999_

Avec impatience, Ginny sortit de Poudlard pour se rendre au Près-au-lard. Depuis le jour de l'an, elle n'avait pas revu Harry, et les lettres, c'était bien, mais elle avait vraiment envie de le voir. Il restait encore une longue semaine avant les vacances, et elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Et puis, elle avait déjà beaucoup de projets pour les prochaines vacances. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée en arrière par deux bras puissants, mais sourit aussitôt en comprenant que c'était son petit-ami. Ils s'embrassèrent durant un petit moment dans une ruelle sombre, et ils finirent par sortir du village pour se promener. Même s'ils se détestaient, avant d'éprouver une forte attirance physique, Ginny ne pouvait nier qu'à présent, elle appréciait non seulement la présence du jeune homme, mais leurs longues discussions lui faisaient du bien. Elle aimait l'écouter parler et rire de ses propres blagues, et elle était touché du regard attentif et brillant qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'elle lui racontait quelque chose d'important. Elle finit par lui demander, la voix blanche :

\- Est-ce que ... qu'est-ce que pense ma famille de moi ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répondre par une évidence, mais elle le coupa :

\- Je veux dire, maintenant que je suis partie, ils s'attendent à quoi ? Ils croient que je vais revenir, ou que je vais disparaître ? Que je vais m'en sortir mieux sans eux ?

\- A vrai dire ... ça va te faire du mal mais ... ils pensent que tu vas te planter. En fait, ils n'attendent que ça, que tu te plantes, comme ça, ils pourront généreusement te proposer de t'aider, tu ne pourras pas refuser, et tout redeviendra comme ...

\- Comme avant.

Finit la rouquine, pensive. Il déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, et ne loupa pas le regard triste de sa petite-amie :

\- Il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne veux pas me planter, et jamais de la vie je reviendrai vers eux en rampant ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Sûre d'elle, la rouquine énonça :

\- Je vais avoir mes ASPICs, et je serai le major de ma promo. Après, je vais faire de brillantes études et avoir une brillante carrière. Tu vas m'aider ?

Le brun passa son bras sur ses épaules :

\- Bien sûr, je serai toujours là pour te soutenir ... De quoi as-tu besoin, Ginny Weasley ?

\- Ginny Prewett. J'ai changé de nom. C'est Ginny Prewett.

Surpris, le garçon finit par sourire. Ce jour-là, Harry comprit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment soupçonné : même si les Weasley avaient brisé Ginny, c'était d'eux que la jeune fille tenait toute sa force. Et il fût sûr dès ce jour, que quoi qu'entreprendrait Ginny, non seulement rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, mais elle excellerait dans tout. Personne ne pourrait faire de l'ombre à Ginny, et un étau serra le cœur d'Harry : cette femme était réellement extraordinaire, et il savait qu'il l'aimerait chaque jour un peu plus en sentant la force et le courage de sa compagne. C'était une Gryffondor, et pour la première fois, Harry comprit la fierté que c'était, et surtout, à quel point les Weasley avaient été bêtes et aveugles.

 _19 Février 1999_

Durant les vacances, Ginny n'eut pas un seul moment de répit. Elle avait contacté Théodore Nott, un ami de Drago et Pansy qui avait fini second de la promo précédente, afin qu'il puisse l'aider à être la première de sa promo. Voulant mettre toutes les chances de son côté, Harry lui proposa une aide très spéciale : il proposa que ce soit Hermione en personne qui la coache pour y arriver. Sceptique, Ginny accepta de la rencontrer – la brunette était au courant de leur relation depuis un moment mais n'avait jamais rien dit aux Weasley malgré son histoire d'amour avec Ron – afin de comprendre pourquoi Hermione voulait tant – elle avait insisté – l'aider :

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu veux vraiment m'aider ?

\- Écoute, je ne le fais pas pour tes beaux yeux ou ceux d'Harry. Je suis gagnante aussi dans cette histoire.

\- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes, à part perdre de ton précieux temps avec moi ?

Dédaigneuse, Hermione renifla :

\- Même si tes frères ne te portent pas dans leur cœur actuellement, ils t'aiment tous, et lorsque tu reviendras dans la famille – parce que tu reviendras, tes frères sont peut-être stupides mais pas toi – ils seront très fiers de toi, et me seront surtout éternellement reconnaissants de t'avoir aidé ...

\- Je ne veux pas te devoir quelque chose !

\- Ho, mais toi, tu ne me dois rien. Considère que pour une fois, ce sont tes frères qui payent pour toi, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore. Marché conclu ?

Ginny se méfia, mais elle devait admettre qu'Hermione était terriblement tordue et perspicace, alors elle accepta. Dès lors, Hermione l'aida à réviser et à s'entraîner, se glissant même quelques fois à Poudlard pour l'aider à réviser.

 _18 Avril 1999_

Plongée dans les bouquins, Ginny n'était même pas rentrée chez ses amies pour les vacances. Les examens approchaient, et elle était stressée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. En plus de ça, elle n'avait ni envie de croiser Harry, ni envie de croiser Luna. Avec le premier, elle s'était disputée parce qu'il avait de nouveau proposé qu'ils emménagent ensemble à la rentrée suivante, et Ginny avait catégoriquement refusée. Et quand elle avait avancé l'argument qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser sa famille quand Harry les inviterai, le jeune homme lui avait fait à l'envers en lui demandant si ce n'était pas plutôt elle qui avait honte de lui. Elle s'était sentie blessée, lui aussi, et aucun des deux ne voulait pour l'instant s'excuser. En plus de cela, Luna avait harcelé de hiboux Harry pour qu'il fasse le premier pas, et Hermione et Pansy s'étaient liguées – indépendamment l'une de l'autre sans le savoir – contre elle, bref, c'était clairement la guerre. Le second, Drago, lui faisait la tête parce que Ginny s'était sentie obligée de dire à Luna que si elle ne se sentait pas prête à vivre avec eux, et surtout Drago, rien ne l'y obligeait, surtout si elle avait plus envie de voyager que de faire des études. Évidemment, Drago considérait que c'était de sa faute à elle si Luna avait décidé de partir voyager l'année suivante, et Ginny considérait que Drago n'aimait pas assez Luna pour accepter ses choix. Bref, hormis Théodore pour les révisions, elle n'avait envie de voir personne.

Cependant, Ginny devait ajouter à cela un nouveau problème : elle était sortie au Près-au-Lard pour rencontrer ses oncles Gideon et Fabian Prewett. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche d'eux, étant des aurors toujours en mission à l'étranger, et elle avait accepté de les rencontrer, tout en prévoyant qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle parte avant la fin du rendez-vous. Mais elle avait été agréablement surprise : ses oncles n'approuvaient pas du tout le comportement de leur sœur, et ils furent ravis qu'elle ait reprit leur nom. Ils lui proposèrent de l'aider en cas de besoin, et lui assurèrent qu'ils seraient toujours là si elle avait besoin d'aide, et cela fit chaud au cœur de Ginny, qui était enfin soutenue par sa famille.

Cependant, la journée finit plus mal qu'elle n'avait commencé, parce qu'elle eut le malheur de croiser Fred et Georges, avec Ron et Harry, en train de prospecter pour ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes au Près-au-Lard. Elle ne les vit qu'une fois à quelques mètres d'eux, et il était déjà trop tard pour reculer, que déjà Fred lui crachait :

\- Tiens tiens, serait-ce notre honteuse petite sœur ? Alors, on sort en douce de Poudlard ? Tu ne t'abaisses quand même pas à venir vendre tes charmes ?

La rouquine lança un regard noir à Harry, et ne comprenant pas s'il devait la défendre ou juste faire diversion, il ne put se retenir de penser à voix haute :

\- Moi, je payerai cher pour ses services …

Cette fois-ci, il se retrouva avec les regards noirs des trois frères Weasley, et Ginny répondit au tac-au-tac :

\- Je ne suis pas dans tes moyens Potter !

\- Sale tr…

Ron s'était emporté, mais sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, les quatre se retrouvèrent suspendus dans les airs. Elle se retourna surprise, et constata que ses oncles étaient là, visiblement amusés du sort qu'ils faisaient subir à leurs neveux et leur ami :

\- Alors comme ça, on embête une Prewett ?

\- Tutu tut, grave erreur, Weasley, on n'embête pas les Prewett sans conséquences !

Les jumeaux reposèrent les quatre garçons, et mirent les choses au clair :

\- Si on vous revoit une seule fois importuner notre nièce adorée, ce sont tous les Prewett que vous aurez à dos …

\- Mais maman …

\- Votre mère est une Weasley, mais je suis sûre que si elle reçoit une beuglante de ses grands frères, vous ferez moins les fiers !

Les trois Weasley avaient pâli. Molly n'était pas spécialement proche de ses frères, mais s'ils lui envoyaient une beuglante pour lui dire qu'ils embêtaient Ginny, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle ne les vire pas de la maison, puisque depuis le départ de Ginny, Molly passait le plus clair de son temps à maudire ses fils et à pleurer la seule fille qu'elle avait perdue. Le quatuor ne demanda pas son reste et fila, alors que les frères Prewett raccompagnèrent Ginny en riant.

 _21 Avril 1999_

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Ginny retint un cri quand elle sentit qu'on l'attirait dans un passage secret. Malgré la main sur sa bouche, elle se débattit, mais se calma quand elle reconnut la voix d'Harry :

\- Ginny, calme-toi …

Elle se calma. Ils étaient dans un tunnel, et immédiatement, il lui intima de le suivre en la prenant par la main. Il l'emmena dans la cabane d'Hagrid – le demi-géant était en vacances, comme tout le monde – et il referma la porte. Ginny allait lui crier dessus, mais resta interdite quand elle aperçut son visage : il avait un coquard noir à l'œil, qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Elle s'avança d'un pas, leva la main pour le toucher mais se ravisa, et demanda, hésitante :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :

\- Tes frères. Ils n'ont pas apprécié ma remarque il y a deux jours …

Cédant à l'impulsion, elle réduit l'écart entre eux et se blottit dans ses bras :

\- Je suis désolé …

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je l'ai bien cherché. Mais je suis content que tu n'aies rien.

Elle sourit en se mordillant la lèvre et plongea son regard dans ses yeux émeraude :

\- Je suis désolé de m'être disputé avec toi …

\- C'est oublié, c'est moi qui suis stupide, j'avais promis de ne pas te forcer à faire ce que tu n'as pas envie, et je me suis un peu emporté … Mais n'en parlons plus. Je suis content que tes oncles te soutiennent.

Il passa ses mains sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui pour un tendre baiser. Elle y répondit avec douceur, et l'attira un peu plus à elle. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se détacher, et Harry la serra contre lui :

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille … Je suis en mission au Près-au-Lard, Ron risque de s'apercevoir de quelque chose … Mais je vais t'écrire, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, et à contrecœur, elle le laissa repartir.

 _7 Juin 1999_

Épuisée, Ginny avala toutes ses potions. Elle avait l'impression d'être soit une droguée, soit très malade avec toutes ces potions qu'elle prenait. Hermione, Théodore, Harry, et même Drago, lui avaient envoyés des potions de toutes sortes pour l'aider à survivre à cette semaine d'examen. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de prendre le Felix Felicis d'Harry, bien que l'attention la touche, mais prenait toutes les autres potions légales à sa disposition : régénérateur d'énergie, booster de confiance en soi, complément alimentaire pour ne pas avoir faim durant les épreuves … Elle devait avouer que non seulement elle avait été bien entraînée et coaché, mais en plus, elle était bien équipée et entourée. Elle soupira, et attrapa vite sa plume et son parchemin pour se rendre à l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie. Merlin, plus que sept jours d'épreuves, et dans treize jours, elle aurait les résultats, dans quatorze, son diplôme, et dans vingt-trois, elle quitterait définitivement l'école de magie.

 _21 Juin 1999_

Ginny s'avança, priant pour ne pas rougir, et commença son discours qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à rédiger :

\- Je suis vraiment très honorée d'être ici aujourd'hui. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, et ne prenez pas ça pour de la prétention, parce que si je suis là aujourd'hui, major de la promo de Poudlard 1999, c'est grâce à des personnes – elles se reconnaîtront j'espère – qui ont cru en moi. Elles m'ont soutenues et aidées à accomplir ce que je voulais, et je suis fière de savoir que je peux compter sur ces personnes. D'ailleurs, je me souviens d'une discussion récente avec l'une d'elle, et elle me demandait "maintenant que tu as réussi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Quel sera ton prochain défi ?". Je me suis longtemps posé la question, qu'est-ce que je peux faire après Poudlard. J'ai été beaucoup démarché, l'école de médicomages en Irlande m'a pour ainsi dire quasiment harcelée, j'ai reçu de nombreuses visites d'aurors, sans parler d'un agent artistique qui a cru avoir entendu parler de ma voix comme étant "celle d'une sirène" – même si je suis certaine de chanter comme un loup-garou.

Cela fit rire l'assemblé, et plus en confiance, elle reprit :

\- Cependant, je suis là, aujourd'hui, et je dois faire un choix. Alors j'ai décidé d'accepter un poste de remplaçante dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, tout en suivant en parallèle une formation de journalisme. Je pense que tout le monde devrait suivre ses rêves et s'accrocher pour les réaliser. En tout cas, moi, c'est ce que je vais faire, et je vous dis à dans dix ans, pour la réunion des anciens élèves !

L'assemblé l'applaudi poliment. Non, les discours, ce n'était pas son truc. Elle détourna vite le regard pour ne pas voir toute sa famille au fond de la Grande Salle. Ils n'étaient pas là pour elle, ils étaient là en tant qu'invités d'honneur, tout comme les Potter, et Lily n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour venir la féliciter, très fière d'elle. A contre cœur, Harry dû se tenir à distance, mais il fit tout de même passer discrètement un parchemin à Drago pour qu'il le donne à Ginny. Ses oncles, Gideon et Fabian, vinrent aussi la féliciter, affirmant qu'ils étaient très fiers d'elle, et que si elle avait besoin d'aide, ils seraient toujours là pour l'aider. Pansy n'était pas venue – elle avait rompu la veille – mais Drago, après avoir félicité très langoureusement sa petite-amie, vint la voir et la félicita. Ginny rayonnait de bonheur. Elle était entourée de sa plus proche famille – les Potter, les jumeaux Prewett, Harry, Luna et Drago – et elle était fière d'avoir réussi à atteindre son objectif. Hermione, avant de lui remettre son insigne de major de promo, l'avait discrètement félicité en coulisse.

Cependant, Ginny ne vit pas le regard à la fois rempli de fierté, et de tristesse de sa mère, ni le regard jaloux de Ron et de ses autres frères. Parce qu'ils devaient bien avouer – et ils n'y arrivaient pas – qu'elle avait largement de quoi les rendre fiers et que sans eux, elle s'en sortait vraiment très bien, ce qui faisait très mal. Mais pas une fois la rouquine ne lança un coup d'œil vers son « ancienne famille ».

 _1 Juillet 1999_

C'est avec joie que Ginny retrouva sa petite chambre dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait désormais avec Drago et Pansy. Pansy était sortie, et Drago l'aida à ranger ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle aborda la question du loyer, il ne voulut rien entendre :

\- Gin', on ne paye pas de loyer …

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mes parents ont acheté l'appartement il y a quelques mois … Il n'y a pas de loyer, qu'une participation aux frais des courses …

A contrecœur, la rouquine accepta de n'avoir à payer que les courses, et elle se promit d'engueuler les parents de Drago. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se trouver un travail de vendeuse pour l'été, toujours consciente qu'elle aurait besoin un jour d'économie, ne serait-ce que pour acheter ses fournitures. Elle aurait bien pris un deuxième boulot, mais l'entraînement avec les Harpies commenceraient dans quelques semaines tous les soirs, et elle n'aurait pas le temps, même si Hermione Granger lui avait proposé de lui prêter son retourneur de temps – sincèrement, enchaîner une journée en tant que vendeuse en boutique, puis un service de serveuse, puis un entraînement de Quidditch, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Pansy rentra en fin d'après-midi, et lui sauta dessus en lui mettant un paquet entre les mains :

\- Ginny ! Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue à ta remise de diplôme, mais je suis tellement contente de te voir ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

La rouquine protesta, mais Pansy fut intransigeante : elle avait loupé son discours, elle devait accepter un cadeau comme maigre compensation. Ginny allait déballer le paquet, mais Pansy l'arrêta en lançant un regard à Drago :

\- Non ! Ne l'ouvre pas ici, Drago n'a pas besoin de voir !

Curieuse, Ginny la suivit dans sa chambre, et ouvrit un paquet qui contenait une jolie robe avec un ensemble de lingerie très sexy :

\- Pansy, tu es folle ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?

La brune eu un sourire en coin :

\- Ben, tu pourrais peut-être les mettre ce soir, pour ta soirée en amoureux avec Potter …

Ginny la serra fort dans ses bras. Ses meilleurs amis étaient géniaux : ils lui avaient arrangés une soirée romantique avec Harry. Mais heureusement que son grand-frère Drago n'avait pas vu les dessous affriolants que Pansy lui avait offert, sinon, fille de feu ou pas, il l'aurait incendié.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à leur appartement – c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici- Ginny n'était pas encore prête, et il dû discuter un moment avec Drago. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, mais ils arrivaient à avoir une discussion polie, si elle ne durait pas trop longtemps. Finalement, Ginny finit de se préparer, et ils partirent. Immédiatement, Harry la complimenta, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en s'accrochant à son bras. Il décida de l'emmener au restaurent, ce qui était l'équivalent de leur première sortie officielle. Harry avait choisi un petit restaurant italien moldu où son père emmenait souvent sa mère, et Ginny apprécia beaucoup. C'était un endroit charmant, cosy et intime, et Ginny n'eut pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi Lily appréciait l'endroit. Après cela, le jeune homme lui proposa d'aller se promener sur les bords de la Tamise. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Harry avait trouvé un appartement en colocation avec Ron et Hermione – il lui promit qu'ils trouveraient un moyen pour qu'elle vienne sans croiser Ron -, et Ginny était impatiente de commencer à jouer avec les Harpies, et ils s'arrêtèrent près du Tower Bridge. Il faisait doux en ce début d'été, et Harry lui glissa un paquet dans les mains. Surprise, elle haussa les sourcils et demanda :

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Un peu pour tout, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble, même si on l'a pas fêté, et aussi pour ton diplôme, et parce que tu as été sélectionné par les Harpies …

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit des magnifiques gants de Quidditch en cuir de dragon. Elle s'apprêtait à protester, mais Harry la coupa :

\- Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu les ais … Je ne peux pas t'offrir un maillot de Quidditch avec mon nom écrit dessus, ni une bague ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, mais j'aimerai beaucoup que tu les portes quand je viendrai voir tes matchs de Quidditch …

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et lui proposa de prendre un dernier verre chez elle – Pansy avait promis de ne pas sortir de sa chambre de la soirée, et Drago était chez Luna.

Lorsqu'il découvrit sa petite chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était, certes, petite, mais pleine de vie. Sur les murs, il y avait autant de photos que dans sa chambre à lui. Sur le lit, il y avait un immense patchwork, et il ne put se retenir d'avoir un sourire victorieux quand il s'aperçut que la jeune fille avait un immense poster de lui en septième année, brandissant la coupe du tournoi de Quidditch, fier. Ginny capta son regard et rougit, tout en se justifiant :

\- J'ai aucune photo de toi … J'ai dû le piquer à une serpentarde de quatrième année pour l'avoir !

Il sourit et l'attira simplement à lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de la taquiner :

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'écrire une dédicace !

Elle lui mit un coup de coude et reprit ses lèvres. Elle l'attira doucement sur son petit lit, et elle le laissa découvrir le cadeau de Pansy. Gémissant sous ses caresses, Ginny laissa échapper un petit « Je t'aime Potter » qui fit sourire d'arrogance le garçon. Et lorsqu'ils s'endormirent, à l'étroit dans le petit lit, Harry aurait pu jurer que Ginny ne le laisserait plus partir de chez elle si elle avait pu.

 _31 Juillet 1999_

Épuisée, Ginny s'enroula dans une serviette et se mordilla la joue. L'entraînement avait été très intense ce soir, mais malgré tout, elle regrettait plus que tout de ne pas pouvoir être avec Harry pour fêter son anniversaire. Elle soupira et se changea, avant de rentrer à l'appartement. Pansy était sortie, elle recommençait à voir Zack, et Drago était quelque part dans l'Europe de l'est avec Luna. Elle soupira en prenant un sandwich qu'elle avait rapporté du restaurant, et elle le grignota sur le canapé. Harry fêtait son anniversaire avec les Weasley et les Serpentards ce soir, sa présence était donc assez inopportune. Il avait bien essayé de la convaincre de venir, mais Ginny ne voulait toujours pas revoir sa famille, ni gâcher son anniversaire, sachant qu'elle ne s'y serait pas sentie à l'aise. Elle attrapa son manuel de journalisme et le feuilleta : elle avait acheté ses fournitures pour la rentrée, bien qu'une partie provenait directement du père de Luna qui dirigeait le Chicaneur, et sur les conseils d'Hermione, elle avait commencé à les feuilleter. Elle finit par décider d'aller se coucher, elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Non, à la place, elle pensait au brunch chez les Potter le lendemain, et avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

 _1 Août 1999_

C'est impatiente que Ginny attrapa son sac, son cadeau pour Harry, et qu'elle fila avant que Pansy ne rentre, au brunch des Potter. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait promis à Pansy d'être son mannequin pour ses créations d'été – la brune avait de nombreux devoirs de vacances – mais elle préférait de loin passer la journée avec Harry et ses parents, même si ça lui permettait d'avoir des vêtements gratuits.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle sonna toute joyeuse, et c'est Lily qui vient lui ouvrir. La femme rousse l'accueilli avec beaucoup de joie, et en attendant qu'Harry descende, elles discutèrent beaucoup. Lily était médicomage, mais elle ne travaillait plus depuis quelques années. Elle admirait Ginny de se lancer dans deux carrières différentes, et elles furent interrompues par Harry, complètement paniqué, qui l'attrapa par le poignet et la cacha dans le garde-manger de la cuisine. Elle voulut protester et sortir, mais elle reconnut la voix de son frère :

\- Alors Harry, comme ça, tu fais un brunch en famille et tu ne m'invites pas ?

Gêné, Harry répondit :

\- En fait, c'est qu'avec la famille proche, tu sais, mes parents, les maraudeurs et c'est tout …

\- Où elle est ?

\- Mais de qui donc ?

Demanda Lily, d'une voix posée mais sûre. Ginny entendit Ron s'asseoir sur le plan de travail et croquer dans une pomme :

\- Ben, sa copine secrète qu'il me cache depuis des mois !

Harry manqua de s'étouffer, mais Lily rattrapa le coup :

\- Tu penses bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas ramené ici, il ne nous présente jamais ses copines !

Ron insista durant une dizaine de minutes, mais il finit par partir. Harry s'excusa platement auprès de Ginny :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir à l'improviste …

\- Ça ne fait rien, profitons de la matinée …

Ils rejoignirent les maraudeurs qui venaient d'arriver. Remus la complimenta poliment comme à son habitude alors que Tonks abordait un ventre bien rebondi, fière, Peter l'ignora, et Sirius plaisanta sur le dos d'Harry à propos du fait qu'il était exclusivement entouré de femmes brillantes. Le brunch se déroula dans une humeur joyeuse et festive, Ginny avait vraiment l'impression d'être en famille, et c'était vraiment agréable. Sirius lui réclama des places pour tous ses matchs – pour venir l'encourager, bien évidemment -, Remus la félicita encore et encore pour ses résultats, Nymphadora l'encouragea à montrer aux Weasley à quel point elle était plus brillante qu'eux tous réunis – surtout son ex-l-abrutie-de-dresseur-de-dragon-de-Charlie-, et James n'arrêta pas de la taquiner sur sa relation avec Harry, parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas banal un couple aussi amoureux mais aussi secret.

Enfin, le couple pu se retrouver en toute intimité après le brunch, dans la chambre du jeune homme. Harry aurait bien voulu l'emmener dans son appartement, mais Ron y était sûrement, et il ne voulait pas gâcher une si belle journée. La jeune femme sourit quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait ajouté à son mur des photos d'elle à sa remise de diplôme et une d'eux deux lors de leur soirée en amoureux. Impatiente, elle lui tendit son cadeau et l'incita à l'ouvrir, ce qu'il fit. Avec étonnement, il découvrit un superbe pull avec des écailles de dragon. Ginny lui expliqua que Pansy l'avait aidé à la faire, et que les écailles de dragon pouvaient le protéger contre certains sorts. Harry fut très touché de l'attention, mais il préféra tout de même ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

 _13 Août 1999_

Pour son anniversaire, Ginny n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel, mais elle avait très dignement fêté ses un an de départ du Terrier. A vrai dire, Drago ne rentrait que dans une semaine, Pansy avait des humeurs montagnes russes à cause de Zack, et Harry, pour ne pas que les Weasley – chez qui il était invité toute la semaine – ne se doutent de quelque chose, n'avait pas pu se libérer avant.

\- Cependant, elle eut la surprise de lui ouvrir vers 22 heures, alors qu'elle était en pyjama avec un pot de glace :

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres et se glissa dans l'appartement :

\- Surprise ! C'est la pleine lune ce soir, j'ai réussi à me libérer pour passer la soirée avec toi … D'ailleurs, joli pyjama !

Elle rougit : elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt long par-dessus sa culotte, à cause de la chaleur étouffante de Londres en cet été. Sans parler du fait que son haut blanc lui collait à la peau – elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre une douche, elle sortait à peine de son entraînement – à cause de la sueur. Pour plaisanter, le jeune homme proposa :

\- Tu veux d'abord ouvrir ton cadeau, ou on prend une douche ensemble ?

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle, recula d'un pas pour lui tourner le dos, et le provoqua en retirant son haut avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Potter bugua quelques secondes, avant de se lancer à la suite de la rouquine.

Enroulée dans le drap, Ginny se hissa sur le torse de son petit-ami et déposa plusieurs baisés dans son cou :

\- Tu restes jusqu'à demain ?

Le jeune homme grogna d'extase et laissa balader ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme avant de répondre :

\- Oui, je rentrerai vers midi …

Avec difficulté, il saisit le petit cadeau emballé qui traînait à côté du lit et le donna à Ginny :

\- Ouvre-le, maintenant qu'on a pris une douche …

Les cheveux mouillés de Ginny se collèrent à la barbe naissante d'Harry alors qu'elle déballait l'emballage. Ravie, elle se leva et enfila le maillot de Quidditch, avant de se regarder dans le miroir sur sa porte :

\- Merlin, il est super !

\- Je me suis dit que comme ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu t'appelles Potter …

Elle se retourna et constata que contrairement à son maillot des Harpies où il y avait écrit « Prewett », sur celui-ci, il y avait écrit « Potter », et ça la fit sourire. Le maillot avait l'odeur d'Harry. Elle se recoucha auprès de lui, sans retirer son cadeau, et sourit en se mordillant la lèvre :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux t'épouser ?

\- Qui ne voudrais-pas m'épouser ?

Plaisanta-t-il, mais il se reprit et caressa la joue blanche de la joueuse de Quidditch :

\- Tout simplement, parce que je suis amoureux de toi, et que je sais que toi aussi. Et aussi parce que je suis sûr que ma mère ne voudra jamais d'une autre belle-fille que toi.

Rajouta-t-il en plaisantant à moitié. La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement, et finit par lui demander :

\- Tu es sûr que tu survivrais à une vie entière avec moi, la fille de feu ? Et tu crois sérieusement que Drago te laissera m'épouser ? Et mes frères ?

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui :

\- A côté de Drago et tes frères, te survivre toute une vie n'est rien ! Non, sérieusement Gin', y a pas de problèmes avec Drago, lui et moi, on est sur la même longueur d'onde …

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, mi- surprise mi- sceptique, et fit la moue :

\- Et les Weasley ?

\- Tes frères ne me font pas peur. Ils m'ont déjà frappé pour avoir pensé à voix haute, et s'il faut qu'ils me frappent tous les jours pour que je sois avec toi, c'est ok.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot !

Lui dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. Harry se redressa et la fit basculer sous lui :

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais même si tes frères détestent tous les hommes dans ta vie, je suis très certainement celui qu'ils apprécieraient le plus d'avoir comme beau-frère. De toute façon, ils n'auront pas le choix. Si je décide de t'épouser et que tu dis oui, ça ne les concernera pas. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, et après un moment de silence, elle tendit le cou pour recevoir un baisé. Oui, ça ne concernait qu'eux, et elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir ses frères, surtout pas à son mariage.

 _20 Décembre 1999_

Lorsqu'elle déposa ses valises dans la chambre d'Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry n'était pas au courant, mais James et Lily avaient invité la jeune fille à passer deux semaines chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Lily lui avait fait de la place dans l'armoire d'Harry, et elle rangea ses maigres affaires, avant de descendre dans le salon pour prendre un thé avec Lily. James était au travail, et Harry ne rentrerait que beaucoup plus tard, alors les deux femmes en profitèrent. Ginny appréciait vraiment beaucoup Lily, et Lily ne parlait jamais à Ginny comme à une adolescente. Soudain, Lily demanda à Ginny :

\- Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, mais pourquoi vous gardez votre relation secrète ? J'avais tenté l'expérience avec James quand nous étions jeunes, mais ça lui avait trop pesé …

\- En fait, nous ne gardons pas notre relation secrète, nous sommes juste … discrets. Lily, vous connaissez ma famille, et je ne veux pas qu'Harry ai de problèmes avec eux … ils l'ont déjà frappé parce qu'il avait fait une remarque déplacée sur moi …

Lily reposa son thé et proposa des petits gâteaux, tout en affirmant :

\- Tes frères n'empêcheront pas Harry d'être avec toi. Il est comme son père, ils ne sont pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds …

\- Je n'ai pas peur qu'Harry me quitte à cause d'eux. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour leur amitié. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Harry souffre d'être constamment pris entre deux étaux …

James rentra du travail à ce moment-là, et la discussion prit fin.

Ginny avait choisi d'attendre qu'Harry rentre à Godric Hollow dans sa chambre. Il arriva peu après 20 heures, et elle put l'entendre demander quand est-ce qu'il passerait à table, parce qu'il était affamé – James fit remarquer que ni Ron ni lui n'étaient des cordons bleus – et Lily proposa plutôt à Harry de monter dans sa chambre, voir la surprise qui l'attendait. Elle entendit les pas impatients du garçon monter les escaliers, et tenta de se tenir tranquille, assise sur le lit. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ginny !

Immédiatement, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il la relâcha enfin, les yeux pétillants, il demanda content :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ta mère m'a invité à passer les fêtes de fin d'année ici, tu vas devoir cohabiter avec moi pour les deux prochaines semaines !

Heureux, Harry la souleva et l'embrassa de nouveau. La rouquine enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et le jeune homme la déposa sur son bureau. Contre ses lèvres, elle gémit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, tout en lui soufflant :

\- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?

En effet, ils ne s'étaient vu que deux fois depuis l'été, et cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, puisqu'Harry était en mission pour sa formation. Mordillant son cou et remontant jusqu'à son oreille, le jeune Potter souffla :

\- Énormément ! J'adore ton frère, mais il est beaucoup moins sexy que toi !

La jeune femme lui mit un coup de coude, ce qui le fit rire, mais ils furent interrompus par Lily qui criait depuis le rez-de-chaussée que le repas était prêt.

 _22 Décembre 1999_

Appuyé sur son coude, Harry fixait sa petite-amie depuis une dizaine de minutes. Depuis leur retrouvaille, ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps dans la chambre du jeune homme – sans parler du lit – et il profitait que la rouquine se soit endormie pour la regarder. Il pensait qu'elle semblait très paisible et calme avec cet air serein qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle dormait. Il la voyait peu, mais il s'apercevait un peu plus à chaque fois à quel point il était accro à elle, sans parler du fait qu'elle était tout simplement exceptionnelle – peut-être trop pour lui. Délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, il caressa une mèche de cheveux rousse qui semblait vouloir s'échapper, et il rencontra deux yeux caramel qui le fixaient. Il répondit au petit sourire qu'elle lui adressait, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras, et demanda :

\- Tu me regardais en train de dormir ?

\- Peut-être bien …

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Harry trouvait toujours qu'elle était magnifique, le matin, les cheveux encore éparpillés sur l'oreiller après leur nuit d'amour, et le soleil caressant les courbes de son corps et soulignant la blancheur parsemée de tâches de sa peau. Elle attrapa son maillot de Quidditch au nom de Potter au pied du lit, et l'enfila, mais Harry l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser de nouveau. Se mordillant la lèvre, Ginny le fixa avec tendresse :

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Je me demande si si on a des enfants, ils seront roux ou s'ils auront plutôt mes cheveux, comme chez tous les Potter de père en fils …

Ginny s'immobilisa, et Harry fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, c'est juste que … que … tu penses à des trucs bizarres quand même ! Tu as conscience qu'on n'a même pas vingt ans et que tu me parles déjà de mariage et d'enfants ?

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas, ça me semble logique … Tu sais, mes parents se sont mariés à notre âge, et je suis né alors qu'ils avaient que vingt ans, et tes parents aussi, ils avaient nos âges quand tes frères sont nés …

\- Harry, ce n'est pas pareil, c'était la guerre à l'époque ! Tu ne peux quand même pas comparer nos parents à nous ?

Un peu vexé, le jeune homme se redressa pour faire face à sa petite-amie :

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Ils étaient peut-être en guerre, mais ils s'aimaient, ce n'est pas notre cas ?

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, et Harry demanda, passant de vexé à taquin :

\- Ginevra Prewett, aurais-tu peur de l'engagement ?

Elle pâlit et ne répondit pas, clignant des yeux. Son petit-ami l'attira contre lui et la serra :

\- Ne n'inquiète pas Ginny, tu sais, je suis prêt à t'attendre. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Tu refuses peut-être de l'admettre, mais un jour, on aura notre propre famille.

Elle sourit contre son épaule, et souffla comme un défi à son oreille :

\- T'es bien sûr de toi Potter … mais si tu me veux, il faudra te battre …

Elle laissa éclater un rire quand il la fit basculer sous lui pour lui montrer à quel point il était prêt à se battre avec elle, avec tout son amour, bien sûr.

 _24 Décembre 1999_

Après avoir envoyé ses lettres à Drago, Pansy et Luna, Ginny se résolue à se préparer pour passer le réveillon « en famille », ou du moins, avec ceux qu'elle considérait le plus comme sa famille. Elle était heureuse de savoir que Pansy passait les fêtes de fin d'année avec son petit-ami, Zack, quelque part en France, en amoureux, et Drago et Luna étaient chez Narcissa et Lucius, aillant trouvé un compromis depuis l'an passé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant la robe que Pansy lui avait cousue : elle était aussi verte émeraude que les yeux d'Harry et de Lily, avec un joli décolleté et une ceinture dorée pour marquer sa taille. Son amie était vraiment géniale à tout le temps lui créer des robes sur mesure pour elle. Pour une fois, elle décida de relever ses cheveux en un chignon négligé – elle avait vu Lily s'en faire un quelques jours plus tôt- et elle maquilla même légèrement ses yeux. Elle enfila les escarpins que Pansy lui avait prêtés, et jugea qu'elle était prête à descendre rejoindre la tribu Potter. Lily la complimenta, et tout de suite Ginny l'aida à finir de préparer la soirée. Certes, c'était en tout petit comité et en famille, mais la maîtresse de maison voulait que tout soit parfait, et Ginny comprenait. Durant une seconde, elle s'imagina préparer le repas de Noël avec ses enfants et Harry, mais elle chassa très vite cette idée de son esprit. Enfin, les deux hommes Potter revinrent – ils avaient oublié d'acheter du chocolat, et Remus sortait à peine de sa mauvaise période du mois – et ils mirent de l'eau de partout dans l'entrée et rejoignirent les deux rouquines dans la cuisine :

\- Hum, ça sent bon !

S'exclama James en embrassant tendrement sa femme. Harry se glissa également auprès de sa moitié, et la complimenta encore et encore. L'ambiance était bonne, et lorsqu'on sonna, Ginny se proposa d'aller ouvrir. Elle accueilli avec joie les jeunes parents :

\- Remus ! Tonks ! Entrez-vite, il fait tellement froid !

Le couple la complimenta, alors que le petit Ted dormait paisiblement dans son couffin. Le calme fut de courte durée, puisque Sirius arriva peu de temps après avec Peter, et que comme à chaque fois avec un bébé, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'idiot pour amuser le bambin, alors qu'il aurait dû agir comme un adulte responsable. Ils passèrent à table, et le repas fut un succès. Il y avait une bonne humeur générale, et tout le monde était heureux d'être là. D'ailleurs, Ginny ne put compter au nombre de blagues des maraudeurs auxquelles elle rit, ni le nombre de fois où Lily donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de James pour qu'il arrête de faire l'idiot, même si l'hôtesse riait aussi. Ils veillèrent jusqu'à minuit, et s'offrirent leurs cadeaux de noël avec joie.

 _26 Décembre 1999_

Le jeune couple avait passé toute la journée d'avant au lit, profitant que les parents Potter soient en visite chez la tante d'Harry, une horrible tante Pétunia selon lui. Aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de sortir, alors elle négocia difficilement pour faire sortir son petit-ami de son lit. La stratégie était simple : d'abord un réveil en douceur, ensuite, l'attirer dans la douche sous un faux prétexte, puis faire un caprice pour descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner, et faire habilement diversion pour qu'il la suive dans le jardin. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sortir se promener dans le jardin des Potter, dont Lily prenait grand soin, et la neige rendait le paysage encore plus magnifique. Les deux premières parties du plan furent un succès, la troisième fut un peu plus difficile, et finalement elle le convainquit facilement de sortir jouer sous la neige. Une fois dehors, la jeune femme profita du froid qui contrastait fortement avec la douce et agréable chaleur du manoir Potter. Elle aimait bien l'hiver, et alors qu'Harry râlait, elle en profita pour lui lancer une boule de neige. D'abord complètement hébété, il lui lança avec une lueur amusé dans le regard :

\- Tu ne viens pas de faire ça ?

\- Si si !

\- Ginny, prépare-toi à courir !

Ils coururent à travers le jardin durant des dizaines de minutes, complètement mouillés par la neige et pleurant de rire en même temps. Enfin, Harry hissa le drapeau blanc et serra sa copine contre lui pour la réchauffer :

\- Alors, toujours contre l'idée de devenir une Potter ?

\- Hum, pas contre l'idée de devenir une Potter … juste, te n'aurais pas un cousin ?

Plaisanta-t-elle, et faussement contrarié, il se mit à la chatouiller :

\- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, où ma vengeance sera terrible !

Elle résista un moment, essayant d'échapper à son bourreau, et finit par s'avouer vaincue :

\- D'acc … d'accord ! Monsieur Potter, je promets que si j'épouse un jour un Potter, c'est vous que j'épouserais !

\- Hum, je crois que c'est satisfaisant …

Finalement, ils rentrèrent se réchauffer autour d'un feu de cheminé et de chocolats chauds.

 _31 Décembre 1999_

Lorsque le décompte commença, Ginny glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry et lui adressa un sourire. 9 …. 8 … 7 …. Elle remarqua que James avait entouré sa femme de ses bras, et que Tonks avait attiré Remus contre elle …. 6 … 5 …. 4 … Sirius était en train de chatouiller le petit Ted, alors que Peter prenait une dernière part de dessert …. 3 … 2 … 1 …. Quand elle voyait tout ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était à sa place, et qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais être ailleurs. Jamais. 0 ! Aussi vite que l'éclair sur son front, Harry attira Ginny contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément durant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'enfin il la relâcha, ils se tournèrent pour souhaiter une bonne année aux autres membres de leur famille. Alors qu'elle embrassait Lily et qu'Harry serrait Sirius dans ses bras, elle les entendit dire :

\- J'aurai aimé être avec les Weasley …

\- Peut-être l'année prochaine … mais au moins, tu as la plus jolie des Weasley avec toi …

\- J'espère, mon meilleur ami me manque …

Le cœur de Ginny se brisa. Ce qu'elle craignait sûrement le plus au monde était en train de se produire. Elle se contenta de ravaler ses larmes et de sourire. Et elle attrapa une coupe de champagne pour faire passer le tout.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est terriblement cruel de terminé l'année comme ça ...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va se passer beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de choses, et pas qu'en 2000 !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est encourageant pour moi, et ça me permet de savoir ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas ;)

J'essaie de poster la suite la semaine prochaine :D


	4. Chapitre 3 : 2000

**Hello !**

 **Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir vous poster la suite, mais la voilà :)**

 **Je sais que vous vous demandez comment va réagir Ginny suite à ce qu'elle a entendu lors du jour de l'an, et vous aurez très vite la réponse :)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de développer un peu plus les sentiments de Ginny par rapport aux Weasley, je pense que c'est vraiment centré sur ça, et aussi sur les difficultés dans la relation entre Ginny et Harry ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **2000**

 _8 Janvier 2000_

Drago frappa à sa porte, et comme les cent dernières fois, Ginny lui demanda de la laisser tranquille. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle ne sortait de sa chambre que pour aller en cours. Mais cette fois-ci, elle entendit Pansy protester de l'autre côté de la porte, et sans attendre, elle ouvrit la porte et entra, suivie de près par le blond :

\- Maintenant ça suffit, tu vas bouger tes fesses et sortir de ce lit, et aussi nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

La rouquine tenta de se cacher sous sa couverture, mais Drago s'assit au bord de son lit et l'enleva :

\- Pansy a raison. Potter t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je …

\- Non. Ce n'est pas lui le problème. C'est moi.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle immergea de son lit et ses amis l'entourèrent pour lui faire un câlin. Pansy renifla et avoua :

\- J'ai rompu avec Zack. C'est un crétin qui ne s'intéresse qu'à lui.

\- Luna n'envisage absolument pas d'emménager avec moi avant la fin de nos études et qu'on se marie, et son père est d'accord avec elle.

La rouquine serra ses amis un peu plus fort contre elle :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ginny ? On peut peut-être t'aider ?

Tenta Drago. Retenant ses larmes, elle finit par admettre :

\- Les Weasley manquent à Harry. Avant, il passait ses fêtes avec eux, mais à cause de moi, il est obligé de partager son temps entre eux et moi …

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

Demanda Pansy venimeuse comme une mère poule qui protège ses petits. Elle secoua la tête :

\- Non, je l'ai entendu le dire à Sirius, son parrain …

\- Tu sais, je crois que Potter t'aime vraiment beaucoup …

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne peux ni lui imposer mes choix ni le forcer à choisir. Ce n'est pas juste …

Ils la serrèrent un peu plus, et Drago repoussa une mèche rousse derrière son oreille :

\- Potter est un mec intelligent. Il trouvera un moyen de gérer tout ça.

\- Je sais. Mais comment je fais s'il me demande de révéler notre relation au grand jour ? Ou pire, s'il me demande de faire l'effort de me réconcilier avec les Weasley ?

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard, et Pansy lui frotta le dos :

\- Il ne t'obligera pas à choisir. Sinon je m'engage à lui péter les jambes …

Elle se calma face au regard noir de son amie, et rajouta :

\- Mais il faudra bien qu'un jour vous vous montrez au grand jour …

La rouquine replongea sous la couverture et marmonna :

\- Oui … je sais bien …

Drago retira de nouveau sa couverture, et la morigéna :

\- Ginny, tu sais que Pansy a raison. Il va bien falloir que tu arrêtes de te cacher … D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu te caches comme ça ?

Repoussant ses couvertures, elle expliqua :

\- Parce que c'est plus facile ! Ce qui se passe entre nous, j'ai l'impression que ça n'appartient qu'à nous, et que si on s'exposait, ça briserait ce truc qu'on a … Et si tout le monde savait que je sors avec Potter, les gens ne me verraient plus de la même manière … Je ne veux rien avoir grâce à un nom, je ne veux pas être « la petite-amie de », je veux rester moi.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, et ses amis finirent par la laisser se préparer pour qu'ils sortent dans leur bar habituel.

 _10 Février 2000_

On frappa à la porte, et lorsque Ginny s'aperçut, en regardant dans le judas, que c'était Harry, elle partit se planquer dans sa chambre alors que Drago maugréait. Depuis le nouvel an, Ginny continuait d'éviter Harry et de fuir pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Harry ne s'était aperçut de rien les premières semaines – trop occupé par sa formation – mais très vite, il avait fini par comprendre que la jeune femme l'évitait. Et il était là, à tambouriner à la porte, sans que Ginny ne veuille lui ouvrir. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle entendit Drago ouvrir, mais pas l'inviter à entrer :

\- Écoute Potter, Ginny ne veut pas te voir, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister …

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Demanda le brun, complètement surpris et désemparé. Drago soupira et répondit :

\- C'est rien, ça va lui passer. Bien que je désapprouve son comportement, je ne vais pas la forcer à sortir de son trou …

Il lança un regard vers la chambre de son amie, puis un au regard suppliant du brun, et il finit par attraper sa veste en soupirant :

\- Bon, sortons Potter. Allons discuter ailleurs.

Ginny voulu se lever pour l'en empêcher, mais elle se retint, consciente que sinon, elle allait devoir affronter Potter. Elle ragea. Drago l'avait bien eu. Tant pis.

 _17 Février 2000_

Descendant les escaliers, Ginny fouilla en même temps dans son sac à main pour être sûre de ne pas avoir oublié son portefeuille. A peine sortie de l'immeuble, elle percuta quelqu'un et son sac s'étala par terre. Elle maugréa et se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires, mais elle se stoppa en constatant qu'Harry était déjà en train de lui ramasser ses affaires :

\- Je suis désolé Ginny. Tiens.

Elle récupéra son sac, et comme une idiote resta plantée là. Cela faisait une semaine, depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Drago – elle l'avait d'ailleurs tellement engueulé qu'elle n'avait plus eu de voix pendant deux jours – et tous les jours, il venait la voir, même si elle ne lui ouvrait pas. Il n'insistait pas, et revenait le lendemain. Il lui tendit un café, et elle le prit, hésitante :

\- S'il te plaît, ne me fuit pas … Prenons un café, juste un café, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, et ils firent quelques pas ensemble. Il finit par dire :

\- J'ai discuté avec Drago.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Demanda-t-il, comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise. Ginny se stoppa net et se tourna vers lui pour protester :

\- Non ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal … Le problème vient de moi.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira à lui. Il caressa sa joue :

\- Ginny … Je veux pas que tu te sentes mal parce qu'on sort ensemble. Tu sais, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que la situation est comme ça. Ce sont les Weasley qui sont coupable, pas toi.

Elle le fixa, résistant avec difficulté au regard émeraude si magnifique du jeune homme, et elle fit un pas en arrière :

\- C'est moi qui t'oblige à nous cacher et à être partagé …

\- Je savais à quoi m'attendre quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, et ça ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Certes, c'est compliqué pour moi de jongler entre toi et les Weasley, mais ce n'est ni ta faute ni la fin du monde. C'est eux qui sont à l'origine de ça, et je ne te forcerai jamais à quoi que ce soit. Le plus important pour moi, c'est que tu sois avec moi, même dans l'ombre …

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hésita. Il glissa de nouveau sa main dans la sienne, et elle céda presque :

\- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se cache ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Les personnes qui comptent le savent, on peut sortir dans la rue ensemble et se voir, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Tant que tu es heureuse comme ça, ça me va.

Elle le laissa l'embrasser tendrement, profitant de ses lèvres douces et chaudes dans le froid de la rue. Lorsqu'il se recula, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils reprirent leur marche :

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pour l'instant non. Mais tu es bien consciente qu'un jour, ça va se savoir. Un jour, je te demanderais en mariage, et il faudra bien que tu acceptes que je crie au monde entier que je t'aime !

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Oui, elle pourrait sûrement faire ça. Un jour.

 _28 Mars 2000_

Les partiels de fin d'année approchés très rapidement, et Ginny était plus stressée que jamais. Harry passait assez souvent à l'appartement, lui apportant à dîner, ou parfois même un DVD, et ça la rassurait, même si elle avait du mal à oublier ses révisions. Même si Hermione était elle-aussi occupée par ses études de droit, la jeune femme brune venait également l'aider à réviser. Drago n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire, parce qu'elle allait assurer à ses partiels. Mais la jeune femme rousse était vraiment exigeante, et elle voulait absolument être dans les meilleurs. Elle suivait un programme très strict pour réviser le plus possible. Lorsqu'Harry lui proposa de l'emmener en vacances après ses examens, elle refusa poliment, préférant travailler tout l'été. Ses économies tenaient bons – à force de petits jobs parfois cumulés – mais l'été était justement l'occasion pour elle de renflouer ses économies pour alléger son emploi du temps de l'année suivante. Et puis, il ne restait plus qu'un an d'étude à Pansy, et Drago partirait très certainement faire ses études à l'étranger l'année d'après, alors elle était aussi consciente qu'elle allait devoir se trouver un appartement d'ici peu. Et comme presque tout, ça l'angoissait.

 _11 Mai 2000_

Anxieuse, Ginny se résolut à écrire son hibou. Elle avait toujours détesté utiliser son nom et ses contacts pour obtenir des choses, et elle se répugnait vraiment à le faire, mais c'était vraiment un cas de force majeur. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, ça valait largement le coup, et elle n'était pas sûre de s'en vouloir tant que ça pour cette fois. Elle écrivit donc à Gwen, la capitaine de son équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, pour lui demander un service. Elle savait que Gwen sortait avec Matthew, le capitaine des Vagabonds de Wigtown, ce qui attisait d'ailleurs la hargne de tous les journaux pour obtenir la moindre information sur le couple si médiatique. D'ailleurs, elle se doutait qu'elle serait assaillie de la même façon si on apprenait officiellement sa relation avec Harry. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne regretta pas une seule seconde d'avoir envoyé ce hibou. Impatiente, elle attendit la réponse. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'on lui renvoya son hibou, avec un colis contenant le précieux cadeau qu'elle espérait.

Demain, c'était leur anniversaire avec Harry. Et elle avait appris par Sirius et James que lorsqu'Harry était petit, il était déjà passionné de Quidditch, même si Lily lui avait interdit de monter sur un balai avant Poudlard. Finalement, un jour, les maraudeurs avaient réussi à convaincre Lily de les laisser emmener Harry à un match de Quidditch lorsqu'il avait six ans. Ils l'avaient emmené voit les Vagabonds qui avait largement gagné le match. Sirius s'était même arrangé pour qu'ils aient des pass VIP pour aller voir les joueurs dans les vestiaires après le match. Harry avait non seulement eu le droit à un maillot de Quidditch du capitaine, mais il avait même pu voler pour la première fois sur un balai, ce qui était de loin son plus grand rêve – en tant qu'enfant de six ans.

Et là, elle sortit de son colis un maillot, non seulement au nom de Potter, mais surtout, qui avait été dédicacé par toute l'équipe des Vagabonds. Non, elle en était sûre, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur cadeau. Et elle n'éprouvait aucun remord, seulement de la joie à l'idée de faire plaisir à Harry.

 _8 Juillet 2000_

La rouquine laissa échapper un cri de joie lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe de ses résultats et qu'elle constata qu'elle avait eu les meilleurs résultats. Cependant, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de partager avec ses amis, elle était déjà en retard. Même si elle était remplaçante dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, elle avait des entraînements très intensifs. D'ailleurs, une collègue et amie lui avait confié que l'entraîneur projetait de lui faire jouer quelques matchs, et qu'elle pourrait même être titularisée d'ici deux ans, si elle jouait bien. Mais Ginny ne s'attendait à rien, elle savait qu'il fallait laisser du temps aux choses. Et puis, le Quidditch restait pour elle un moyen de décompresser, et cela ne la dérangeait pas de ne pas être une vraie joueuse – tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que ça serait difficile de voyager et mener ses études, sans parler de ses autres jobs -.

Une fois son entraînement de Quidditch terminé, elle eut la chance, malheureusement, de rejoindre son deuxième boulot, à savoir serveuse dans un petit restaurant moldu. Elle s'arrangeait pour faire des petits boulots uniquement dans le monde moldu, espérant qu'ainsi, elle n'aurait jamais à croiser qui que ce soit de sa famille. Il n'y aurait rien de plus humiliant que ça pour elle.

 _29 Juillet 2000_

Ginny débarrassa une table, tout en s'arrêtant pour prendre la commande de la table d'à côté. Tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines, elle lança un regard à l'horloge : elle finissait son service dans moins de cinq minutes, et Drago n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ils devaient se retrouver pour pouvoir discuter de sa relation avec Luna qui battait de l'aile, et Ginny avait déjà commandé en cuisine un bon dessert en prévision du moment.

Alors qu'elle retirait son tablier, elle vit Drago débouler en folie dans le restaurant et regarder de partout comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un surgisse. Quand il la vit, il fonça sur elle, l'attrapa par le bras, et alors qu'elle entendit la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir, il la tira avec force dans les cuisines. Furieuse, elle s'exclama :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui …

Mais il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Du coup, elle lui fit les gros yeux, et il finit par la relâcher :

\- J'ai croisé tes frères sur le chemin de Traverse, et je crois qu'ils m'ont suivi jusqu'ici …

Surprise, elle se dégagea et se pencha pour voir dans la salle : en effet, Ron, Fred, Georges et Bill étaient attablé, lançant des regards de partout à travers la salle comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle se recula et lâcha :

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin !

\- Je sais. Je crois qu'ils m'ont suivi parce qu'ils voulaient te voir. Heureusement, tes frères sont pas très discrets …

Elle soupira, et lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- Ils vont le regretter !

Elle interpella Hayley, sa collègue qui prenait le service à sa place :

\- Hé, salut Hayley ! Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ? Tu vois les quatre rouquins à la table du fond ?

La brunette se pencha et acquiesça :

\- Ce sont mes frères. Ils ont été horribles avec moi jusqu'à ce que je quitte la maison. Tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'ils passent le pire après-midi de leur vie ?

La serveuse lui rendit un sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute sur à quel point elle prenait cette mission à cœur.

Avec Drago, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement par la sortie de service à l'arrière des cuisines. Lorsqu'Hayley lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ses frères, elle eut du mal à se retenir de hurler de rire. Hayley avait renversé une tarte aux myrtilles sur le pantalon de Bill. Ensuite, elle avait malencontreusement renversé une bouteille de tabasco dans les plats de Fred et George, et enfin, elle avait hurlé et fait un scandale en accusant Ron de lui avoir mis la main aux fesses. Les quatre étaient partis humiliés et honteux, mais Ginny préféra tout de même remettre sa démission. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à tomber sur eux, et ici, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir être tranquille.

 _25 Septembre 2000_

A peine eu-t-elle ouvert la porte que déjà, elle sautait dans les bras d'Harry. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir de tout l'été, parce qu'Harry était parti en mission. Et elle savait que cette année serait encore plus dure, parce que c'était sa dernière. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et le jeune homme la reposa par terre en riant :

\- Y en a une à qui j'ai manqué !

Elle sourit et referma la porte. Drago sortit alors de sa chambre pour prendre une bièraubeurre, et le salua avec une tête de déterré :

\- Salut Potter. Content que tu sois là. Faîtes pas trop de bruit, ma chambre est à côté, et je suis pas d'humeur.

Le brun lança un regard interrogateur à sa copine, qui l'attira dans sa chambre :

\- Fais pas attention, ils ont rompu avec Luna, il y a deux jours. Raconte-moi, comment c'était le Maroc ?

Il sourit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il récupéra son pantalon, et en sortit une petite boite qu'il tendit à Ginny :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un cadeau pour toi. J'ai raté ton anniversaire, et même si je t'ai envoyé un cadeau, j'avais envie de te l'offrir …

Elle ouvrit la petite boite et y découvrit dedans un bracelet en or fin. Elle fut tentée de refuser, mais Harry la devança :

\- J'ai vraiment pensé qu'il était fait pour toi quand je l'ai vu … S'il te plaît, tu veux bien le porter ? Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir …

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa lui attacher. Il était vraiment magnifique, et Ginny ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Harry pour ce cadeau. Elle l'élança, le regard brillant :

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin …

\- J'en avais envie, je t'assure ! Ça me fait plaisir, j'aime bien faire plaisir à ma petite-amie, d'accord ?

Il emmêla ses doigts aux siens, et il lui avoua :

\- Tu sais, c'est difficile de ne pas penser à toi quand tu es loin de moi … Tu me manques beaucoup. Et puis, tes frères parlent tout le temps de toi, c'est dur d'essayer que tu me manques pas …

Elle sursauta, et regarda autour d'eux comme si on les espionnait :

\- Mes frères parlent de moi ?

\- Oui, tout le temps. Tu leur manques, beaucoup même. Ron n'arrête pas de se demander où tu es et ce que tu fais, Fred et Georges tentent toujours de te croiser sans que tu les vois, Charlie se sert d'un contact proche de Drago pour garder un œil sur toi, Percy a demandé à tout le monde au Ministère de le prévenir s'il y avait quelque chose à ton propos. Et Bill, il a toujours des photos de toi petite, et il parle beaucoup de toi à sa fille …

\- Sa fille ?

Demanda Ginny, surprise. Quand elle était partie, Bill allait se marier. Harry hocha la tête :

\- Fleur est enceinte, ils vont avoir une petite fille …

Elle essaya de faire comme si ça ne la touchait pas, et demanda avec un air désintéressé :

\- Et mes parents ?

\- Ton père, ça va. Il se tue au travail, et Molly le dispute beaucoup de ne rentrer que tard. Tout le monde sait qu'il fait tout pour éviter de voir tes frères … Par contre, ta mère … elle le vit très mal. Elle pleure tous les jours, et il y a peu, on lui a diagnostiqué une dépression magique … mais elle se soigne !

Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet de la jeune femme. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et son bras autour de son cou :

\- Ta mère est très malheureuse, et elle en veut énormément à tes frères. Tu sais, tu es un sujet tabou là-bas, mais ils espèrent tous que tu reviennes …

Ginny sauta du lit, rouge de colère :

\- Jamais ! Jamais de la vie, tu m'entends ? C'est de leur faute ! Il est hors de question que je revienne !

Harry se leva et il constata qu'elle pleurait. Elle était en colère, et triste, et c'était son talon d'Achille. Il la serra contre lui alors qu'elle était encore secouée par des sanglots :

\- Ne m'oblige pas à y retourner. Je veux plus jamais les voir …

\- Chut, calme-toi … Promis, jamais je ne t'obligerai … Je suis là …

La nuit fut très agitée, et pour la première fois, Harry eut un doute. Pas sur Ginny ou son amour pour elle, non. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'après un long moment, Ginny aurait fini par oublier sa rancœur et par accepter de revoir sa famille. Pour lui, c'était la fin logique à leur histoire : les Weasley seraient heureux de retrouver leur benjamine, Ginny aurait enfin droit d'être traitée avec amour, et lui, il serait là pour voir cette réconciliation. Mais aujourd'hui, il doutait plus que tout. Ginny était trop blessée pour accepter de revenir en arrière, et les Weasley avaient trop de fierté pour oser tenter de la revoir. Et lui, il se retrouvait en plein milieu. Et il allait assister au naufrage de la famille, sans rien pouvoir y faire, et en coulant très probablement. Tous ses espoirs s'envolaient. Surtout qu'il avait maintenant la certitude que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il perdrait définitivement Ginny. Elle n'était pas du genre à accorder de seconde chance, alors il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

 _13 Novembre 2000_

Ginny tendit une tasse à café à Drago, et un chocolat chaud à Pansy. Ses amis avaient le moral dans les chaussettes depuis qu'ils étaient célibataires. Pansy avait définitivement rayé de sa vie Zack et sa prétention, et c'était mieux comme ça, Pansy pouvait enfin avancer et faire sa vie sans être entravée par le jeune homme. Celle-ci renifla et se blottit contre l'épaule de Drago. Ginny prit la main de Drago et la serra. Il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Lui et Luna avaient rompus en Septembre. Le jeune homme était toujours très amoureux de la blonde, et Ginny était sûre que Luna avait toujours des sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Mais entre eux, ça n'allait plus, surtout depuis que Ginny ne faisait plus l'entremetteuse : Luna préférait sa vie à voyager à travers le monde avec son père plutôt que d'accepter de faire des compromis pour être un peu plus présente pour Drago, et Drago, lui, était beaucoup trop attachée à elle pour accepter une relation longue distance. Ils se faisaient du mal, et ça peinait vraiment Ginny.

Elle se releva et inséra un DVD dans le lecteur, avant de se réinstaller avec ses amis. Après une demi-heure, Pansy s'endormit, et Drago serra la rouquine contre lui. Il finit par se désintéresser du film, et demanda :

\- Tu ne devais pas voir Potter ?

\- Disons qu'on … prend un peu de distance en ce moment …

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle soupira. Elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie, mais ça ferait du bien à Drago de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes. Elle lui sourit :

\- C'est rien juste … Harry est très proche des Weasley, il travaille avec Ron tous les jours, alors tu comprends, la situation est pas facile tous les jours … Et puis, tu sais que je ne suis pas tous les jours un cadeau non plus …

Le blond sourit faiblement. Oui qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait être terrible, il vivait avec elle depuis tellement longtemps. Il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux, et fronça les sourcils :

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça … Toi et Potter, vous êtes fou amoureux, vous avez l'habitude d'être séparé …. ce n'est pas ça qui t'embête. Raconte-moi.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne cacha pas qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, mais face à l'insistance de son ami, elle ne put se dérober :

\- D'accord. Il m'a dit que je manquais aux Weasley … Mes frères regrettent, ils parlent tout le temps de moi et … mes parents ne vont pas biens.

\- Tu hésites à retourner chez toi ?

\- Non ! Jamais. C'est juste que … ça me touche plus que je ne le voudrais. Et puis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir brisé les espoirs d'Harry d'avoir un jour une vie normale avec moi …

Il repoussa la couverture pour la remettre bien sur Pansy, et la regarda sévèrement :

\- Tu sais bien qu'Harry ne te demande rien. Et tu ne dois rien aux Weasley. Tu fais bien de penser à toi d'abord. Tu as vu où ça nous a conduit avec Pansy, de nous plier en quatre pour des gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine ?

Ginny aurait voulue protester, lui dire que Luna valait la peine qu'il se batte pour elle, mais elle n'en n'eut pas la force. Elle mit fin à la discussion en allant se coucher. Ils avaient tous besoins de réfléchir, et surtout, de beaucoup de repos.

 _25 Décembre 2000_

Lorsqu'elle se leva, Ginny enfila une tenue correcte et descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Cette année, exceptionnellement, elle avait passé les fêtes chez les Malfoy, avec Drago et Pansy. Harry travaillait sur une mission, et ses parents avaient décidé de prendre des vacances à l'étranger, ce qui avait arrangé Ginny. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter Lily et James, sans parler de la bonne humeur constante de Sirius. Elle était contente d'être avec ses amis, sa première famille, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'Harry lui manquait.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner finit, elle alla écrire une lettre : elle en avait marre d'être distante avec Harry, elle avait besoin de lui. Une fois finit, elle rejoignit Lucius et Narcissa qui tentaient de convaincre Drago de sortir pour rencontrer des gens, mais celui-ci protestait. Cela faisait plus de trois mois, mais il était toujours d'humeur morose. Pansy dormait encore, et Narcissa tenta d'entraîner Ginny :

\- Ginny, dis-lui qu'il faut qu'il sorte ! D'ailleurs, ça vous ferez du bien à tous les trois, de sortir, rencontrer des gens ….

\- Mais je ne suis pas célibataire !

Protesta-t-elle, avant de rougir. Le couple Malfoy se regarda surpris, et avide de détails, Narcissa se jeta sur la rouquine :

\- Depuis quand ? Qui est-ce ? On le connaît ? Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? Quand est-ce qu'on va le rencontrer ? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

Drago lui adressa un sourire narquois, content de s'être enfin débarrassé de sa mère. C'était une vraie commère, et elle adorait être au courant de tout dans la vie des adolescents. Pied au mur, la jeune cachottière avoua à demi-mot :

\- Je sors avec Harry depuis presque trois ans … le 12 Mai 98 pour être exact … Et nous préférons rester discrets sur nous …

\- Harry … Harry … ça me dit quelque chose …

\- Maman, Ginny te parle d'Harry Potter là.

Narcissa sauta sur ses pieds, alors que Lucius repliait son journal, intrigué par la discussion. La femme blonde se pencha sur la meilleure amie de son fils, à la fois menaçante et souriante :

\- Ginny, comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu sortais avec Harry Potter ? Je veux absolument tout savoir !

Un peu à contrecœur un peu avec amusement, elle consentit à informer la curieuse Madame Malfoy.

 _31 Décembre 2000_

Ginny fit tourner la bouteille devant elle, et celle-ci s'arrêta sur Drago. Elle réfléchit un instant, et demanda :

\- Action ou Vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Dors dans le lit de tes parents ce soir !

Le jeune homme grogna. Ses parents étaient partis à un réveillon chez des amis, et les trois amis avaient préférés passer leur réveillon ensemble au manoir Malfoy. Il fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur la rouquine. Sans hésiter, celle-ci s'exclama :

\- Vérité !

\- Hum … Si t'étais pas avec Potter, tu penses que tu sortirais avec qui qui était avec nous à Poudlard ?

La rouquine réfléchit, et finit par avouer :

\- Hum, je pense je sortirais avec Olivier Dubois …

\- L'ancien Serpentard ?

S'étonna Pansy. Mais déjà, Ginny faisait tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur la brunette :

\- Action !

\- Essaie de manger le plus possible de marshmallow en même temps !

Pansy réussit à en mettre six dans sa bouche, mais le septième refusa d'entrer, et elle avala le tout sous les rires de ses amis. De nouveau, elle fit tourner la bouteille qui pointa Drago :

\- Vérité.

\- Sérieusement, elle était comment Loufoca au lit ?

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué les noms tabous jusque-là, mais Pansy n'en pouvait plus, sa curiosité avait besoin d'être assouvie. Il soupira :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça …

\- Ho, allez Malfoy, ça nous fera du bien d'en parler … et puis, si on peut même plus parler de nos ex ! Tiens, on pourrait pas parler des garçons à Poudlard, Ginny est presque sortie avec tous !

\- Hé !

Protesta la rouquine. Elle fit la moue, et après avoir réfléchie, elle rajouta :

\- Pansy a raison. Le meilleur moyen de passer à autre chose, c'est d'en parler …

Le garçon observa ses deux amies, et soupira :

\- Votre curiosité vous perdra !

\- Alors ? On veut les détails croustillants !

S'exclama Pansy, curieuse comme jamais. Parfois, Drago se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas plus ami avec Blaise et Théodore plutôt qu'avec ces deux pipelettes.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est un des chapitres les plus courts de toute l'histoire, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

 **L'année suivante sera un peu plus chargée en évènements ...**

 **Ha, et j'ai presque fini de rédiger entièrement l'histoire, je peux déjà vous dire que les années à venir seront chargées !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est encourageant pour moi, et ça me permet de savoir ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas ;)**

 **J'essaie de poster la suite la semaine prochaine :D**


	5. Chapitre 4 : 2001

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite avec une nouvelle année ! :D**

 **C'est une année assez calme, mais avec quelques rebondissements quand même, surtout dans l'histoire compliquée de Ginny et Harry ...**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

2001

 _4 Janvier 2001_

Lorsque Drago ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry, Ginny poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans ses bras :

– Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'ai réussi à négocier une permission pour la journée …

Elle l'embrassa et elle se sentit soulevée. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et contre ses lèvres, elle lui murmura qu'il lui avait manqué. Le brun sourit et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt :

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle … c'est ma dernière mission avant la fin de ma formation …

La rouquine retira son t-shirt, et mordilla sa lèvre :

– C'est une super nouvelle ! J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle : les Harpies ont décidé de me faire jouer au prochain match …

Elle gémit lorsqu'il commença à caresser sa poitrine, et elle en profita pour défaire sa ceinture. L'abstinence, ce n'était pas vraiment leur truc. Alors qu'il la faisait tomber sur le lit, il souffla en détachant son soutien-gorge :

– Je serai dans … les tribunes pour … t'encourager !

Et pour une fois, lorsqu'il repartit, Harry s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient parlé que de leur avenir à eux deux, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

 _14 Février 2001_

Non sans-surprise, Ginny constata que Drago sortait pour la Saint Valentin. A vrai dire, Luna lui avait dit qu'elle était de retour en Angleterre pour quelques mois, et la rouquine avait remarqué que depuis son retour, Drago disparaissait souvent sans laisser de traces. Ce soir, elle se doutait que le couple allait très certainement renouer. Quand à Pansy, la jeune femme avait eu l'idée d'aller à des speed dating pour essayer de rencontrer quelqu'un. Depuis sa rupture, elle n'avait rencontré personne, mais elle était bien décidée à changer les choses. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir : parfait, elle était prête en avance pour une fois. Harry lui avait prévu une super soirée romantique, et Ginny était impatiente de découvrir la surprise qu'il lui réservait.

Finalement, Harry arriva, et ils partirent pour leur soirée en amoureux. La soirée se passa calmement et avec beaucoup de rires : Harry avait choisi d'emmener Ginny à une fête foraine aménagée près de Brighton. La jeune femme était émerveillée et trouvait l'idée géniale. Elle n'avait pas été dans un endroit pareil depuis des années, avant qu'elle rentre à Poudlard. Ils firent plusieurs attractions, et cela leur fit du bien de s'amuser. Ginny avait joué son premier match avec les Harpies deux semaines plus tôt, et elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie. Elle jouerait sûrement quelques autres matchs, et si elle était vraiment bonne, elle jouerait de plus en plus. Harry était venu la voir, mais il n'avait pas pu la rejoindre dans les vestiaires parce que tous les Weasley étaient avec lui. Et il avait fini sa mission, donc il était tranquille jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Après avoir beaucoup rit, le couple décida de s'installer pour manger un bout. Après de longues discussions, ils décidèrent de se balader, Ginny avec une barbe à papa, et Harry avec une pomme d'amour. Après un moment, Ginny demanda :

– Si tu me parlais du truc que tu hésites à me dire depuis le début de la soirée ?

Le brun lui sourit, il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher :

– Je sais qu'on en avait déjà parlé mais … à la fin de notre formation, Ron et moi allons arrêter notre collocation … Ron emménage avec Hermione cet été … et je vais devoir chercher un appartement de mon côté … et Drago m'a parlé du fait qu'il va partir à l'étranger et que Pansy va finir ses études aussi … je me disais que peut-être …

Ginny se mordit la lèvre et s'arrêta. Elle savait où il voulait en venir, mais c'était impossible :

– Harry … je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée …

Elle eut mal au cœur quand elle vit à quel point il était déçu. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule :

– Je suis désolé, je sais que ça serait génial qu'on vive ensemble, mais c'est juste trop … compliqué.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends … du coup, tu vas faire comment à la fin de l'année ?

– J'ai fait des économies pour déménager. Je vais essayer de me rapprocher de l'université et de me trouver un appartement … On pourrait peut-être chercher des appartements pas trop loin, pour se voir plus souvent ?

Le jeune homme approuva, les yeux brillants. Ginny avait maladroitement désamorcée une bombe dans son couple. Enfin, pour le moment. Elle n'avait fait que retarder l'explosion.

Le jeune homme la raccompagna et ils finirent la nuit ensemble, même si Harry dû partir assez tôt.

 _30 Avril 2001_

Ginny sourit lorsqu'elle reçut un hibou d'Harry. Elle perdit très vite son sourire quand elle constata qu'encore une fois, il essayait de manière plus ou moins dissimulée de la convaincre d'emménager avec lui. La première fois, il l'avait invité à visiter un appartement avec lui – Ron en visitait un avec Hermione ailleurs – et il avait plusieurs fois sous-entendus que l'appartement serait parfait pour un jeune couple. Ensuite, il lui avait plusieurs fois écrits des lettres avec différents sous-entendus : il lui disait qu'il avait hâte qu'elle vienne chez lui, qu'elle pourrait même y laisser quelques affaires, ou comme quoi ce serait l'occasion ou jamais qu'elle vienne chez lui, puisque Ron ne vivait plus avec lui et qu'elle aurait moins de chances de croiser des Weasley … Sans parler du fait qu'Hermione et Ron, ça faisait moins longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble mais ils emménageaient ensemble déjà. Et encore il lui rabâchait les oreilles avec le fait qu'ils emménageraient bien ensemble un jour, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Ginny était fatiguée d'être presque harcelée. Bien sûre qu'elle avait envie de vivre avec Harry, ce serait même super mais … déjà, elle ne se sentait pas prête ni à franchir cette étape, ni à autant s'engager. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, et toute la vie devant elle, et même si elle aimait Harry, elle se sentait piégée si elle emménageait avec lui. Et puis, il y avait toujours sa crainte qu'Harry la force à choisir, la force à renouer avec sa famille, d'être prise entre eux et de ne pas pouvoir s'échapper. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main, et que ça la braquait systématiquement.

Elle soupira, et ne répondit pas à sa lettre. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, et elle préféra laisser passer quelques jours. S'il continuait, malheureusement, elle devrait prendre des mesures radicales.

 _12 Mai 2001_

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était les trois ans d'Harry et Ginny. Pourtant, Ginny était sous la couette, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pansy et Drago avaient fini leurs examens de fin d'année, et ils s'inquiétèrent pour leur amie. Ils finirent par rentrer dans l'antre de leur amie, et Drago s'assit sur le bord de son lit :

– Ginny, est-ce que ça va ?

Seuls des reniflements lui répondirent. Pansy, sans trop hésiter, ouvrit les rideaux pour sortir la pièce de son obscurité. La rouquine portait les vêtements de la veille et ne s'était visiblement pas démaquillée. Drago caressa son front, inquiet :

– Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je m'occupe de Potter …

– Non. Il n'a rien fait, ce n'est pas de sa faute …

La brunette s'assit à son tour sur le lit et fit un câlin à sa meilleure amie :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

– On … j'ai décidé … de faire une pause …

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard septique :

– Comment ça, une pause ? Pour quoi faire ?

– J'ai … j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ça fait des mois qu'Harry me supplie d'emménager avec lui … et ça me brise le cœur du lui dire non … mais c'est mieux comme ça … alors j'ai décidé hier de faire une pause dans notre relation ….

– Mais tu l'aimes ? Vous allez pas rompre ?

S'inquiéta Pansy, terriblement romantique et n'imaginant pas une seule seconde que son couple préféré puisse se séparer. Ginny se recroquevilla sur elle-même :

– Je ne sais pas. J'aime Harry plus que tout mais … c'est trop compliqué entre nous. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être … je sais pas, celle qu'il faut à Harry. Il mérite mieux que moi, tellement mieux …

Drago la prit par les épaules et la secoua fermement :

– Ginny, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu es une fille extraordinaire et crois-moi, peu de gars te méritent, mais Potter en fait largement parti. Tu vaux largement tous les sacrifices du monde, et je sais que Potter les fera sans jamais se plaindre. Tu m'entends ? Potter a beau être pour moi le pire des crétins, avec un complexe du héros aussi énorme que sa prétention et sa célébrité, un sale Serpentard, meilleur ami de ton frère et des Weasley, et bien, s'il te demandait en mariage, je serais le premier à vous féliciter. Alors tu vas te ressaisir, d'accord ?

La rouquine commença à sangloter et serra ses amis forts contre elle. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient raison. Mais elle était fatiguée de se battre, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir encore la force d'infliger tout ce bordel à Harry. Elle avait besoin de repos, et de temps. Elle finit par s'endormir en sanglotant, et ses amis la laissèrent.

 _1 Juin 2001_

Alors qu'elle était en train de fermer son carton avec tous ses cours, on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Pansy était à un rencard avec un type rencontré à sa remise de diplôme, et Drago était chez Luna pour discuter de leur voyage à l'étranger. Elle était en train de faire ses cartons pour déménager durant l'été dans son propre appartement. Elle en avait trouvé un dans un quartier moldu très animé, pas très loin du porto loin pour aller s'entraîner avec les Harpies. Elle soupira, tira sur son short et alla ouvrir. A sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas Narcissa qui venait faire visiter l'appartement, mais c'était Harry. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis qu'elle l'avait repoussé le mois d'avant. Surprise, elle rougit :

– Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je peux entrer ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Elle le trouva terriblement attirant et beau, dans son jean et sa chemise, et elle rougit de nouveau quand elle s'aperçut que son débardeur gris avait vraiment un décolleté très plongeant. Gênée, elle lui dit :

– Je te proposerai bien à boire, mais on a plus de frigo ni de cafetière …

– Ginny, il serait temps qu'on parle, non ?

Elle s'assit sur le plan de travail, alors que lui passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils ne dirent rien durant un moment, avant de finalement s'exclamer en même temps :

– Je suis désolé !

Ils rougirent, et Harry sourit :

– Je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec cette histoire d'appartement … Je suis désolé, j'avais promis de ne jamais te forcer et je me suis un peu emporté …

Ginny sourit également, et répondit :

– Je suis désolé moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû te repousser comme ça, je m'en veux d'avoir pris de la distance avec toi …

Le jeune homme sourit encore et s'approcha d'elle :

– Et si on oubliait tout ça ? Tu me manques vraiment et … tu as besoin d'aide pour d'emménager ?

Elle sourit et l'attira à elle en faisant la moue :

– Hum, je crois que je vais accepter vos propositions Monsieur Potter … mais si on rattrapait le temps perdu avant ?

Lorsque Ginny remit son t-shirt, elle demanda au brun :

– Tu ne m'as pas dit, tu as trouvé un appartement ?

– Oui, pas loin du ministère … Mais je n'emménage pas avant septembre, je passe l'été chez mes parents …

– Ho … tu pourrais peut-être venir quelques jours chez moi et … éventuellement … y laisser des affaires ?

Le jeune auror sourit, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de déclarer :

– Tu sais que tu es vraiment une femme pleine de surprises ? Qu'est-ce que je me suis ennuyé sans toi …

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, et il l'aida à emballer ses cartons. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose à préparer avant son départ. Et c'est en riant, autour d'un repas commandé chez le traiteur japonais, que Pansy et Drago trouvèrent le couple en rentrant.

 _5 Juin 2001_

Drago posa le dernier carton sur le sol, et soupira :

– Ça y est, c'était le dernier !

Ses amis sourirent : aujourd'hui, Ginny emménageait définitivement dans son appartement. Luna, Pansy, Drago et Harry étaient venus l'aider à s'installer. Ginny était lumineuse et souriante comme jamais. Harry glissa sa main dans les poches arrière de sa salopette et l'attira contre lui :

– Prête à emménager dans ton nouveau chez toi ?

Elle sourit et tira un appareil photo d'un carton, avant de lui tendre :

– Harry, tu peux nous prendre en photo ?

Le brun sourit et prit une photo de Ginny, Luna, Pansy et Drago. Ils souriaient tous et se tenaient en plein milieu des cartons. L'appartement de Ginny était petit, mais confortable. Ils passèrent toute la journée à l'aider à défaire ses cartons. Son appartement était composé d'une petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon, d'une chambre assez grande, et d'une petite salle de douche. Le tout devait faire environ 35m², et l'ensemble était plutôt pas mal. Elle avait chiné de nombreux meubles, et la décoration n'était pas si mal que ça finalement. Après avoir mangé un bon repas pour récompenser leurs efforts, Pansy, Drago et Luna s'excusèrent et laissèrent le couple ensemble pour la soirée. Et comme promis, lorsqu'Harry repartit le lendemain, il avait laissé quelques affaires à lui dans la commode de Ginny.

 _28 Juillet 2001_

Harry, entouré de tous les Weasley, s'écria lorsque Ginny marqua un nouveau point. Ce n'était qu'un match amical entre les Harpies et les Canons, mais il marquait l'envoie du début de la saison de Quidditch, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'ambiance était euphorique dans le stade. Ron avait été intraitable et tous les Weasley n'avaient pas eu le choix de l'accompagner à ce match. Même Hermione y avait été contrainte. Harry avait accepté de venir aussi, surtout pour Ginny. Et avec Hermione, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à encourager et soutenir l'équipe féminine, et puis, ils savaient que les Weasley étaient aussi heureux de voir Ginny jouer. Elle était toujours remplaçante, mais jouait de plus en plus régulièrement, et elle était vraiment douée. A la fin du match – les Harpies avaient écrasé les Canons avec un score de 320 à 130 – Harry réussit à se glisser discrètement – avec l'aide d'Hermione – hors de la vue des Weasley pour aller retrouver Ginny dans les vestiaires de son équipe. C'était la fête de ce côté-là du stade, et Harry eu du mal à trouver la rouquine, mais lorsqu'il la trouva, elle lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant :

– Harry ! Tu es là !

Il lança un regard autour de lui et l'attira à l'écart :

– Oui … Ron a fait venir tous les Weasley, Hermione m'a aidé à m'éclipser …

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau en riant. C'était rare de la voir aussi euphorique et joyeuse :

– Tu la remercieras de ma part!

A ce moment, les Harpies firent une ovation à la jeune rouquine – elle avait quand même marqué près de 90 points – et cela la fit rougir. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui dire :

– Tu pourrais passer chez moi, un peu plus tard ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir … On va au restaurant avec les Weasley, ça risque de finir tard …

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle comprenait. Elle recula, et rejoint son équipe pour fêter sa victoire.

 _29 Juillet 2001_

Il n'était que neuf heures du matin, et Ginny cria de peur et de surprise lorsqu'une ombre noire entra dans son appartement. Elle reposa sa baguette quand elle constata que ce n'était qu'Harry qui lui apportait le petit-déjeuner. Elle lui avait donné un double des clés quelques jours plus tôt, et elle râla :

– Tu aurais pu prévenir, j'ai eu la frousse !

– Désolé, je voulais te faire la surprise pour ne pas avoir pu te rejoindre hier soir ...

Elle sourit et prépara du café, aillant encore mal à la tête de la fête de la veille :

– C'est gentil, mais t'étais pas obligé …

Le brun sourit et accepta une tasse de café. Ils s'installèrent à table pour déjeuner :

– C'était absolument la folie hier soirée ! Mon frère a vraiment dû rager que les Canons perdent …

– Oh oui, il n'a pas arrêté de dire que le match était truqué, et que l'arbitre était corrompue …

Pouffa presque Harry, et l'air de rien, il ajouta :

– Mais ta famille était contente. Ils ont trouvé que tu jouais très bien. Ils étaient fiers.

– Vous êtes allé où ?

– Un restaurant pas loin de la boutique de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de Traverse … Et toi ?

– On est allé chez Gwendolyn Morgan, elle avait organisé une petite fête à son appart, c'était sympa … Il y avait pleins de joueurs et d'agents, c'était vraiment assez incroyable !

Buvant son café, le jeune Potter changea de sujet :

– Sinon, Ron et Hermione partent en vacances dans quelques semaines, tu pourrais … passer chez moi ? Il n'y aura aucuns risques que tu tombes sur lui …

– Oh oui, pourquoi pas, ça serait sympa … Tu as une baignoire, non ?

Le jeune homme sourit, face à l'idée coquine de la jeune femme de presque 20 ans. Il acquiesça, et rajouta :

– Tu sais, on pourrait peut-être partir, tu sais, tous les deux. En vacances …

La jeune femme sursauta et avala de travers, surprise. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

– Des vacances ?

– Oui. Je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa, tu sais, de se reposer, se détendre … Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller skier, pendant les vacances de Février. Ça te plairait ?

Triturant son croissant, Ginny se mordilla la lèvre – Harry savait qu'elle hésitait – en releva ses yeux sur lui :

– C'est tentant, mais je ne suis pas sûre que …

– Considère que c'est un cadeau de toute ma famille au sens large pour tes 20 ans … S'il te plaît, j'aimerai tellement t'emmener en vacances … ça me ferait très plaisir …

Elle était partagée, et elle hésita un moment, avant de couper :

– Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en se penchant par-dessus la table, et ils finirent de déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien.

 _11 Août 2001_

Maugréant, Ginny manqua de tomber en ratant la dernière marche, mais Drago la retint juste à temps :

– Hé, doucement ! Ta surprise ne va pas s'envoler ! Maintenant, je compte jusqu'à 3 et tu retires ton bandeau, d'accord ? 1 … 2 … 3 …

Lorsqu'elle retira le bandeau, elle eut la surprise de se retrouver dans le jardin des Potter, avec tous ses amis proches, les Potter, Sirius, Remus et Tonks, les Prewett, et même Peter, qui lui criaient :

– Surprise ! Joyeux Anniversaire !

Immédiatement, elle sera ses meilleurs amis dans ses bras et les remercia plusieurs fois. Puis, elle remercia les Potter de lui avoir fait une si jolie surprise. Lily en profita pour glisser en mot en faveur de l'idée de son fils :

– Ho, mais ce n'est rien Ginny, ça nous fait très plaisir ! Tu fais presque partie de la famille ! Par contre, ce qui nous ferait vraiment très plaisir, c'est que tu acceptes notre cadeau pour les vacances de Février …

La jeune femme de désormais 20 ans sourit, et alla remercier les autres invités. Elle discuta avec tout le monde, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle se sentit vraiment entourée d'une famille et aimée. Harry l'élança et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

– Alors, tu t'amuses ?

– Oui, c'est vraiment génial … Je te remercie d'avoir fait tout ça …

– Ho, j'ai pas fait beaucoup, c'est Luna qui a eu l'idée, et Pansy et Drago ont tout organisé … Tes amis tiennent beaucoup à toi, tu as de la chance de les avoir …

Elle lui adressa le sourire le plus heureux qu'Harry ai jamais vu, et elle lui prit la main pour aller discuter avec ses parents. On n'avait pas tous les jours 20 ans, mais elle s'en souviendrait. Elle était vraiment entourée de gens formidables.

 _7 Décembre 2001_

C'était enfin les vacances, et c'était un vrai soulagement pour elle. Cette année, elle avait eu une série d'examens ces deux dernières semaines, parce que dès Janvier, elle commençait un stage de six mois avec un oral à soutenir pour passer en quatrième année. En fait, son diplôme était déjà valable, mais elle voulait faire les deux ans de spécialisation possible, alors elle travaillait dur. Elle avait déjà dû quitter son travail de serveuse le week-end, mais ça irait, puisqu'elle serait payée durant son stage. Grâce à Luna, elle avait réussi à décrocher son stage dans le magazine Mag-J, un magazine d'actualité assez sérieux et reconnu, et elle espérait pouvoir faire son stage de dernière année à la Gazette du Sorcier, même si elle savait qu'au pire, le père de Luna la prendrait volontiers au Chicaneur. Elle fit des courses, et lorsqu'elle rentra, elle sourit en constatant qu'elle avait non seulement une lettre de Drago et Luna – apparemment, ils étaient en Hongrie pour les vacances – ainsi qu'une boite – sûrement de Pansy – avec un petit mot dessus « Ta robe de noël en avance, Bisous. PP ».

Avec joie, elle rangea ses courses, et songea que son appartement était vraiment trop vide. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et fut très surprise :

– Hermione, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ta visit ….

– Harry est à l'hôpital !

La brune déboula dans l'appartement, alors que Ginny lâchait son mug. Celui-ci explosa par terre en morceaux, éclaboussant son sol avec son café. Livide, la rouquine exigea :

– Je veux le voir …

– Tu ne peux pas … tous les Weasley sont là-bas, c'est Lily qui m'a envoyé, j'ai eu du mal à m'éclipser …

– Est-ce qu'il …

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. La gorge serrée, elle s'appuya sur le canapé, et Hermione se rapprocha :

– Il a été blessé lors d'une mission … Ron n'était pas très clair sur ce qu'il s'est passé … Je crois qu'ils ont été attaqué par une demi-douzaine de criminels, et Harry a été blessé …

– Dis-moi qu'il va bien.

Implora l'étudiante. Hermione n'avait jamais été proche de qui que ce soit en dehors de Ron et Harry, et pour la première fois, elle se sentit vraiment proche d'une fille. Dans un élan de elle ne savait quoi, elle serra sa probable future-belle-sœur contre elle et tenta de la rassurer :

– Quand je suis partie, il venait de sortir du bloc …

– Est-ce qu'il … ira bien ?

L'aîné hocha doucement la tête et relâcha son étreinte :

– Il avait une commotion cérébrale, un bras en charpie, et une fracture ouverte à la jambe … Mais il est entier, et le médicomage a dit qu'il ne gardait pas de séquelles … Mais il va rester à l'hôpital pour les deux prochaines semaines …

Toujours pâle, la rouquine tenta d'étouffer un sanglot, en vain, et Hermione tenta de lui faire retrouver le sourire :

– Je suis désolé, mais tous les Weasley sont à son chevet, et Ron s'en veut terriblement … Il n'a pas l'intention de quitter son chevet …

– Alors je ne pourrai pas le voir ?

La brune hésita, et la rouquine attrapa sa veste pour proposer :

– J'y vais quand même. Je m'en fou, Harry est trop important …

– J'ai une solution.

Ginny se stoppa alors qu'elle allait sortir, et se retourna :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione sortit une fiole et lui tendit :

– C'est du polynectar. Lily m'a soufflé l'idée. Quand Harry sera réveillé, elle viendra te rejoindre, et tu pourras y aller. Est-ce que ça t'irait ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille rousse serra la brune contre elle et la remercia encore et encore. Définitivement, elle avait beau avoir détesté Hermione durant toute sa scolarité, elle ne pouvait plus qu'éprouver de la sympathie pour la brunette.

 _8 Décembre 2001_

Lily rejoint Ginny dans une petite salle, et lui donna un cheveu, tous en lui disant :

– James est au courant, il évitera de se comporter bizarrement avec toi. L'effet du polynectar ne dure qu'environ une heure, alors essaie de partir un peu avant. Les Weasley nous ont promis de ne pas venir ce matin, mais fais attention. Harry s'est réveillé ce matin, il va bien, mais il n'est pas au courant, alors vas-y doucement …

Ginny la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et elle avala l'horrible potion. Elle se transforma douloureusement, et alors qu'elle allait sortir, Lily l'attira contre elle :

– Prends soin de mon fils …

La jeune femme sourit sous les traits de son aînée, et s'éclipsa. Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans la chambre de son petit-ami, James la fixa. Il s'approcha et lui chuchota « Je vais sous laisser », avant de sortir de la pièce. Ginny s'approcha, et Harry sourit :

– Maman, tu ne devais pas rentrer à la maison te reposer ?

– Ta mère est rentrée se reposer.

Le jeune homme loucha, et toucha sa joue hésitant, tout en demandant :

– Ginny ?

La jeune femme sourit, il l'avait reconnu malgré son apparence. Elle l'examina, soucieuse : il avait le visage éraflé, un bandage et l'épaule en écharpe. Il capta son regard inquiet et lui prit la main pour la rassurer :

– Je vais bien, je t'assure. Dans quelques jours je serai remis sur pied, et je t'apporterai le petit-déjeuner …

Sous l'émotion, elle l'élança et enfouit son visage dans son cou :

– Ne me refais jamais ça. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, quand Hermione a débarqué et qu'elle m'a dit que … que … j'ai imaginé le pire …

– Hey, ça va … Je te promets, je vais m'en remettre …

Il tenta de la rassurer, et la jeune femme tenta de sourire pour reprendre consistance, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. L'heure passa très vite, et Harry promit qu'il viendrait la voir dès qu'il serait guéri.

 _23 Décembre 2001_

Un bout de scotch dans les cheveux, Ginny tentait tant bien que mal d'emballer ses derniers cadeaux de noël. Ces deux dernières semaines, elle avait eu extrêmement de mal à s'occuper. D'un côté, il y avait eu Harry qui n'était toujours pas sorti de l'hôpital et qu'elle n'avait pas pu approcher depuis la dernière fois. Ensuite, il y avait eu Lily et Hermione qui s'étaient invitées encore plus souvent que Pansy. Du coup, elle avait été obligée de se trouver un nouveau boulot pour s'occuper un peu : elle avait trouvé un bar karaoké où elle avait été embauchée en tant que serveuse. C'était un bar de quartier, et le patron était non seulement très sympa, mais aussi très flexible, ce qui arrangeait Ginny qui pourrait moduler ses horaires de travail plus facilement par rapport à ses études et son implication dans les Harpies de Holyhead. Et le reste du temps, elle suivait Pansy dans sa vie surbookée de jeune styliste. Ginny grogna quand elle se coupa avec le papier cadeau, et elle soupira de soulagement quand Hermione sonna à la porte. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et alla ouvrir :

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à … Harry !

Elle sauta dans les bras de son invité surprise et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme l'embrassa, heureux de la retrouver. Il referma la porte et la plaqua contre le mur, plus fougueux et passionné que jamais. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Elle retira son t-shirt, et il grogna quand elle effleura son épaule. Elle se stoppa :

– Tu as encore mal ?

– Non, c'est rien … c'est juste un peu sensible …

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il la souleva et l'allongea sur le canapé. Elle eut du mal à se retenir de crier tellement ce fut une douce torture ce qu'il lui infligea.

Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant, Ginny y déposa un baiser. Sans qu'elle ne le voie, le brun sourit et caressa ses cheveux :

– T'étais vraiment inquiète ?

– Évidemment ! Je t'aime, crétin d'Harry Potter !

Le sourire qui fendit le visage du jeune homme se fit encore plus grand. Il parcouru les courbes de son corps du bout de doigt, provoquant des frissons intenses sur la peau. Elle se redressa en s'assit en califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha, captura ses lèvres, et finit par murmurer :

– Je crois que des vacances aux skis seraient bien …

– C'est vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête, tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça. Il se redressa et tenta de la remercier :

– Tu verras, ce sera vraiment super, tous les deux, le soir devant le feu de cheminée …

Elle se recoucha sur son torse et concéda :

– Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que ça a l'air génial …

– Par contre … pour demain …

Ginny vit une ombre passer dans son regard, et comprit :

– On ne va pas pouvoir se voir, c'est ça ?

Il se pinça les lèvres, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose :

– Les Weasley ont insisté pour qu'on passe toutes les fêtes ensemble … avec ce qu'il s'est passé, Ron n'a pas l'intention de me lâcher une seule seconde …

– Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais … me débrouiller, je crois que Pansy voulait qu'on aille à une soirée …

Il la serra contre lui et embrassa son front :

– Tu es sûre ? Tu sais, tu pourrais venir …

– Non, je te promets, ça va aller. D'ailleurs, j'ai ton cadeau …

Il soupira. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire autrement. Et lorsqu'il partit, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Ginny se sentit seule et abandonnée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais c'était le sentiment qu'elle avait malgré elle. Encore une fois, les Weasley étaient la cause de son malheur.

 _25 Décembre 2001_

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte à quatre heures du matin, Ginny eut peur que ce soit quelqu'un qui venait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie en découvrant Harry avec une grosse boite et un bouquet de fleurs :

– Joyeux Noël mon amour !

Immédiatement, elle l'embrassa, et curieuse, elle lui demanda :

– Mais, tu m'avais dit …

– Je sais. Je me suis discrètement éclipsé pendant que Ron ronflait … Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, à peine quelques heures …

Elle sourit. Jamais elle ne pourrait le remercier pour ça. Elle avait passé toute la soirée de la veille devant sa télé, avec un plat tout préparé et un pot de glace, et pas un instant elle n'aurait pensé que son noël se finirait comme ça. Doucement, le jeune homme se détacha d'elle et lui tendit la grosse boite :

– Ouvre-là …

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et avec impatience, elle déballa le paquet étrangement lourd sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que c'était. Elle laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'une boule de poil tigré en sortit pour sauter sur ses genoux. Le petit chat n'était âgé que de quelques mois, et suffisamment vif pour bondir sur Harry, et manquer de tomber du canapé, mais Harry le retint à temps avant de le poser de nouveau dans les bras de Ginny :

– Je sais que tu te sens un peu seule ces derniers temps, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé … j'ai pensé que …

Elle l'embrassa et s'interrompit lorsque la petite terreur tenta de sauter de nouveau sur la table basse. Elle rit quand le chaton s'amusa à envoyer la patte pour jouer avec ses doigts :

– Il est adorable ! Comment il s'appelle ?

– A vrai dire, c'est une femelle, et c'est à toi de choisir …

Ginny prit l'animal dans ses mains et il s'amusa avec ses cheveux. Alors elle décida :

– Pourquoi pas Ginger ? C'est mignon, non ?

Il déposa un baiser sur son crâne et sourit. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à jouer avec le chaton, et à contrecœur le jeune homme dû rentrer avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition. Et finalement, Ginny ne se sentait pas aussi seule. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit sur le canapé, Ginger ne mit que quelques minutes avant de grimper difficilement sur elle et de venir dormir blottit contre elle.

 _31 Décembre 2001_

Lorsque Ginny enfila sa robe, elle regretta qu'Harry ne puisse pas la voir ce soir. Pansy s'était surpassée, et elle regretta d'avoir à travailler au bar karaoké dans cette tenue. Elle soupira, prit sa veste et son sac, avant de se rendre au bar karaoké. Lorsqu'elle prit son service, elle regretta de ne pas être avec ses amis. Ce soir, Pansy était à une soirée qui serait bénéfique à ses affaires, et Drago et Luna étaient quelque part en Scandinavie, mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec l'un d'eux. Lorsque le décompte commença, la dernière pensée de l'année de Ginny fut pour Harry. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, et s'il s'amusait avec les Weasley. Et puis, quelqu'un renversa son verre, on passa à la nouvelle année, et la jeune fille s'efforça de penser que l'année prochaine, elle le passerait avec ses amis et son petit-ami, en famille.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette année ? L'année suivante commencera très très mal, mais il y aura aussi des rebondissements ...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, votre avis, ou ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ;)**

 **J'essaie de poster la suite la semaine prochaine :D**


	6. Chapitre 5 : 2002

**_Hello_ !**

 **Vous l'attendiez, voici enfin ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bon, j'ai une nouvelle un peu moins bonne ... J'avais écrit jusqu'au 31 décembre 2006, et j'ai malheureusement ma clé USB qui est morte ... heureusement, j'avais une sauvegarde qui datait de 2 semaines d'avant, donc j'ai du reprendre à Mars 2006. J'avoue que l'écriture de l'histoire est un peu ralentie, parce que ça m'a démotivé et que je ne me souviens plus exactement de tout, et il se passait quand même énormément de choses durant cette année ... Mais je reprends petit à petits, et j'essaie de ne pas trop ralentir la publication ^^**

 **Et pour répondre à une review, l'histoire est inspiré d'une histoire qui s'apelle "Redistribution à la répartition", dans laquelle toutes les maisons sont inversées sauf Ginny qui reste chez les Gryffondore. Comme c'est cette histoire qui m'a inspirée, j'ai gardé l'idée, sans savoir pourquoi Ginny était la seule à Gryffondore ^^**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il se commence relativement mal, mais j'espère que la fin de l'année vous plaira, elle sera assez ... explosive ! :D**

* * *

 _3 Janvier 2002_

Harry se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était terriblement nerveux et inquiet, et quand sa mère posa une main douce sur son épaule, il ne parvint même pas à lui sourire. Finalement, James apparut dans la pièce, et Harry s'approcha :

– Alors ?

– Drago Malfoy a dit que tu pouvais aller la voir. Mais elle n'est toujours pas réveillée …

Sans ralentir, il attrapa sa veste et allait sortir quand on frappa. Il fronça les sourcils alors que ses parents se regardaient surpris : il n'attendait personne. Il ouvrit, et eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Ron apparaître, avec un grand sourire :

– Harry ! J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Tu ne vas jamais le croire !

Il entra sans y être invité, et s'étonna de voir James et Lily :

– Ho, vous êtes là aussi … Tant mieux, je pourrai vous l'annoncer en même temps !

– Excuse-moi Ron, mais je suis très pressé, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps …

Il esquissa un pas vers la porte, mais Ron le retint par le bras :

– Attends mec, c'est vraiment très important. T'es comme un frère pour moi, et je …

Énervé, Harry se retourna et poussa Ron contre la table, ce qui fit tomber le vase que sa mère lui avait offert :

– Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant !

Ron le regarda, complètement surpris de l'agressivité de son meilleur ami. Lily se leva, inquiète pour son fils, mais immédiatement, Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'excusa, toujours autant préoccupé :

– Je suis désolé vieux, je suis un peu sous tension … C'était quoi ta bonne nouvelle ?

– Je … j'ai demandé Hermione en mariage et elle a dit oui !

– Félicitations vieux, je suis vraiment content pour vous ! Mais excuse-moi, il faut vraiment que j'y aille …

Et il s'éclipsa, laissant ses parents et son meilleur ami en plan.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, il trouva très rapidement Pansy, Drago et Luna, et immédiatement, il s'inquiéta pour sa petite-amie :

– Comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

Ses amis avaient des cernes et le teint visiblement aussi pâle qu'inquiets que lui. Pansy posa sa main sur son épaule :

– Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée, mais le médicomage pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à reprendre conscience …

– Je veux la voir.

Ce fut une des rares fois où Drago fut très sincère avec lui :

– Potter, je doute pas que toi aussi tu t'inquiètes pour elle, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée … crois-moi, tu ne veux pas la voir comme ça, et elle ne veut certainement pas que tu la vois comme ça.

Malgré tout, Harry n'en démordit pas. Lily l'avait appris par Pansy, et immédiatement, elle était allée prévenir Harry. Il était là maintenant, et hors de question qu'il parte sans l'avoir vu :

– Je me moque de ce que tu penses Malfoy, je veux la voir et être là quand elle se réveillera. C'est de ma faute si …

– Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'était un accident, ça aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quand et n'importe où, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le brun ne dit rien. Luna avait raison, même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter. Pansy passa son bras autour de ses épaules, mais Harry demanda quand même, en fixant Drago :

– Et celui qui a fait ça ? On l'a attrapé ?

– Oui Potter. Ginny l'avait bien amoché, et je me suis personnellement occupé de son cas …

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Drago lui fit signe de s'éloigner des deux jeunes femmes. Ils allèrent à la machine à café, et Drago avoua :

– Les Weasley ne sont pas encore au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Ginny … mais ils le seront bientôt. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils puissent passer un petit moment avec lui.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était sûr que les six frères de Ginny s'occuperaient bien de cette ordure. Même s'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que quand ils apprendraient qu'on avait fait du mal à leur petite-sœur, ils ne laisseraient pas passer ça.

Enfin, on le laissa entrer voir Ginny, avec ses amis. La rouquine venait de se réveiller, et le médicomage avait estimé qu'elle pouvait recevoir de la visite. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Ginny était roulée en boule dans son lit, mais quand elle les vit, elle se redressa. Ils avaient l'habitude, et ils comprirent que la rouquine ne voulait pas se montrer faible, surtout devant ses amis, et cela se confirma lorsqu'elle leur sourit et qu'elle tenta de lancer sur un ton enjoué :

– Tout ce monde pour moi, il ne fallait pas !

Mais elle se rembruni quand ils s'installèrent autour de son lit, et que Pansy grimaça en voyant son visage. Harry hésita, et finit par s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Ginny détourna le visage, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie, et lança une blague à Drago et Luna pour détendre l'atmosphère :

– Alors, il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital pour vous faire revenir ? J'y penserai la prochaine fois que …

– Ce n'est pas drôle Ginny. On s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi. On a eu très peur.

La coupa Drago, les traits toujours tirés. Il y eut un silence gêné où personne n'osa vraiment la regarder, mais Ginny le capta :

– Quoi, je suis si désagréable que ça à regarder ? Ho, ça va, on a vu pire, non ?

– Arrête de plaisanter avec ça.

Lui dit fermement Harry, sans pour autant réussir à la regarder. Pansy s'avança, et tenta :

– Ginny, est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le médicomage a dit …

– Non, je n'ai pas envie.

– Mais pourtant, il …

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Pansy ? Je suis sortie du travail, sans ma baguette, et je me suis faite agressée. Ça arrive à tout le monde, ok ? Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire. On tourne la page et on en parle plus.

Finalement, ses amis l'embrassèrent et partirent, conscients qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus. Harry resta un peu plus longtemps, et tenta de lui changer les idées :

– Tu sais, je me suis vraiment beaucoup inquiété pour toi … en plus, j'ai envoyé balader Ron qui venait m'annoncer qu'il allait se marier avec Hermione, il va m'en vouloir …

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux :

– Tu lui as dit ? Est-ce que tu as dit à mon frère ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Harry secoua la tête et embrassa son front :

– Je lui ai rien dit. Mais ta famille va finir par l'apprendre, tu sais …

Elle se blottit contre lui, et il l'entendit renifler. Elle était une des femmes les plus fortes qu'il connaissait, et il savait qu'elle détestait se montrer faible devant quiconque. Elle ne l'avait jamais été devant lui. Il la serra doucement, et lui chuchota :

– Tu peux pleurer tu sais … ça te fera du bien …

Il sentit ses larmes couler sur sa main et la garda un moment dans ses bras. Il avait conscience que si elle s'autorisait à pleurer avec lui, c'était non seulement à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais aussi parce qu'il était assez important et proche d'elle pour qu'elle s'autorise cet égard. C'était triste, mais elle avait assez confiance en lui, et d'amour, pour accepter qu'il la voie si vulnérable. Elle finit par s'endormir, et Harry fut mis à la porte.

 _4 Janvier 2002_

A la première heure, Ginny reçut la visite de ses amis. Elle savait qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber, mais elle commençait à avoir peur que surtout, ils ne la laissent plus tranquille. Elle convainquit avec difficulté Pansy de retourner au travail, et Luna et Drago décidèrent d'aller chercher de la vraie nourriture à Ginny, alors qu'Harry dû lui aussi retourner au travail. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps seule, puisqu'à peine quelques minutes après le départ du petit groupe, elle eut l'agréable surprise de recevoir la visite de Lily et James, visiblement eux-aussi très inquiets pour elle :

– Ho, Ginny, comment te sens-tu ?

La rouquine sourit à son aînée :

– A vrai dire, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me le demande depuis que je suis ici ! Je suppose que ça ne va pas trop mal …

James déposa un bouquet avec tous ceux de ses amis et revint vers elle :

– Tu es bien entourée, tu as de la chance … Tout le monde est très inquiet pour toi. Même chez les Weasley …

Ginny ignora la remarque, et demanda à Lily :

– En toute sincérité, comment je suis ? Harry, Drago, Pansy et Luna n'ont pas voulu me dire … C'est si moche que ça ?

Le couple Potter échangea un regard, et James posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme :

– Disons qu'on dirait … que tu as passé la pleine lune enfermée dans une cage avec Remus … mais les potions commencent à faire effet, tout devrait bientôt disparaître …

– Merci James. Vous êtes le premier à être sincère avec moi.

Gênée, l'épouse Potter préféra changer de sujet :

– Nous allons devoir y aller. Nous devons aller chez tes parents, ils … ils sont dans tous leurs états. Mais Sirius, Remus, Peter et Dora devraient venir te voir plus tard dans la journée. Tes oncles aussi. Ça va aller ?

La blessée sourit du mieux qu'elle pût et ses invités la laissèrent tranquilles. Elle n'avait pas envie que les Weasley sachent, et encore moins qu'ils se fassent consoler. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être consolés.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'après la visite de Sirius et Peter – ils l'avaient beaucoup fait rire, surtout parce qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se moquer d'elle sans la ménager – ce fut Hermione qui lui rendit visite. Certes, elles ne se détestaient plus, mais Ginny ne pensait pas en être à ce stade là avec la jeune femme :

– Bonjour Ginny. Je t'ai apporté ton t-shirt préféré d'Harry, et je suis allé nourrir ton chaton …

– Merci Hermione.

Il y eu un court silence presque gêné, et Ginny se rappela :

– Harry m'a dit que Ron avait fait sa demande. Je suppose que je dois te féliciter ?

– Merci, c'est gentil. J'aurai aimé t'inviter, mais si je le fais, tu ne viendras pas ?

– En effet.

Hermione haussa les épaules :

– C'est dommage. J'aurai vraiment aimé que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. Et tu aurais pu accompagner Ron …

– Disons alors que si je ne viens pas à ton mariage, tu pourras être ma première demoiselle d'honneur à mon mariage pour me faire pardonner ?

Surprise, la brunette la regarda incrédule et finit par sourire :

– Tu serais prête à me mettre devant Luna et Pansy pour ton mariage ?

– Tu es comme une sœur pour Harry … et je t'aime bien. Qui l'eût cru ?

Elles sourirent bêtement toutes les deux. Finalement, l'échange tourna court, et la jeune femme rousse pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu.

 _18 Janvier 2002_

Agacée, Ginny manifesta son mécontentement quand son meilleur ami sortit les clés pour ouvrir la porte :

\- Hey, je ne suis pas handicapée ! Je peux encore ouvrir la porte de chez moi !

Il lui lança un regard noir et ne la laissa pas pour autant toucher aux clés. Il déposa son sac par terre, et Ginny s'agenouilla immédiatement pour prendre dans ses bras son chaton qui avait quand même bien grandi durant ces dernières semaines, sans perdre de sa vivacité. Elle le caressa et le garda dans ses bras en se relevant :

\- Il va falloir que je remercie Hermione de s'en être si bien occupé !

Le blond allait répliquer quelque chose, mais une tornade brune déboula avec des dizaines de sacs qu'elle laissa encombrer sur la table de Ginny :

\- Merlin, je suis tellement contente que tu sois rentrée ! Je voulais te préparer des petits plats, mais après, je me suis aperçue que je savais pas cuisiner et que t'allais sûrement pas aimer. Alors j'ai pensé demander à quelqu'un de te cuisiner des bons petits plats, Narcissa et Lily sont de bonnes cuisinières, mais alors ça aurait plus été un truc que je faisais pour toi. Alors du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire des courses, pour que tu fasses ce que tu aimes, sauf qu'après avoir fait les courses, j'ai pensé que t'avais peut-être pas envie de cuisiner, mais je me suis dit « c'est bête, j'ai fait les courses, alors tant pis, je lui emmène ». Et puis après, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être commander chez le traiteur, comme ça, t'as pas à cuisiner, et t'es sûre de manger quelque chose de bon, alors du coup, je me suis demandé si tu avais envie de …

Elle fut coupée par sa meilleure amie qui la serrait contre elle. Ginny et Drago savaient que quand Pansy était désemparée, elle se mettait à débiter une cascade incessante de parole, et qu'elle était difficilement arrêtable quand elle était lancée. La rouquine savait que son amie était effrayée, et qu'elle devait la rassurer :

\- C'est très gentil Pansy, vraiment, ça me touche, mais je vais bien.

Pansy sortit alors de sa poche des sacs réduits et les agrandit, tout en reprenant :

\- Je voulais coudre aussi, pour tes vacances au ski, mais j'étais incapable de tenir une aiguille ou de faire un point, alors du coup, je suis allé faire les boutiques, et j'ai trouvé pleins de vêtements de ski, alors je te les ai acheté, mais après, quand je suis rentrée, j'ai enfin réussi à coudre, du coup, je t'ai apporté ce que j'ai acheté et ce que j'ai cousu, et j'ai même fait des vêtements pour toi et Harry, et aussi …

\- Pansy, je crois que Ginny a besoin de repos.

La coupa Drago, stoppant net la fuite verbale. La rouquine le remercia du regard, et il la prit dans ses bras :

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste avec toi ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais passer quelques jours chez Harry, il a insisté. Et puis, Hermione vient prendre le thé dans trois jours, et le lendemain, c'est Lily qui a insisté pour m'emmener au spa. Et puis, il faut que je commence mon stage aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller.

Elle dû pratiquement les mettre à la porte pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Merlin, elle les adorait, mais elle avait quand même parfois besoin de se reposer et de se retrouver seule.

Elle essaya de faire un effort pour aller chez Harry, mais elle abandonna bien vite : elle n'était pas d'humeur à mettre des talons, et elle avait bien trop froid pour mettre une jolie robe. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'aller chez Harry, et elle était impatiente. L'appartement d'Harry n'était pas très loin de chez elle, mais elle préféra transplaner. Arrivée devant son immeuble, elle grimpa au quatrième et dernier étage du petit immeuble propre, et sonna. Harry devait l'attendre, puisqu'il mit moins de quelques secondes à lui ouvrir. Il lui fit visiter son appartement : il était plus grand, spacieux et lumineux que le sien, mais c'était normal. Elle le trouva très bien décoré, avec sobriété et chaleur, et elle trouva la petite touche personnalisé de Lily et Hermione dans la grande bibliothèque à moitié vide collée à la télévision. Il y avait une cuisine petite mais bien organisée, séparée de la salle à manger et du salon. Elle constata qu'Harry avait évité de mettre des couleurs comme du vert ou du rouge, et elle sourit quand elle vit qu'il avait dressé une table avec nappe, chandelles et pétales de rose pour elle. Il lui fit également visiter sa chambre et la salle de bain, situées sur la mezzanine au-dessus du salon. Galamment, il l'invita à s'installer à table. Il lui servit un bon rizotto, ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille que lui avait donnée son père exprès pour l'occasion, et il avait même fait l'effort d'acheter des desserts dans une pâtisserie pour être sûr de la réussite de leur diner. Ils finirent par s'installer sur le canapé, et Ginny sourit :

\- Tu sais, t'étais pas obligé de te plier en quatre comme ça …

\- Bien sûr que si. Je voulais vraiment que cette soirée soit parfaite. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, tout en montant sur lui. Alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher à la douceur et délicatesse qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes. Comme s'il avait peur de la casser. Ou comme s'il avait peur de la peur.

 _20 Février 2002_

Avec un sourire victorieux, Harry déposa leur valise dans le salon de leur petit chalet. Ils venaient d'arriver pour leur séjour au ski, et pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Alors que Ginny admirait le chalet – il était composé d'un petit séjour avec une cheminé, un canapé et la cuisine, d'une chambre avec une cheminée et d'une petite salle-de-bain – il l'attrapa tendrement par les hanches et l'embrassa :

\- Alors, ça te plait ?

Les yeux brillants, elle hocha la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle partait en vacances. Avec les Weasley, elle n'était jamais allé nulle part, pas même en France pour les fiançailles de Bill, ni Roumanie pour voir Charlie – il n'aurait pas voulu la voir de toute façon – et encore moins en Egypte, quand Ron, Fred et Georges y étaient allés. D'un coup de baguette, Harry rangea leurs affaires, et proposa en jouant avec ses cheveux :

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? On peut aller skier, ou se détendre au spa, ou je peux allumer un feu de cheminée …

Elle rit et lui donna un coup à l'épaule :

\- Pervers ! J'ai envie de skier, on y va ?

Ils skièrent toute la journée, et rentrèrent épuisés. Cependant, la rouquine ne perdit pas de vue l'idée de son amant : lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il trouva l'ancienne Weasley dans une nuisette noire transparente très sexy, l'attendant auprès du feu. Merlin, cette fille savait le rendre fou.

 _28 Février 2002_

Leur semaine au ski se termina beaucoup trop rapidement à leur goût, et ils durent se résoudre à rentrer à Londres. Ils avaient bien profité de cette semaine de vacances en amoureux, alternant entre le spa et les massages, le ski, et les petits déjeuners au lit, le tout agrémenté de l'humeur très coquine d'une Ginny joueuse. Ils s'étaient un peu disputés aussi, à cause de broutilles, mais ils gardaient dans l'ensemble un très bon souvenir. La seule erreur était qu'Harry était encore plus sûr à présent de vouloir vivre avec Ginny, et que le harcèlement dans ce sens allait sûrement reprendre. Il allait falloir qu'elle calme un peu ses ardeurs.

 _12 Mars 2002_

Après sa longue journée de travail, Ginny fut soulagée de pouvoir s'effondrer sur son canapé, alors que Ginger lui sautait dessus pour jouer. Elle était épuisée, et pour cause : c'était presque de l'esclavagisme de travailler comme stagiaire chez Mag-J. Heureusement qu'elle était payé, et surtout que ce stage était obligatoire, sinon, elle aurait démissionné depuis un moment. Elle s'apercevait que le journalisme n'était peut-être pas fait pour elle. C'était un travail qu'elle jugeait finalement plus malhonnête qu'autre chose, elle qui voulait aider les gens à s'informer, elle se retrouver à dévoiler les pires secrets des gens à longueurs de journée pour assouvir la curiosité malsaine de ses lecteurs. Le journal lui avait attribué plusieurs tâches : la première, c'était de s'occuper du courir du cœur du journal, et bien qu'elle soit plutôt de bon conseil – des années de conseils conjugaux auprès de Luna et Drago l'avaient aidé – elle n'était pas vraiment fan à l'idée de passer le reste de ses jours à résoudre les problèmes des autres. Ensuite, elle était chargée de faire toutes les interviews des joueurs de Quidditch à chaque fois qu'il y avait un match, et elle n'appréciait pas que le magazine exploite ainsi sa jeune carrière de sportive à ses fins. Ce qu'elle appréciait le plus, c'était de jouer l'assistance de la rédactrice en chef – en dehors d'apporter des cafés et de passer au pressing bien sûr – parce qu'elle apprenait beaucoup sur la rédaction des articles et le développement des critiques et commentaires.

Elle sursauta quand elle s'aperçut de l'heure : il était presque dix-neuf heures, et elle se souvint que James, Lily, Harry et Sirius venaient manger ce soir, ce qu'elle avait oublié. Grâce à sa baguette, elle arriva à préparer un repas correct tout en dressant la table. Ses invités arrivèrent, et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Lily venait souvent chez elle avec n'importe quel prétexte, et Ginny ne refusait jamais les invitations de Lily. Quant à Harry, c'était son dernier soir avant de partir pour une mission de deux mois au Canada. Elle s'aperçut très vite que ce dîner ressemblait étrangement à un repas de famille, et ne manqua pas les nombreuses fois où James et Sirius plaidèrent qu'il fallait qu'ils s'installent ensemble. Ginny les ignora. Après tout, c'était leur vie, et c'était à Harry et elle d'en discuter. Enfin, à elle de décider. Inflexible.

 _21 Juin 2002_

C'est avec soulagement que Ginny rendit son badge de stagiaire au magazine, en même temps que son rapport de stage, prête à le soutenir à l'oral. Elle avait beaucoup appris, mais surtout, elle doutait de plus en plus de vouloir devenir journaliste. Enfin, en sortant de son oral – qui s'était très bien passé, elle l'avait préparé avec Hermione – elle se dit qu'il ne lui restait si longtemps avant d'avoir son diplôme, elle verrait bien ce qu'elle ferait après. Elle avait déjà survécu à trois ans, elle pouvait bien encore faire les deux ans restants, sachant qu'elle allait aussi faire beaucoup de stages. Elle était donc officiellement en vacances … si on excluait ses entrainements de Quidditch et son travail au bar karaoké. Elle soupira, et nourrit Ginger, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Harry était rentré de sa mission, mais elle lui avait interdit de l'approcher tant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille avec cette idée de vivre ensemble. Pansy était quelque part à New York, où elle avait trouvé un poste d'assistante d'une grande marque de luxe pour l'été. Et Drago et Luna ne rentraient que dans quelques jours de leur long voyage. Quand à Hermione, depuis qu'elle préparait son mariage avec Ron qui aurait lieu en Septembre, elle était tout simplement redevenue aussi insupportable qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Finalement, ce fut Tonks qui mit fin aux réflexions de la jeune femme en sonnant à sa porte :

\- Ginny, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide …

Elle lui avait mis son fils de quatre ans dans les bras, et elle avait filé. La rouquine n'avait jamais gardé d'enfants, et d'habitude, c'était Harry ou Drago qui s'occupaient de l'enfant les soirs de pleine lune. Une chance pour elle, le petit garçon était non seulement très calme, mais aussi facile à vivre. Elle commanda des pizzas, ils regardèrent un dessin animé à la télévision, et elle le mit au lit sans difficulté. Merlin, si Harry la voyait, s'en serait fini d'elle !

 _4 Août 2002_

Sur la pointe des pieds, Ginny tenta d'enlever la trace de peinture jaune sur la joue de Drago :

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire l'idiot ! Des fois, on dirait ton cousin Sirius !

Enfantin, le blond lui tira la langue, et regarda le mur, fier :

\- Ben voilà, je pense qu'on a fini la chambre !

Luna entra à ce moment-là avec une citronnade :

\- Ho, c'est vraiment très joli ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait peindre le bureau en violet, je trouve ça très inspirant !

Drago déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie, et accepta. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui refuser. Du coup, la petite maison – ou plutôt, le mini manoir – de campagne qu'ils avaient acheté était déjà très bariolée. Luna avait accepté d'emménager définitivement avec Drago, surtout qu'on lui avait proposé un poste de chercheuse, Ginny ne savait plus trop en quoi, mais c'était lié à tous les animaux dont Luna croyait l'existence sans que cela n'ait été prouvé. Quant à Drago, c'était sa dernière année, et il allait faire beaucoup de stages, alors l'occasion était parfaite. La blonde n'avait pas voulu vivre trop loin de chez son père, mais Drago avait trouvé la perle rare en une vieille maison qu'il avait passé l'été à retaper. Alors qu'ils prirent un rafraichissement, la rouquine pouffa :

\- Alors, de quelle couleur la chambre du bébé ?

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard noir, alors que comme toujours, son amie eu du mal à saisir le sarcasme :

\- Un bébé ? Quel bébé ? Tu es enceinte ?

\- Non, laisse tomber Luna. C'était de l'humour. Ginny se croit très drôle.

Elle lui tira la langue à son tour. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de les envier. Elle était terrifiée, mais ça aurait été super d'emménager dans une aussi jolie maison avec Harry. Enfin, ça n'était pas d'actualité, il fallait qu'elle arrête avec ses idées stupides.

 _13 Août 2002_

C'est bien malgré elle que Ginny rejoignit son équipe. A vrai dire, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette journée, mais c'était trop tard, elle s'était engagée. Elle arriva et rejoint les membres de son équipe : cette année, c'était les Harpies de Holyhead qui posaient pour le calendrier sexy, afin de recueillir des fonds pour la bonne cause – elles avaient choisie à l'unanimité une association qui luttait contre les discriminations comme le racisme, le sexisme et l'idéologie du sang. Elle se retrouva donc avec son équipe, à poser dans de la lingerie sexy et à devoir jouer les poupées. Elle était morte de honte, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt pas mal sur les photos. Elle rougit, sachant pertinemment que non seulement Harry, Drago, Sirius et James l'achèteraient, mais aussi très certainement ses frères, et elle se maudit d'avoir si souvent acheté le calendrier des Dieux du Quidditch – cette année, c'était les Déesses du Quidditch. Lorsqu'enfin on la libéra, elle pria pour ne pas que les garçons la charrient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

 _7 Septembre 2002_

Elle apprit les deux nouvelles lors de sa première heure de cours, grâce aux chuchotements de ses camarades et à la réception de nombreux hiboux. La première nouvelle, elle s'en doutait un peu, c'était qu'elle était officiellement devenu titulaire des Harpies de Holyhead, ce qui voulait aussi dire une jolie petite augmentation, et l'occasion de jouer à chaque match, voire de changer d'équipe d'ici un an ou deux. La seconde la fit tomber de haut : d'après les rumeurs, Harry Potter sortirait avec une jolie blonde avec des jambes infinies, qu'il aurait rencontré au Canada pour le travail. L'article disait qu'on les avait vu plusieurs fois ensemble, notamment à un gala de charité, ce qui était anormale puisqu'on n'avait jamais vu Harry accompagné, et qu'il l'aurait même présenté à ses parents. Elle s'arrêta là, mais savait déjà – elle avait fait son stage dans ce genre de magazine – que les rumeurs parlaient de mariage et de bébé. Furieuse, elle hésita : devait-elle aller faire un scandale chez Harry, en avait-elle le droit ? Indécise, elle décida d'aller voir Drago et Luna, mais ils étaient sortis. Elle n'osait ni aller voir Lily, ni Hermione – le mariage était dans deux jours, elle devait être très occupée – alors elle rentra chez elle, furieuse.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant qu'Harry ne débarque chez elle, la suppliant de lui ouvrir. La rouquine hésita, et finit par ouvrir la porte pour lui crier dessus, mais il prit les devants :

\- Gin', laisse-moi t'expliquer ?

\- Tu crois que tu peux te ramener ici, et me dire « laisse-moi t'expliquer » ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Il n'y a rien à expliquer !

\- Gin', écoute-moi ! S'il te plait.

Il lui avait parlé sans hausser le ton, et ça la déstabilisa assez pour qu'il profite de l'occasion pour lui expliquer :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je sors pas avec cette fille, d'accord ? On fait semblant …

\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Cette fille est une bombe, tu l'as présenté à tes parents et je …

Elle fut coupée net par les lèvres d'Harry qui l'embrassèrent passionnément. Ce fut bref car Harry avait conscience que comme lors de leur premier baiser, elle était capable de le gifler. Il recula, et la fixa, sincère :

\- Il n'y a que toi qui compte, c'est de toi que je suis amoureux. Demande à mes parents ou à Hermione, ils te diront qu'on fait semblant. La presse et les Weasley trouvaient ça bizarre que je sois célibataire depuis des années, alors ils ont commencé à me suivre. Le seul moyen, c'était de faire croire que je voyais quelqu'un, parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache qu'on est ensemble. En plus, Brianna est certes un mannequin, mais les hommes ne l'intéressent pas vraiment …

Elle hésita et il prit ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Je te promets que tu es la seule qui compte, et tu l'as toujours été. Je sais pas quoi faire pour te le prouver … Tu sais très bien que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de vivre, que c'est toi que je veux épouser, et que tu seras la seule à être la mère de mes enfants, alors s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas d'essayer de te protéger …

Elle le fixa un moment, laissant sa guerre intérieure se dérouler, puis elle s'avança et l'élança tendrement. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait trop bien pour envisager de refuser tout ce qu'il lui offrait :

\- Je t'aime aussi. Tant que cette relation reste factice, ça me va.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, et demanda :

\- T'as vraiment cru que j'étais capable de te faire ça ?

\- Ben, je te rappelle qu'à Poudlard, t'étais le plus grand coureur de jupon et connard depuis Sirius … T'es pas sorti avec 47 filles en tout ? D'après les rumeurs, t'as couché avec au moins la moitié …

Le brun fit la moue, embarrassé et en même temps morose :

\- Mouai, je te signale que t'es la quarante-huitième, et que ça fait plus de trois ans que je couche qu'avec toi … et puis, si je me souviens bien, t'avais beaucoup de succès toi aussi à Poudlard, t'es pas sorti avec une vingtaine de gars … ?

Elle aussi gênée, ils décidèrent de ne plus en parler.

 _14 Novembre 2002_

Quand elle sortit de son entretien à la Gazette du Sorcier, Ginny su qu'elle avait fait très forte impression. A vrai dire, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle décrocherait ce stage de six mois chez eux, histoire de bien finir l'année. Elle rentra chez elle et se changea. Ce soir, et c'était une grande première, tous ses amis ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione, seraient au bar karaoké. Ils avaient plusieurs choses à fêter : tout d'abord, le retour de Pansy, qui s'était un peu éternisée à New York. Ensuite, Harry avait eu une promotion au bureau des aurors – ce qui faisait enrager Ron bien sûr – et elle-même avait eu une augmentation grâce à ses performances lors des derniers matchs. Enfin, elle devait annoncer à tout le monde qu'officiellement, Harry et Brianna avaient rompus – la comédie était trop difficile – et ça la rendait plus joyeuse que jamais de se savoir débarrasser de la créature sublime qui ornait trop souvent le bras de son petit-ami. La future-journaliste était de service ce soir-là, mais rien ne l'empêchait ni de prendre des pauses, ni de participer au karaoké, le patron encourageait même ses serveuses à chanter quand il n'y avait pas de volontaires.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Drago et Luna était déjà installés, et Hermione arriva sur ses talons. Elle hésita à les laisser tous les trois, mais s'y résolue puisqu'elle devait aller enfiler son tablier. Elle les rejoint, et étonnamment, ils semblaient parler civilement à propos de la rupture d'Harry et Brianna. Enfin, civilement, ils étaient plutôt tous les trois d'accord sur des termes grossiers, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Pansy arriva peu de temps après, avec, comme d'habitude, pleins de paquets pour tout le monde – même un pour Hermione, comme cadeau de mariage, et elle comprit très vite de quoi il s'agissait quand elle vit la rougeur sur les joues de la brune – et elle commença à débiter un flot incessant de paroles. La serveuse s'éclipsa, et ne revint pas avant l'arrivée d'Harry. Il s'excusa – les paparazzi le harcelaient – et étonnamment, Ginny assista à une soirée où tous ses amis discutaient et riaient, et ça lui plaisait bien. Elle était contente qu'ils soient tous là. Finalement, ce fut Pansy qui se dévoua la première pour chanter au karaoké, et tous ses amis enchainèrent pour ne plus que la jeune styliste approche du micro et ne leur casse les oreilles. Drago et Luna chantaient pas mal, Harry faisait trop l'idiot en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, et si Hermione n'était pas aussi gênée, ça aurait pu être joli. Finalement, ils la forcèrent à monter sur scène à son tour, et à contrecœur, elle commença à chanter. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, comme quand elle avait fait son discours lors de sa graduation à Poudlard, et elle fut soulagé quand la chanson se termina. Aussitôt, Pansy lui sauta dessus :

\- Sale petite cachotière ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais chanter !

\- Arrête de te moquer, je sais ne pas chanter. Il faut que je retourne faire mon service …

Elle se heurta à Harry, qui se retint de l'embrasser, mais qui lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Merlin, je peux t'assurer que tu chantes divinement bien !

Et bizarrement, elle y cru, même si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

 _24 Décembre 2002_

Elle sursauta et fit tomber un verre qui se brisa quand on frappa à sa porte : c'était son voisin pour lui demander du sucre. Cette année, c'était un vrai speed-dating de repas : ce midi, elle recevait James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus et Tonks – Peter était à l'étranger – pour célébrer Noël. Ce soir, Harry allait chez les Weasley, et elle allait chez les Malfoy, et le lendemain midi, elle avait promis de manger avec son équipe. Bref, ce n'était vraiment pas des jours de fêtes reposants, d'autant plus qu'elle était stressée à l'idée de recevoir vraiment les parents d'Harry chez elle. Sa table avait été rallongée grâce à un sort, et elle surprit Ginger en train d'essayer de manger sa dinde avant qu'elle ne la mette au four. Finalement, elle réussit à finir les petits fours – bon, elle avait simplement fait griller des toasts et acheté des sauces toutes prêtes – et à dresser son dessert – une buche composé des différentes glaces et de fruits – il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfourner cette stupide dinde ainsi que le gratin dauphinois qui l'accompagnait. Elle soupira et eu juste le temps d'enfiler la robe que Pansy lui avait cousu – une sublime robe en velours vert, pour s'accorder aux yeux d'Harry et Lily, et parce que le vert lui allait au teint – que déjà, on sonnait à la porte. C'était James et Lily, et son beau-père lui offrit une bonne bouteille – il avait eu raison, elle n'y connaissait rien et n'avait rien prévu – qu'elle mit au frais, avant de les inviter à s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant les autres invités. Harry et Sirius arrivèrent très peu de temps après, ce qui la sauva d'une terrible discussion avec Lily, qui sous-entendait que 21 ans était un très bon âge pour faire un bébé. Sirius lui offrit des fleurs à moitié mortes, et il fit un bon de deux mètres quand Ginger vint en courant vers lui, ce qui provoqua le fou rire de tout le monde. Inflexible, Sirius refusa que la petite – plus si petite que ça – boule de poil l'approche, et il argumenta même que les chats étaient des comploteurs dont le but ultime était d'exterminer l'amitié entre l'homme et le chien, et que c'était des bêtes fourbes et malsaines. Ce fut dur pour tout le monde de se calmer face à l'air très sérieux de Sirius, qui n'en démordait pas, et lorsque Remus et Tonks arrivèrent, les Potter pleuraient toujours de rire. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, le petit Teddy lui sauta dans les bras :

\- Tante Ginny ! Je suis super content de te revoir !

Evidemment, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Harry et Lily lui lancent un regard entendu :

\- Tu t'occupes de Ted ?

\- Ho, ça m'est arrivé, une fois ou deux, pour dépanner Remus et Dora …

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu le gardes pratiquement toutes les deux semaines, et gratuitement, t'es juste au top !

Contredit Tonks, qui sans le savoir, fit une nouvelle maladresse en tentant de vanter la précieuse aide de Ginny. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, et servi le repas. Tout se passa bien, dans une humeur chaleureuse et familiale, hormis le petit incident lorsque Ginny avoua que son chat avait tenté de manger la dinde crue. Sirius refusa d'y toucher, et lorsque Ginger sauta sur ses genoux pour manger dans son assiette, il bascula en arrière tout en entrainant la nappe – et les assiettes heureusement vides – avec lui. Sirius avait fini plein de sauces, et c'était un repas de noël qui resterait dans les annales tant tout le monde avait ri.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le manoir Malfoy, elle se dit qu'elle était maudite. Narcissa n'avait pas arrêté de parler bébé, bien que ce soit Drago et Luna qui soient sa cible, elle n'avait cessé de la prendre à partie pour soutenir sa cause, en sous-entendant qu'elle aussi, devrait avoir un bébé. Mais sinon, le repas c'était bien passé, Luna n'avait pas été trop bizarre, Lucius n'avait pas décroché plus de trois mots, et le repas était délicieux.

 _30 Décembre 2002_

Aujourd'hui était un jour plus qu'exceptionnel. Cette année, l'équipe de Harpies de Holyhead, celle des Canons de Chudley, celle des Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle et celle des Vagabonds de Wigtown allaient s'affronter dans un match épique. Un stade de Quidditch spécial avait été monté exprès pour l'occasion. C'était la première fois que quatre équipes allaient s'affronter en même temps, dans un match qui devait commençait en 2002 et finir en 2003. Les places n'avaient été mises en vente que la veille, et les gens c'étaient battu pour en avoir. C'était un évènement unique, et bien que ce soit le jour de l'an, tout le monde voulait assister à ce mythe qui deviendrait assurément historique. Ginny avait été contacté de nombreuses fois par Mag-J, la Gazette du Sorcier, le Chicaneur et de nombreux autres journaux pour couvrir l'évènement depuis l'intérieur, mais elle avait refusé. Le match devait durer trois jours, tous les remplaçants étaient là, prêts à tourner à tour de rôle pour que les joueurs puissent se reposer. Des célébrités avaient acceptées de jouer à titre d'invités, comme Viktor Krum – Harry avait été jaloux quand Ginny lui avait dit qu'il l'avait invité à dîner, heureusement, elle avait refusé – Olivier Dubois ou Ludovic Verpey, ce qui était plus qu'exceptionnel.  
Le coup d'envoi fut donner peu avant minuit, et la rouquine savait que dans le public, il y avait non seulement les Malfoy, les Potter, les Lupin, Luna, Pansy et Sirius, mais aussi les Weasley, qui avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir des places, et même ses oncles, Gideon et Fabian, étaient venus. Ce match était très important, non seulement elle avait reçu une prime couvrant son loyer pour les deux prochaines années, mais si les Harpies remportaient le match, elle toucherait une prime tellement énorme qu'elle pourrait carrément acheter son appartement, et elle savait qu'elle aurait sûrement des sponsors qui lui permettrait de gagner encore un peu plus d'argent – elle envisageait de s'offrir de nouvelles vacances avec Harry. Avant le match, leur coach insista sur le fait que ce soir, c'était du spectacle que le public voulait. Il les encouragea à faire des cascades et à ne pas hésiter à se donner en spectacle. Ainsi, l'entrée fut spectaculaire : les Chauves-Souris firent leur entré avec les cascades extraordinaires de Viktor, les Vagabonds s'envolèrent depuis les gradins, et les Canons firent sensation en chantant. Mais évidemment, les Harpies entrèrent avec en fond, les vidéos de leur shooting photo – les calendriers ne sortaient que dans deux jours – et le public majoritairement masculin apprécia beaucoup cet avant-goût très sexy – ce que Ginny trouva ironique et totalement ridicule, puisqu'elles défendaient la lutte contre le sexisme.  
Le match commença sous une ambiance de folie qui promettait une rencontre plus qu'épique.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre plein de rebondissements ? Entre Harry, ses amis, ses boulots, il faut dire que Ginny ne s'ennuie jamais !**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce match ? et de l'agression ? Ou de la fausse rumeur ?**

 **On en saura un peu plus sur ce match dans l'année suivante ...**

 **Et dans les années à venir, il y aura très certainement un nouveau couple très ... très surprenant !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est encourageant, et surtout, ça me motive à reprendre l'écrite ^^**

 **La suite, mercredi prochain ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6 : 2003

**Hello !**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je me suis relancée dans la suite, même si j'avance lentement, mais je pense bientôt finir l'histoire ... Je pense m'arrêter en 2007 ou maximum en 2008, avec un épilogue et éventuellement des OS, mais j'hésite encore ^^**

 **Bon, voici une année encore assez "calme", mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

* * *

2003

 _2 Janvier 2003_

Epuisée, Ginny rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient à la sortie du stade. Le match avait pris fin trois heures plus tôt, et l'accumulation de ces quatre jours de matchs, plus les trois dernières heures d'interviews, de signatures d'autographes et de photos, n'avaient fini de l'achever. Avec soulagement, elle se blottit dans les bras de Drago, et souffla :

\- Par Merlin, ramène-moi à la maison, je sens plus mon corps !

Le blond sourit – Pansy et Luna étaient rentrée la veille – et il était le seul à être resté jusqu'à quatre heures du matin pour ramener Ginny. La rouquine avait été époustouflante, chez les Harpies, on ne parlait plus que d'elle. Il fallait dire que ces quatre jours avaient été très intense : elle s'était évertuée à mettre HS les Canons, ce qu'elle avait réussi quelques heures après le réveillon. Elle avait également accepté de prendre Teddy sur son balais quelques minutes avec elle, et les autres joueurs l'avaient imités, permettant à des dizaines d'enfants de voler avec leurs joueurs préférés. Et puis, il y avait aussi eu la demande en mariage la veille, un joueur des Vagabonds avait demandé sa copine en mariage, et un spectateur en avait profité pour demander à Ginny de l'épouser. Drago se souvenait du visage de Potter, heureusement, Ginny avait gentiment remballé ce fan trop enthousiaste, tout en volant la vedette au vrai couple de futurs mariés. Sans parler du score invraisemblable, puisque les Harpies et les Vagabonds étaient au coude à coude, et lorsque l'attrapeur des Vagabonds avait enfin saisi le vif d'or, les scores affichés par les deux équipes était égal. On avait désigné les Vagabonds quand même comme les grands vainqueurs, puisqu'ils avaient attrapés le vif, mais les journaux ne parlaient que des Harpies. Et enfin, il y avait eu le clou du spectacle, ce que les gens commençaient à appeler « le saut de l'ange Prewett » :

\- Merlin Ginny, tu es complètement folle, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

Alors qu'ils quittaient l'euphorie du stade pour rejoindre les rues calmes, elle sourit en constatant qu'elle était à la une de tous les journaux. La veille, vers midi, les Harpies avaient eu un coup de mou qui leur avait fait prendre un retard conséquent contre les trois autres équipes. Lors d'un temps de repos – il y avait eu une heure de repos toutes les six heures -, elle avait élaboré une stratégie aussi folle qu'ingénieuse :

\- Ils s'attendent à ce que ce soit Gwen et moi qui tentons de faire remonter le score. Ce qu'il faut, c'est les surprendre ! Contrairement aux Chauve-Souris, notre équipe n'est pas connue pour notre confiance aveugle entre nous, c'est sur ça qu'il faut jouer ! Ce que je propose, c'est de complètement perturber les équipes adverses, et de faire quelque chose qui – si ça marche – restera historique !

Et contre toute attente, sa stratégie avait plus que marchait : en plein milieu du match, Ginny était montée aussi haut que possible, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Puis, reprenant le modèle d'Harry lors de son premier match en première année à Poudlard, elle s'était mise debout sur son balai, en équilibre. Pendant ce temps, les équipes adverses gardaient un œil sur Gwen, et les batteuses en avaient profité pour quitter leur poste et marquer des points. Et puis, du bout de son balai, Ginny s'était laissée tomber dans le vide, sous le souffle coupé et tétanisé de tous les spectateurs. Et comme prévu, au dernier moment, Gwen l'avait rattrapé alors que tous les joueurs des équipes adverses n'avaient pas réussi. La foule les avait ovationnées durant des heures, euphorique, et elles avaient pris une avance non négligeable dans leurs points.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Ginny s'endormit presque aussitôt qu'elle se mit dans son lit, et Drago préféra la laisser se reposer après s'être assuré que tu irais bien pour son amie.

 _10 Janvier 2003_

Pour échapper aux paparazzi, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de transplaner directement chez les Potter. Elle avait négocié avec la Gazette du Sorcier – elle avait bien décroché son stage de Janvier à Juin – et avait obtenu 15 jours de vacances, en échange d'une interview exclusive et même d'une séance photo, et ce n'était pas du luxe, parce qu'elle avait dormi presque quatre jours pour récupérer du match épique. Elle avait encore un peu mal de partout, mais Pansy l'avait emmené au spa la veille, et ça allait beaucoup mieux depuis. Sans parler des primes, des centaines de lettres, et des propositions de contrat, de sponsor et de publicité qu'elle avait reçu ces derniers jours, elle ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête.

Finalement, elle était contente que Lily et James lui ai proposé de passer le week-end chez eux, loin de l'agitation de Londres – et puis, passer un week-end avec Harry était toujours agréable. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva, et que Lily l'invita à aller dans le salon, elle fut surprise de voir tous ses amis, et même les Malfoy :

\- Surprise !

Les Potter avaient cru bon de lui organiser une petite fête pour fêter son succès, et malgré sa fatigue, la rouquine accepta de bon cœur. Même Hermione avait réussi à se libérer. Elle fut beaucoup félicitée, et finalement, elle réussit à s'éclipser dans la chambre d'Harry. Bien que la chambre soit toujours la même, elle parut vide à Ginny : Harry avait pris une bonne partie de ses photos pour son appartement, il n'avait que quelques vêtements, et la pièce était froide, on sentait qu'elle n'était plus habitée. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Harry la rejoint :

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée par, tu sais, tout ça.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et il la rejoint :

\- Tu as été extraordinaire, tu sais. Personne ne risque de l'oublier.

Elle bailla de fatigue, et naturellement, Harry se coucha pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui :

\- Hum. C'est génial. Mais … qu'est-ce que j'ai sommeil …

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle dormait déjà. Alors qu'il savait qu'elle dormait trop profondément pour l'entendre, il osa lui confier :

\- Tu sais, tes frères étaient fiers de toi. Ils ne l'avoueront jamais, mais tu les as impressionnés. Tes parents aussi sont fiers de toi, et tu leurs manques … J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras leur donner une seconde chance … parce que tu le mérites vraiment …

Il finit par s'endormir avec elle.

 _2 Mars 2003_

A son plus grand plaisir, Ginny faisait un vrai travail de journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle était fière de voir quelques-uns de ses articles publiés, même si c'était essentiellement dans la rubrique Quidditch. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours travailler en dehors, que ce soit lors de matchs de Quidditch ou au bar karaoké. Elle avait négocié avec la Gazette, et elle pouvait partir à l'étranger pour ses matchs – ces six dernières semaines, elle était allée en Grèce, en Russie, en Nouvelle-Zélande et en Egypte – à condition de rapporter des interviews, ce qui lui allait.  
Lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago, Luna et Pansy, elle rendit son tablier et finit son service pour rejoindre ses amis :

\- Salut ! Je suis contente de vous voir !

Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la fête chez les Potter, la rouquine étant surbookée. Ils échangèrent des banalités, et finalement, Pansy annonça :

\- J'ai décidé de me lancer : je vais ouvrir ma première boutique et lancer ma marque !

Ses trois amis la félicitèrent, et Pansy ajouta malicieusement :

\- Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à me faire connaître ! Surtout toi Ginny, je veux que tu dises à tout le monde que tu portes mes créations, et je te veux comme égérie de ma marque !

\- Pans', je t'adore, mais c'est hors de question que je joue les mannequins ! Je déteste ça, les photos !

\- Allez, s'il te plaît, fait un effort ! Ça m'aiderait beaucoup !

Après un débat, les négociations étaient toujours ouvertes, et Drago préféra changer de sujet :

\- Et tes vacances avec Potter, comment se passe l'organisation ?

L'apprentie journaliste fit la moue :

\- J'avoue que c'est pas terrible … Sirius s'est mis en tête de venir avec nous, parce que James et Lily veulent pas l'emmener en vacances avec eux, et Harry et moi ne sommes pas d'accord sur le destination …. Harry voudrait aller quelque part comme les Caraïbes, un endroit calme et ensoleillé, alors que je préférerai plutôt quelque part comme le Mexique, avec des montagnes et beaucoup d'animation …

Drago rit :

\- Donc vous allez au Mexique. Potter ne fera jamais le poids contre toi, et il aime trop se plier à tes exigences pour te faire plaisir !

Justifia-t-il. Ils discutèrent un long moment, et Ginny s'éclipsa un moment aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle fut tirée par Drago dans les cuisines :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Ecoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide …

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin et lui montra la bague – aussi farfelue qu'étrange – à sa meilleure amie :

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va lui plaire, ni même si elle va dire oui … J'ai essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois elle semble pas trop comprendre …

\- Ho par Merlin !

Ginny attrapa l'écrin et regarda la bague sous tous les angles, avant de sauter dans les bras du blond :

\- Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour trouver ce truc, mais je suis sûre et certaine que ça va lui plaire !

Il la reposa, gêné, et demanda toujours inquiet :

\- Tu penses qu'elle va dire oui ?

\- Très sincèrement, on parle de Luna là, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Par contre, je sais qu'elle va adorer cette bague, que tu es son premier petit-ami, son premier amoureux, son premier baiser, et aussi sa prem ….

\- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris. Souhaite-moi juste bonne chance …

Elle le prit dans ses bras en souriant et demanda :

\- Tu vas lui demander quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine. J'ai réussi à trouver un éleveur d'Abraxans, on va aller faire une ballade, et après, je lui ferai ma demande …

\- Ho, c'est tellement romantique ! J'espère qu'elle dira oui ! Sinon, tu sais que mon canapé est toujours disponible …

Ils rejoignirent leurs amies avant qu'elles ne se doutent de quelque chose.

 _16 Avril 2003_

Ginny poussa un cri quand la mousse de la bouteille de champagne que Lucius venait d'ouvrir explosa sur sa robe. Ses amis rirent, et Harry lui passa sa veste en se retenant de rire, mais elle n'en tint rigueur à personne. Le mois qui venait de s'écouler avait été très dur pour tout le monde, et Ginny était soulagée pour ses amis que tout aille pour le mieux maintenant. D'un côté, elle avait réussi à virer définitivement Sirius de ses vacances – elle lui avait présenté une jolie blonde de la Gazette, et le jeune couple partait en vacances en Italie – tout en faisant plier Harry, non pas pour le Mexique, mais pour le Pérou. Du côté de Pansy, la brunette avait eu beaucoup de mal non seulement pour trouver son futur magasin, mais aussi pour faire les papiers. Elle avait enfin trouvé le local idéal, une charmante boutique près du Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, Drago et Ginny avaient très vite compris que Pansy s'attendait à ce qu'ils mettent la main à la patte pour faire les travaux et qu'elle puisse ouvrir sa boutique pour l'été. En plus, Pansy était très occupée par la constitution de ses collections, jonglant entre les croquis et les tissus. Et puis, il y avait la raison de leur grande réunion chez les Malfoy : le futur mariage de Drago et Luna. Ça avait été très compliqué. Lorsque Drago avait fait sa demande, Luna n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi il voulait l'épouser, ni même pourquoi le mariage semblait si important. Finalement, après une discussion avec Ginny, puis avec son père, Luna avait accepté d'épouser Drago, ce qui avait plongé – et ce, sûrement jusqu'au mariage – Narcissa dans un état d'euphorie hyperactive et de surexcitement. Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient donc les fiançailles du couple, avec les Malfoy, le père de Luna, Pansy, Harry et Ginny. Voyant qu'Harry était un peu mal à l'aise, elle lui souffla :

\- Narcissa est malade à cause de l'horrible bague qu'a choisie Drago. A vrai dire, je crois que seule Luna peut l'apprécier à sa juste valeur …

Il sourit, et se détendit quand Remus, Tonks et Andromeda arrivèrent – puisque les deux sœurs s'étaient réconciliées depuis que Ginny faisait semi officiellement partie des Potter.

Finalement, l'après-midi fut riche en émotions pour Narcissa, une vraie prise de tête pour Drago et Andromeda, et très amusante pour Ginny, Harry, Remus et Tonks, alors que du point de vue de Luna et Xénophiles, ce fut un agréable moment. Seul Lucius faisait mine de ne pas s'impliquer, pour justement ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête avec ces bêtises, même si Ginny savait qu'il écoutait très attentivement, et qu'il se retenait de rire ou de pleurer derrière son journal.

Le débat principal était bien sûr le point de vue de Narcissa – à savoir, faire un grand et merveilleux mariage, avec des centaines d'invités et en respectant de nombreuses traditions – et celui de Luna, qui imaginait son mariage de manière très abstraite et à son image, loufoque. Et au milieu, il y avait Drago, prêt à faire des concessions pour les deux, mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Lorsqu'Harry raccompagna Ginny, il plaisanta :

\- Merlin, ça va être le mariage de l'année, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit comme Narcissa l'imagine !

La rouquine rit :

\- C'est sûr, surtout que Narcissa a toujours rêvé que j'épouse Drago ! Mais Luna est Luna, et ils seront heureux tous les deux.

\- Comment ça, que tu épouses Drago ? C'est moi que tu dois épouser !

S'étrangla le brun à lunettes. Sa copine sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- On verra ça dans quelques années, quand j'aurai eu mon diplôme, Monsieur Potter. En attendant, que diriez-vous de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon lit ?

Il sourit et s'exécuta sans protester. La patience n'était pas son fort, mais un jour, il en était vraiment sûr plus que tout, il épouserait cette femme.

 _10 Juin 2003_

Comme prévu, la boutique de Pansy fut prête en temps et en heure. A vrai dire, pour échapper aux préparatifs de son mariage, Drago avait trouvé la bonne solution, à savoir venir aider pour les travaux de la boutique de Pansy. La boutique était aménagée comme une boutique de mariage, à savoir une partie avec les vêtements exposés, et une arrière partie avec les cabines d'essayages pour faire des retouches. Et à l'arrière-boutique, il y avait l'atelier de Pansy pour qu'elle puisse faire ses créations et ses ajustements. Avec difficulté, Ginny s'était prêtée au jeu des photos pour promouvoir la petite boutique, et quelques-unes de ses collègues avaient aussi acceptées de rendre service. L'ouverture de la boutique se ferait dans quelques jours, avec une inauguration : Drago, Luna, Ginny, et même Harry et Hermione avaient usés de leur contact pour réunir le plus de personnes possibles, et de préférence, des célébrités susceptibles d'attirer le plus de clientèle possible.

Elle arriva devant la petite boutique, et sourit : on venait de poser la devanture de la boutique avec son nom. Pansy avait beaucoup hésité, et elle avait fini par appeler sa boutique «4 Esprits ». Sa première collection pour l'été s'appelait « Fille de feu », pour des raisons évidentes, et avec la préparation du mariage de Drago et Luna, Pansy commençait déjà à travailler sur une collection « Fille de la Terre », sans savoir si ce serait la collection d'automne ou de mariage.

Et Ginny devait avouer qu'elle avait fait un bon travail, sa boutique dans les tons beiges, dorés et argentés était très agréable, sa collection était vraiment pas mal, et Pansy s'investissait vraiment à fond. Elle espérait vraiment pour son amie que ça fonctionne.

 _29 Juin 2003_

Elle rendit son badge, fit un dernier tour dans les services pour remercier tout le monde, et quitta enfin la Gazette du Sorcier pour enfin être en vacances. Elle avait enfin fini son stage, et son année. Plus qu'un an, et elle aurait son diplôme. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser : il fallait qu'elle rentre récupérer ses valises, et qu'elle rejoigne Harry pour prendre le portauloin, direction le Pérou !

Ce fut un timing serré, mais elle réussit à arriver à l'heure. Ils arrivèrent dans un ranch, pas loin de la Cordillère Blanche. La Patagonie était magnifique, et ils furent très bien accueilli et dirigé vers leur chambre : c'était une chambre très rustique, mais aussi très chaleureuse, avec plein de tissages, une cheminée, et des meubles en bois lourd. Ils déposèrent leurs bagages, et Ginny proposa immédiatement :

\- Il paraît qu'il y a un jacuzzi sur notre terrasse, ça te dit ?

Ils sortirent en maillot de bain et se glissèrent dans l'eau bouillante, face à l'époustouflante chaine de montagnes. Le paysage était magnifique, et Harry avait ce qu'il voulait : ils étaient en vacances, au chaud, et Ginny était en maillot de bain. Que demander de plus ?

 _18 Juillet 2003_

Les vacances avaient été trop courtes au goût de Ginny et Harry, mais non seulement Harry ne pouvait pas s'absenter longtemps, mais surtout, les Weasley se posaient beaucoup trop de questions s'il ne se justifiait pas, et plus il partait longtemps, plus c'était dur de se justifier. Et puis, l'entraînement de Quidditch allait reprendre, et les Harpies avaient de grandes ambitions cette année : elles avaient de grandes chances de finir championne du monde cette année. Et en plus, elle avait promis d'aider Drago et Luna dans les préparatifs de leur mariage. Le couple avait choisi une date – qui avait scandalisé Narcissa, puisqu'un mariage devait se faire soit au printemps, soit en été – et il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps pour tout faire. Ils avaient choisi le 22 Octobre, une journée de printemps, et Narcissa avait été intransigeante sur le lieu : le mariage se ferait au manoir.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle les rejoignit au bar karaoké – elle ne reprendrait du service que la semaine prochaine – et fut contente de les voir. Elle leur raconta brièvement ses vacances – ils avaient visité les villages, fait des balades à cheval dans la cordillère et profité du soleil – et Drago lui dit que Pansy ne pourrait pas venir, elle était occupée avec une grosse commande. Sa boutique marchait plutôt bien, les gens étaient curieux, et ils appréciaient la personnalisation que Pansy leur proposait. Ils en vinrent au mariage, et Drago soupira :

\- Bon, le plus urgent, c'est la robe de Luna, la décoration, et les transports …

\- Tout ça ?

\- Ha, il faudra que tu essaie ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle est horrible, mais j'ai dû laisser Narcissa choisir, en échange elle m'a laissé choisir l'entrée …

Rajouta Luna en souriant, et Ginny se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Narcissa était une femme de goût, et elle lui faisait plus confiance pour choisir sa robe qu'à Luna. Elle fit la moue :

\- Alors vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur la musique, les invités et le repas ?

\- En fait, nous avons fait un compromis. Ma mère a établi une liste qu'on a retouchée. Pour la musique, je m'en suis occupé avec Pansy, Luna et ma mère n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire, et pour le repas, Luna a négocié l'entrée, et ma mère a choisi le plat principal … Pansy nous aidait à trancher, mais elle en a eu mare à cause de la robe …

\- Parlons de la robe ! J'imagine que tu as une idée bien différente de ta robe que celle de Narcissa ?

Demanda la rouquine à son amie. Celle-ci, pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait contrariée :

\- Narcissa veut m'affubler d'une horrible robe blanche, avec plein de dentelles dans le dos …

\- Mais Luna, la dentelle est très jolie, tu as vraiment un dos magnifique avec cette robe …

Tenta Drago, et Ginny le fixa bizarrement :

\- Tu as vu sa robe ? Il est hors de question que Luna porte cette robe alors, ça porte malheur ! Luna, comment tu imagines ta robe ?

Drago lui lança un regard noir, et Luna sembla ravie, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait son avis :

\- Je sais pas, Narcissa ne m'a pas vraiment laissé regarder beaucoup de robes …

\- Quand tu étais petite, tu imaginais quoi comme robe pour ton mariage ?

\- J'imaginais une robe rose pâle, avec des fleurs brodées, et un voilage léger ….

\- Ecoute, on ira voir Pansy demain, on va voir si elle peut nous dessiner une robe qui te convienne et qui ne provoque pas de crise cardiaque à Narcissa …

Elle vit que Drago fut soulagé qu'elle prenne les choses en main, de tous, Ginny était la seule qui arrivait à raisonner Luna sans lui faire du tort, même s'il se méfiait quand même un peu.

\- Bon, pour les transports, quel est le problème ?

\- Toujours le même. Luna et son père veulent des sombrals, alors que ma mère préférerait des Gronians. Sans parler du lâché de papillons que proposa ma mère, et que le père de Luna voudrait remplacer par je ne sais quoi …

\- Des libellules, Drago ! Ce sont des libellules !

Protesta la blonde, ce qui surprit une fois de plus la rouquine. Luna avait toujours eu un caractère calme et posé, et jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'emporter. Mais là, depuis les fiançailles, il semblait y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz, et la jeune chercheuse semblait affirmer de plus en plus ses opinions. Avec diplomatie, elle proposa :

\- C'est très joli les libellules ! On pourrait tout simplement mélanger les deux : un lâché de libellules et de papillons, et un cortège de sombrals et de Gronians, ce serait un très beau mélange, tout le monde serait content, et en plus, ça serait vraiment à votre image …

Luna était très emballée par l'idée, et Drago fit l'effort d'accepter l'idée pas si mauvaise, même si Narcissa aurait sûrement plus de mal à avaler la pilule. Enfin, elle s'attaqua à ce que tout le monde avait redouté, le sujet de conflit par excellence :

\- Bon, pour la décoration, je suppose que tu as fait un album avec des idées ?

En effet, la blondinette lui tendit, et Drago en sortit également un que sa mère avait fait. Elle les feuilleta, et constata qu'il y aurait probablement un meurtre ou un suicide. Luna voulait quelque chose de très féérique, mais surtout de très naturelle, presque bohème, avec de la couleur, alors que Narcissa voulait quelque chose de plus champêtre et raffiné, avec de l'épuré et du minimaliste chic. Elle décida d'emmener le tout et d'y réfléchir, sentant la migraine et la prise de tête venir.

 _22 Août 2003_

Encore toute courbaturée du match de la veille, Ginny grimaça en voyant que Narcissa et Luna étaient déjà dans la boutique. Elle n'était pas sûre de survivre à cette journée, pas après le match violent de la veille, et la crise de larmes du matin de Pansy – elle avait surpris son petit-ami dans les bras d'une autre. Mais à deux mois du mariage, il était temps que Luna ait une robe de mariée. Autant, Ginny avait réussi à arranger tout le reste, autant la robe restait un sujet toujours ouvert. En entrant dans « 4 Esprits », elle mit un panneau indiquant qu'il valait mieux ne pas rentrer dans la boutique. Elle entendait déjà Narcissa couiner, et Pansy courir de droite à gauche. Le cinéma ne s'interrompit même pas à son arrivée : Narcissa tournait autour de la robe de Luna tout en critiquant chaque centimètre et en donnant des instructions à Pansy pour tout modifier. Luna ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer son reflet dans le miroir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer, et Ginny devait intervenir. Luna était vraiment à bout, la jeune femme voulait seulement se marier avec Drago, mais là, Narcissa la poussait à bout. Ginny s'avança et demanda :

\- Narcissa, quelle robe voulez-vous que Luna porte ?

La Malfoy lui désigna la magnifique robe sirène en dentelle dont Drago lui avait parlé – c'était la robe de Narcissa quand elle était jeune, mais Pansy l'avait retouché pour la moderniser – et la rouquine l'attrapa, avant de filer en cabine pour l'enfiler. Elle ressortit, et Pansy recommença à pleurer, alors que Narcissa et Luna étaient complètement sous le choc. La robe allait parfaitement à Ginny, comme taillée pour elle. La rouquine s'avança jusqu'à Narcissa :

\- Narcissa, je sais que tu as toujours rêvé que ta fille ou ta belle-fille porte ta robe pour son mariage. Mais cette robe, ce n'est pas celle de Luna. C'est le mariage de Drago et Luna, et ça ne sera certainement pas comme tu l'imaginais, mais il faut que tu les laisses vivre leur vie. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : je porterai cette robe pour mon mariage, et tu pourras même l'organiser dans les moindres détails dont tu as rêvé. Mais laisses Drago et Luna se marier comme ils le veulent. Laisse Luna porter cette robe, elle est faîte pour elle …

Pansy s'éclipsa pour aller chercher encore plus de mouchoirs, elle était une véritable cascade, et elle eut raison, parce que quand elle revint, Narcissa et Luna pleuraient elles-aussi à chaudes larmes, et Ginny n'était pas loin de les rejoindre. Luna était éternellement reconnaissante envers Ginny de l'avoir toujours autant soutenue, et Narcissa était fière de Ginny et prête à accepter sa belle-fille et ses goûts bizarres. Luna aurait sa robe rose pâle, d'ailleurs, Pansy avait fait un excellent travail, Luna était magnifique dedans, et Ginny porterait la robe de Narcissa si un jour elle se mariait. Narcissa devait l'avouer, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille comme Ginny, mais elle devait accepter que même si Ginny n'épouserait jamais Drago, elle serait toujours comme une fille pour elle.

 _16 Septembre 2003_

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses amis pour la soirée d'enterrement de vie de célibataires – les futurs mariés avaient décidé de faire ça plus d'un mois à l'avance, et ensemble – elle avait petite mine. C'était sa dernière année, et sans attendre, elle leur annonça :

\- J'ai quitté les Harpies. J'ai mis fin à ma carrière dans le Quidditch.

Elle avala cul-sec un verre, et se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry qui passa son bras sur ses épaules :

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Le coach voulait que j'arrête mes études. Il avait de grands projets pour moi, campagnes de pub, voyage aux quatre coins du monde, et il a même parlé de me vendre à une autre équipe d'ici deux ou trois ans. J'ai dit non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'était une opportunité unique !

S'exclama Pansy, visiblement déjà un peu éméchée. Ginny glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry :

\- J'ai travaillé trop dur pour abandonner si près d'avoir mon diplôme. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de devenir une célébrité, de devoir fuir les paparazzi, et surtout, j'ai pas envie d'être tout le temps sur les routes ! J'ai envie de rester avec ma famille, avec vous, ici.

Heureux, Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement alors que Drago allait chercher d'autres boissons. Il lui chuchota des choses à l'oreille, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, le petit groupe alla danser, et ce n'est que très tard qu'ils ramenèrent Pansy et Ginny qui avaient beaucoup trop bu.

 _22 Octobre 2003_

En automne, le manoir Malfoy était tout simplement magnifique. Les feuilles mortes rendaient le paysage brun et rouge tout simplement magique, et Ginny comprenait pourquoi Luna avait voulu se marier à cette période. Les préparatifs du mariage rendaient tout le monde en effervescence, surtout Narcissa qui veillait à ce que tout soit parfait. Elle ne cessait de courir à droite et à gauche pour vérifier les fleurs, puis les tables, et aussi que les libellules et les papillons étaient bien dans leurs boites. Fatiguées de courir après Narcissa qui était sur le quai vive depuis six heures du matin, Ginny et Pansy décidèrent de monter voir les futurs époux. Luna tentait de coiffer sa longue chevelure blonde, et ses amies la firent s'asseoir :

\- On va s'occuper de tes cheveux et de ton maquillage, d'accord ?

Pansy s'y attaqua, et Ginny enfila sa propre robe. Narcissa avait bien choisi : c'était une robe longue pourpre, avec un bustier et une manche asymétrique. Elle observa Pansy tresser les cheveux de la mariée et y glisser une couronne de fleur que Luna avait faite la veille. Elle s'assit et lui prit la main :

\- Comment tu te sens Luna ?

\- Je sais pas … bien je crois ?

La rouquine lui sourit et la rassura :

\- Tu verras, ce sera le plus beau jour de ta vie. Vous allez être heureux avec Drago. Et tu es magnifique !

Luna se dégagea des mains de Pansy et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras :

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la frousse … Tu me promets que tout va aller bien ?

\- Tu es juste un peu stressée, tu verras, ça va être génial !

S'exclama Pansy. Ginny s'excusa et décida d'aller voir le futur marié. Elle frappa, et constata que Drago était entre de bonnes mains : Théo et Blaise étaient là. Elle les embrassa, et serra son meilleur ami contre elle :

\- Alors, comment va le futur marié ?

\- Ça peut aller, mais ça ira mieux quand ça sera finit … Comment se sent Luna ?

\- Elle est un peu stressée, mais ça va. Je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il va se passer. Et toi, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il la serra de nouveau contre lui, et les deux témoins sortirent pour les laisser seuls :

\- Je suis tellement heureux, Gin' !

\- Et moi, je suis très heureuse pour vous ! Allez, finis de te préparer, si t'es en retard à ton propre mariage, ta mère risque de faire une crise cardiaque !

Plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui détendit le futur engagé.

Lorsqu'elle remonta l'allée jusqu'à l'autel, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à Harry. Il avait accepté de l'accompagner incognito. Puis, elle fixa Drago jusqu'à ce que Luna apparaisse au bout de l'allée au bras de son père. Elle se dit qu'en effet, cette robe était parfaite pour Luna : ce n'aurait pas été vraiment Luna si elle n'avait pas porté cette robe, et elle savait que Drago l'aurait regretté. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer pendant l'échange des vœux, Pansy et Narcissa n'arrêtant pas de pleurer à chaudes larmes – chacune pour des raisons différentes – mais elle fut très heureuse quand Drago embrassa la mariée. Luna rayonnait de bonheur comme jamais, et même si elle avait douté jusqu'au bout que le mariage soit fait pour la blonde, elle n'avait plus aucuns doutes.

Peu de temps après l'ouverture de la danse, Harry l'invita à danser :

\- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas danser ?

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai envie que tu profites de la journée, et il faut bien que je m'entraine pour notre mariage !

Elle lui marcha volontairement sur le pied et il rit. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, mais Harry prenait son mal en patience : Ginny faisait sa dernière année, et il espérait qu'elle accepte d'emménager avec lui après son diplôme. Drago invita Ginny à danser, ainsi que Pansy. Ce mariage resta dans les mémoires, pour sa perfection et son originalité. Les mariés finirent par partir dans la calèche pour leur lune de miel.

 _29 Novembre 2003_

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital, Ginny exigea d'être bénévole. Bon, certes, sa pensée première était de pouvoir discrètement se glisser dans la chambre d'Harry sans tomber sur les Weasley, mais quand on la conduit en pédiatrie pour jouer avec les enfants, elle ne trouva pas ça si mal. Elle aimait bien les enfants, elle prenait plaisir à s'occuper de Teddy, et elle n'avait jamais pensé à faire du bénévolat. Elle apprécia de passer plusieurs heures à jouer avec les enfants malades et à leur lire des histoires. Lorsqu'elle partit, elle demanda quand est-ce qu'elle pouvait revenir, et on l'invita à venir dès qu'elle le voulait – les enfants semblaient bien aimer la rouquine- et elle put enfin rendre visite à Harry. Cet idiot était tombé de son balai lors d'une poursuite, et s'était cassé la cheville. Les médicomages avaient décidé de le garder pour la nuit. Elle se glissa dans la chambre éteinte, et immédiatement, elle entendit :

\- J'étais sûr que tu allais venir !

La rouquine sourit et s'assit au bord du lit :

\- Evidemment, j'étais dans le coin, j'allais pas t'éviter !

Il captura ses lèvres et elle se blottit contre lui :

\- Je suis devenue bénévole pour l'hôpital. Je m'occupe des enfants. Je pense revenir.

\- Tu aimes bien les enfants ?

\- Oui. J'aime bien m'en occuper. Et puis, certains sont tellement mignon …

Il passa sa main dans les longues mèches rousses de la jeune femme :

\- Tu voudrais qu'on ait un bébé ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin … c'est pas le moment ! Arrête avec tes histoires débiles !

Le brun soupira :

\- Dans quelques mois tu seras diplômée, et ça fait presque cinq ans qu'on est ensemble … on pourrait peut-être commencer à penser à l'avenir ? Regarde, Luna et Drago se sont mariés, Pansy a ouvert sa boutique …

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Eux, c'est différent !

\- Et en quoi c'est différent ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, muette. Elle se releva, mais il la retint par la main :

\- Ne pars pas. Je veux juste que tu prennes conscience que notre avenir est important, et qu'on y est là. Je ne te forcerai pas, tu le sais.

Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue, avant de reprendre sa place auprès de lui dans le lit. Elle lui chuchota alors :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer les infirmières …

 _30 Novembre 2003_

Au chaud contre Harry, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, elle eut le réflexe de se cacher sous le drap, alors qu'Harry se réveillait en sursaut :

\- Maman ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le couple Potter sourit quand Ginny sortit la tête du lit, mais très vite, Lily eut l'air préoccupé :

\- Nous sommes contents de vous voir mais … Ginny, il faut que tu files, les Weasley arrivent !

La jeune femme attrapa en vitesse ses vêtements pour se rhabiller, et alors qu'elle allait vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Dans un réflexe, Ginny bondit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit Lily protester et dire à Ron qu'Harry n'était pas encore réveillé, puis Harry qui tenta de paraître content :

\- Ron, c'était pas la peine de venir !

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, espèce d'andouille ! Allez, laisse ton meilleur ami tranquille !

Ron protesta contre Hermione, et face à son obstination, Lily insista auprès d'Hermione :

\- Tu devrais passer dans la salle de bain, ton maquillage coule …

\- Mais je …

Elle fut poussée dans la salle de bain et se retrouva face à Ginny. La rouquine lui fit de grands signes, et Hermione acquiesça avant de ressortir. Cette fois, elle attrapa son mari par le bras et le tira :

\- Allez viens, on va chercher un café pour Harry !

Ils sortirent, et immédiatement, James fit sortir Ginny :

\- Dépêche-toi avant qu'ils reviennent !

La rouquine s'éclipsa. Ils l'avaient échappée bel, encore un peu et c'était la confrontation.

 _24 Décembre 2003_

Cette année, Ginny avait été réquisitionnée : Narcissa exigeait qu'elle vienne fêter le réveillon chez eux le 24 au soir, et Lily l'attendait le 25 midi. Cependant, Harry était en mission à l'étranger avec Ron, et ça la rendait triste de ne pas le voir pour les fêtes, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle rejoignit le manoir Malfoy, et fut accueilli par Narcissa qui était enchantée. Elle rejoignit Drago, Luna et Pansy – cette dernière semblait avoir déjà bien abusé du champagne – et le blond embrassa son front tendrement :

\- Alors, comment va ma petite-sœur ? Il paraît que tu fais du bénévolat ?

\- Je vais bien. Je m'occupe des enfants malades, ça me fait du bien. Et vous, votre voyage de noces ? Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que je sois marraine ?

Le blond eut un sourire crispé, et lança un regard vers sa mère et son père, avant de grogner :

\- Evite le sujet avec ma mère. Sinon, une blonde va en tuer une autre, et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir laquelle …

Elle sourit et serra Luna dans ses bras. Ils passèrent à table, et le repas fut succulent. Tout se passa presque bien, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa commence à parler bébé :

\- Voyons, je sais bien que vous êtes jeunes, mais vous êtes marié, il serait temps d'y penser !

\- Maman …

Grogna Drago, mais trop tard, Luna était partie :

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas Narcissa ! Nous ne voulons pas d'enfants pour l'instant !

Pansy commença à pleurer dans sa serviette – la jeune femme était à fleur de peau et ne s'était toujours pas remise de sa rupture six mois auparavant – et Narcissa releva le menton :

\- C'est ce que vous dîtes ma chère, mais Drago a toujours voulu avoir des enfants jeune. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Drago était complètement rouge, et même la rouquine avait du mal à savoir si c'était de colère, de gêne ou de honte, alors que Luna était plus pâle que jamais. Bien sûr, Ginny avait du mal à imaginer Luna avoir des enfants, mais elle savait aussi que ce que disait Narcissa était vrai : Drago avait toujours voulu des enfants, le plus tôt possible, et il était très probable qu'il refreine ses envies de paternité pour Luna. La jeune mariée recula sa chaise pour partir, mais Ginny fut plus rapide et sauta sur ses pieds en s'exclamant :

\- Luna, tu viens, je crois qu'on devrait mettre Pansy au lit, elle a assez bu !

Son amie hocha la tête et l'aida à sortir de table la brune. Celle-ci n'arrêtait plus de pleurer, et elles la montèrent dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle avait l'habitude d'occuper. Elles mirent la jeune femme au lit, mais celle-ci s'accrocha avec désespoir à Ginny :

\- Pourquoi ma vie est si nulle ? Pourquoi je tombe que sur des connards ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un gentil type, qui prendrait soin de moi ?

\- Pansy, tu sais, c'est pas facile de trouver le bon …

\- A d'autres, toi t'es avec Harry, même avec ton pire ennemi, t'arrive à être heureuse, et Luna est avec Drago, et moi, je suis toujours toute seule. Personne ne veut de moi …

Elle pleura encore plus tard, et Ginny lui conseilla de dormir un peu et de reporter la discussion au lendemain, quand elle se sentirait mieux et aurait l'esprit moins embrumé par l'alcool.

Avec Luna, elles ne retournèrent pas au salon, mais marchèrent un moment à travers les nombreux couloirs du manoir Malfoy. Au bout d'un moment, Luna finit par se stopper et demander :

\- C'est vrai ce que Narcissa a dit ? Que Drago voulait des enfants jeune ?

Son amie haussa les épaules, et précautionneusement dit :

\- Je pense que c'est à Drago que tu devrais demander …

\- Justement, je ne peux rien lui demander ! Il a toujours pris des pincettes avec moi, mais je ne suis pas une enfant ni stupide ! Il ose jamais rien me dire, comme s'il avait peur de me contrarier et que je boude comme une petite fille !

\- Tu sais, Drago a simplement peur de te perdre, et il peut être assez peu sûr de lui aussi. Il ne veut que ton bonheur, et c'est le plus important pour lui.

\- Alors pourquoi il me traite comme ça ? Dès qu'il veut me dire quelque chose ou me faire comprendre quelque chose, c'est toi qu'il envoie, comme s'il n'était pas capable de me parler ou que j'étais pas capable de comprendre !

Ginny serra son amie contre elle, et essaya de la réconforter :

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui en parler toi. Peut-être que si tu lui dis tout ce que tu ressens, il comprendre qu'il agit comme un idiot …

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, la blonde commença à pleurer dans ses bras :

\- Narcissa me déteste, ce mariage était une erreur, c'est toi qui aurais dû l'épouser …

Ginny la secoua, en colère :

\- Ha non, ne dis pas ça ! Drago et moi, on est frère et sœur, et on ne sera jamais rien d'autre, je t'interdis de penser ça ! Il a toujours été fou de toi, et ce mariage était son rêve ! Quant à Narcissa, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas, mais elle te considère comme un danger. Elle a très bien compris que tu pouvais briser le cœur de son fils à tout moment, et elle a encore un goût amer de votre dernière rupture. Mais elle finira par t'aimer, ça, j'en suis sûre !

La jeune mariée sécha ses larmes et sourit :

\- Tu es vraiment une amie formidable Ginny. Je vais aller parler à Drago. Bonne nuit.

Lorsque Ginny se coucha, elle était inquiète pour ses amis. Mais surtout, elle espérait que le repas chez James et Lily serait moins agité.

 _25 Décembre 2003_

Après avoir aidé Pansy à prendre sa potion anti-gueule de bois, elle l'aida à s'habiller, et elle décida de l'emmener avec elle chez les Potter. Ce dont avait besoin la brune, c'était de se changer les idées, et le manoir Potter était le meilleur endroit pour ça que connaissait Ginny. Elles furent bien sûr accueillies avec joie par James et Lily, et elles rejoignirent le salon où Sirius venait de casser un vase. Immédiatement, il charia Ginny sur la fois où elle était allée rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre d'hôpital, un mois auparavant, et alors que la rouquine virait au cramoisie, Pansy commença à se moquer de sa meilleure amie avec le vieux maraudeur. Puis, Remus, Tonks et Ted arrivèrent – Peter n'avait encore une fois pas pu venir – et l'enfant de quatre ans se précipita sur sa tatie préférée :

\- Tati Gin, on ira jouer dans la neige après mangé ?

\- Mais bien sûr, comment tatie Ginny pourrait résister à ta bouille trop mignonne ?

Ils s'installèrent à table, et Sirius mit immédiatement les pieds dans le plat :

\- Il paraît que le mariage de Malfoy et Loufoca était drôle, c'était comment ? Et hier soir, comment ça s'est passé avec ma cousine ? Narcissa doit avoir du mal à avaler la pilule, que son fils chéri épouse une allumée …

\- Sirius, tu es au courant que Luna est notre meilleure amie ?

Demanda Ginny, alors que Lily lui mettait une tape sur la tête. Pansy rit, et alors qu'elle allait attraper son verre de vin, Ginny le changea en verre d'eau d'un coup de baguette :

\- Toi, il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes l'alcool pour un moment. Pour en revenir au mariage, c'était une cérémonie parfaite. Et c'est vrai que Narcissa a du mal à avaler la pilule …

\- Ma mère m'a dit que ma tante aurait préféré une autre belle-fille, du genre rouquine …

Laissa sous-entendre Tonks, aussi maladroite que son cousin maraudeur. Lily fixa Ginny, alors que celle-ci soupirait :

\- C'est vrai ? Narcissa voulait que tu épouses Drago ?

\- Non ! Narcissa m'a toujours considéré comme sa fille, et c'est vrai que les excentricités de Luna la dérangent, mais elle sait que je suis avec Harry et que je l'aime !

Pansy regarda tout le monde, et considérant la table comme devenue trop calme, elle décida de s'amuser :

\- Mais pourtant, tu as bien dit que tu porterais la robe de Narcissa pour ton mariage, non ?

Lily manqua de s'étouffer et sauta sur ses pieds, alors que James essayait de la retenir :

\- Ha non ! J'ai toujours voulu que la femme d'Harry porte _ma_ robe à leur mariage ! Narcissa ne mettra pas son grain de sel dans cette cérémonie ! Elle a son fils, moi aussi j'en ai qu'un, qu'elle s'occupe donc du sien !

Le regard noir que lança la jeune rousse à Pansy lui fit comprendre que son cas allait être réglé plus tard. Finalement, l'après-midi fut aussi agitée que la veille : Lily n'en démordait pas, Sirius n'arrêtait pas d'envenimer la situation en riant, Pansy défendait Narcissa, et Ginny était en plein milieu, lançant des signaux de détresse au couple Lupin qui ne pût rien pour elle. Finalement, ce fut le petit Teddy qui la sortit du pétrin en venant la chercher pour jouer dans la neige.

 _31 Décembre 2003_

Cette année, Ginny avait décidé qu'ils passeraient tous le réveillon au bar karaoké – bon, c'était aussi parce qu'elle était de service jusqu'à deux heures – et qu'après, ils viendraient tous dormir chez elle, comme au bon vieux temps. Harry passa la voir vers 19 heures, et l'embrassa rapidement :

\- Alors, comment c'était Noël ?

\- J'hésite entre horriblement gênant et terriblement triste. Et toi, le Japon, c'était comment ?

\- Super, mais je suis vraiment content d'être rentré !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, tendrement, et caressa son dos :

\- Tu m'as manqué … ça te dit, on passe le week-end prochain chez moi, en amoureux ?

\- Hum, c'est tentant … qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Tout le monde est occupé à aider Charlie à emménager à Londres, alors personne ne viendra nous déranger, mes parents sont chez ma tante Pétunia, et tes amis ne connaissent pas mon adresse, alors on sera tranquille …

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et finit par accepter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment rien qu'à eux, et elle n'attendait que ça. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, heureux qu'elle ait accepté, et il fila passer le réveillon avec ses parents et le Weasley. Cependant, Ginny nota bien que Charlie était de retour de Roumanie, même si elle n'en n'avait rien à faire de le savoir.

Ses amis arrivèrent plus tard, et elle fut contente de constater que Drago et Luna semblaient s'être réconcilié, et sans avoir eu besoin de sa médiation, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il y avait bien un vrai problème de communication dans leur couple, mais elle était heureuse que ce se soit arrangé. Pansy avait l'air de meilleure humeur aussi. Ginny lui avait donné des règles très strictes : la brune avait interdiction de sortir sans elle, de draguer dans sa boutique, et de boire. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle allait trouver un prince charmant pour son amie. Elle les servie, et la soirée fut agréable. Pansy annonça que pour l'été prochain, elle allait sortir une collection très chic pour homme, appelée « Fils de l'eau » - il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'inspirer de ses amis pour ses créations -, et à demi-mot, Luna avoua qu'avec Drago, ils pensaient très certainement à mettre en route un bébé dès l'été prochain. La nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie, et Drago se sentit obligé de modérer ses deux amies qui s'emballaient déjà :

\- On a dit qu'on essayerait, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on aura un bébé dans un an !

\- Tu plaisantes ? T'as intérêt à nous faire deux beaux bébés, et vite !

S'exclama Pansy. Luna sursauta :

\- Deux ?

\- Ben oui, un pour Ginny, et un pour moi ! Moi, je veux la fille, comme ça, je lui ferai plein de beaux vêtements ! Et Ginny pourra apprendre au garçon à voler !

Drago marmonna dans sa barbe, mais l'arrivée d'une nouvelle tournée de boissons calma tout le monde. Ils chantèrent plusieurs fois au karaoké, et s'amusaient vraiment. Puis, lors du décompte, ils se réunirent et crièrent de joie au passage à la nouvelle année.


	8. Chapitre 7 : 2004

**Hello !**

 **Il arrive un peu tard, mais voici le chapitre sur l'année 2004 ...**

 **J'apporte aussi plusieurs nouvelles :)**

 **Tout d'abord, il va se passer des choses importantes dans ce chapitre ... à savoir de l'évolution dans la vie et les relations de Ginny, mais surtout, un nouveau personnage ...**

 **Ensuite, une très bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire ! Enfin, il me reste l'épilogue, mais j'ai écrit tout le reste :)**

 **L'histoire se terminera en 2007, mais en attendant, profitez bien de cette année 2004 ;)**

* * *

2004

 _1 Janvier 2004_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ginny se demanda à qui appartenait la jambe qui était sur son ventre, et constata très vite que non seulement c'était celle de Pansy, mais aussi que son oreiller n'était autre que Drago. Elle se dégagea avec difficulté, et décida de faire un café pour tout le monde. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas bu tant que ça, mais ils semblaient tous complètement K.O. L'année commençait bien, et Ginger se frotta contre ses jambes pour réclamer à manger. Elle servit tout le monde, et Drago fut le premier à se réveiller et à la rejoindre :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on troupeau d'hippogriffe m'est passé dessus … C'est là qu'on s'aperçoit qu'on a plus 15 ans !

Elle sourit et poussa vers lui le sirop d'érable. Pansy ronflait, et Ginny plaisanta :

\- Elle n'a pas bu une goutte, et pourtant, on dirait qu'elle est encore bourrée !

Son meilleur ami rit, et Luna se réveilla. Elle rejoint le duo et embrassa tendrement Drago :

\- C'était sympa de dormir ici tous ensemble ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on fera l'année prochaine !

Tout le monde rit, et Drago l'embrassa tendrement. Finalement, Pansy n'émergea pas avant le début de l'après-midi, et le couple rentra chez eux, laissant la rouquine s'occuper de la brunette.

 _5 Janvier 2004_

Elle s'assura que Ginger avait assez de croquettes pour le week-end, puis elle fila. La jeune femme était impatiente de passer enfin un week-end en amoureux. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se voir ces derniers temps, et l'idée de passer un week-end rien qu'entre eux était un parfait moyen de se retrouver. Toute la semaine, elle avait dû s'occuper de Pansy qui semblait se reprendre en main, mais elle avait quand même eu le temps de se préparer pour le week-end, notamment de la lingerie très sexy. La déprime de la brune avait boosté sa libido comme jamais, et elle comptait bien profiter de ce week-end pour assouvir ses fantasmes. Elle transplana et arriva en sentant une bonne odeur. Harry lui ouvrit en souriant, et elle le trouva décidemment trop craquant avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes de travers. Il l'embrassa rapidement et s'éclipsa en s'excusant :

\- Deux secondes, faut que je sorte le gâteau du four !

Il s'éclipsa et elle le suivit dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il sortit le gâteau, sa copine plaisanta :

\- Tu sais, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire un gâteau !

\- C'est Teddy, je lui ai promis qu'il viendrait manger du gâteau …

D'humeur gourmande – pas la même que celle de l'enfant, assurément – elle s'assit sur le plan de travail, laissant entre-apercevoir sa lingerie fine, et elle demanda d'une voix langoureuse :

\- Teddy vient quand ?

\- Il vient dans à peu près une heure, juste goûter, et il repart après, pourquoi ?

Il releva les yeux et capta le jeu de sa copine. Il posa le gâteau et s'approcha d'elle avec un regard gourmant, alors qu'elle déboutonnait le haut de sa robe en s'exclamant :

\- Parfait, juste le temps de bien commencer le week-end !

 _7 Janvier 2004_

Profondément endormie, Harry la regarda un moment, et remit une mèche flamboyante derrière son oreille en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Elle semblait si paisible, sa peau blanche laiteuse se fondant presque dans les draps de coton, et lui aussi, il se sentait paisible de la voir ici, près de lui. Quand il repensait à ce week-end, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Ça avait été les trois jours les plus torrides de sa vie : ils avaient fait l'amour dans chaque coin, chaque recoin de son petit appartement, semant un désordre sans nom dans toutes les pièces, mais ça valait largement le coup. Ils avaient joué avec la nourriture, finit l'eau chaude et dansé avec la musique à fond. Elle avait été insatiable et ardente, ce qui expliquait qu'elle dorme si profondément. Harry n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte, jamais, mais quand elle se réveillerait, elle rentrerait sûrement chez elle. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa peau parsemée de tâches de rousseurs, et elle frissonna. Ses yeux caramel rencontrèrent les yeux verts du brun :

\- Salut !

\- Bien dormi ?

Elle sourit et se redressa enroulée dans les draps, pour lui donner un baiser :

\- Pas beaucoup, mais très bien …

Il l'attira contre lui, et elle se blottit dans son cou. Souriant, il embrassa son front, béat :

\- Je crois que si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux, ce week-end m'aurait rendu définitivement fou de toi !

Elle en rit, signe qu'elle le prenait bien. Il hésita, mais finit par avouer également :

\- Ce serait super de … pouvoir faire ça tous les jours …

\- Tu plaisantes, t'as vu l'état de ton appartement !

Elle rit, et il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, la faisant gémir au passage en promenant ses mains sur ses courbes fines. Il tenta de calmer l'ardeur de sa copine :

\- T'as raison, mais je parlais plutôt de vivre ensemble … tu as bientôt ton diplôme, ça va faire six ans qu'on est ensemble … J'aimerai vraiment qu'on pense sérieusement à emménager ensemble.

Ginny titilla du bout de sa langue le cou de son amant, et finit par concéder :

\- J'en ai envie aussi … attends l'été, et je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement. D'accord ?

Contre la douce torture de sa compagne, il ne put que céder.

 _3 Mars 2004_

Lorsque Drago utilisa sa clé, il ne pensait vraiment pas trouver Ginny dans cet état. Sa meilleure amie était roulée en boule dans son canapé, enroulée dans des couvertures et entourée de pots de glaces vides. Cela faisait trois jours que personne ne l'avait vu, et il était venu la voir parce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se précipita dans ses bras :

\- Ho, Drago !

Il la serra contre lui, et elle éclata en sanglots. Il tenta de réfléchir à la cause de ses pleurs, mais il ne trouva pas : ces examens de fin d'année n'étaient que dans deux mois, Harry était en Bulgarie depuis une semaine, et les Weasley n'avaient pas revu Ginny depuis des années. Il tenta de la calmer :

\- Gin', dis-moi ce qu'il se passe … on s'inquiète tous pour toi …

\- Merlin, Drago, si tu savais … c'est horrible !

Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues :

\- Raconte-moi.

Elle renifla et serra Ginger qui avait grimpé sur ses genoux :

\- Tu sais, il y avait ce gamin, Gabriel, à qui j'allais faire la lecture toutes les semaines à l'hôpital … ce pauvre petit chou, il avait l'air d'aller bien …

Elle recommença à être secouée de sanglots et Drago la reprit dans ses bras :

\- Chut Ginny, c'est fini …

\- Il avait que cinq ans … tu imagines, il était là, et puis c'est fini … et ses parents, j'ai même pas pu leur présenter mes condoléances …

Drago décida de rester pour la nuit, et il la ramena chez lui le lendemain. Luna était d'accord avec lui, tant qu'Harry ne serait pas rentré, elle resterait chez eux, le temps de se calmer un peu et de prendre de la distance.

 _28 Avril 2004_

A la base, le programme c'était plutôt révisions intenses chez elle. Mais finalement, Hermione avait un peu bouleversé le programme en lui proposant de venir réviser à son travail, et même de faire d'une pierre deux coups en lui accordant une interview pour la Gazette du Sorcier. En effet, Ginny avait une promesse d'embauche chez la Gazette du Sorcier une fois qu'elle aurait son diplôme, et en attendant, la Gazette lui achetait quelques articles. La rouquine était fière d'avoir un bon carnet de contact. Mais ce 28 Avril 2004 la bouleversa. Hermione lui fit visiter les différents départements du Ministère de la Justice, et la futur journaliste fut très touché par le département des mineurs. Sa belle-sœur lui expliqua ce qu'on faisait ici, et Ginny découvrit qu'il y avait des dizaines d'enfants qui avaient besoin d'un avocat pour les défendre. Il y avait des orphelins dont on se disputait la garde, des jeunes délinquants sur la mauvaise voie, et des victimes du sort. Lorsqu'elle repartit, Ginny ne réfléchit pas plus que ça. Elle n'était pas retourné à l'hôpital – elle préférait attendre d'avoir passé ses examens – mais elle n'hésita pas lorsqu'elle remplit la demande pour suivre des cours du soir. Journaliste, ce n'était pas sa vocation. Non, elle voulait aider les enfants.

 _13 Juin 2004_

Assise au bar karaoké, Ginny était anxieuse. Très vite, Pansy arriva – elle était sur un nuage depuis qu'elle avait rencontré un mystérieux inconnu le mois d'avant – et s'installa. Ginny, pour se changer les idées, tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais la brunette ne lâcha pas d'informations sur l'élu de son cœur. Finalement, Harry et Drago arrivèrent, et ce dernier annonça que Luna les rejoindrait plus tard parce qu'elle avait du travail à finir. Ginny sortit alors ses trois enveloppes et Pansy la sienne. Ils ouvrirent d'abord celle avec les résultats de Ginny, et Harry eut l'honneur de lui annoncer :

\- Félicitations, tu es major de ta promo ! Et ils veulent que tu fasses un discours pour la remise des diplômes, la semaine prochaine …

Cela fit plaisir à la rouquine, et Pansy ouvrit sa deuxième enveloppe et la félicita : comme promis, la Gazette lui proposait un poste de journaliste à plein temps. Puis, Ginny ouvrit l'enveloppe de Pansy avec le bilan de la première année d'ouverture de la boutique de Pansy :

\- Alors, pour résumer, tes chiffres sont très bon, ta boutique a une bonne fréquentation, d'après les sondages, tes vêtements plaisent, et tu es en liste pour devenir la boutique de l'année d'après trois magasines ! Ha, et apparemment, ce serait bien que tu proposes une collection pour la prochaine Fashion Witch Week !

Pansy sautilla dans tout le bar, attirant tous les regards sur elle, et elle finit par se calmer quand Drago lui proposa de lui offrir un verre pour fêter ça. Enfin, Ginny saisit la dernière enveloppe, anxieuse. Ses amis ne savaient pas ce que c'était que cette dernière enveloppe, alors elle leur expliqua :

\- Le mois dernier, je suis allé avec Hermione au Ministère de la Justice, et j'ai été interpellée par le département des mineurs. Vous savez que journaliste n'est pas une vocation pour moi, j'aime ce que je fais, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me pousse à me lever le matin … J'ai trouvé ce que je veux vraiment faire dans la vie. Je veux aider les enfants dans le besoin. Je veux m'occuper des enfants qui se retrouvent à la rue sans rien, qui vivent dans de mauvaises familles et qui sont délaissés … J'ai fait une demain pour suivre des cours du soir. C'est un cursus de seulement deux ans, et je pourrais avoir mon diplôme d'assistante sociale. Après ça, je pourrai faire une année supplémentaire pour me former et devenir avocate spécialiste du droit des enfants. Cette enveloppe, c'est la réponse à ma demande d'inscription aux cours du soir …

Elle la tendit à Drago qui l'ouvrit. Il parcourut la lettre du regard, puis la tendit à Harry qui fit de même, et qui la passa à Pansy. Les deux hommes étaient impassibles, et heureusement pour Ginny, ce fut Pansy qui s'écria encore une fois qu'elle avait réussi, qu'elle était acceptée. Folle de joie, elle serra ses amis contre elle. C'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle sentait qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie.

Plus tard, lorsqu'Harry la raccompagna, elle lui demanda :

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je reprenne mes études ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies trouvé ce que tu veux vraiment faire. Je te l'ai dit, je te soutiendrais toujours, quoi que tu choisisses ou fasses.

Elle sourit et s'arrêta, rougissant :

\- Tu sais … Si ma première année se passe bien, on pourrait peut-être envisager d'emménager ensemble l'année prochaine …

Aussi spontanément que fougueusement, il l'embrassa :

\- Rien ne pourrait me faire autant plaisir !

Et ils rentrèrent, heureux et confiant en l'avenir.

 _24 Juillet 2004_

Ginny avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Elle avait fini par retourner faire du bénévolat à l'hôpital, et elle avait passé la nuit à rassurer une petite fille qui devait se faire opérer. Il y avait aussi eu ces jumeaux qui avaient été emmené en urgence à l'hôpital suite à un triste accident, et qui n'avaient cessé de réclamer leur parent – leur père était mort dans l'accident, et leur mère vivait à l'étranger, elle n'avait pas pu arriver tout de suite – et qu'elle avait tenté de calmer. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle était épuisée, et hésitait entre un sentiment de tristesse et au contraire un sentiment de soulagement d'avoir fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ces enfants. Elle aurait aimé être pédiatre, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait très difficilement pu supporter la pression du métier.

Lorsqu'elle se leva plusieurs heures plus tard, elle fut heureuse de ne pas avoir à travailler puisqu'elle ne commençait officiellement son travail qu'en septembre. Elle trouva dans son courrier plusieurs livres d'Hermione pour qu'elle prenne de l'avance sur ses cours du soir de droit. Même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer, elle adorait sa belle-sœur, et elle aussi l'adorait.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit débarquer Harry en fin d'après-midi :

\- Harry, mais t'étais pas censé être en vacances avec les Weasley ?

\- Non, ça, c'était la version officielle. La vraie version, c'est que je t'emmène en vacances surprises !

Elle tenta de protester, mais elle n'opposa pas trop de résistance. Entre le fait que Pansy lui avait préparé une valise, que Drago et Luna allait s'occuper de Ginger, et qu'Harry avait un alibi infaillible auprès des Weasley – sans parler de son regard suppliant trop craquant – elle ne put refuser longtemps. Ainsi, sans savoir où ils allaient, elle le suivit, à la fois terriblement impatiente et curieuse.

Ils finirent par arriver sur une île où ils furent accueillis avec des colliers en fleurs, et Harry lui annonça :

\- Ma chérie, bienvenue aux Caraïbes !

 _31 Juillet 2004_

Pour fêter ses 24 ans, Harry n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur endroit. Il faisait chaud, la mer était incroyablement transparente, le sable fin, et Ginny était à croquer dans les petites robes que Pansy avait glissé dans sa valise. Le couple appréciait beaucoup de passer la journée en maillot de bain, à siroter des cocktails sous les palmiers. Et puis, ils avaient aussi une superbe chambre dans une cabane sur pilotis, et c'était de loin mieux que des vacances de rêve.

Pour l'occasion, Ginny avait fait l'effort de mettre une jolie robe rose pâle et des talons compensés. Ils étaient au restaurant de l'hôtel – il n'y avait pas trop d'autre endroit où manger sur l'île :

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de le fêter avec toi !

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement par-dessus la table, et les serveurs arrivèrent à ce moment-là avec une immense coupe de glace et des bougies. Ils finirent leur repas, dans la bonne humeur, et ils partirent marcher sur la plage, profitant du coucher de soleil :

\- Franchement, j'aimerai que tous mes anniversaires soient comme ça !

Ginny posa sa tête sur son épaule, sans lâcher sa main :

\- Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. Je n'imagine pas une seule seconde ma vie sans toi …

Il s'arrêta et lui prit les mains dans les siennes :

\- Gin', tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. J'espère que tu le sais ?

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. En effet, ils s'étaient trouvés, et contre toute attente, leur vie était sensiblement meilleure depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Qui l'eut cru ?

 _11 Août 2004_

Harry et Ginny n'étaient rentrés que quelques jours plus tôt, avec pleins de photos de vacances, mais Lily avait quand même tenue à inviter Ginny pour fêter son anniversaire. A vrai dire, avec Narcissa, elles se faisaient une guerre de sentiment : ce serait à celle qui agirait le plus comme une mère avec Ginny, et tout le monde s'amusait de la situation, n'osant pas trop avouer aux deux femmes qu'elles avaient une place aussi importante l'une que l'autre dans le cœur de Ginny.

Pour l'occasion, les amis de Ginny, les maraudeurs et les Black/Malfoy devaient arriver plus tard dans l'après-midi, Lily aillant d'abord voulu profiter des enfants. Elle n'arrêta pas de leur poser pleins de questions sur leur voyage et de s'extasier sur les photos :

\- Ho, ça me rappelle quand j'étais jeune, qu'on te laissait à Sirius, Remus et Peter et qu'on partait en escapade !

\- Ça va maman, t'es encore jeune !

Lily rit de la remarque de son fils – il était si grand déjà – et leva les yeux au ciel quand James lui chuchota qu'ils pouvaient toujours s'enfuir comme des adolescents. Finalement, elle préféra changer de sujet :

\- Et tes amis, Drago et Luna, comment se portent-ils ? Et ton amie Pansy aussi, comment marche sa boutique ?

Ginny s'assit contre le torse de son petit-ami :

\- Drago et Luna vont bien. Ils ont décidé de reporter leur projet bébé à l'année prochaine, les expériences que mènent Luna sont trop dangereuses et importantes pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Et Pansy se porte on ne peut mieux ! Elle a rencontré quelqu'un – même si elle refuse de nous donner un nom – et sa boutique marche super bien !

\- Oui, j'y suis passé la semaine dernière, Pansy a vraiment beaucoup de talent. Tu penses …

\- Harry, t'es enfin rentré !

S'exclama une voix qui figea tout le monde. Et Ron aussi se figea lorsqu'il aperçut son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si tout était normal. Il vira au rouge, et très vite Harry sauta sur ses pieds :

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est elle ? C'est elle, la fille que tu me caches depuis des années ? Tu sors avec ma sœur ?

Il lança un regard noir à Ginny qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Hermione arriva à ce moment-là en courant, et se stoppa en constatant qu'elle était arrivée trop tard pour les prévenir. Ron se tourna, surpris de voir sa femme, et il lui cracha à la figure :

\- Tu savais !

\- Ron, écoute-moi, je t'en supplie, je suis désolé mais …

\- Et vous aussi, James et Lily, vous saviez ?

Le couple ne dit rien, ne sachant quoi répondre. Timidement, Ginny fit alors un pas :

\- Ron, ne leur en veut pas, ils voulaient juste …

\- Toi, tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me voler mon meilleur ami ! Et ma femme !

\- Ron, je …

Tenta Harry, mais le rouquin lui décrocha une droite qui le mit au tapis, et Ginny et Lily se précipitèrent sur lui, inquiète :

\- Tu as fait ton choix Harry. Quand les autres vont savoir ça …

\- Non, ils ne sauront rien.

Et sans que personne ne s'y attende, Hermione leva sa baguette en lança un sort d' _oubliette_ à son époux. Tous restèrent sous le choc, et Hermione, en larmes, les secoua :

\- Dépêchez-vous, il ne va pas tarder à reprendre ses esprits !

James et Harry l'aidèrent à porter Ron jusqu'à la porte, sous les regards toujours inquiets des deux rouquines. Essuyant ses larmes, Hermione se tourna vers les quatre :

\- Il ne doit jamais savoir que j'ai fait ça. Vous entendez, jamais. En aucun cas.

Tous approuvèrent, et Hermione ramena son mari chez elle, le convainquant qu'il était déjà passé voir Harry dans la matinée.

 _30 Septembre 2004_

Finalement, Ginny aimait bien son nouveau quotidien. Son travail à la Gazette ne lui prenait pas tant de temps que ça. En fait, elle ne travaillait que quelques heures par jours, et ses nombreux contacts lui permettaient d'obtenir facilement des interviews. Son ancien coach des Harpies l'avait recontacté pour qu'elle reprenne sa carrière sportive, mais elle avait poliment refusé de recommencer à travailler pour lui. Grâce à son emploi du temps allégé, elle pouvait non seulement voir assez souvent Harry – ils allaient souvent au restaurant ou au cinéma – mais également de se consacrer pleinement à ses cours du soir de droit. Bon, il y avait aussi beaucoup Hermione qui venait souvent s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas de difficulté. Et aussi, parce que le couple de sa belle-sœur battait de l'aile. Ron ne se souvenait pas du 11 août dernier, mais Hermione si, et la culpabilité la rongeait, sans que son mari ne se doute du vrai fond du problème. C'est pour ça qu'elle aidait beaucoup Ginny avec ses cours de droit. En parallèle, Ginny faisait toujours deux soirs par semaine du bénévolat à l'hôpital – elle ne voulait pas arrêter avant de changer de carrière – et elle travaillait aussi occasionnellement au bar karaoké – même si elle avait donné sa démission, elle ne pouvait jamais refuser de dépanner le proprio quand il l'appelait.

Bref, cette année s'annonçait pas plus mal que ça, si on excluait le fait que Pansy faisait de plus en plus de cachoteries à propos de son amant secret, et que Drago ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça.

 _28 Novembre 2004_

Ginny vérifia sa table et chassa Ginger qui tentait de goûter au dessert en avant-première : tout était ok. Elle vérifia l'heure, et soupira : ses invités n'allaient pas tarder. En fait, c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait choisi Pansy pour leur présenter son mystérieux amoureux. Ils étaient tous contents d'enfin faire sa connaissance, mais Ginny se sentait mal à l'aise, d'une part de recevoir chez elle, et d'autre part parce que Pansy avait insisté pour qu'Harry ne soit pas présent, ce qui l'avait presque vexé. Mais elle n'en n'était pas moins impatiente et curieuse de découvrir l'identité de celui que Pansy leur cachait depuis des mois. Elle fut presque déçue quand Drago et Luna arrivèrent en premier, mais elle les accueilli chaleureusement, et tenta de se détendre en plaisantant de manière douteuse :

\- Alors, toujours pas de petit neuve ou de petite nièce en route ?

\- Pas encore, mais si tu es si impatiente que ça, tu peux peut-être commencer ?

Se moqua narquoisement le blond, et Ginny ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de lui tirer la langue. Non, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien sans Harry. En plus, elle aurait l'air de quoi devant le mec de Pansy ? Une pauvre fille célibataire qui reçoit ses amis tous en couple ? Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la sonnerie : ça y est, Pansy était là avec son copain, enfin. Souriante, Ginny ouvrit la porte, mais perdit bien vite son sourire. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper le vase avec les fleurs que Drago venait de lui offrir, et de balancer les fleurs et l'eau sur le couple :

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment pas drôle !

Rouge de colère, elle tourna le dos au couple. Pansy, qui s'attendait plus ou moins à une réaction excessive de sa meilleure amie s'exclama en se plantant face à elle :

\- Ginny, je t'en prie, s'il te plait ! Je suis sérieuse ! Tu penses bien que je ne l'aurais pas emmené ici si c'était pas un minimum sérieux !

Alors que la rouquine allait exploser d'une colère telle que Drago prévoyait déjà de s'enfuir avec sa femme, mais ce fut Charlie, le frère aîné de Ginny qui s'avança et la serra suffisamment fort dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'enfuir :

\- Ginny, écoute ton amie. Je ne suis pas ici pour te causer du tort. C'est important pour Pansy et pour moi. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu acceptes de …

\- Lâche-moi !

Ginny avait poussé un hurlement épouvantable qui fit que son frère la relâcha de surprise, et comme poussé par un instinct, Drago se mit entre le frère et la sœur. Il toisa le rouquin qui avait pris la main de Pansy :

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée …

\- Partez tout de suite ! Dégagez de chez moi !

Le jeune couple se regarda, et Pansy tenta de calmer son amie, mais c'est une Ginny hystérique qui lui répondit :

\- Sortez d'ici ! Si vous ne partez pas, c'est moi qui pars ! Allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir !

Face à un tel courroux, le couple n'eut pas le choix et partit presque en courant. Ginny claqua si fort la porte derrière eux que le mur en trembla. Face à la fureur et à la détresse de la jeune femme, Luna et Drago n'eurent qu'à échanger un regard. Immédiatement, Luna transplana, alors que Drago prenait sa sœur de cœur dans ses bras. Elle sanglotait à présent, et quand Luna revint avec un Harry désemparé, Ginny criait sur Drago :

\- Comment elle a pu me faire ça ? Après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Je la déteste ! Je veux plus jamais la revoir ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ? Je la déteste ! Dis-lui d'aller au diable !

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry et Luna étaient là. Drago implora le brun du regard, il n'avait pas réussi à la calmer, et il doutait pour la première fois d'y arriver. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny, et elle sursauta, avant de lui lancer un regard noir :

\- Tu étais au courant ! Je suis sûre que tu savais, et tu n'as rien dit ! Tu t'es moqué de moi ! Tu les as même peut-être aidés ! Ils doivent bien rire ! Je te déteste, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux !

\- Ginny, je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne savais même pas que Charlie voyait quelqu'un !

\- Allez tous vous faire voir ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Les deux jeunes hommes furent tentés de la laisser seule pour qu'elle se calme, mais contre toute attente, Luna gifla Ginny. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu, et elle resta quelques secondes à se tenir la joue, ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Luna la tira contre elle pour lui faire un câlin, et dit fermement :

\- Maintenant, tu vas te calmer Ginny. Ça suffit de crier sur tout le monde, ça ne sert à rien. Tu vas arrêter, te calmer, et demain, quand ça ira mieux, on va discuter posément et calmement, comme des personnes adultes. D'accord ?

Encore les yeux pleins de larmes, Ginny hocha la tête, déjà plus calme, et osa même demander d'une petite voix :

\- Vous allez rester avec moi ?

Les trois échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Non, ils n'allaient pas la laisser toute seule.

 _29 Novembre 2004_

Ginny se sentit honteuse lorsque ses amis la rejoignirent à table pour le petit déjeuné. Ils avaient tiré le matelas de son lit dans le salon pour Drago et Luna, et elle avait passé sa nuit dans les bras d'Harry sur son petit canapé. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait réagi de manière excessive la veille, mais elle était aussi profondément blessée par ce qu'avait fait Pansy, et revoir son frère, si peu de temps après que la scène de Ron à son anniversaire, ça avait été trop pour elle. Elle avait encore terriblement mal de toutes ces insultes et toutes les fois où ses frères l'avaient rabaissée, elle ne pouvait pas passer outre ça, ni pour l'amour d'Harry, ni pour celui de Pansy. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment sa meilleure amie en était venue à sortir avec son frère, alors qu'elle savait tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Elle-même avait eu du mal à accepter de pardonner Harry, alors comment Pansy pouvait accorder une chance à Charlie ?

Finalement, ce fut Luna, la plus diplomatique de ses trois amis, qui aborda le sujet sensible :

\- Tu en veux à Pansy ?

\- Evidemment ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! J'aurai préféré qu'elle se remette avec Zack ou mieux, qu'elle soit célibataire plutôt que ça !

\- C'est méchant ce que tu dis.

Constata simplement Luna en trempant son sandwich au fromage et jambon dans son café. Drago prit la main de Ginny :

\- Tu penses pouvoir lui pardonner ?

\- Non. Il est hors de question qu'elle m'adresse la parole tant qu'elle est avec lui. Je ne veux plus la voir, ni elle, ni aucun de mes frères.

\- Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, là ?

Demanda Harry, qui ne mangeait rien avec son café. Ginny lui lança un regard mauvais :

\- Ça me n'étonne pas que tu sois pour les Weasley …

\- Je ne suis pas avec les Weasley, je parle de ta meilleure amie là. Après tout, tu lui as annoncé que tu sortais avec moi, votre pire ennemi, et même si ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir, elle t'a toujours encouragé et soutenu. Tu aurais pu faire un effort …

Ginny le regarda. C'est vrai que Pansy, malgré sa désapprobation, l'avait toujours soutenue sans la juger. Mais c'était quand même autre chose là ! C'était de ses frères dont on parlait ! Avant qu'elle ne réplique, Drago se rangea du côté d'Harry :

\- Harry a raison. C'est ta meilleure amie, elle a dû faire des sacrifices énormes, mais elle a quand même choisi de te présenter officiellement Charlie comme son petit-ami. Et toi, tu n'as fait que la rejeter sans te soucier d'elle et de son bonheur. Tu imagines combien tu as dû la blesser ?

La journaliste médita un instant sur ces paroles. Drago avait raison lui aussi. Ça avait dû être dur pour Pansy de décider de ramener Charlie et de l'affronter. Et elle, elle avait repoussé sa meilleure amie d'une façon atroce, et elle l'avait très certainement blessée alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle se souvenait de combien Pansy était triste un an auparavant, et à quel point elle était heureuse ces derniers mois, et ça lui fit mal au cœur de penser qu'elle avait peut-être ruiné le bonheur de son amie. Pansy aussi avait le droit d'être heureuse, même si c'était avec un de ses horribles frères. Elle soupira, vaincue :

\- Vous avez peut-être raisons … Mais je veux toujours plus la voir. J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

Ils lui sourirent. C'était un début, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

 _16 Décembre 2004_

Depuis l'incident quinze jours plus tôt, Ginny n'avait pas revu Pansy. Elle avait pris un peu de recul sur la situation, et aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Bon, tout comme pour Harry, il y avait des conditions, mais rien d'insurmontable. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et franchit la porte des « 4 Esprits ». Tout de suite, depuis l'arrière-boutique elle entendit :

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

Pansy apparue, souriante, et se figea en la voyant :

\- Ho, Ginny, c'est toi.

La rouquine tenta un sourire et s'avança en signe de paix :

\- Oui. Je suis venue discuter avec toi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

La brunette lui sourit en retour, et elles passèrent dans l'arrière-boutique :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour ma réaction légèrement excessive de la dernière fois. Je suis devenue complètement folle, et j'étais vraiment très en colère …

\- Je te pardonne. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction d'une telle ampleur, mais je te comprends.

\- Ensuite, je suis venue parce que ma meilleure amie me manque, et que je préfère de loin la voir souriante et heureuse que triste et déprimée …

Pansy lui sauta dans les bras et la serra fort jusqu'à l'étouffer presque :

\- Ho, Ginny ! Je suis tellement contente de retrouver ma meilleure amie ! Ça m'a tellement manqué ! Et puis, je suis désolé de rien t'avoir dit, j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal ! Mais j'avais tellement envie de te parler, et j'ai dû me taire durant des mois ! Qu'est-ce que c'est dur de vivre une relation secrète ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, honnêtement, il faudra que tu m'expliques, parce que je …

\- Pansy !

S'exclama Ginny en riant. Sa meilleure amie recommençait à débiter tout un tas de bêtises, et Ginny l'invita à s'asseoir :

\- Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux juste qu'on redevienne amies comme avant. Je te demanderai juste de ne plus ramener mon frère chez moi, et d'éviter de m'inviter quand tu es avec lui. Ha, et aussi de ne jamais te marier avec lui ! Mais sinon, je veux tout savoir !

Elles s'installèrent, et Pansy passa la journée à lui raconter comment elle avait fini par sortir avec son frère :

\- En fait, il est passé à la boutique en Avril pour acheter un cadeau à ta mère. Il avait entendu parler de la boutique, mais il ne se souvenait plus de qui j'étais, il ne m'a même pas reconnu. Bien sûr, moi je l'ai reconnu, et je l'ai envoyé se faire voir, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Je te promets, j'étais vraiment en colère qu'il se pointe comme ça, dans ma boutique, et qu'en plus, il ne sache même pas qui j'étais ! Et puis, il est revenu le lendemain. Et tous les jours suivants. Du coup, j'ai accepté de dîner avec lui pour qu'il arrête de venir. Je te promets, j'ai jamais autant insulté quelqu'un ! J'ai passé toute la soirée à le critiquer, à critiquer ta famille, il a même fini par comprendre que j'étais ta meilleure amie, t'aurais été fière de moi ! Je pensais que je le ferais fuir, mais non, le lendemain, il s'est pointé à la boutique avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouge – tu sais à quel point j'adore les roses ! – et il m'a dit « Bon, maintenant que tu m'as insulté et que t'as traité ma famille de tous les noms, on peut peut-être avoir un vrai rencard comme deux adultes civilisés ? ». Alors évidemment, j'ai craqué et j'ai accepté. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai continué à l'insulter, et ça m'arrive encore régulièrement, mais il l'accepte. Il connaît ses torts, et je te promets qu'il voudrait se racheter ! Bien sûr, après la scène de l'autre soir, il ne s'imposera pas, mais je suis tellement heureuse avec lui ! Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point c'était dur pour nous de décider d'officialiser notre relation, tu vois, je savais que ni toi ni Drago ne le prendriez bien, mais je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui et je pense qu'il est sincère …

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a présenté aux Weasley ?

\- Non. Il n'est pas au courant pour toi et Harry, du coup, je préfère pas qu'il me présente à ta famille. Il voulait, mais ça risque d'être vraiment trop compliqué, et j'ai pas envie d'être dans cette drôle de situation, comme Harry, entre deux.

Elles finirent de discuter tard le soir. Les deux amies l'étaient toujours, mais il était évident que Charlie n'était pas le bienvenu et que Ginny n'acceptait pas de devoir revoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses frères. Même si Charlie demandait souvent de ses nouvelles à Pansy et était prêt à tout pour se racheter. Non, la rouquine n'était pas prête à faire un effort pareil.

 _24 Décembre 2004_

Pour ce noël, c'était Drago et Luna qui recevait tout le monde chez eux. Lily et James avaient décidé de prendre des vacances en amoureux, et Harry et Charlie – que Ginny refusait toujours de voir – étaient chez les Weasley. Cette année, la soirée fut bonne, Narcissa avait arrêté d'être hargneuse avec Luna, et depuis que le couple de jeunes mariés communiquait, Luna semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. Pansy boudait un peu, mécontente de ne pas pouvoir passer son premier noël avec son copain – Charlie était sa relation la plus sérieuse depuis Zack – et Ginny profitait de l'humeur légère qu'il régnait. Puis, ils s'échangèrent les cadeaux, et en plus des vêtements que d'habitude Pansy lui offrait – en fait, Ginny ne se souvenait plus de quand elle avait fait les boutiques pour la dernière fois, puisque Pansy lui offrait régulièrement des vêtements -, il y avait aussi une lettre. La brunette lui chuchota :

\- Tu devrais la lire plus tard, quand tu seras seule.

Ils finirent de s'échanger les cadeaux, et ils allèrent se coucher – Drago avait peint les chambres d'amis en beige et taupe pour qu'elles se sentent plus à l'aise que dans une chambre jaune ou violette.

Plus tard, Ginny finit par ouvrir la lettre, et laissa échapper quelques larmes quand elle s'aperçut que c'était une lettre de Charlie :

« Ma chère Ginny,

Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de lire cette lettre ni même de quoi que ce soit qui vienne de moi. J'ai été horrible avec toi, et je sais que tu ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais, mais j'avais besoin de t'écrire cette lettre. Je ne suis pas spécialement doué avec les mots, mais j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire : tout d'abord, je ne pense pas pouvoir me pardonner un jour de t'avoir traité comme ça.

Tu méritais beaucoup mieux, et pas seulement de ma part, tu es ma seule sœur, et j'aurais dû te traiter en princesse. Mais je suis aussi fier, parce que tu es devenu une femme extraordinaire, bien meilleure que je ne le serais jamais ou qu'aucun de nos frères ne le sera jamais. Tu as accompli tellement de chose, sans aide et en si peu de temps que tu mérites d'être admirée.

Je dois t'avouer aussi que je ne suis pas revenu à Londres pour rien : j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, surtout après le match extraordinaire que tu as fait pour le nouvel an, et je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas sans rien faire.

Je suis rentré dans le but de m'excuser auprès de toi, parce que je ne peux plus supporter l'idée que tu me déteste, parce que j'ai été stupide. Je comprendrais très bien que tu refuses de me pardonner, mais sache que je ne compte plus quitter Londres tant que tu y seras.

Et je suis vraiment tombé sur Pansy par hasard, je n'ai jamais cherché à me rapprocher d'elle pour me rapprocher de toi. Ce que je vis avec Pansy est sincère, je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, et je remercie chaque jour Merlin de l'avoir rencontré.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'un jour tu puisses me pardonner. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais oublier toutes ces années, et qu'on est impardonnable. Mais tu nous manques. Et j'ai besoin de ma petite-sœur, quel que soit le prix, je suis prêt à tout.

Avec tout mon amour,

Charlie »

La jeune femme pleura longtemps dans son lit, et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement. Elle voulait vraiment de tout son cœur pardonner à son frère et être capable de passer outre. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force d'y arriver.

 _31 Décembre 2004_

Pour le nouvel an, ce fut on ne peut plus sobre. Comme pour noël, Charlie et Harry étaient chez les Weasley, et le petit groupe accepta d'aller au bal de Narcissa. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, ce qui permit à Pansy de vendre sa nouvelle collection tout en étendant son carnet d'adresse, alors que l'activité principale de Ginny consista à éviter tous les bons partis qui tentèrent de la séduire. La rumeur disait que Ginny était célibataire et qu'elle était une des meilleures parties d'Angleterre. Mais elle n'avait ni le cœur à la fête ni à la drague. Harry lui manquait. Et ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ressassait la lettre de Charlie, sans oser se confier. Avec soulagement, cette année se termina.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette année ? Et de Charlie ? Comment pensez-vous que tout ça va évoluer ?  
**

 **Je vous l'annonce aussi, l'année suivante va être ... de loin la plus riche et la plus intense en évènements ! L'année à ne pas manquer ! J'hésite même à la couper en deux, tellement elle est longue !**

 **La suite, mercredi prochain ;)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : 2005 part I

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici l'année 2005 qui est très très remplie ! D'ailleurs, tellement remplie que j'ai décidé de la couper en deux, sinon ça faisait beaucoup trop ... mais en échange, je vous poste l'autre moitié de 2005 samedi :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **2005**

 _2 Janvier 2005_

Souriante et surtout emmitouflée dans son gros manteau, Ginny s'installa dans le petit restaurant qui faisait aussi lunch. Elle commanda, et Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Tu as commandé ?

\- Oui, je t'ai pris de la tarte aux framboises, un café noir et des œufs brouillés.

Il sourit, elle le connaissait vraiment bien, tout comme il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait commandé des croissants, un jus d'ananas et du bacon. Il lui prit la main et demanda :

\- Alors, comment se sont passées tes fêtes de fin d'année ?

\- Ça allait, et toi ?

\- Pas mal.

On les servit, et finalement, Ginny lui attrapa la main, hésitante :

\- Harry, il y a des choses dont je voudrais te parler …

Le brun fronça les sourcils, méfiant. C'était rare qu'elle prenne cet air si sérieux, et il avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle voulait lui annoncer. Elle soupira et le rassura en souriant :

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, et j'ai vraiment envie que … qu'on s'installe ensemble. C'est terrifiant, mais je crois que je suis prête à me lancer.

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table, renversant son café et saisit ses lèvres. Elle rit face à l'enthousiasme de son copain :

\- Merlin, si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu me dises ça ! C'est génial !

Il se transforma en une sorte de Pansy :

\- Ho, mes parents vont être tellement contents de l'apprendre, surtout ma mère ! Et Hermione aussi, elle va être tellement contente ! Et il faut que je résilie mon bail, et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Tu veux vivre où ? Plutôt un appartement ou une maison ? On reste à Londres ? Quoi que, on pourrait faire comme Drago et Luna et aller à la campagne. Mais ma mère n'acceptera jamais qu'on vive ailleurs qu'à Godric Hollow … Et Narcissa, elle va aussi vouloir qu'on …

\- Harry !

S'exclama Ginny en riant pour le faire taire. Elle se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux :

\- Tu sais, on a le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Dans mon esprit, on n'emménagera pas ensemble avant l'été, je préfèrerais d'abord finir ma première année de cours de droit, histoire d'avoir bien le temps de prévoir ce déménagement. Et il faut que tu penses aux Weasley. Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles …

Il joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux et accorda :

\- C'est vrai.

Elle regagna sa place, et reprit un air plus sérieux :

\- Il fallait aussi que je te parle d'autre chose. Tiens.

Elle sortit la lettre de Charlie et lui tendit pour qu'il la lise. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire.

\- Tu devrais te laisser un peu de temps. Et en parler avec Drago et Luna. Tu sais que je suis pas aussi impartial qu'eux. Ils sauront t'aider.

Ils se quittèrent une heure plus tard.

 _12 Février 2005_

Elle n'avait toujours pas osé en parler à Drago et Luna, et la question de savoir que faire la ronger. Mais elle avait trouvé un moyen efficace de se changer les idées : à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à psychoter, soit elle allait à l'hôpital faire du bénévolat, soit elle allait au bar karaoké et elle passait toute la soirée à chanter. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle affronte ses amis. Pansy était en week-end avec Charlie – leur première St Valentin, la styliste était juste surexcitée – et comme tous les ans, Luna et Drago ne faisaient rien de particulier. Elle les retrouva chez eux – elle avait prévu de passer le reste du week-end chez Harry – et ils l'accueillirent avec joie :

\- Ginny ! Alors, ça avance la recherche avec Harry ?

\- Pas vraiment en fait. On n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qu'on cherche …

En effet, Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir un appartement dans Londres, ni une maison de campagne. Sans parler de Lily et Narcissa qui les harcelaient pour qu'ils s'installent près de leur manoir, ce qui posait quelques problèmes géographiques. La jeune journaliste secoua la tête :

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, et j'ai besoin de conseil.

Luna prépara du thé, et elle leur raconta tout. Elle avait oublié à quel point ça faisait du bien de se confier à ses amis. Finalement, alors que Drago était un peu comme elle, assez buté à l'idée d'accorder une seconde chance à Charlie – par solidarité presque féminine, il refusait de voir Charlie et que Pansy le ramène – Luna lui apporta comme toujours un conseil clairvoyant :

\- Tu sais, si tu te tortures autant l'esprit à cause de cette lettre, c'est peut-être parce que tu as envie d'y croire et de donner une nouvelle chance à ton frère. C'est ce que tu as fait pour Harry. Tu pourrais simplement essayer. Ça ne marchera peut-être pas, mais ça pourrait aussi marcher. Tu n'as rien à perdre de tenter, non ?

Lorsqu'elle repartit, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle était toujours embrouillé dans son esprit, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle suivrait les conseils de Luna. Elle l'avait toujours fait, et ça avait toujours marché, même quand elle ne le voulait pas.

 _5 Mars 2005_

Collante de sueur, Ginny se laissa tomber contre le torse de son amant. Faute de trouver un endroit où vivre ensemble, le couple n'hésitait pas à passer de nombreuses soirées ensemble, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, et ils ne faisaient pas que parler. Harry remonta la couverture sur eux et encercla de ses bras la rouquine :

\- Au fait, t'as décidé de voir Charlie ?

\- Potter, on vient de faire l'amour, et toi, tu me parles de mon frère ?

Le brun sourit de sa maladresse, conscient que ce n'était peut-être pas le sujet adéquat, et l'embrassa :

\- Désolé. Je peux peut-être me faire pardonner ?

Ginny frissonna sous les caresses du brun, mais elle le repoussa tendrement :

\- Je vois Charlie la semaine prochaine. On doit se retrouver chez Pansy, elle sera en voyage à New-York pour sa prochaine collection …

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Charlie n'est même pas au courant qu'on est ensemble … Je préfère encore un peu te garder rien que pour moi !

Il sourit et lui rendit son baiser langoureux. Merlin, cette fille le rendait dingue, mais il était tellement heureux avec elle. Il changea de sujet :

\- J'ai réfléchis pour notre déménagement. Ce qu'on pourrait faire, c'est regarder les appartements à Londres, et visiter aussi quelques maisons pas loin de chez Drago et Luna. Comme ça, tout le monde serait content. Et puis, quand on aura le coup de cœur pour une maison ou un appartement, on le prendra.

\- Hum, j'aime bien l'idée. Surtout qu'avec ta mère et Narcissa, c'est assez compliqué …

Et lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui, il eut une idée lumineuse. Il remit son manteau et repartit aussi sec, encore plus enthousiaste que jamais.

 _11 Mars 2005_

Stressée, Ginny tenta de ne pas trembler et inséra la clé dans l'appartement de Pansy. Pansy avait un joli petit duplex pas très loin de sa boutique, près du chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'elle entra, Charlie – qui était déjà là – se leva immédiatement du canapé et sourit :

\- Ginny, je suis content que tu sois là.

Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir, Charlie hésita à la prendre dans ses bras, Ginny hésita à l'embrasser, et finalement, ils s'assirent sur le canapé dans un silence gêné. Après un moment, Charlie tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, et Ginny sursauta, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas :

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté de me voir. Ça fait des années que je rêve de ça …

\- Pou … pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Demanda Charlie, un peu surpris que ce soit le seul mot que sa sœur lui décrochait alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis presque sept ans. Ginny tenta de respirer normalement et expliqua :

\- Pourquoi tout. Pourquoi vous m'avez traité comme ça ? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait tout ça ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais venu vous excuser ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ginny, tu sais très bien que tes frères sont tous des crétins – moi y compris. On a agi comme des idiots, et je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi on a fait ça. Je crois qu'on était triste que tu ne suives pas nos traces. Quand tu es rentrée à Gryffondor, tu as cessé de nous admirer, on était plus tes modèles. Je crois qu'on voulait se venger, et qu'au fond de nous, on espérait que ça te ferait revenir de notre côté. On est juste une bande de limaces écervelées avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une crevette. Et ne crois pas qu'on n'a jamais voulu s'excuser. Bien avant que tu partes on le voulait déjà, mais aucun de nous n'a jamais eu le courage de s'excuser et de te demander pardon. On avait trop de fierté, et ton départ a été terrible, parce qu'on s'en voulait terriblement. Et pendant des années, on a tous hésité à te retrouver pour s'excuser. Mais on avait aussi peur, parce que tu t'en es toujours très bien sortie sans nous, et qu'on savait que tu ne voudrais sûrement plus jamais de nous. On t'a tellement repoussé qu'on avait peur que tu nous repousses toi aussi …

\- Mais pourquoi toi, maintenant ?

Charlie haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise de voir que sa sœur avait les larmes aux yeux :

\- J'ai failli mourir l'an dernier. Lors d'un dressage, j'ai été grièvement blessé. Et même quand j'ai frôlé la mort, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'est que je voulais absolument changer les choses avec toi. J'ai attendu d'être guéri, et je suis rentré pour tenter de réparer ce que j'avais fait.

\- Alors les autres ne sont pas au courant ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas les mêler. Je sais pas s'ils sont prêt à faire ce sacrifice de s'abaisser à avouer leurs torts, mais moi oui. Ginny, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Avant même maman, papa et Pansy. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu acceptes de me donner une seconde chance. Tu es ma petite sœur, et je t'aime …

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se retenir, mais elle se blottit dans les bras de son frère, sans même pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Son grand frère, un peu gauche à cause de sa faible expérience, la serra contre lui :

\- Tout va bien petite sœur, je suis là …

Lorsque Ginny se calma, plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle préféra quand même mettre les choses au clair :

\- Je veux bien faire des efforts pour tenter de te pardonner. Mais ça ne sera pas facile. Déjà, j'ai pas envie que les autres le sachent. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie que tous les autres débarquent un par un pour me faire le même numéro …

Charlie approuva. Déjà, Ginny lui laissait une chance, il fallait ne pas non plus pousser mémé dans le filet du diable ! Elle rajouta :

\- Je veux pas non plus que tu t'incrustes avec Pansy. Si tu es invité, on te le dira.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'inviter avec Pansy ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps d'abord. On verra plus tard.

Il approuva, et dans un élan fraternel qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il embrassa le sommet de ton crâne et implora :

\- Ginny, tu pourrais me parler un peu de toi ? J'ai raté tellement de choses …

A moitié à contrecœur et à moitié avec joie, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait ces sept dernières années, même si Charlie lui avoua que tout le monde suivait de très près ses études et sa carrière.

\- Et côté cœur ? Je croyais que tu étais célibataire, mais Pansy dit que c'est compliqué …

\- J'ai un copain. On est ensemble depuis très longtemps lui et moi, on a juste toujours fait en sorte d'être discrets …

\- J'espère que je pourrai le rencontrer un jour.

\- Ça pourrait bien arriver plus tôt que tu ne le crois …

Murmura Ginny plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu es heureuse avec lui ?

Ginny sourit. C'était presque une question trop facile, mais elle fut honnête :

\- Très heureuse. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un. Je l'aime. Et j'aime aussi sa famille, ils sont toujours là pour moi.

Charlie serra encore une fois sa sœur contre lui, fier et heureux :

\- Je suis content pour toi. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux.

 _30 Avril 2005_

Pansy avait insisté pour qu'elle passe au magasin, et après avoir refusé plusieurs fois, elle avait fini par plié. Elle n'avait pas revu Charlie depuis le mois dernier, et malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Pansy, elle préférait prendre son temps avant de revoir son frère. Étonnement, Drago semblait prendre un peu ses distances, mais Ginny pensait que c'était à cause de Luna qui n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte. Et puis, Harry semblait aussi très occupé ces derniers temps, mais ça ne dérangeait pas non plus plus que ça Ginny qui avait d'abord été envoyée en Allemagne pour couvrir un évènement sportif, puis qui avait été très occupé par Hermione. La brune semblait vouloir passer beaucoup de temps avec elle ces derniers temps. Hermione n'était pas au courant pour Charlie, mais Ginny savait par Pansy et Charlie qu'Hermione était toujours en froid avec Ron. Elle se doutait que c'était toujours à cause du sort d' _oubliette_ , mais il y avait aussi Ron qui insistait lourdement pour qu'ils deviennent parents alors que la brunette n'était pas encore prête. Du coup, elles travaillaient beaucoup ensemble, et Hermione lui parlait beaucoup, de tout et de rien. Mais finalement, elles s'entendaient vraiment bien, et Ginny appréciait vraiment sa belle-sœur plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Finalement, Pansy voulait seulement lui donner de nouvelles robes et se servir d'elle comme mannequin pour tester ses dernières créations. Ginny râla, mais comme toujours, elle se prêta au jeu.

 _12 Mai 2005_

Ginny pesta. Harry lui avait envoyé un hibou pour annuler leur soirée, à cause d'une urgence au travail, et ça la contrariait beaucoup. Elle était déjà prête, elle avait mis une jolie robe de Pansy et s'était même maquillée. Et elle était vraiment très contente qu'ils aillent pour la première fois à l'opéra pour fêter leur sept ans de relation, alors forcément, elle était un peu déçue. Elle eut à peine le temps de se changer qu'elle reçut un appel : le proprio du bar karaoké avait absolument besoin d'elle ce soir, et à contrecœur, elle accepta de rendre service.

Elle se retrouva donc à 20 heures, à faire le service. Heureusement, le bar n'était pas bondé, puisqu'on était que Jeudi. Cependant, aux alentours de 21 heures, la salle était étrangement silencieuse. Il n'y avait personne au karaoké, et la plupart des clients semblaient chuchoter, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Aussi, Ginny ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait : la musique commença, elle la connaissait bien, c'était une chanson classique pour les demandes en mariage. Sauf que là, elle s'aperçut que c'était Harry qui chantait. Très vite, elle se retrouva sur scène, et Drago, Luna et Pansy participèrent même à une mini chorégraphie. C'était sûrement la demande en mariage la plus kitch qu'elle avait jamais vu, mais elle adorait. Et alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qui se passait vraiment, elle se retrouva devant Harry, agenouillé, sortant un écrin de sa poche :

\- Ginny, tu es la femme la plus exceptionnelle que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je vais le redire encore : je t'aime, et ce serait une fierté pour moi que tu acceptes de me faire l'honneur de porter mon nom. Ginny, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les yeux pleins de larmes de joie, la jeune femme rousse accepta sans hésiter :

\- Bien sûr que je le veux !

Il lui passa la bague au doigt, et elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sous les cris de joie de ses amis. Elle comprenait mieux toutes leurs magouilles de ces derniers mois. Elle les serra dans ses bras :

\- Vous étiez au courant !

\- Évidemment, tu crois que Potter t'aurais demandé en mariage sans ma bénédiction ?

Plaisanta Drago, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude. Finalement, ils firent la fête toute la soirée, heureux pour les futurs époux.

 _13 Mai 2005_

C'est en se réveillant dans les bras d'Harry que Ginny prit vraiment conscience de tout ce qui allait se passer. Elle sourit en voyant la magnifique bague à son doigt, et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse d'Harry. Merlin, il était finalement arrivé à ses fins, il avait réussi à la convaincre de prendre le nom de Potter. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était impatiente ! Au bout d'un moment, Harry remua un peu et caressa son visage :

\- Gin', chérie, il faut se lever …

Il déposa un baiser sur sa pommette, puis sur son menton, et encore un dans son cou, et elle protesta :

\- J'ai pas envie !

\- Pourtant, il le faut. On doit aller annoncer nos fiançailles à mes parents, et aux Malfoy aussi. Tu sais que ma mère et Narcissa vont nous tuer si on se dépêche pas de leur dire et qu'elles l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre …

Ginny finit par se lever. Harry avait raison. Déjà que leur mariage, lorsque le monde sorcier l'apprendrait, serait plus qu'un évènement, si en plus Narcissa et Lily ne l'apprenaient pas dans les plus brefs délais, ça allait être une crise encore plus difficile que celle du mariage de Drago et Luna.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller chez les Potter à l'improviste en premier, sans se douter que James et Lily avaient invité Sirius, Remus et Tonks pour discuter des 25 ans d'Harry. Ils furent très surpris de voir le couple, et Lily fut la première à se lever pour les serrer dans ses bras :

\- Ginny, Harry ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Justement, on parlait de l'anniversaire d'Harry !

\- Maman, je pense que ce n'est pas si important que ça, mon anniversaire …

Ils dirent bonjour à tout le monde, mais refusèrent de s'asseoir, et Lily trouva tout de suite ça étrange, mais ce fut Sirius qui les interrogea sur la raison de leur venue :

\- Harry, que nous vaut votre petite visite surprise ?

\- Ha vrai dire, on voulait parler à James et Lily, mais tant mieux si vous êtes là aussi …

\- Maman, papa, hier soir, j'ai demandé Ginny en mariage !

Lily poussa un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde, et telle une tornade, elle se rua sur son fils et sa future-belle-fille pour les serrer dans ses bras :

\- Merlin, je suis tellement contente pour vous ! Je suis ravie que tu rejoignes officiellement la famille Ginny ! Tu vas voir, on va t'organiser un mariage de rêve !

Le reste de la famille les félicita, véritablement ravis pour eux, et avant que Lily ne commence à tout planifier dans les moindres détails, ils s'éclipsèrent.

L'accueil des Malfoy fut très proche, à quelques détails près : immédiatement, quand on annonça Ginny et Harry, Narcissa semblait avoir compris, et dès qu'elle vit Ginny, elle capta la bague à son doigt :

\- Par Merlin, Morgane et Viviane, vous allez vous marier !

Tout comme Lily, Narcissa fut tout de suite très enthousiaste à l'idée du mariage, et Lucius, plus modéré, changea de sujet pour ne pas que sa femme s'emballe trop :

\- Vous allez l'annoncer aux journaux ? Et aux Weasley ?

Les futurs époux se regardèrent :

\- Je vais l'annoncer aux Weasley dans quelques jours, et Ginny va s'occuper de la presse. La Gazette du sorcier et le Chicaneur auront l'exclusivité.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons vécu sept ans sans que personne ne suspecte quoi que ce soit, je crois qu'on arrivera à gérer ce mariage …

\- Merlin, ce sera un mariage spectaculaire !

Alors que Narcissa recommençait à s'extasier sur leur futur mariage, le couple préféra s'éclipser.

 _18 Mai 2005_

La veille, les Weasley avaient plutôt bien prit la nouvelle quand Harry était allé leur annoncer. Par contre, Pansy avait très mal pris le fait que non seulement Hermione serait la première demoiselle d'honneur – une promesse était une promesse – mais également que Ginny refuse que Charlie vienne à son mariage. En fait, elle aurait aimé que son frère vienne, mais déjà que c'était dur pour tout le monde d'apprendre qu'Harry et Hermione avaient toujours été avec elle, s'ils apprenaient que Charlie était à son mariage – en plus, il n'avait même pas officialisé avec Pansy – ça allait compliquer les choses.

Lorsqu'avec Harry ils arrivèrent à la Gazette du Sorcier, ils passèrent incognito. La veille, Ginny était allé vendre l'exclusivité à la Gazette : en échange, la Gazette s'engageait à non seulement ne pas les harceler – ainsi que la liste que Ginny avait fournie, incluant entre autre ses amis, les Potter, les Black/Lupin et les Malfoy – et à ne pas publier d'informations sans son accord au préalable. En échange, dans le plus grand des secrets, Ginny et Harry avaient accepté de faire une interview exclusive pour annoncer leurs fiançailles au monde entier. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là, entourés d'une demi-douzaine de personnes dans la confidence, pour une interview exclusive :

\- Bon, commençons si vous le voulez bien. Ma première question est simple : vous annoncez aujourd'hui vos fiançailles, ce qui est un choc puisque personne n'était au courant que vous entreteniez une relation. Comment avez-vous fait pour garder ça secret aussi longtemps ?

\- En fait, on a simplement été discret. Personne ne s'est jamais vraiment posé la question, mais on ne s'est jamais caché. Harry m'a même accompagné au mariage des Malfoy.

\- Parlons de ça, comment vos amis et vos familles ont pris la nouvelle ?

Le couple échangea un regard, et Harry laissa Ginny commençait :

\- Je pense que mes amis l'ont très bien pris. En fait, Drago, Luna et Pansy ont même aidé Harry pour sa demande en mariage. Ils sont au courant pour nous depuis très longtemps, ils m'ont toujours soutenu, et ils apprécient Harry, enfin, je crois …

\- Oui, on s'entend plutôt bien. Je crois que tout le monde était ravi. Mes parents adorent Ginny, Remus, Tonks et Sirius aussi, et Hermione était vraiment heureuse pour nous.

\- En parlant de ça, comment l'ont pris les Weasley ? Ils étaient au courant ?

Le regard que lança Ginny au journaliste lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'étouffer avec sa langue plutôt que de poser ces questions, mais Harry n'en tint pas compte et répondit naturellement :

\- Les Weasley étaient très surpris, hormis Hermione, personne n'était au courant. Mais je pense qu'ils l'ont bien pris, vous savez, de toute façon, le plus important c'est le bonheur de Ginny.

Le journaliste n'insista pas, et passa à la dernière question :

\- Bon, que pouvez-vous nous dire de ce mariage qui s'annonce déjà comme un événement ? Une date de prévue ? La liste des invités ? Les demoiselles d'honneurs peut-être ?

Le couple rit :

\- Nous n'avons pas encore pensé à tous ces détails. Je pense que ma mère et Narcissa s'occuperont bien assez tôt de tout ça …

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'Hermione sera très certainement ma première demoiselle d'honneur, suivie de Pansy et Luna.

\- Et Drago sera notre témoin. Avec Neville.

Harry l'avait regardé surpris, avant de rajouter ça. En fait, ça lui avait vraiment fait très plaisir qu'elle mette Hermione avant ses amis, parce qu'elle savait à quel point Hermione était importante pour lui, comme une sœur. C'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi spontanément Drago comme témoin. C'était comme lui et Hermione, Ginny et Drago étaient frère et sœur.

 _9 Juin 2005_

En effet, l'annonce du futur mariage avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le monde sorcier. Le Chicaneur et la Gazette du Sorcier avaient rarement vendu autant de numéros, et il faisait la une même des semaines après l'annonce officielle. Mais Ginny ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça, puisqu'enfin, elle avait fini les cours. Avec Harry, ils avaient imposé un temps mort à Narcissa et Lily qui avaient déjà commencé à préparer le mariage dans leur dos, et ils allaient maintenant s'attaquer aux détails de leur mariage.

Une tasse à café chacun, ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent :

\- Bon, déjà, il nous faut une date. Tu as une préférence ?

\- Je sais pas, j'hésite … je trouve que l'automne serait une jolie saison pour se marier, mais le printemps aussi …

\- Pourquoi pas le 12 Octobre ? J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps de t'épouser, je veux ne pas encore repousser ça à l'année prochaine …

Ginny se pencha par-dessus la table et l'embrassa. La patience n'était pas forcément le fort d'Harry :

\- D'accord alors, le 12 Octobre, ça sera parfait. Surtout que la robe de ta mère et celle de Narcissa ont des manches longues …

\- A propos de robe, comment tu comptes faire ?

La future mariée se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le brun :

\- Je sais pas encore, mais j'ai intérêt à trouver vite une solution … Et pour le lieu ?

\- Je suppose que ça va être aussi la guerre. Ma mère veut qu'on se marie chez moi, à Godric Hollow, mais Narcissa veut qu'on se marie au manoir aussi, non ?

\- Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on trouve un autre endroit … Dommage que Poudlard ne soit pas disponible …

\- On pourrait tenter quand même ? Ou alors voir au Près-au-Lard ?

Ils notèrent l'idée. C'était calme, et ils organisaient leur futur mariage presque en étant d'accord sur tout. Cependant, ils savaient que ça n'allait pas durer, puisque Narcissa et Lily devaient venir dans l'après-midi, et à ce moment-là, l'organisation de ce mariage deviendrait une vraie guerre. Ils discutèrent encore un moment du mariage, établissant une première liste avec seulement une cinquantaine d'invités, et ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner avant d'affronter les deux dragons.

Ils avaient demandé à Hermione, Drago et Pansy d'être là, les deux premiers en tant que témoins, et la dernière en tant que conseillère – et puis, ils ne seraient pas de trop face à Lily et Narcissa. Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent, toutes deux n'arrêtèrent pas de tourner autour de Ginny comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, ce qui l'agaça profondément. Immédiatement, les deux femmes approuvèrent la date du mariage, et ce fut Drago qui fit un scandale à sa mère qui n'avait pas arrêté de critiquer la date de son mariage parce qu'il était en automne. Ensuite, un scandale éclata lorsqu'ils annoncèrent qu'ils voulaient se marier à Poudlard, ou au Près-au-Lard. Impossible de faire lâcher le morceau ni à Lily ni à Narcissa, et même si Hermione tenu bon pour soutenir le couple, Drago et Pansy préférèrent se replier dans la cuisine, le temps que la crise passe. Etonnement, Harry tenu tête aux deux femmes et leur imposa leur décision, ce qui soulagea Ginny : elle ne se sentait pas forcément de tenir tête à ses deux mères adoptives. Même si le débat était loin d'être clos, ils passèrent à la liste des invités, et ils y restèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Sans étonnement, Narcissa et Lily avaient elles-aussi fait une liste d'invités, et pour cette question-là, tout le monde y allait de son avis. Tout d'abord, Narcissa insistait sur les médias, mais Ginny refusa les journalistes autres que ceux du Chicaneur et de la Gazette avec qui elle avait un contrat. Ensuite, Narcissa et Lily voulaient inviter tout un tas de personnes célèbres du monde mondain, le plus gros problème étant qu'elles ne fréquentaient pas du tout les mêmes personnes. Harry et Ginny durent trancher avec l'aide de Drago, sélectionnant une cinquantaine de personne parmi les deux listes de deux cent personnes en tout. Ginny accepta aussi d'inviter quelques joueurs de Quidditch, surtout des anciennes coéquipières, et Harry eut le droit d'inviter quelques-uns de ses amis qui étaient à Serpentards avec lui. Le seul point qui posa un peu problème ne fut pas les Weasley – ils ne furent pas du tout abordé même par Harry, mais plutôt Charlie, puisque Pansy ne lâcha pas le morceau, insistant sur le fait que c'était son petit-ami et que Ginny lui devait bien ça puisque c'était Hermione sa demoiselle d'honneur et témoin. Mais la future mariée fut inflexible et refusa catégoriquement que son frère vienne, même en tant que cavalier de Pansy. La dispute éclata assez fort, chacun aillant son avis sur la question : Hermione, Harry et Drago soutenaient Ginny, alors que Narcissa était très clairement du côté de Pansy, et Lily préféra ne pas se prononcer sur la question. Finalement, lorsque la journée se finit, personne n'était d'accord, et ce mariage, pire que celui de Drago et Luna, promettait de nombreuses disputes à l'avenir.

 _2 Juillet 2005_

C'est avec appréhension que Ginny se leva. Harry était déjà partit au travail – même s'ils ne vivaient pas encore officiellement ensemble, ils dormaient très souvent chez elle – et il lui avait laissé un petit mot en signe de soutien, ce qui la fit sourire. A reculons, elle se prépara et alla aux « 4 Esprits ». Elle s'arrêta en route pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de forces. Au programme : essayage de robe de mariée. Ce qui, en langage traduit, voulait dire guerre, éventuellement meurtre, entre Lily et Narcissa, si Ginny ne les tuait pas avant. Elle souffla un bon coup et entra dans la boutique de son amie. Finalement, Pansy avait décidé d'agrandir sa boutique : il y avait à présent trois parties, une pour les hommes, une pour les femmes et une spéciale avec des robes de mariées et de cocktail. Elle avait également embauché un tailleur pour s'occuper dans la partie homme – elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper en dehors des collections - ainsi qu'une vendeuse à la caisse et une apprentie couturière qui la suivait comme son ombre. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était déjà la guerre dans l'arrière-boutique : Narcissa et Lily se criaient dessus agitant chacune sous le nez de l'autre leur robe. Ginny soupira et fit remarquer sa présence :

\- Ginny, ma chérie, tu as l'air en forme !

\- Merci Lily.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel. Pragmatique, Ginny attrapa les deux robes et partie en cabine pour les essayer avant que ses deux mères poules ne disent quoi que ce soit. Elle avait déjà essayé celle de Narcissa, donc elle préféra essayer celle de Lily : c'était une robe d'une simplicité magnifique, d'un blanc soyeux immaculé, avec des manches longues, et une forme sirène pas trop moulante. Seul le décolleté en v semblait un peu bailler. Ginny trouva cette robe aussi belle que celle de Narcissa, elle aimait cette forme épurée et ce blanc intense sans broderie ou dentelle. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit le même regard que Narcissa avait eu avec sa robe : Lily la regardait avec un mélange d'émotion et de fierté peu dissimulé. Elle s'avança et lui prit les mains :

\- Tu es magnifique … j'ai toujours rêvé que ma fille porte ma robe …

Narcissa ne dit rien, et Ginny su que c'était parce qu'elles ressentaient la même chose. Elle monta face au miroir, et Pansy s'affaira autour d'elle :

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de retouches à faire … le principal, ça va être le décolleté …

\- J'étais enceinte d'Harry pour mon mariage et ma poitrine était énorme.

Expliqua Lily. Pansy et son assistante ne mirent que quelques minutes à épingler les retouches, et sa meilleure amie la poussa dans les cabines d'essayages avec la deuxième robe. Ginny enfila la robe de Narcissa qu'elle avait déjà essayée : c'était un tout autre style, qui faisait beaucoup plus robe de princesse que celle de Lily, mais qui était tout aussi belle. Elle avait le haut et les manches tout en dentelle avec un magnifique décolleté dans le dos visible sous la dentelle, et la robe était imposante sans faire grosse meringue grâce à son jupon de tulle brodé avec des perles et de la soie. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Narcissa ne dit rien, mais Ginny savait qu'elle ressentait les mêmes choses que Lily quelques minutes auparavant. Pansy lui sauta dessus et s'affaira :

\- Pour celle-ci, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de retouches non plus, peut-être un peu les épaules à cause de ta carrière sportive …

La future mariée ne dit rien, la laissant faire son travail. Hermione arriva alors qu'elle se changeait, et elles firent le point. Ginny était assez perturbée, comme si avant d'essayer ces robes, le mariage n'était pas réel. Elle avait vraiment conscience que maintenant, c'était du concret et qu'elle allait vraiment le faire, se marier avec Harry. Du coup, perdu dans ses pensées, elle rata le début du débat :

\- Bon, maintenant, il faut choisir la robe …

Ce fut Hermione qui tira Ginny de ses pensées alors que Lily et Narcissa tenaient un argumentaire sourd pour défendre chacune leur robe :

\- Narcissa, Lily, il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions. Soit je décide de ne pas porter vos robes, soit je demande à Pansy de créer une robe à partir des vôtres, soit je porte les deux l'une sur l'autre, ou alors, j'en porte une pour la cérémonie, et l'autre pour les célébrations. Je crois qu'on est toutes d'accord pour dire que la dernière option est la meilleure ?

Personne n'osa protester, et Narcissa osa se renseigner :

\- Tu porteras quelle robe pour la cérémonie ?

\- Harry a déjà vu celle de Lily, ça porte malheur, alors je pense porter la tienne. En plus, la tienne est moins pratique pour se déplacer et danser, alors que celle de Lily sera parfaite pour les festivités et l'ouverture de la danse. Est-ce que cette solution convient à tout le monde ?

Même si Narcissa et Lily n'étaient pas entièrement convaincues – et un peu déçues – elles approuvèrent. Pansy pu alors s'attaquer aux robes des demoiselles d'honneurs, et les disputes reprirent – avec d'un côté Narcissa et Pansy, et de l'autre Hermione et Lily. Merlin, Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou pas que Luna ne soit pas là. Ce mariage aurait sa peau.

 _27 Août 2005_

L'été était passé à une vitesse folle. En fait, se battre contre Narcissa et Lily était épuisant mais faisait passer le temps très vite, et Harry et Ginny avaient eu l'impression d'à peine avoir le temps de se voir. En plus des préparatifs du mariage, il y avait eu la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry où les Weasley n'étaient pas invités, la seconde fête d'Harry chez les Weasley, les paparazzi qui les harcelaient malgré les efforts de Ginny pour les tenir éloignés, Pansy qui tentait sans arrêt de négocier la présence de Charlie – il ne l'avait toujours pas présenté aux Weasley – alors que Ginny ne l'avait pas revu depuis le début de l'année, et Drago qui semblait préparer quelque chose dans son dos. Les faire-part avaient été envoyés – apparemment, les gens se battaient pour être invité- et le couple de futur marié avait dû faire deux autres interviews pour calmer les ardeurs de tout le monde, puisque leur futur mariage semblait déchaîner les passions. Ce qui amusait beaucoup le couple, c'était les différents articles avec des rumeurs folles comme un mariage arrangé ou un contrat entre les Weasley et les Potter. Chacun y allait de son grain de sel, remettant même en cause les sentiments du couple, mais Harry et Ginny agissaient normalement. D'ailleurs, Harry appréciait de pouvoir inviter plus souvent sa future-femme au restaurant, et la rouquine appréciait qu'on sache que le brun était à elle. Cependant, ils espéraient plus que tout que ce mariage se passe au plus vite.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette première partie de 2005 ;) Si vous voulez voir l'annonce aux Weasley, je vous conseille d'aller lire le prologue de l'histoire ;)**

 **Je vous dis à Samedi pour la suite de cette année 2005 :D**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	10. Chapitre 9 : 2005 part II

**Hello !**

 **Et voici la suite de l'année 2005, avec le mariage ! :D Et peut-être d'autres bonnes surprises ... ;)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **2005**

 _13 Septembre 2005_

C'est terriblement gêné, comme c'était le cas ces derniers mois, qu'Harry alla manger chez les Weasley pour le traditionnel repas de famille du dimanche qui avait lieu toutes les deux semaines chez Molly. Il n'y allait pas à chaque fois, surtout depuis l'annonce de son mariage, mais il essayait d'y aller le plus souvent possible. L'ambiance avait beaucoup changé. Ron, tout comme à Hermione, lui faisait la tête – heureusement qu'il ne savait pas pour l' _oubliette_ -, et Fred et Georges étaient très hostiles. Percy était au contraire joyeux, content d'avoir « un espion infiltré dans le camp ennemi », et pour des raisons évidentes, Charlie s'était rapproché d'Harry, le seul au courant de son histoire avec Pansy. Bill, lui, semblait être pris entre deux eaux, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter, alors il essayait d'agir normalement. Seule Molly semblait hystérique. A chaque fois qu'Harry venait, elle le harcelait de questions sur sa Ginny, et il apportait toujours des photos que Molly accrochait partout au Terrier. Molly était à la fois terriblement heureuse pour Harry et Ginny et leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, mais également terriblement malheureuse d'en être exclue. Elle aurait aimé être là pour sa fille, l'aider à préparer son mariage, et y assister, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Quand Ginny était partie, Molly avait commencé à être malade, au sens propre comme au figuré, et depuis la révélation d'Harry, elle l'était encore plus. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de faire des malaises et elle s'enfonçait doucement dans la dépression, inquiétant tous les jours un peu plus ses garçons sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

Harry tentait d'agir normalement, soutenu par Hermione – qui était boudée aussi- mais c'était difficile. Ginny manquait plus que jamais à tout le monde, et Arthur ne ratait jamais un repas avec Harry pour avoir des nouvelles de Ginny. Et même à un mois du mariage, sans se l'avouer, tous les Weasley espéraient qu'Harry ferait changer d'avis Ginny et qu'elle les inviterait au mariage. Mais Harry savait bien que ce n'était que des faux-espoirs. Sa fiancée était beaucoup trop sous tension pour accepter de les inviter, et elle tenait beaucoup trop à leur union pour ne pas avoir peur que les Weasley viennent tout gâcher. Non, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais demander ça à Ginny, et ça lui fendait le cœur de voir sa seconde famille dans cet état.

 _10 Octobre 2005_

A seulement deux jours du mariage, les futurs mariés allaient enterrer leur vie de jeune fille et de garçon. Pansy, en compensation de ne pas être la première demoiselle d'honneur, avait eu carte blanche pour organiser la soirée, et Harry, bien que Drago soit contre, avait eu l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il voulait, même avec les Weasley. Ainsi, Harry se retrouva avec tous les frères de Ginny, quelques anciens serpentards dont Neville (Seamus et Dean étaient sortis avec Ginny, il était hors de question qu'il les invite), et Drago qui se sentait vraiment seul. Comme pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Bill, Percy et Ron, ils fêtèrent ça dans un bar avec de l'alcool à profusion mais pas de strip-teaseuses – les paparazzi n'attendaient que ça.

Du côté des filles, Pansy préféra organiser d'abord une journée au spa pour qu'elles puissent toutes se détendre – ces cinq derniers mois avec Lily et Narcissa avaient été terrible pour toutes- puis une soirée tranquille dans un club privé, avec de la musique pas trop forte et des cocktails très sophistiqués. La soirée fut calme pour tous, et ils en avaient sacrément besoin, parce que le mariage s'annonçait mouvementé.

 _12 Octobre 2005_

C'était le grand jour. Dès six heures du matin, tout Près-au-Lard était en ébullition. Le couple avait décidé de se marier pas loin de la Cabane Hurlante, et un immense chapiteau avaient été érigé, alors que la cérémonie se passait à l'extérieur sous le magnifique paysage d'automne. Pour éviter les crises de larmes, Narcissa et Lily n'avaient pas le droit de voir les futurs époux et devaient attendre à leur place la cérémonie.

Harry éprouva un moment de la nostalgie quand il se prépara sans être entouré des Weasley, mais son père, Sirius et Remus lui remontèrent très vite le moral. Et puis, il était tellement impatient d'épouser sa Ginny qu'il oublia très vite ce détail. Il fut quand même triste pour Ginny que ni Charlie, ni les frères Prewett n'aient pu venir, mais il savait que sa famille serait toujours là pour elle.

De son côté, Ginny essayait de ne pas stresser. Luna l'avait aidé à se préparer, et elle était angoissée à cause de la journée : son mariage allait se faire devant près de 150 invités, il ferait la une des journaux, et elle avait peur que malgré tous les préparatifs, tout ne soit pas parfait. Luna sursauta lorsqu'une alarme retentit et lui demanda :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

La rouquine sourit en se regardant dans le miroir :

\- Ça, c'est l'alarme pour les intrus non invités …

\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a essayé de s'incruster ?

\- Oui. Et je te parie que les agents de sécurité vont débarquer avec Pansy et Charlie …

En effet, sous les cris de protestations et d'offuscations de Pansy, la sécurité débarqua et demanda à la future mariée :

\- On a trouvé celui-là qui essayait de rentrer en douce, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

\- Je m'en occupe.

Pansy lui lança un regard noir et s'exclama :

\- Tu savais !

\- Evidemment que je savais que tu tenterais de faire venir Charlie en douce. Tu es quand même ma meilleure amie, je te connais ! Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls ?

Malgré l'air boudeur de la brune, Luna et Pansy sortirent et laissèrent le frère et la sœur ensemble. Sans hésiter, Charlie s'avança et serra sa sœur contre lui :

\- Tu es une magnifique mariée Ginny. Harry va être enchanté, et maman va encore pleurer devant les photos …

Elle se détacha lentement de son frère mais garda ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir invité, et même de ne pas t'avoir vu ces derniers mois …

\- Je comprends. Mais je suis content de t'avoir vu aujourd'hui. J'espère que ton mariage sera parfait.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et recula pour partir. Emue, Ginny lui lança :

\- Je t'aime ! Et … merci d'être venu. Je suis contente qu'au moins une personne de ma famille soit là pour mon mariage.

Il lui sourit et partit. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, tant l'émotion la tenait.

Mais c'était l'heure, alors elle mit son voile et sortit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard à son propre mariage, Harry – et surtout Narcissa et Lily – en mourrait presque de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Hermione, Luna et Pansy arrangèrent sa robe et la quittèrent pour rejoindre leur place. Ginny hésita un instant, quand elle entendit le bruit d'un pot de fleurs qui se brise. Elle s'avança et trouva Sirius, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu. Elle sourit :

\- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sursauta et sourit à la mariée :

\- Ne le dis à personne, mais je suis un peu stressé. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est toujours la même chose, pour le mariage de James, pour celui de Remus, ce genre de truc officiel, ça me terrifie …

\- Alors on est deux !

Il sourit de nouveau et lui montra le bout de l'allée où elle devait s'engager :

\- Tu devrais y aller.

Elle hésita une seconde, et finit par lui demander :

\- Je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Pas de père ni aucun homme de ma famille. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ?

L'homme sourit et lui prit le bras, fier. Sirius, du fait de leur histoire commune de fuite du foyer parental, avait toujours été proche d'elle, un peu comme un très grand et vieux frère – parfois comme un petit aussi- et elle se sentait rassurée qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à son futur époux.

Elle put voir le sourire radieux d'Harry. Ça éclipsa tous les flashs photo. Elle entendit les sanglots de Lily à sa droite, et ceux de Narcissa à sa gauche, et Hermione récupéra son bouquet. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle flottait durant la cérémonie, elle ne sentait que la main d'Harry qui tenait la sienne, mais elle se sentait bien, à sa place. Ils échangèrent les alliances, et officiellement, elle prit le nom de Potter. Harry souleva son voile et lentement, en souriant, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ginny répondit au baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou, et elle le sentit la tirer contre lui en la prenant par les hanches. Ils entendirent des sifflements, et sans pour autant la relâcher, Harry rompit le baiser en lui souriant. Ils traversèrent l'allée sous les acclamations et les grains de riz.

Après avoir changé sa robe, Harry l'accompagna jusqu'au chapiteau. Avant d'entrer, il la retint par le bras et l'attira contre ses lèvres :

\- Tu es magnifique …

\- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Il caressa sa joue et elle se mordilla la lèvre :

\- Prête à danser, Madame Potter ?

Elle sourit et ils entrèrent sous le chapiteau sous les cris de leurs amis. Ginny avait eu raison, c'était beaucoup plus facile de bouger dans la robe de Lily, et ils purent ouvrir la danse. La musique était un truc que Narcissa avait choisi, mais ce n'était pas important. Harry était très concentré pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds, et Ginny lui chuchota :

\- Tu sais, pour ce soir, Pansy m'a fabriqué quelque chose que tu vas adorer …

Décontenancé, il lui marcha sur le pied, et pour se faire pardonner et l'empêcher de rire, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Lily et James, ainsi que les deux couples Malfoy les avaient rejoints sur la piste de danse, et les autres invités ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux. Après quelques danses, Drago s'avança vers les mariés et invita Ginny à danser, alors qu'Harry allait proposer à Hermione de danser. Dans les bras de son presque frère, le blond lui confia :

\- C'est un très beau mariage. Je suis heureux pour toi.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse … est-ce que tu nous imagines, il y a presque dix ans, quand on était à Poudlard ?

Drago rit :

\- Je m'en souviens. Toi, tu sortais avec n'importe qui en espérant qu'un garçon serait assez courageux pour rester avec toi et tu détestais Potter !

\- T'étais pas mieux ! T'arrêtais pas de parler de Luna mais tu l'ignorais à chaque fois qu'elle approchait !

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de déclarer :

\- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nos enfants ne se marieront pas ensemble. T'imagine la drôle de famille qu'on formerait ?

Ginny sourit et dit malicieusement :

\- Ça risque pas ! Il me semble que les Malfoy ont une préférence pour les personnes blondes, et d'après ce que j'ai vu chez les Potter, les hommes préfèrent les rouquines, et les femmes les beaux bruns à lunettes !

Ils rirent encore un moment et se séparèrent. Tout le monde dansa avec tout le monde, il y eu beaucoup de joie et de rire, et ils finirent par passer à table.

Après les entrés, ce fut l'heure des toasts. Et beaucoup de personnes voulaient parler. Ce fut Lily la première à prendre la parole, et qui confia à quel point elle était heureuse d'avoir Ginny comme belle-fille et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour son fils. Ensuite, Narcissa insista pour parler, et elle exprima combien elle était heureuse pour Ginny qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, et qu'elle lui souhaitait tout le bonheur possible avec son jeune époux. James et Lucius n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de prendre la parole à cause de leurs femmes, mais Sirius ne se gêna pas : fidèle à lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un peu le pitre pour faire rire l'assemblé, mais surtout, il confia très sincèrement qu'il était fier d'Harry, de l'homme qu'il était devenu, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Ginny d'avoir autant contribué à leur bonheur à tous. Ce fut ensuite Drago, qui remercia Harry d'être à la hauteur de Ginny et qui confia qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté que sa petite sœur, la fille de feu, se marie s'il n'avait pas jugé Harry digne et capable de la rendre heureuse. Heureusement que Ginny arrivait à contenir ses émotions, sinon, à l'image de Lily et Narcissa, elle n'arrêterait plus de pleurer. Elle ne put cependant pas se retenir de verser quelques larmes lorsqu'Hermione fit son discours : elle avoua qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Ginny uniquement pour faire plaisir à Ron et Harry, mais que finalement, elle en était venue à apprécier la jeune femme. Elle expliqua qu'en dehors d'Harry et Ron, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et surtout pas d'amie, mais qu'elle considérait vraiment Ginny comme son amie, qu'elle appréciait discuter ou juste passer du temps avec sa belle-sœur, et qu'elle était heureuse pour Harry et Ginny, parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés et qu'ils méritaient d'être heureux ensemble. Elle mentionna même, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, comment elle avait plus ou moins poussé Harry à s'intéresser à Ginny, quand elle lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux pour trouver une petite-amie, d'imaginer toutes les filles de Poudlard alignées, et de choisir celle qui sortait du lot, celle avec qui il aimerait avoir une discussion, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'aucune fille ne sortait du lot, sauf Ginny qui arrivait à l'insulter même dans sa tête. Le discours de Pansy fut interminable : même si elle boudait, le moulin à parole était lancé et Luna dû la couper pour qu'elle se taise enfin. Luna, égale à elle-même, déclara qu'elle savait déjà depuis leur quatrième année que Ginny et Harry finiraient ensemble, et elle les remercia d'être aussi gentils avec elle et pour tout ce que Ginny avait fait pour elle.

Si la journée avait été formidable, Harry réservait encore une surprise à sa jeune épouse. Le couple avait choisi qu'ils partiraient en voyage de noces au printemps, alors Ginny fut surprise lorsqu'Harry vint la chercher alors qu'elle disait au revoir à des invités pour l'emmener quelque part. Il ne restait plus que les proches qui s'excusèrent, et Harry banda les yeux de Ginny avant de faire un transplanage d'escorte. Il se pencha sur son oreille et lui chuchota :

\- C'est un cadeau de mariage de la part des Potter et des Malfoy …

Il retira le bandeau et Ginny découvrit une magnifique maison en pleine campagne. Elle ressemblait à un mini manoir, et tout comme la maison de James et Lily, elle était en briques recouverte de lierres. Ils se trouvaient pas très loin de chez Luna et Drago, et Harry souleva Ginny qui s'accrocha à lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est pas la tradition que le marié porte sa femme pour franchir le seuil de leur maison ?

Ils entrèrent, et Ginny demanda :

\- Mais comment ?

\- Drago a trouvé ce vieux corps de ferme en travaillant. On travaille depuis février pour le restaurer. Drago a conçu tous les plans pour l'aménager au mieux, et il connaissait bien tes goûts. C'est chez nous maintenant …

La maison était assez vide, puisqu'Harry avait préféré que Ginny s'occupe de la décoration. Leur maison plaisait beaucoup à Ginny : elle était grande sans être outrageusement immense, de sorte qu'elle puisse recevoir sans problème mais pas se sentir trop seule dans cet espace. Ils avaient une jolie cuisine, à moitié ouverte sur la salle à manger et le salon. Ginny sourit quand elle vit l'immense cheminée – ça lui rappela des nuits au chalet – et il y avait une annexe dans une sorte d'ancienne grange qui pouvait servir de garde-manger ou de débarras. Elle monta à l'étage, et découvrit trois chambres, deux bureaux et deux salles de bains. Dans leur chambre, il n'y avait qu'un lit –celui de l'appartement d'Harry- et elle apprécia d'avoir son propre bureau tout comme Harry avait le sien. Enfin, les combles avaient été aménagés de sorte qu'ils pourraient en faire aussi bien une chambre qu'un simple grenier. Ginny se sentait bien dans cette maison, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait y vivre avec Harry, et finalement, quitter la ville ne la dérangeait pas.

Une fois la visite terminée, Ginny demanda :

\- On a pas de voisins proches ?

\- Non, la plus proche maison, c'est celle de Luna et Drago, à une dizaine de minutes à pied …

\- Parfait !

Et sans attendre, elle fit glisser la robe de Lily au sol et embrassa son mari. Après tout, même sans voyage, ça restait leur nuit de noces.

 _4 Novembre 2005_

Quand elle se réveilla auprès d'Harry, elle sourit. Elle aimait sa vie de jeune mariée, et se réveiller chaque jour auprès de son époux la remplissait de bonheur. Harry ne travaillait pas, et elle profitait parce qu'elle savait qu'avec son travail d'auror, elle ne se réveillerait pas tous les jours à ses côtés, surtout qu'elle reprenait les cours d'ici quelques jours. Elle se déplaça pour embrasser Harry, mais celui-ci grogna, encore endormi. Elle aimait sa tête quand il ne voulait pas se lever, alors elle l'embrassa tendrement et se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Leur maison était un peu plus meublée, ils s'en étaient occupés durant ces dernières semaines, ce qui leur avait permis d'occulter le fait que leur mariage était toujours en première page de tous les journaux. Elle songea qu'ils avaient su décorer leur maison de façon neutre mais chaleureuse, et c'était sûrement dû au fait que Charlie, Drago, Luna et Pansy s'étaient beaucoup impliqués pour les aider. Ginny tentait de faire vraiment des efforts avec son frère, parce qu'elle avait vraiment conscience que c'était vraiment très sérieux entre Pansy et Charlie, et elle ne voulait pas blesser sa meilleure amie. Et puis, Charlie faisait vraiment des efforts. Il lui apportait des fleurs, n'avait jamais fait de réflexion déplacée, la complimentait dès qu'il le pouvait et faisait même des efforts énormes pour bien s'entendre avec Drago sans marcher sur ses plates-bandes –ce qui était difficile, puisqu'il sortait avec l'une et était le vrai grand frère de l'autre des deux sœurs adoptives du blond.

Lorsqu'Harry la rejoint pour le petit-déjeuner, il l'embrassa tendrement en reniflant la bonne odeur du matin :

\- Tu as fait des gaufres ?

Elle lui tendit une assiette fumante en souriant et il l'apporta à table avec leurs tasses de café. Ils déjeunèrent, et Harry écouta distraitement ce que Ginny disait :

\- Je pense qu'au printemps, je m'occuperais du jardin. J'aimerai bien des arbres fruitiers, ça pourrait être sympa … et je pensais peut-être à des fleurs, mais j'ai pas vraiment la main verte, je pourrai demander à ta mère et à Luna ?

\- Hum …

Elle se leva et s'assit sur lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés :

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- J'imaginais le jardin, avec des enfants qui courent partout …

La rouquine sursauta et planta son regard dans ses yeux émeraude :

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'aimes bien t'entraîner ou t'es sérieux ?

Il caressa son épaule :

\- Un peu des deux. On pourrait y réfléchir, maintenant qu'on est marié et qu'on vit ensemble, non ?

Ginny se releva et haussa les épaules, avant de débarrasser la table :

\- Oui, on peut. Mais je ne me sens pas prête à avoir des enfants. J'aimerai qu'on attende, tu sais, que j'ai mon diplôme, que je change de boulot … Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir pleins d'enfants …

Harry comprit qu'elle pensait aux Weasley, et à combien ses six frères l'avaient rendu malheureuse. Il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front :

\- On n'est pas obligé d'en avoir une demi-douzaine. Deux ou trois, ça suffit largement, et je suis sûr que tu seras une super maman … mais si tu veux attendre, je comprends. Et puis, il me semble, Madame Potter, que vous éduquez déjà Teddy et Sirius, c'est déjà pas mal !

Sa femme sourit. C'est vrai que c'était déjà du travail de s'occuper de Teddy et Sirius, puisqu'ils passaient presque tous les week-ends, et elle ne savait pas lequel des deux s'amusait le plus. L'idée d'avoir un bébé avec Harry lui plaisait, et elle aimait s'imaginer avec Harry, sur le quai 9 ¾ pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait trop de changements et de bouleversements dans sa vie pour qu'elle se sente prête à accueillir un bébé. D'ailleurs, ça la rassurerait probablement si Drago et Luna mettaient enfin en route ce bébé dont ils parlaient depuis plus d'un an.

 _18 Décembre 2005_

Pansy s'agita et changea de pair de chaussures. Avec soulagement, Charlie sonna à sa porte et elle lui sauta dessus :

\- Charlie ! Dis-moi, il faut plutôt que je mette ces bottines plates, ou cette paire d'escarpins ?

Il la regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la question et haussa les épaules :

\- C'est quoi la différence ?

\- La différence ? Avec les bottines, c'est plus décontracté, comme quand on va manger chez Drago et Luna. Avec les escarpins, c'est plus classe et habillé, comme quand on va manger chez mes parents. Alors ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa. C'était vrai qu'il ne comprenait pas souvent sa petite-amie, elle semblait parler un autre langage quelques fois, mais il aimait bien ce côté très féminin et citadin qu'elle lui apportait, alors que lui était plus rustre et campagnard :

\- T'as pas besoin de talons pour manger chez mes parents. Tu sais, chez moi, c'est rare qu'on s'habille aussi bien …

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Avec le consentement de Ginny, Charlie avait décidé de présenter Pansy à sa famille – même si après plus d'un an et demi de relation, tout le monde commençait à se douter de quelque chose. En fait, le couple envisageait très sérieusement d'emménager ensemble, et il était grand temps de faire les présentations. Pansy était angoissée, elle avait déjà présenté Charlie à ses parents avant le mariage de Ginny et Harry et ça c'était très bien passé, mais l'idée d'aller au Terrier la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà là sauf les jumeaux qui arrivaient plus tard à cause de leurs boutiques. L'accueil fut assez froid, heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

\- Pansy ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, je pensais te voir la semaine dernière pour le thé chez Ginny, mais tu n'y étais pas …

\- Je suis contente aussi de te voir. Je devais m'occuper de la boutique, à l'approche des fêtes il y a foule …

Hermione et Pansy étaient loin de s'entendre aussi bien que cet accueil laissait penser, mais hormis Charlie, personne n'était au courant que les deux jeunes femmes se contentaient de se supporter d'habitude. Il y eu ensuite un silence gêné, et Charlie tenta de rattraper le coup :

\- Donc Pansy, je te présente ma mère et mon père, ensuite c'est Bill et sa femme Fleur, avec leur fille Victoire et le petit Louis, là, c'est Ron que tu connais, il y a Percy et sa femme Audrey, ils attendent un petit garçon, et les jumeaux ne vont pas tarder à arriver …

Ils passèrent à table, et Molly tenta de désamorcer le malaise :

\- Alors tu as ta propre boutique ?

\- Oui, ça a toujours été mon rêve d'ouvrir ma boutique avec mes créations.

\- C'est les « 4 Esprits », c'est ça ?

Demanda Fleur, qui adorait les créations de Pansy mais qui n'était jamais entré dans la boutique. La jeune femme brune hocha la tête, et Molly poursuivit :

\- Et ça marche bien ?

\- Ho, oui, ça marche même très bien ! J'ai dû embaucher trois personnes cette année, et si les ventes ne diminuent pas, il y a des chances pour que j'ouvre une deuxième boutique d'ici deux ans ! Enfin, si ça marche, c'est grâce aux personnes qui m'entourent aussi, ce sont elles qui m'inspirent pour mes créations … D'ailleurs, la prochaine collection homme sera inspirée de Charlie, et la collection printemps/été d'Hermione …

\- C'est vrai ?

S'étonna Hermione, qui ne pensait pas du tout être une figure de mode. Pansy hocha la tête :

\- Evidemment ! Je veux faire une collection mélangeant le décontracté et le côté working-girl, c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée !

Après ça, la discussion retomba, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Harry qui s'excusa :

\- Désolé du retard, je devais finir de planter un truc, un arbre à prunes digérables …

\- Des prunes comestibles, tu veux dire ?

Pansy su que c'était une idée de Luna, il y avait pleins d'arbres à prunes comestibles chez son père. Comme depuis ses fiançailles, les Weasley étaient assez silencieux, et Harry plongea la tête dans son assiette. Quant à Pansy, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde semblait s'éviter, et c'était terriblement gênant. Finalement, elle se leva et s'excusa, mais Charlie la suivit :

\- Attend, où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Charlie, je fais déjà l'effort de venir ici, d'être polie et de ne pas insulter tes abrutis de frères, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'on m'ignore, je préfère encore partir …

\- S'il te plait, ne pars pas ! Ce n'est pas toi, je te promets, c'est eux … Depuis qu'ils savent pour Harry et Ginny, c'est devenu bizarre. Tu sais quoi ? Parle à ma mère de Ginny, et si vraiment tu t'ennuies, je ne t'en voudrais pas d'insulter mes frères. Ça sera même moins triste que ces derniers mois …

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et accepta. Elle discuta avec Molly de Ginny durant tout le repas, et comme l'avaient dit Charlie et Harry, elle constata que tous l'écoutaient à la dérobée pour avoir des nouvelles de Ginny. Ce qui marqua Pansy, c'était surtout Molly : c'était comme lorsqu'une mère entendait battre le cœur de son bébé pour la première fois, ses yeux brillaient et on sentait qu'elle aimait sa fille plus que tout. Les jumeaux arrivèrent en plein milieu du repas, avec Angelina qui attendait des jumelles et Katie, et tout de suite l'ambiance changea. Ils furent les premiers à oser se moquer de Pansy, ouvrant ainsi les hostilités :

\- Ben alors, maintenant, on invite même le camp ennemi ?

\- Charlie, pas la peine de tenter de t'infiltrer pour avoir des nouvelles de la honte de la famille, on a déjà Harry et Hermione pour ça !

Harry allait répliquer, c'était quand même de sa femme dont les jumeaux parlaient, mais Pansy démarra au quart de tour, trop contente d'enfin se distraire :

\- Soyez pas jaloux, Charlie a été plus intelligent que vous en s'excusant auprès de Ginny et c'est pas de votre faute s'il a un meilleur goût et un meilleur jugement que vous !

\- Ho, mais c'est quelle mord presque !

\- Tu nous avais pas dit que ta copine était enragée !

\- Sa copine a au moins la politesse de ne pas vous insulter alors que vous êtes les pires des …

\- Pansy, je crois qu'on a compris.

Coupa Harry, très mal à l'aise de la tournure des événements. Comme souvent, il s'excusa et partit alors que Molly tentait de le convaincre de rester. Ron voulu dire quelque chose, mais le regard sombre d'Hermione le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit, et les jumeaux le remarquèrent encore une fois :

\- Arrêtez un peu de tout le temps défendre Ginny ! Elle s'est barré et …

\- A cause d'elle tout va mal ...

\- Maman qui est malade …

\- Harry qui tire tout le temps la tronche …

\- Hermione qui se la joue « Ginny est ma meilleure amie » …

\- Et maintenant Charlie qui nous sort la carte du grand amour avec l'autre !

\- On en a marre !

S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur. Charlie se leva et attrapa Pansy par la main pour partir :

\- Le problème, ça n'a jamais été Ginny. Ginny est parfaite, c'est complétement insensé de penser le contraire. Faudrait penser à se remettre en question par contre.

Et ils partirent. Bon, ce n'était pas idéal comme première rencontre, mais au moins, les choses avaient été mises au clair. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Charlie, Pansy ne semblait pas en colère, bien au contraire, elle regardait Charlie avec une tendresse nouvelle. Et elle ne lui avait jamais montré autant de passion que durant la nuit qui suivie.

 _24 Décembre 2005_

C'était la première fois qu'Harry et Ginny recevaient vraiment chez eux, et aussi la toute première fois qu'ils fêteraient noël comme une vraie famille. En fait, ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de monde à la maison : il y avait les Malfoy, les Potter, les Lupin, mais aussi les frères Prewett, Sirius et Pansy. Heureusement, tout le monde apportait quelque chose, parce qu'Harry et Ginny étaient vraiment incapable de préparer un vrai repas de Noël pour tout ce monde. Ginny avait tenté de faire un rôti en croûte et un gratin dauphinois, alors qu'Harry avait décoré leur intérieur de manière festive. Il avait acheté un sapin qu'il avait décoré, parce qu'ils voulaient mettre les cadeaux de Teddy sous le sapin. Les premiers à arriver furent Narcissa et Lucius, qui avaient apporté un dessert. Peu de temps après, ce fut James et Lily avec une entré, puis Remus, Dora, Andromeda et Teddy avec un autre dessert. Le petit métamorphomage était content d'être chez son parrain et sa tatie, et dès son arrivée, il accapara la rouquine en lui demandant si elle pouvait le faire voler encore une fois. Quand Drago et Luna arrivèrent avec un plat bizarre, ils décidèrent de commencer l'apéritif. Evidemment, Sirius et Pansy arrivèrent en retard, mais personne ne leur reprocha. Tout le monde discutait et riait, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme une vraie famille. Ce repas de fête était parfait, et ils firent plaisir à Teddy en le laissant ouvrir ses cadeaux après minuit.

 _31 Décembre 2005_

Ça avait été dur de mettre au point ce jour de l'an : Pansy voulait le passer avec Charlie, Narcissa voulait le faire chez elle, James et Lily avaient organisé une réception, et Ginny ne voulait pas imposer à Harry de ne pas passer le jour de l'an avec les Weasley et Hermione. Finalement, Harry refusa d'aller avec les Weasley – depuis le repas avec Pansy, ils étaient vraiment en froid- et Pansy imposa Charlie, alors que Narcissa et Lucius avaient finalement décidé de s'offrir un voyage en France, et le petit groupe avait accepté d'aller chez les Potter.

La soirée se résuma à beaucoup de félicitations d'amis des Potter qui n'en revenaient toujours pas qu'Harry ait épousé Ginny, et surveiller que Sirius et Teddy ne fassent pas de bêtises.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour année 2005 ;)  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des idées sur ce qui les attend ?  
**

 **Je pense que je couperai l'année 2006 en deux aussi, parce que l'année 2006 est aussi très longue et très riche en évènements :)**

 **Je vous dis donc à mercredi :D**


	11. Chapitre 10 : 2006 part I

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici l'année 2006, mais c'est encore une année divisée en deux parties, parce qu'elle est vraiment riche en évènements ;)**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'aimerai vous dire merci pour vos quelques reviews, et j'aimerai aussi dire que j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, "découvrir" de nouveaux personnages et les exploiter :)**

 **Ce chapitre vous réserve sûrement quelques surprises, d'autres moins surprenantes, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et il reste encore toute une année durant laquelle il risque de se passer beaucoup de choses ... ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **2006**

 _6 Janvier 2006_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla contre le corps chaud de son mari, Ginny fut heureuse qu'on soit dimanche et qu'elle n'ait pas à se lever. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le sentit embrasser sa nuque, son souffle chaud la chatouillant au passage. Elle sourit et se retourna vers le brun :

\- J'aime ce genre de réveil, Monsieur Potter.

\- Tant mieux Madame Potter, parce que j'aime aussi ce genre de réveil.

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Il sourit et caressa sa hanche :

\- On peut rester au lit toute la journée …

\- Hum, tentant … mais Teddy vient pour le quatre heure, et Charlie, Pansy et Hermione vers 18 heures pour le thé …

Le jeune homme grogna et la serra contre lui :

\- On peut quand même rester encore un peu au lit ?

Elle se cala contre son torse en souriant. Bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient encore profiter.

 _29 Janvier 2006_

Lorsqu'il arriva, Charlie offrit ses fleurs préférées à Ginny, et comme toujours, Pansy se retint de sourire. La rouquine tenta d'être chaleureuse avec son frère et Harry l'encouragea en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Peu de temps après, Drago et Luna arrivèrent, et vu le regard sombre du blond et l'air d'indifférence de la blonde, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y avait du jus de citrouille dans le whisky pur feu. Ils passèrent à table, et Pansy n'arrêta pas de parler :

\- C'est vraiment super, parce qu'avec les fêtes, j'ai pu faire une super prime à mes employés. Et du coup, ils sont super motivé pour travailler sur les prochaines collections. Au fait, je vous ai dit que j'allais faire une collection inspirée d'Hermione ? Et la collection homme sera inspirée de Charlie ! Et je …

\- Pansy, on est tous adultes, tu n'es pas obligée de combler la conversation. Alors Charlie, vous emménagez bientôt ensemble ?

Demanda Ginny, faisant des efforts pour ne pas que cette journée soit ratée. Son aîné la remercia du regard et répondit :

\- On cherche activement, j'espère qu'on va bientôt trouver quelque chose. Et puis, ça m'arrangerait qu'on trouve vite, je vais devoir partir en mission pendant un mois …

\- Et toi Luna, sur quoi se portent tes recherches en ce moment ?

Enchaîna Harry pour ne pas qu'il y ait de silences. Luna garda la tête dans son assiette :

\- Je travaille sur les liens magiques qui peuvent se créer ou se défaire …

Drago s'excusa et se leva pour sortir dans le jardin du couple. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard, et la rouquine rejoignit son meilleur ami :

\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond haussa les épaules :

\- Je sais pas. Je pensais que tout allait bien, mais pas pour Luna apparemment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- C'est son truc sur les liens magiques. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que depuis qu'on s'est marié, notre lien magique s'était affaibli, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle repousse sans cesse ce bébé … Tu sais, si elle me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas de bébé, je comprendrais.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle :

\- Tu sais, Luna est Luna, elle ne pense pas à mal quand elle dit ce genre de choses. Peut-être que si votre lien s'affaiblit, c'est parce qu'il change ou parce que vous n'avez plus besoin de magie entre vous … Te prends pas la tête avec ça.

\- Merci Gin'. Je me demande vraiment comment j'aurai fait si je t'avais épousé !

Elle lui mit un coup de coude et rit :

\- Tu devrais prendre des vacances avec Luna. Ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

Ils rentrèrent, et le repas se termina sans drame.

 _10 Mars 2006_

Luna et Drago avaient suivi son conseil et ils étaient partis en vacances, alors que Pansy et Charlie avaient enfin trouvé leur bonheur : une petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres, dans un secteur sorcier. C'était un coin tranquille et charmant, qui permettrait à Charlie et à Pansy de pouvoir rapidement rejoindre le chemin de Traverse où ils travaillaient, sans être vraiment dans Londres. Comme Charlie était en Bulgarie pour aider à former des jeunes avec les dragons, Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient les garants que Pansy ne transformerait pas leur maison en un dressing géant de tulle et dentelle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses à faire, mais Pansy était terriblement indécise : elle décidait de place le canapé d'une façon, et le lendemain changeait d'avis en se demandant si Charlie ne préférait pas le canapé ailleurs, et puis elle rechangerait d'avis plus tard en prétendant que ce n'était pas bon pour les ondes de mettre de canapé dos à la cuisine. Harry ne savait plus s'il avait envie de la tuer ou de simplement détruire ce fichu canapé qu'il avait déjà déplacé dix fois. Ils finirent par laisser la brune finir de décorer son intérieur.

 _17 Mars 2006_

C'est complètement désemparé et inquiet qu'Harry débarqua au Terrier. Charlie n'était pas rentré, mais Luna et Drago si depuis la veille. Tout de suite, Ron et Hermione se levèrent :

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est … c'est Ginny. Elle m'a mis à la porte !

Molly lâcha son plat et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras :

\- Ho mon chéri, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

\- Elle … elle est enceinte. Elle croit que je l'ai fait exprès, elle ne veut plus me voir …

Hermione se leva et prit son frère dans ses bras. Elle tenta de le rassurer :

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis sûre que Ginny est heureuse de …

\- Ginny n'est pas prête à avoir un bébé ! Et je ne sais pas si elle me pardonnera …

Alors que personne n'osait parler, Molly hoqueta :

\- Je vais être grand-mère ? Je vais être grand-mère !

Elle serra son beau-fils de nouveau contre elle, et inquiet, Bill demanda :

\- Où est Ginny maintenant ?

\- Je suppose qu'elle doit être chez Drago et Luna …

Finalement, Hermione lui proposa, alors que Molly sortait ses aiguilles et ses pelotes de laine, complètement sous le choc :

\- Tu devrais venir à la maison quelques jours, le temps que Ginny digère la nouvelle …

Harry accepta de passer quelques jours chez Hermione et Ron. Il espérait vraiment que Ginny se calme un peu et qu'elle accepterait de lui parler. Il était vraiment heureux à l'idée de devenir papa, mais il avait surtout peur de perdre Ginny, et ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

 _21 Mars 2006_

Harry frappa à la porte, et comme il n'obtint pas de réponses, il décida d'entrer. C'était bizarre de se sentir étranger chez lui, mais il passa outre ce sentiment. Il constata que Ginny n'était pas dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. Il décida de monter à l'étage en espérant que Ginny y soit. Lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre, il la trouva assise à la fenêtre, une main sur son ventre encore plat. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il osa faire un pas :

\- Ginny, je suis désolé … je te promets que je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je t'ai promis que …

Il fut interrompu par sa femme qui déposait un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se blottie contre lui :

\- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'étais juste … bouleversée. Mais ça va, d'accord ?

Il la serra contre lui et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Il la relâcha et posa ses mains sur son ventre :

\- Alors on va avoir un bébé ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement et posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes :

\- Je crois bien. Est-ce que … tu viendras à l'échographie ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ginny, je serai toujours avec toi, d'accord ? Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, on va l'avoir ensemble ce bébé.

Il tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put. Il savait qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'avoir ce bébé si jeune, sans avoir fini ses études, et surtout, à l'idée de refaire les mêmes erreurs que ses parents.

 _22 Mars 2006_

Harry serra un peu plus la main de Ginny, et passa son bras autour de sa taille :

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Elle hocha la tête, et ils entrèrent dans le cabinet. Ils attendirent leur tour, et c'est très anxieuse que Ginny s'installa pour la première échographie. L'infirmière qui s'occupa d'eux fut très souriante et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, si bien que Ginny sourit. Harry ne lâcha pas sa main, et elle sursauta lorsque l'infirmière mit le gel sur son ventre. Sur l'écran apparut le bébé, et toute fière, l'infirmière annonça :

\- C'est un beau bébé ! Hum, vous êtes enceinte de dix semaines, il faudra attendre la prochaine échographie pour connaître le sexe …. Vous voulez entendre le cœur battre ?

La future maman lança un regard presque paniqué à Harry, mais il la rassura en déposant un baiser sur son front :

\- On aimerait beaucoup.

Si Ginny avait eu du mal à réaliser jusqu'à présent qu'elle portait la vie, elle se sentit profondément émue d'entendre battre le petit cœur de la vie qu'elle portait en elle. Elle ne quitta plus l'écran des yeux, et lorsqu'ils sortirent, elle lui annonça :

\- Je veux qu'on l'annonce à tout le monde. Et je veux … qu'on prépare son arrivé.

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

Ils ne l'avaient encore annoncé à personne hormis Drago, Luna et Pansy. Harry lui avait confié qu'il en avait parlé aux Weasley qui étaient contents pour eux, mais ils n'en avaient ni parlé aux Potter, ni à Narcissa et Lucius. Ils décidèrent de commencer par les Malfoy, en espérant que Pansy ait tenue sa langue. Comme pour l'annonce de leur mariage, dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Narcissa ne les scruta que quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ho par le caleçon de Merlin, Lucius, ils vont avoir un bébé ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma chérie !

\- Merci Narcissa …

La femme blonde n'arrêta pas de les féliciter, et ils finirent par s'excuser.

Ils se rendirent donc chez Lily et James, et cette fois-ci, les Black et les Lupin n'étaient pas là pour entendre la bonne nouvelle. Très surprise, Lily leur demanda :

\- Ho, Harry, Ginny, je suis si contente de vous voir ! Mais que nous vaut votre plaisante visite ?

Ils s'installèrent pour prendre le thé, et très nerveux, Ginny finit par se relever :

\- Lily, on est venu ici pour une bonne raison …

\- Maman, en fait, comment dire ….

\- En fait, aujourd'hui, on est tous les deux, mais vous voyez, dans quelques mois, il y aura quelqu'un qui … aura besoin de grands-parents …

Lily laissa échapper un cri de joie qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Ils les félicitèrent, et comme les futurs parents s'y attendaient, Lily insista pour faire venir tout de suite Sirius et les Lupin, et malgré leur protestation, ils ne purent y échapper.

 _6 Avril 2006_

C'est encore plus stressée que la fois d'avant que Ginny entra dans le cabinet pour sa deuxième échographie. Drago posa sa main sur son épaule, et il demanda :

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas de faire ça toute seule. Elle savait qu'Harry s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas être là, mais il n'avait vraiment pas pu se libérer au travail. Et puis, elle savait aussi que ça changerait les idées de Drago. Luna repoussait toujours la conception de leur premier bébé, et les tensions entre le couple étaient plus que visibles. Et puis, Drago était un peu vexé aussi, parce que Luna travaillait sur les liens entre les sorciers, et elle ne cessait de dire que leur lien disparaissait complètement, alors que celui entre Pansy, Ginny et Drago s'emblait s'intensifier, et le sorcier ne savait vraiment pas comment le prendre, surtout que Luna le prenait incroyablement bien, excitée plus que tout par ses recherches.  
Ginny s'installa, et la même infirmière que la dernière fois la reçut, toujours aussi souriante. Elle commença l'échographie :

\- Alors, le papa n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, il n'a pas pu se libérer, mais mon frère est là.

Drago sourit en lui serrant la main. La future maman se pencha pour mieux voir l'échographie, et l'infirmière demanda :

\- Ho, je peux vous dire le sexe du bébé si vous voulez …

Sans hésiter, la rouquine demanda :

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Félicitations, vous allez avoir un magnifique petit garçon en pleine santé !

Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais Ginny commença à sangloter, ce qui fit rire Drago qui déposa un baiser sur son front :

\- C'est Potter qui va être content, un ptit gars de plus ! Je te parie que ça sera son portrait craché !

Après l'échographie, Drago préféra raccompagner Ginny, encore bouleversée. Il finit par la laisser parce que Potter n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Lorsqu'Harry entra, il ne vit pas Ginny. Il décida de monter à l'étage et il la trouva dans la chambre d'enfant. Ils avaient vidé la pièce à côté de leur chambre, et même si pour l'instant, hormis quelques peluches et jouets qu'on leur avait offerts, la pièce était vide, ils comptaient commencer à faire la chambre d'enfant très vite. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'émotion, et elle l'élança :

\- Harry, c'est un petit garçon …

Fou de joie, le futur papa s'exclama et la serrant contre lui :

\- Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! Je suis tellement heureux Ginny !

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et elle rit. Elle prit sa main et se tourna vers la chambre :

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait mettre un papier peint avec des vifs d'or …

Ils restèrent tard dans la future chambre d'enfant, à imaginer ce qu'ils voulaient mettre dedans.

 _23 Avril 2006_

Lorsque Pansy arriva au Terrier, elle s'aperçut très vite que l'ambiance avait beaucoup changée depuis la dernière fois. Molly était terriblement pâle mais enthousiaste, et les jumeaux l'ignorèrent sans même la provoquer. Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, ils annoncèrent que malheureusement Harry ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'il était chez les Malfoy. Aussitôt, Molly s'accapara la jeune femme pour avoir des nouvelles :

\- Pansy, ma chérie, je suppose que tu travailles sur une collection pour bébé ?

La brune sourit. Molly avait toujours été affectueuse et chaleureuse avec elle, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Ginny :

\- En effet, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'essaie de dessiner des modèles, mais mes autres collections me prennent énormément de temps. Enfin, de toute façon, j'ai déjà commencé à coudre des vêtements pour le bébé de Ginny et Harry …

Rêveuse, la matriarche servit le repas. La table était terriblement silencieuse, et ce n'était pas Pansy la cause. Charlie lui lança un regard qu'elle comprit, et elle annonça à Molly :

\- Vous savez, ils connaissent le sexe du bébé. C'est un petit garçon, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Drago a lancé les paris pour savoir s'il sera le portrait craché d'Harry ou pas …

\- Ho, mais c'est formidable ! Je vais avoir un petit fils !

Etrangement, Angelina et Fleur qui étaient aussi enceinte, mais de filles, grimacèrent. Durant tout le repas, Pansy anima la conversation à propos de la future chambre du bébé, des prénoms envisagés ou encore des vêtements de grossesse qu'elle faisait pour Ginny, et Molly fut comblée. Cependant, avant que le jeune couple ne s'en aille, Molly les tira à part et supplia presque Pansy :

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais donner ces vêtements à Ginny ? Je les ai tricotés pour le bébé …

\- Bien sûr Molly, je lui donnerai. Je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir …

La femme rousse la serra très fort contre elle, heureuse. Cependant, Pansy se demanda longtemps si elle devait donner les vêtements – que Ginny reconnaîtrait immédiatement, le style de Molly était connu – en prétendant les avoir fait elle-même ou si elle devait lui dire la vérité. Elle ne résolu pas ce problème.

 _14 Mai 2006_

Presque ennuyée, Ginny attendit qu'Harry la rejoigne devant son travail. Personne n'était encore officiellement au courant de sa grossesse, et ils avaient décidé de faire comme pour leur mariage, d'accorder l'exclusivité à la Gazette pour espérer être tranquilles. En plus, Ginny avait négocié pour avoir des congés. Une chance que ses examens de droits étaient terminés, mais elle appréhendait tout de même sa dernière année, parce que déjà que gérer une carrière et des études ce n'était pas facile, mais avec un bébé en plus, ça allait être encore plus compliqué. Lorsqu'ils finirent leur interview – ils avaient décidé de ne communiquer que peu d'information pour protéger leur bébé -, ils décidèrent de rendre visite à James et Lily. Ils avaient été invités pour le thé, avec les Lupin et Sirius, et immédiatement, Sirius et Teddy entourèrent Ginny. Harry avait confié à Ginny que Sirius devenait complètement fou à chaque grossesse, comme un enfant qui attend noël, et il ne la lâchait plus. Sirius posa son oreille contre le ventre à peine rebondit de la futur maman et demanda :

\- Allo allo, est-ce que le petit bonhomme me reçoit ?

Exaspérée, Ginny prit le petit Teddy sur elle, et immédiatement il fit comme son oncle et posa son oreille contre le ventre de la jeune femme, tout en demandant :

\- Pourquoi j'entends pas le bébé pleurer ?

\- Il est encore trop petit Teddy. Il faut d'abord qu'il naisse …

\- Tante Ginny, je pourrais jouer avec lui ?

Attendrie, la rouquine déposa un baiser sur son crâne :

\- Quand il sera assez grand, tu pourras jouer avec lui. Je compte même sur toi pour être son grand frère !

Ravi, l'enfant alla tout raconter à sa mère. Ginny ne supportait pas qu'on touche son ventre, hormis lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry, et elle tolérait Teddy. Quand à Sirius, il ne lui laissait jamais vraiment le choix, mais après toutes ces années, elle avait appris à faire avec le caractère exubérant du maraudeur.

 _21 Juin 2006_

Alors qu'Harry et Drago suivaient scrupuleusement les indications de Ginny pour finir la chambre du bébé, le jeune homme reçu un hibou. Inquiet, il annonça :

\- Ginny, il faut que j'y aille … mais ne panique pas, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ta mère a fait un malaise, elle est à l'hôpital …

Il serra sa femme dans ses bras, conscient que ça la touchait, et il lui demanda :

\- Ron me demande de venir, est-ce que tu te sens de rester avec Drago ?

Elle lança un regard au blond qui lui confirma d'un signe de la tête que ça ne le dérangeait pas, alors elle accepta. Elle était terriblement perturbée. Même si elle en voulait à sa famille, elle aimait plus que tout ses parents, et elle n'arrivait pas à les tenir pour responsable de l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu durant toute son adolescence. Alors bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait. Et elle se sentait coupable de ne pas être là pour sa mère. Mais c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces, et avec l'enfant qu'elle portait, ce n'était pas le moment de prendre des risques inutiles. Elle vivait pour deux, et son enfant passerait toujours avant tout, même elle, et même Harry. Maintenant qu'il était là, il serait toujours sa priorité.

 _26 Juin 2006_

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Ginny était presque tout le temps seule. L'état de sa mère ne semblait pas s'arranger, et Harry passait presque tout son temps – en dehors du travail – au chevet de sa mère à l'hôpital. Il ne rentrait que tard le soir et il partait avant qu'elle ne se lève. Les quelques fois où il lui parlait, c'était à propos de sa mère. Les médecins s'inquiétaient vraiment pour elle, mais ils allaient la laisser sortir dans quelques jours. Souvent, Harry la regardait et lui demandait si ça lui faisait quelque chose ou si elle voulait venir la voir avec lui. Mais la rouquine s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir. Elle était inquiète, et elle en avait envie, mais elle ne voulait pas.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Harry rentra, il ne la trouva pas dans leur lit. Il décida de vérifier dans la chambre du bébé, et il la trouva à la fenêtre en train de sangloter dans le noir. Inquiet, il demanda :

\- Ginny, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle tourna vers lui un regard noyé de larmes et alla directement se blottir contre lui. Il la serra contre son torse et caressa ses épaules :

\- Ginny, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe …

\- Est-ce que je suis un monstre ?

\- Qu ... quoi ?

Harry ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien :

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- Je sais ce que mes frères pensent. Ils pensent que c'est ma faute si maman est malade. Et je suis un monstre de ne pas aller la voir pour l'aider à guérir. Et ils ont raison. Je suis horrible !

Harry la serra très fort contre lui et embrassa son crâne avant de la rassurer :

\- Non Ginny, ne pense pas ça … et si tu t'en veux, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

\- Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais ! Je refuse, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Après … après tout le mal qu'ils m'ont fait, jamais. Ils n'ont pas le droit à une seconde chance, pas après m'avoir brisé comme ça …

\- Mais pourtant, tu sais que tu les aimes …

La jeune femme lui lança le regard le plus meurtri qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce fut comme un poignard dans son cœur :

\- Peu importe. Je ne veux plus jamais les voir. Jamais.

Et là, en la voyant si déterminée, Harry comprit. Tout le minuscule espoir qu'il avait eu durant toutes ces années de la voir un jour accepter de faire un pas vers eux, d'accepter qu'elle soit plus heureuse en leur pardonnant, tout ça disparu. Ginny ne serait jamais prête et n'aurait jamais la force d'accepter de prendre le risque de les laisser entrer de nouveau dans sa vie. Il avait nié l'évidence durant toutes ces années, mais les faits étaient là. Alors il s'en voulu. Parce qu'il sut qu'il allait le faire. Il savait qu'il allait la perdre, c'était inévitable. Parce qu'elle n'arriverait très probablement jamais à lui pardonner ce qu'il allait lui faire. C'était trop tard pour eux et pour lui. Ils avaient déjà franchi la ligne limite. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'au moins son sacrifice servirait à quelque chose. Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'en acceptant de perdre Ginny, il faisait une croix sur son bonheur. Mais il le ferait quand même. L'amour de Ginny valait plus que son propre bonheur.

 _3 Juillet 2006_

Ginny avait beaucoup hésité, et finalement, elle frappa à la porte. Avec surprise, sa belle-mère lui ouvrit et demanda :

\- Ginny, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Bonjour Lily. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? J'aimerai qu'on discute …

La femme rousse la laissa entrer et lui offrit du thé et des biscuits. James était au travail, elles étaient tranquilles pour discuter. Lily s'inquiéta de l'air de la jeune femme :

\- Ginny, est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Le bébé va bien ?

Ginny sourit en caressant son ventre :

\- Oui, le bébé va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, mon petit bout est en pleine forme. En fait … je vais avoir besoin de toi Lily.

C'était rare, mais pour la première fois, Ginny prit la main de sa belle-mère :

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de monde vers qui me tourner, mais je sais que tu me comprends Lily. Tu m'as toujours soutenue, même face à Harry tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber et je sais que je peux compter sur toi. J'ai vraiment une confiance aveugle en toi, c'est pour ça que c'est toi que je suis venue voir …

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lily, même si elle était très touchée et émue par la confession de sa belle-fille, restait inquiète. Ginny lâcha sa main et caressa de nouveau son ventre qui portait la vie :

\- C'est Harry. Il va faire quelque chose d'horrible. Il va me trahir, et je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide Lily …

\- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Harry va te trahir ?

\- Je l'ai vu dans son regard. Il le sait lui aussi. Il va me blesser, il sait qu'il va me perdre, mais il va quand même le faire …

Lily lui resservit du thé, perturbée :

\- Je suis sûre qu'Harry ne le fera pas. Il t'aime trop, toi et votre bébé pour …

\- Lily, je suis désolée mais Harry va le faire. Et rien ne pourra empêcher ça. On l'a accepté tous les deux, c'est inévitable. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

L'ancienne serpentarde cligna des yeux, très déstabilisée. Ginny en était tellement persuadé qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas la croire, surtout connaissant l'instinct de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de sourire pour la rassurer et demanda :

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide Lily. Je sais que tu n'es pas dans une position facile, tu es la mère d'Harry et tu l'aimes, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je vais avoir besoin de soutiens, et de quelqu'un qui me comprenne et qui accepte mes choix …

\- Je serai là Ginny. Si Harry fait vraiment ce que tu penses qu'il va faire, je serai là. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quelques soient tes décisions. James et moi, nous ne te laisseront pas tomber, on ne t'abandonnera pas.

Ginny serra de nouveau sa main et la remercia. Lily était vraiment plus qu'un modèle pour elle. Elle était la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, et elle se sentait plus sereine en sachant que Lily serait toujours là pour elle et son fils. Comme une vraie famille.

 _31 Juillet 2006_

Bien ronde de ses sept mois de grossesse, Ginny alla immédiatement s'asseoir quand ils arrivèrent chez ses beaux-parents pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle commençait à être fatiguée par sa grossesse, et surtout, elle avait du mal à supporter la chaleur. Sirius lui apporta un verre, et Ginny lui demanda :

\- Sirius, tu es au courant que je suis enceinte et que je ne peux pas boire du champagne ?

\- Allez, un petit peu d'alcool n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et puis, c'est comme ça qu'on fait un parfait petit maraudeur !

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais il se rattrapa :

\- Je plaisante, c'est du jus de fruit pétillant, sans alcool !

Comme à son habitude, il posa sa main sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme, et le bébé se manifesta en bougeant. Ginny soupira, et elle demanda :

\- Sirius, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux ma belle !

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfants ? Je veux dire, tu adores les enfants, et t'es génial avec eux, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu papa ?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne perdit par son sourire malicieux :

\- Tu sais Ginny, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il faut être deux pour faire un bébé …

Elle lui mit un coup de coude en riant, et il se reprit plus sérieusement :

\- Je suppose que je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme qui m'a donné envie d'avoir un enfant avec elle … Et puis tu sais, les engagements, très peu pour moi, alors t'imagine, avoir un enfant, c'est signer pour la vie !

\- C'est dommage, t'aurais fait un super papa, j'en suis sûre …

Il se leva et lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- Ho, mais ma belle, quand t'aura mis au monde ce bébé, tu seras de nouveau disponible !

Elle lui lança un coussin et il s'éclipsa en vitesse en riant. Harry rejoignit la jeune femme et l'aida à se relever. Le jeune homme était heureux, et Ginny aussi. Ils étaient là, en famille, et tout était merveilleux.

 _12 Août 2006_

Après avoir préparé de la citronnade – Ginny ne voulait boire que ça -, Harry sortit dans le jardin. Il faisait incroyablement beau, et il trouva Ginny sur la balancelle qu'il avait installée quelques jours plus tôt, à l'ombre de leur saule pleureur. Elle sourit en le voyant, et elle le remercia :

\- Merci beaucoup mon chéri, ça fait du bien de se rafraichir un peu …

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et enveloppa son ventre de ses mains :

\- Comment se porte notre fils ?

\- Il va bien, il n'arrête pas de faire des cascades !

Harry sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- C'est parce qu'il tient de ses parents, un futur joueur de Quidditch !

La future maman écarquilla les yeux et jura :

\- Ho merde …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Comment tu veux que notre fils soit prudent et qu'on l'engueule quand il verra mes exploits …

Harry passa un bras sur ses épaules et sourit, un peu amusé :

\- Ça, Madame Potter, il fallait y penser avant d'inventer le saut de l'ange Prewett !

Elle lui tira la langue et rit. Elle se blottit contre lui et le prévint :

\- Il est hors de question que ton père, ou Sirius, ou même toi vous offriez un balai à mon fils avant son entrée à Poudlard !

\- Et Drago, il va se gêner peut-être ?

\- Drago, c'est pas pareil !

Minauda la rouquine, ce qui fit soupirer son mari. De toute façon, il était toujours obligé de plier face à sa femme. Comment pouvait-il lui résister ?

 _31 Août 2006_

Elle retira ses gants de jardinier et retira son chapeau de paille. Ça y est, elle avait enfin fini de s'occuper du jardin. Malgré la forte chaleur de cette fin de mois, elle appréciait travailler dans leur jardin qui commençait à prendre forme. Elle remit les bretelles de sa salopette en jean et déboula dans la maison toute contente et assoiffée :

\- Harry, j'ai fini de m'occuper du jar …

Elle se stoppa net, et son cœur se brisa. Ça y est, il l'avait fait. Il venait de lui briser le cœur. Sans attendre que Ron, Percy ou Bill ne disent quelque chose, elle tourna les talons et sortit de chez elle, furieuse. Mais Harry avait prévu le coup et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne la zone de transplanage, il la retint par le poignet :

\- Ginny, attends ! S'il te plaît, écoute ce qu'ils …

\- Va te faire foutre ! Tu m'avais promis, et tu …

\- Ginny, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous t'expliquer …

La rouquine lança un regard encore plus noir à Ron qui les avait rejoints, suivi de Bill et Percy. Elle se dégagea et recula :

\- Tu oses les amener ici, dans notre maison, alors que … Haaaaaaaaa !

Elle poussa un cri de douleur tout en vacillant.

\- Ginny !

Harry l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe, inquiet. La jeune femme tient son ventre et lui lança un regard apeuré :

\- C'est le bébé. Il y a un problème avec le bébé …

\- Je t'amène à l'hôpital.

Il l'amena immédiatement à l'hôpital, sans attendre une seule seconde, très inquiet. Les trois Weasley les suivirent, et les médecins déclarèrent que le bébé devait naître. Très vite, Pansy et Charlie, ainsi que Sirius et le couple Potter arrivèrent. Harry se prépara, mais quand il voulut entrer, le médecin déclara désolé :

\- Monsieur Potter, votre femme refuse que vous entriez … elle ne réclame qu'une certaine Lily …

\- C'est moi !

Lily se prépara et tenta de rassurer son fils :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester avec elle. Tout va bien se passer.

L'accouchement ne dura pas longtemps, et durant tout ce temps, le futur papa n'arrêta pas de se désoler. Il se sentait terriblement coupable, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se pardonner. Finalement, Lily sortit de la salle d'accouchement avec un tout petit bébé qui criait, et elle présenta :

\- Je vous présente Killian Sirius Potter. Tu veux le prendre Harry ?

Emerveillé par son fils, le jeune papa le prit délicatement en essayant de bien faire les choses. Il était terriblement fier de son fils, mais n'aillant pas encore assez confiance en lui, il le rendit à sa mère et demanda inquiet :

\- Comment va Ginny ?

A ce moment-là, Ginny sortit de la salle d'accouchement sur un brancard, alors qu'un médecin criait :

\- Préparez un bloc !

Tout ce que vit Harry, c'était beaucoup de sang, et Ginny inconsciente, alors il essaya de la suivre, mais un docteur l'arrêta :

\- Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas venir. On va s'occuper d'elle …

\- Docteur, je vous en supplie, sauvez-la …

Il lui assura qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible et le laissa complètement désemparé. Tout le monde essaya de le réconforter, mais plus pâle que jamais, il était mal. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago arriva enfin – tout le monde même les Lupin et les Malfoy était déjà là -, et les traits tirés et l'air furieux, il saisit Harry par le col et le frappa :

\- Espèce de connard, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Immédiatement, James et Sirius séparèrent les deux garçons, mais la mine abattue, Harry répondit :

\- Non, laissez-le, il a raison, je l'ai mérité. C'est de ma faute …

\- Potter, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, t'es un homme mort !

Furieux, Drago jeta une chaise à travers la pièce et sortit se calmer. La tension était très palpable, tout comme l'inquiétude.

Finalement, un médecin vint leur annoncer :

\- Bon, l'intervention s'est bien déroulée. Madame Potter vient de se réveiller, tout va bien. Elle a fait un choc émotionnel qui a provoqué son accouchement prématuré. Il y a eu des complications lors de l'accouchement, mais elle ne devrait garder aucunes séquelles …

\- Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

Encore une fois désolé, le médecin annonça :

\- Elle refuse de vous voir Monsieur Potter …

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! Je suis son mari !

\- Elle ne réclame que son fils, et toujours Lily …

Sa mère posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer :

\- Je vais y aller Harry. Laisse un peu de temps à Ginny. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, d'accord ?

Sans avoir vraiment le choix, il la laissa faire. Lily entra dans la chambre, et immédiatement, la jeune maman réclama son fils. Lily lui mit le petit Killian dans les bras, et elle observa la jeune maman dans ses premiers moments avec son fils. Ginny était incroyablement heureuse de tenir son fils dans ses bras, son petit bébé qui était enfin là. Elle le trouva beau, et il était le portrait craché d'Harry : il avait déjà quelques cheveux bruns en bataille, et ses yeux semblaient hésiter entre le vert et le bleu. Il avait beaucoup de traits de son père, mais elle retrouva son nez sur son petit visage potelé de bébé. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle dit :

\- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, vous avez fait un très beau bébé. Il est magnifique.

Ginny sourit et releva la tête, tout en laissant le bambin attraper son doigt et le téter :

\- Et dire que j'ai eu si peur de devenir maman …

Lily s'assit au bord du lit et prit un air plus sérieux :

\- Tu sais qu'Harry est très inquiet, il aimerait beaucoup te voir …

\- Je ne me sens pas prête pour l'instant.

\- D'accord.

Lily avait envie de lui dire qu'elle devait partager ce premier moment avec Harry, parce que c'était leur fils, et que ce n'était pas juste de le punir, mais elle accepta. Ginny venait de vivre un traumatisme, et il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. La brusquer ne ferait que la braquer, et ça serait totalement improductif. Elle proposa donc :

\- Tu ne veux pas voir d'autres personnes ? Tout le monde est inquiet, ils sont tous là …

Ginny hésita, et décida :

\- J'aimerai voir Drago et Luna …

\- Tu ne veux pas voir Pansy et Narcissa ?

\- Non. Juste Drago et Luna, personne d'autre pour l'instant.

La rouquine laissa la jeune maman et son bébé. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle eut le cœur brisé de voir qu'Harry attendait les larmes aux yeux, espérant que sa femme aurait changé d'avis, mais elle annonça à tout le monde :

\- Ginny ne veut voir que Drago et Luna. Elle ne se sent … pas encore prête à voir plus de monde.

Drago s'avança et entra seul dans la petite chambre.

Il fut tout de suite rassuré de voir la jeune maman souriante. Il s'approcha et elle releva la tête. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et ne pouvant la prendre dans ses bras à cause du bébé, il embrassa son front :

\- Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien …

\- Tu as vu comme il est beau ?

Drago se pencha sur l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il sourit :

\- Il ressemble à Potter. Le digne fils à son père …

\- Tu veux le prendre ?

Le blond sembla une seconde effrayé, mais il finit par hocher la tête. Elle lui mit en douceur le petit garçon dans les bras, et il le tint avec précaution.

\- Luna n'est pas avec toi ?

Le jeune homme soupira en lui rendant le bébé :

\- Si, mais elle est à l'étage d'en dessous.

\- Elle va bien ?

S'inquiéta la jeune maman. De nouveau, Drago soupira et il lui expliqua :

\- Je crois qu'elle va bien. Gin', Luna est enceinte.

\- Ho, mais c'est formidable ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! Elle est enceinte de combien de semaines ?

\- De 23 semaines.

\- 23 semaines ? Elle est enceinte de pratiquement six mois ? Mais … ?

S'étrangla-t-elle à moitié. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, excédé :

\- Oui, et elle ne s'est aperçu de rien ! C'est moi qui ai eu un doute ce matin, et j'ai dû pratiquement la trainer de force ici. Des mois qu'elle n'a plus ses règles, qu'elle a pris du poids et qu'elle est fatiguée, et elle ne s'est aperçue de rien !

\- Et vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Des jumeaux. Tu entends ça Ginny, elle est enceinte de six mois, de jumeaux, et elle ne s'est aperçu de rien !

La jeune femme fit la moue, alors que son frère se pinçait les lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard, et ils commencèrent à rire. C'était presque un rire nerveux, mais ça leur faisait du bien. C'était toute la tension de ces dernières heures qui retombait. Essuyant les larmes de rire sur sa joue, Ginny bégaya, hilare :

\- Des jumeaux … Si … six mois … m'étonne même pas …

Ils mirent un long moment à se calmer. Mais ça leur avait vraiment fait beaucoup de bien.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette première partie de l'année 2006 :)  
**

 **Que pensez-vous de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et par la suite, comment ça va se passer pour Ginny et tous les autres ?**

 **Pour le prénom, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de donner le nom de James Sirius, puisqu'ils ne sont pas mort, alors j'ai pris le prénom du capitain Corchet de Once Upon a Time (un brun ténébreux, ça marche non ? ;) )**

 **Pour la suite, je vous la poste samedi :D**


	12. Chapitre 11 : 2006 part II

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici la deuxième partie de l'année 2006 :)  
**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin d'année ;)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **2006**

 _10 Septembre 2006_

Harry grommela en se levant du canapé d'Hermione et Ron. Depuis la naissance de son fils, il vivait chez ses amis. Ginny l'avait littéralement foutu à la porte. Elle refusait de le voir et de lui parler, alors il lui avait laissé la maison, à elle et Killian. Les choses allaient mal. Il n'avait vu son fils qu'une fois, chez ses parents, lorsque Ginny avait accepté de lui laisser quelques heures. Mais c'était trop peu pour lui. Son fils venait de naître, et il ne pouvait même pas passer du temps avec lui. Ses parents aussi, étaient du côté de Ginny. Du coup, ils refusaient de l'aider, ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa cause. Quelques fois, sa mère lui disait que Killian allait bien, que Ginny était une super maman, mais lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec sa famille, s'occuper de son fils et prendre soin de sa femme. Il se fit un café en maugréant. Du côté des Weasley, ça n'allait pas du tout non plus. Quand Molly avait appris que c'était à cause de ses fils – encore une fois- que Ginny avait failli mourir avec le bébé, elle avait fait un gros malaise. Depuis, elle était à l'hôpital, et les médecins n'étaient pas du tout optimiste sur sa guérison. Molly était au plus profond de la dépression. Elle refusait de manger, elle ne voulait voir personne, pas même Arthur, et ne cessait de réclamer sa Ginny. Elle refusait de voir ses fils, et elle répétait sans cesse que c'était de sa faute si sa Ginny avait failli mourir, qu'elle était une mauvaise mère. Tout le monde souffrait de la situation. Les six frères Weasley savaient à présent que leur mère les détestait à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Ginny. Et Molly était plus malade que jamais, elle semblait ne vouloir plus guérir et se laisser mourir. Même Hermione et Harry n'avaient pas eu le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Alors Harry était coincé dans cette situation : les Weasley qui étaient complètement brisés, et sa famille qui l'était tout autant. Et tout le monde était malheureux. Non, il devait agir. S'il ne pouvait pas aider les Weasley, il fallait au moins qu'il essaie de parler à Ginny. Leur fils méritait d'avoir deux parents, et elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de voir son fils. C'était leur fils, à eux deux !

De son côté, Ginny passait la journée chez Drago. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'aide pour faire la chambre des jumeaux, et la rouquine avait besoin de passer un peu de temps hors de chez elle. Killian dormait tranquillement dans son landau, et Luna n'avait pas arrêté ses recherches sur les liens magiques, affirmant qu'elle était proche de faire une incroyable découverte. Alors que Drago peignait le haut du mur et que Ginny mettait les rideaux, il lui dit :

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas fuir Potter indéfiniment ?

Elle ne répondit rien, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et il poursuivit :

\- Potter est le père de Killian, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit non plus de le priver de son fils ?

\- Tu es de quel côté, par le caleçon de Merlin ? C'est pas toi qui voulais lui casser la gueule ?

\- Si. Mais tu es malheureusement sans lui. Et lui sans toi.

La jeune maman soupira et lança un regard à son fils qui dormait si paisiblement. Elle reposa sa baguette et lui demanda :

\- Tu penses que je devrais lui pardonner ?

\- Potter a fait une connerie. Il le sait. Vous en souffrez tous les deux. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il serait assez stupide pour refaire deux fois la même connerie ?

La jeune femme réfléchit aux paroles de son frère. Il avait raison. Harry avait fauté, et il venait de tout perdre. Si elle lui accordait une autre chance, il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. Drago avait peut-être raison.

 _16 Septembre 2006_

Hésitant, Harry finit par frapper à la porte. C'était terriblement étrange de se sentir étranger chez soi. Il était là, à frapper à la porte de chez lui, comme un invité. Mais il s'estimait heureux que Ginny ai accepté de lui parler. N'entendant pas de réponse, il décida d'entrer, et il se retrouva face à Ginny. Visiblement, elle était aussi nerveuse que lui, et gêné, ils finirent par échanger un sourire timide. Après un long silence, elle sembla se reprendre et lui proposa :

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, un café, une citronnade, je crois qu'on a du …

\- Ginny. Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle se stoppa net. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, toujours gênés, et finalement, Harry dit :

\- Ginny, je sais que je suis impardonnable, mais je m'excuse. Je …

\- C'est bon.

Il la regarda surpris, alors qu'elle se tortillait les mains :

\- Je sais déjà tout ce que tu vas me dire. C'est bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Harry … on a un fils maintenant. Et je sais que tu veux le meilleur pour lui, tout comme moi. Notre fils a besoin de ses parents. Je ne peux pas vous priver l'un de l'autre …

Elle semblait terriblement mal à l'aise, alors il lui prit les mains :

\- Ginny, c'est moi qui ai mal agit, et je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles plus de moi …

La jeune femme commença à pleurer et Harry la serra contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise, et chuchota :

\- Même si ça me fait terriblement souffrir, je t'aime Harry, et je ne pense pas qu'un jour ça puisse changer … Je veux juste que … tu reviennes, et qu'on forme une famille. J'ai besoin de toi …

Et c'était vrai. Ginny en voulait terriblement à Harry, et même si les premiers jours après l'accouchement elle avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir lui pardonner, elle avait été forcé d'admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Malgré la douleur, elle était perdue sans lui. Alors elle avait accepté le fait que même si ça faisait mal, c'était mieux pour tout le monde que pour une fois, elle oublie sa rancœur et qu'elle lui pardonne. Le jeune père essuya les larmes sur ses joues :

\- Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir, je m'en veux tellement …

\- Je sais.

Alors elle l'embrassa tendrement, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Ils ne voulaient plus se quitter. Harry approfondit leur baiser, et alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise, il souffla :

\- Killian …

\- Il est chez ta mère, elle le ramène dans une heure …

Alors il caressa sa peau nue et retira son haut. Leurs gestes étaient impatients, mais emplis d'une infinie douceur. Avec tendresse il effleura son ventre de nouveau plat, et contre ses lèvres, elle le supplia :

\- Fais-moi l'amour …

 _3 Octobre 2006_

Alors que Ginny changeait son bébé qui babillait de joie dans tous les sens, elle entendit Harry rentrer, gravir les escaliers en vitesse et rentrer essoufflé dans la chambre :

\- Ginny, tes frères arrivent … Je te promets, j'ai tout fait pour les convaincre de ne pas venir, mais …

\- Ça va Harry. Je te crois. Occupe-toi de Killian, je vais m'occuper de ce problème, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme brun ne dit rien et la laissa sortir après qu'elle ait déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il se tint prêt à agir si nécessaire. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines que leur famille était de nouveau réunie, et il ne voulait pas risquer de faire s'effondrer l'équilibre fragile qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver. Ginny descendit, et baguette en main, elle attendit. Après quelques minutes, on sonna, et elle ouvrit sur la défensive. C'était Ron, Bill et Charlie, et elle lança un regard noir à ce dernier :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? La première fois ne vous a pas suffi ?

\- Ginny, tu te doutes bien qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous ne serions pas venus si ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort …

Dit calmement Charlie, le médiateur apparent. La rouquine fronça les sourcils, mais elle finit par s'écarter pour laisser entrer ses frères. Tous les trois à la carrure imposante s'installèrent sur le petit canapé, et la jeune maman qui était restée debout demanda, mordante :

\- Bon, qu'on en finisse vite, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Ginny, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on souhaite sincèrement s'excuser. Tous. Ce qu'on t'a fait est inacceptable, et on s'en veut tous. On n'attend pas de ta part que tu nous pardonnes, mais au nom de tous les Weasley, nous te présentons nos plus plates excuses …

Ginny dévisagea Ron. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Hermione avait une bonne influence sur lui, jamais il n'aurait été capable de s'exprimer de la sorte sans elle. Peu convaincue, elle s'agaça :

\- Si vous êtes venu que pour ça, vous …

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Ginny, maman va très mal. Elle a besoin de toi.

\- Non mais vous êtes quand même culotté ! Vous venez chez moi, et vous essayez de me faire culpabiliser !

\- Non Ginny, ce n'est pas ça.

Tenta Charlie. Ginny était furieuse, mais elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, toujours aussi maladroitement. Il la relâcha et recula d'un pas. Bill se leva à son tour :

\- Ginny, on sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout est entièrement notre faute à nous, et jamais on ne te rendra coupable de ça. Ecoute, si on est venu, c'est parce qu'on s'en veut vraiment, mais pas parce que c'est de ta faute, bien au contraire. Maman nous déteste à cause de ce qu'on t'a fait. Elle est malade depuis que t'es partie, et il n'y a que toi qui pourrais l'aider. Et si tu ne le fais pas, ça restera de notre faute et en aucun cas la tienne. Maman t'aime plus que tout. Elle ne parle que de toi. A l'hôpital, elle refuse de voir quiconque si ce n'est pas toi, même papa n'a pas le droit de lui rendre visite. Quand elle a appris pour ton mariage, elle a commencé à ne parler qu'à Harry pour avoir des nouvelles sur toi. Quand Pansy vient à la maison, elle la monopolise pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Maman a même tapissé la porte de son placard avec des articles et des photos de toi. Ginny, maman t'aime, et ce serait une erreur que tu la détestes à cause de nous …

Tremblante, Ginny demanda :

\- C'est … c'est vrai ?

Bill hocha la tête :

\- Oui. Quand maman a appris que tu étais enceinte, elle n'a pas arrêté de tricoter des vêtements pour toi et ton fils. Elle n'a même pas tricoté un seul vêtement pour ses autres petits-enfants, ni pour ses belles-filles. Audrey et Katie qui sont enceintes l'ont très mal pris, et ma fille, Victoire lui a fait une crise de larmes. Mais maman a continué à ne tricoter que pour vous. Elle t'aime plus que tout …

La jeune femme était complètement bouleversée. Elle savait que sa mère lui avait tricoté des vêtements – Pansy lui avait donné et elle avait mis le tout dans le grenier – mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'attachement de sa mère. Et ça lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur de penser à sa mère, seule dans une chambre d'hôpital, se laissant mourir de chagrin. Ron se leva à son tour :

\- Ginny, on sait qu'on t'a fait beaucoup de mal parce qu'on est des crétins. Mais on est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, même si tu nous demande de disparaître définitivement de ta vie. Mais ne fais pas payer maman pour nos erreurs …

Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'y attende, la jeune maman s'avança d'un pas et serra ses deux frères dans ses bras. Ils lui rendirent maladroitement son étreinte, et ils sentirent qu'elle pleurait :

\- Je vous déteste, crétins, vous le savez ?

Ses deux frères sourirent, et Bill répondit :

\- Oui, on sait. On t'aime aussi Ginny.

Si elle pouvait pleurer encore plus, elle le ferait. Ses frères s'étaient acharnés à bousiller sa vie durant des années, et elle, elle avait toujours tout fait pour les rendre fiers, tout ça pour qu'aujourd'hui, enfin, pour la première fois, ils lui disent qu'ils l'aimaient. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé possible, et pourtant, Bill, Ron et Charlie étaient là, et ils l'aimaient vraiment.

 _6 Octobre 2006_

Harry glissa ses doigts entre les siens pour la rassurer, et il l'encouragea :

\- Tu es prête ?

Elle lui lança un regard vague, peu sûr. Cela faisait presque une dizaine de minutes qu'elle était là, à fixer la porte de la chambre. Il tenta de la rassurer :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de …

\- Si, c'est bon, je vais le faire.

Elle inspira et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. Harry resta près d'elle, et immédiatement, sans même se retourner, Molly cria :

\- Je ne veux voir personne !

\- Bon … bonjour maman.

La malade se retourna d'un coup, comme incrédule, et elle demanda :

\- Ginny, c'est toi ? C'est bien toi, ma petite fille ?

Les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'émotion, Ginny s'approcha et lui prit la main :

\- Oui maman, c'est moi, je suis là …

Elle eut très mal au cœur de voir sa mère aussi affaiblie et amaigrie, preuve qu'elle allait vraiment mal. Sa mère serra sa main :

\- Ho, comme tu es belle ! Tu es vraiment là ?

\- Oui maman, je suis là, et je resterai avec toi, d'accord ?

La vieille mère de famille lui parla alors longtemps. Elle lui demanda de parler de sa vie, de lui parler d'Harry, de Killian, de ses amis. Ginny lui raconta tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Et puis, Molly la supplia de ne plus partir, de rester avec elle. Alors Ginny lui promit de venir la voir tous les jours. Elle était en congé maternité pour encore un mois, et ses cours du soir ne lui prenait que quelques heures par jours. Et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas refuser sa présence à sa mère. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, être auprès de sa mère et la voir aller mieux grâce à elle lui faisait au moins autant de bien qu'à sa mère. Et Harry était heureux, parce qu'il savait que c'était le mieux pour elles.

 _19 Octobre 2006_

Killian babillait gaiment dans son parc, alors que sa maman et sa grand-mère le regardaient attendries. Déjà, comme son père et son grand-père, il aimait attirer l'attention et faire de grands sourires. Lily s'extasia encore une fois sur le bébé :

\- Il est vraiment adorable ! C'est fou ce qu'il me rappelle Harry ! Harry aussi était très calme, et toujours souriant !

Ginny sourit. Elle espérait que si elle avait d'autres enfants avec Harry, ils soient aussi sages que Killian. Soudain, on sonna à la porte, et les deux rouquines échangèrent un regard surpris : Ginny n'attendait personne, et James, Sirius et Harry étaient dans le jardin en train de mettre des sorts de protection pour le bébé. Ginny prit son fils qu'elle confia à Lily, et elle alla ouvrir la porte. Elle resta un peu sous le choc face à son visiteur :

\- Papa ?

\- Bonjour Ginny. Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais j'avais espéré que tu acceptes qu'on discute …

La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Elle n'eut besoin d'échanger qu'un regard avec Lily, et sa belle-mère monta à l'étage avec Killian pour les laisser en toute intimité. La jeune madame Potter ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et Arthur perçut cela :

\- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je viens te voir ?

\- En effet. Je présume que ça a un lien avec maman, et Ron, Charlie et Bill, non ?

Son père hocha la tête, et la rouquine comprit qu'il était terriblement nerveux quand elle vit qu'il avait toujours ce tic de se tordre les mains. D'un signe de la tête, elle le poussa à s'expliquer :

\- Ginny, je sais que j'ai été un mauvais père, et je sais que tes frères sont déjà venus s'excuser, mais c'est à mon tour de te faire des excuses et de te remercier. Avec ta mère, on a été très heureux quand on a eu tes frères. Mais après Percy, on ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, c'était d'avoir une petite fille. Nous voulions une fille plus que tout, et c'est pour ça que les jumeaux et Ron sont nés, parce qu'on n'avait pas perdu espoir d'avoir une fille. Et puis tu es arrivée, tu étais notre petit miracle qu'on espérait plus. Ta mère et moi avons été les plus heureux au monde quand tu es née. Et je suppose qu'on a dû rater quelque chose dans l'éducation de tes frères pour que les choses en arrivent à ce qu'elles sont …

Ginny s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil, essayant de cacher son désarroi, et Arthur continua :

\- Je ne sais pas comment ta mère et moi avons pu laisser faire tes frères, et je veux que tu saches que je suis terriblement désolé d'avoir été un si mauvais père. J'aurai du défendre ma petite fille quand elle avait besoin de moi, et j'aurai du te soutenir et t'aider quand tu en avais besoin, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et à ta place, je me détesterais aussi pour tout ça ...

\- Non papa, ne dis pas ça …

La jeune femme s'était levée et avait serré son père contre elle. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait son devoir de père. Mais elle savait ce que c'est de se retrouver face à ses six frères, et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir céder sous la pression. En vérité, elle n'en n'avait jamais voulu à ses parents, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait coupé tout contact avec eux, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester éloignée. Et elle serait forcément retourné chez elle, pour ses parents, et alors les choses auraient continuées, ses frères n'auraient pas changé, et la situation serait redevenue invivable pour elle. Être faible, elle n'avait pas pu, parce que retourner chez ses parents, avec ses frères, aurait très certainement signé son arrêt de mort tellement elle vivait mal la situation. Elle recula d'un pas :

\- Je ne te déteste pas papa, ni maman. Vous avez fait du mieux que vous avez pu, et même si ça n'a pas été suffisant, je ne peux pas vous détester d'avoir essayé. Je t'aime papa, et jamais je ne t'en voudrais …

Lorsque son père sourit, elle s'aperçut à quel point il avait changé lui-aussi. Tout comme sa mère, il avait maigri et le teint pâle. Ses traits tiré et ses cernes témoignaient du souci qu'il s'était fait ces dernières années. Harry lui avait raconté que Molly en avait toujours voulu à Arthur de ne pas avoir recadrer leurs fils pour qu'ils arrêtent de l'embêter. Elle discute longtemps avec son père, de tout et de rien. Puis, comme il était arrivé, il repartit, mais le cœur léger. Ainsi, régulièrement, après le travail, Arthur passait chez sa fille et discutait avec elle, souvent quelques minutes, mais ça lui suffisait.

 _24 Novembre 2006_

Harry attrapa la main tremblante de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement pour la rassurer :

\- Tout va bien se passer, je serai avec toi, et si tu veux partir, on partira. D'accord ?

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'amour et de remerciement, mais resta nerveuse. A un mois pile des fêtes de noël, sa mère l'avait convaincue de venir manger au Terrier. Elle avait souvent refusé, mais quand elle avait vu la joie que ça faisait à ses parents, elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Charlie était même passé quelques jours auparavant pour lui assurer que Pansy et lui seraient présents, et qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber, ce qui l'avait en partie rassurée. Mais ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout, c'était d'être de nouveau confrontée aux jumeaux. De tous ses frères, ils avaient toujours été les pires avec elle, et elle appréhendait énormément. Et elle n'était pas dupe : ce repas était aussi un moyen de tâter le terrain pour éventuellement la convaincre de venir passer les fêtes au Terrier. Mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Harry lui tendit son manteau, et ils transplanèrent. Franchir les quelques mètres dans le jardin jusqu'à la porte raviva de nombreux souvenirs douloureux pour la jeune femme, mais elle resta forte. Molly devait les attendre avec impatience, puisqu'elle leur ouvrit moins de cinq secondes après qu'ils aient sonné. Son état de santé s'était grandement amélioré, et même si elle restait encore un peu faible et fatiguée, cela faisait presque deux semaines que les médicomages l'avaient autorisé à rentrer chez elle. Immédiatement, Molly serra sa fille et son gendre contre elle :

\- Entrez vite, il fait un froid de troll dehors !

Elle les débarrassa de leur veste, et sembla déçue :

\- Vous n'avez pas emmené Killian ?

\- Il avait un peu de fièvre, on a préféré le laisser chez mes parents …

Jusqu'à présent, Ginny avait préféré que leur fils ne voit aucun des Weasley. Elle voulait absolument éviter que son enfant ne soit confronté aux tensions et désaccords de la famille, et encore moins qu'il ne soit au centre de tout ça. Avec déception, Ginny constata que Charlie et Pansy n'étaient pas là. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, et Ron et Bill se levèrent, incertains de comment réagir. Avec soulagement, la jeune femme constata que les jumeaux n'étaient pas là, et Percy non plus, ce qui la rassurait un peu. Hermione fut la première à élancer le couple, heureuse de les revoir après tout ce temps. Ron hésita, mais Hermione l'incita du regard, alors il serra sa petite sœur contre lui :

\- Je suis content que tu sois là …

Ginny lui rendit son étreinte et lui sourit. Puis, elle serra son père dans ses bras :

\- Percy ne viendra pas, il est retenu au travail, et les jumeaux ne vont pas tarder à arriver …

Elle se tourna vers Bill, et sans hésiter il la prit dans ses bras :

\- Tu es très jolie petite-sœur …

Elle dit poliment bonjour à Fleur et s'installa entre Harry et Hermione, et ils commencèrent l'apéro sans attendre. Désolée, Molly annonça :

\- Charlie et Pansy ne pourront pas venir, ils ont un empêchement …

La jeune madame Potter soupira, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas vexer ses parents. Pour la première fois, Ginny rencontra Victoire, la fille de Bill, et sa nièce était heureuse d'avoir une tante. Puis, ils passèrent à table. La jeune maman se sentait mal à l'aise, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de la fixer et de scruter le moindre de ses mouvements, sans parler du fait qu'ils la mettaient sans arrêt au centre de l'attention générale. Une chance pour elle, ils arrivèrent au dessert sans aucune trace des jumeaux, qui avaient apparemment décidé de boycotter le repas. Tout se passait bien, mais soudain, Ginny se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise :

\- Ginny, tout va bien ?

\- Non. Il y a un problème. C'est Drago.

Elle lança un regard paniqué à Harry qui se leva immédiatement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je sais pas. Drago est en danger. Il a besoin de moi …

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Demanda Bill, visiblement surpris de la certitude de sa sœur.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Sans attendre, elle tourna les talons et sortit en courant. Elle atteint les frontières et transplana directement chez Drago et Luna, là où elle avait le plus de chance de le trouver. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle s'effondra en criant, sous le choc : la maison du couple était dévorée par les flammes. Harry et Ron, qui l'avaient suivi sans hésiter, la rattrapèrent :

\- Ginny, reste-là, on va voir à l'intérieur.

Bill et Arthur arrivèrent à ce moment-là et la prirent dans leur bras, alors que les deux aurors rentraient dans la maison enflammée, protégés de la fumée par des sorts. Après quelques minutes, ils ressortirent avec un Drago à moitié conscient, et Ginny s'effondra sur son ami :

\- Drago ! Drago, réveilles-toi !

Harry entoura sa femme de ses bras :

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison …

\- Drago ! Où est Luna ?

Le jeune homme blond sembla reprendre conscience à l'évocation du nom de sa femme, et réussit à marmonner :

\- Luna … chez … père … pas … maison …

Ils n'attendirent pas plus et l'amenèrent à Saint Mangouste.

 _8 Décembre 2006_

Lorsque Drago sortit de la chambre, il présenta, avec un immense sourire :

\- Je vous présente Lysander et Lorcan Malfoy !

Immédiatement, sa mère s'extasia devant ses deux petits-fils aussi blonds que ses parents, et elle réclama à les prendre dans ses bras. Drago déposa délicatement Lysander dans les bras de Narcissa, et se tourna vers Ginny :

\- Tu veux le prendre ?

Sa sœur lui sourit, et elle prit délicatement le bambin dans ses bras, se souvenant que quelques mois plus tôt, c'était elle qui venait d'être maman. Il sourit, et caressa sa joue :

\- C'est grâce à toi tout ça …

Elle lui rendit son fils :

\- Dis à Luna que vos fils sont très beaux …

Il récupéra son deuxième fils et retourna auprès de la jeune maman. L'accident deux semaines auparavant avait beaucoup renforcé leur lien. L'incendie était un accident, Drago était parti faire une sieste en laissant des bougies allumées, et si Ginny n'avait pas senti le danger, il ne s'en serait pas sorti. Pansy aussi, avait ressenti quelque chose, mais de bien moins fort que ce que Ginny avait ressenti. Drago était un peu vexé que Luna n'ai absolument rien senti, alors qu'elle était chez son père. Mais tout allait bien, ils venaient d'être parent, et Drago n'avait eu à passer qu'une nuit à l'hôpital. Le seul problème était que pendant le temps qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle maison, Drago et Luna vivaient chez Narcissa et Lucius. Mais tout le monde était heureux, et Luna insistait déjà pour que Ginny et Pansy viennent passer des tests pour aider ses recherches sur les liens magiques.

 _19 Décembre 2006_

Harry glissa sa main le long de la poitrine de sa femme, jusqu'à son ventre. Il l'entendit gémir doucement quand sa langue glissa le long de son cou, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il la sentit se cambrer sous ses caresses. Elle roula sur lui et se frotta contre sa hanche. Il sentit ses cheveux chatouiller son épaule, et elle chuchota :

\- Killian dort encore, on pourrait …

Elle fut interrompue par les pleurs de son fils qui avait décidé de la contredire. Le couple soupira et décida de remettre à plus tard leur étreinte. La jeune maman fila sous la douche pendant que son mari s'occupait de leur fils. Aujourd'hui, la journée risquait d'être très longue : dans un effort surhumain, Ginny avait accepté de recevoir tout le monde chez eux. Les Potter, les Malfoy, mais aussi une partie des Weasley – les jumeaux et Percy n'étaient pas invités-, sans parler des Lupin. Ginny avait décidé de faire des efforts et d'être conciliante. Elle savait que tout le monde était heureux de ses efforts, et ça lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé d'être aussi proche de sa famille. Bill et Ron, à l'image de Charlie un an auparavant, faisaient énormément d'efforts pour lui montrer qu'ils tenaient à elle et regrettaient vraiment. Elle se sentait épanouie, et voyait bien qu'Harry était terriblement heureux de la situation.

Vers onze heures, ce fut Lily et James qui débarquèrent avec Sirius, et Ginny se demanda qui serait le premier, de Lily et Sirius, à se jeter sur son fils. Finalement, elle ne put les voir tous les deux s'extasier sur le petit garçon brun, puisqu'elle dû aller ouvrir à Narcissa et Lucius. Immédiatement, la madame Malfoy aida le couple Potter à tout préparer. Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, même si Narcissa n'arrêtait pas de critiquer les choix de prénoms de Luna, la blonde avait un peu arrêté d'essayer de prendre la place de Lily à chaque instant. Alors qu'elle aidait Narcissa à sortir les petit-fours du four, elle se demanda comment ça allait se passer avec ses parents. Les Malfoy avaient toujours détesté les Weasley, et encore plus quand Ginny avait quitté le domicile parental, et même Charlie qui fréquentait Pansy depuis un moment, ils avaient du mal. Quant aux Potter, même s'ils s'entendaient bien avec les Weasley, ils s'étaient toujours rangés du côté de Ginny, même contre Harry. Sans parler de Sirius, qu'il avait fallu menacer d'être puni comme un enfant pour lui faire promettre de bien se tenir. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on sonna, et avec joie, elle découvrit Pansy et Charlie, ce dernier ayant comme toujours un bouquet avec ses fleurs préférées. Elle les fit entrer, et n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte que Luna, Drago et leurs jumeaux étaient là. Ils entrèrent, et Ginny aida Luna à monter les jumeaux à l'étage, dans la chambre de Killian pour les coucher. Les suivant à arriver furent Hermione et Ron, et son frère hésita avant de maladroitement la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui offrit une bouteille, et Hermione s'engoufra à l'intérieur pour saluer les Potter et les Malfoy. Enfin, Molly et Arthur arrivèrent, avec Bill et Fleur, suivis de Remus, Tonks et Teddy. Immédiatement, l'enfant sauta dans les bras de sa tante préférée :

\- Tante Ginny ! Je peux dormir à la maison ? Maman et papa ils ont dit que t'avais plus le temps à cause de Killian …

\- On verra ça après mangé, d'accord mon grand ?

Heureux, l'enfant décida d'aller jouer avec Sirius qui, sous la forme de Patmol, barbouillait le visage de Killian de bave sous les rires du bébé. Exaspérée, Ginny lança en mettant la bûche glacée dans le congélateur :

\- Harry, dit à Sirius de s'éloigner de Killian, je ne veux pas que notre fils ai des puces !

Vexé, l'animagus s'éloigna, alors qu'Harry prenait son fils qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau :

\- Molly, Arthur, je crois que vous n'avez jamais rencontré votre petit-fils …

Emue, Molly remarqua que Killian portait un pull qu'elle avait tricoté, et voyant que son fils était content de voir de nouveaux gens, Harry proposa :

\- Vous voulez le prendre ?

Molly accepta, et depuis la cuisine, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller son fils, qui agitait les bras en signe qu'il était content. Drago passa un bras sur ses épaules :

\- Qui aurait cru que cette vision serait un jour possible ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Ginny, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je … je suppose que … oui. C'est juste … terriblement bizarre. Mais je crois que … je pourrais m'y habituer.

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire.

Ils passèrent à table, et étonnement, le repas se passa très bien. Les Weasley restaient un peu en retrait, mais tout le monde fit des efforts pour ne pas les exclure. Après le plat principal, Pansy décida d'annoncer :

\- J'aimerai vous dire qu'avec Charlie, on est très heureux que tout le monde soit réuni aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, Pansy a raison. Mais on voulait vous annoncer aussi qu'avec Pansy, on a décidé d'essayer d'avoir un bébé. On a bien réfléchi, et on pense que c'est le bon moment pour nous pour fonder une famille …

Tout le monde les félicita, et ils reprirent le repas.

Plus tard, alors que tout le monde prenait un café dans le salon, Hermione demanda :

\- Au fait Luna, où en es-tu de tes recherches ? Parce que le truc qu'à fait Ginny la dernière fois, c'était juste incroyable !

Ginny plissa les lèvres, mais Drago lui prit la main pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, et Luna expliqua :

\- Je pense que je touche au but, je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire un livre sur ça. En fait, certains sorciers développent des liens, comme toi et Harry, ou Ginny, Drago et Pansy. Je pense que ce sont des choses comme des âmes sœur, mais vraiment comme des frères et sœurs, vous savez. Les personnes amoureuses n'ont pas le même lien, surtout après le mariage parce qu'ils forment une vraie famille, alors que toi et Harry, et Ginny et Drago, vous n'êtes pas vraiment de la même famille, c'est pour ça que ces liens se développent, mais pas pour les couples. C'est pour ça que Ginny a senti que Drago était en danger, mais que je n'ai absolument rien senti. Parce que Drago est mon mari, et que Ginny ne fait pas partie de sa famille, mais qu'ils sont quand même des âmes sœurs, comme un vrai frère et une vraie sœur. Enfin, j'ai encore des choses à étudier …

\- Alors s'il arrivait quelque chose à Hermione, je le sentirais aussi ?

\- Vous avez le même lien qu'un frère et une sœur, mais en plus fort, il est certain que tu le sentirais.

Tout le monde fut surpris, et pour changer de sujet, Ginny se leva et gronda :

\- Sirius, reviens tout de suite, Killian dort !

En effet, Sirius en avait profité pour essayer de fausser compagnie à tout le monde pour monter à l'étage où le bébé dormait, mais il n'avait pas réussi à échapper à l'œil aiguisé de Ginny. Il soupira et marmonna :

\- Harpie !

L'après-midi se termina bien, et enfin, le couple Potter pu voir leur salon se désemplir.

 _25 Décembre 2006_

Poussant un cri de surprise, Ginny ouvrit la porte : elle était en train de préparer un biberon pour Killian quand elle avait été surprise par Ron qui frappait au carreau de sa fenêtre. La veille, ils avaient fête Noël chez Narcissa et Lucius le midi, et chez James et Lily le soir. Mais avec Harry, ils avaient promis à Molly de venir le soir même, alors ils comptaient profiter de leur matinée. Elle fit entrer Ron qu'elle n'attendait pas, et immédiatement, celui-ci la serra immédiatement contre lui :

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne la relâcha pas, et elle se laissa faire. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, il la relâcha et la laissa respirer, avant de s'expliquer :

\- Ce matin, je me suis levé, et je me suis dit que c'était pas normal. Harry et Hermione ont ce lien, et toi et Drago, vous avez ce lien, mais ce n'est pas juste. C'est moi ton grand-frère, c'est à moi que tu devrais confier tes problèmes et demander de l'aide …

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Demanda la benjamine, peut sûre de ce qu'il faisait là. Il sourit, et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras :

\- Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime et que tu es merveilleuse.

Elle sourit et lui rendit son étreinte :

\- Je t'aime aussi Ron.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Sinon, t'aurais déjà goûté à mon chauve-furie !

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Je … je vais te laisser, ton fils doit attendre son biberon … et Hermione m'attend aussi.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui le serra dans ses bras, puis il partit. Et elle pleura. Parce que c'était sûrement mieux que n'importe quel cadeau, et de loin, le plus beau de tous.

 _31 Décembre 2006_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Drago et Luna, ils entendirent les jumeaux faire entendre de leur voix. Pour ce réveillon, ils avaient décidé de faire comme au bon vieux temps, c'est-à-dire, Harry et Ginny, Luna et Drago, et Pansy et Charlie. Ainsi, ils évitaient pas mal de conflits d'intérêts entre leurs familles. Drago les accueillit et s'excusa :

\- Les jumeaux ne veulent pas dormir sans Luna …

\- Ça fait rien … est-ce qu'on peut coucher Killian avec eux ?

En effet, le jeune Potter était épuisé par ces derniers jours à voir autant de monde. Ginny le coucha avec les jumeaux Malfoy, et les trois semblèrent s'endormir, alors Luna en profita pour redescendre avec sa meilleure amie. Un peu plus tard, Pansy et Charlie arrivèrent, toujours avec des fleurs pour Ginny. Drago le charia :

\- Tu comptes lui offrir des fleurs jusqu'à quand ?

\- Toujours.

\- J'espère que tu offres des fleurs à Pansy aussi !

Maugréa le blond, et Pansy lui déposa un baiser sur la joue :

\- Bien sûr qu'il m'offre des fleurs, et pas que !

Elle lui tira la langue et rejoignit les deux jeunes mamans. La soirée fut très calme et agréable pour tous, bien que le moulin à parole de Pansy était lancé. Elle n'arrêta pas de se poser des questions, parce qu'elle voulait vraiment avoir un bébé avec Charlie, mais en même temps elle travaillait toujours beaucoup avec sa boutique, et qu'elle avait beaucoup de questions en tout genre à poser. Finalement, ils passèrent à l'année suivante avec joie, celle-ci commençant avec pleins de belles promesses d'avenir.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette année 2006 :)  
**

 **Que pensez-vous de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et par la suite, comment ça va se passer pour Ginny et tous les autres ?**

 **Bon, je tiens quand même à vous rapeller que l'année 2007 sera la dernière, et qu'il ne restera qu'un épilogue après ça, alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier :)  
**

 **Pour la suite, je vous dis à mercredi :D**


	13. Chapitre 12 : 2007

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour la dernière année ... Hé oui, déjà !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite année 2007 :)**

* * *

 **2007**

 _7 Janvier 2007_

Harry hésita, et finit par abandonner :

\- Franchement Charlie, c'est toi qui connais le mieux Pansy, au pire, t'aurais dû demander à Ginny de t'aider, mais là, je ne vois vraiment pas …

Le rouquin avait décidé de faire une surprise à sa petite-amie, parce qu'elle était très stressée par l'ouverture de sa deuxième boutique au Près-au-Lard, et en même temps, elle angoissait de mettre autant de temps que Luna à tomber enceinte. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de fonder une famille, cette idée ne la quittait plus au point de presque tourner à l'obsession. D'ailleurs, elle faisait des trucs bizarres, comme mettre les jambes en l'air après l'amour, ou le forcer à manger beaucoup de sucre pour qu'ils aient une fille. C'est pourquoi il était là, à chercher comment lui faire plaisir pour la détendre un peu. Il se frappa le front :

\- Mais oui, c'est à Ginny que j'aurai dû demander ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

Son beau-frère lui lança un regard amusé :

\- Elle est en cours là, ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à la convaincre de t'aider …

Cependant, Charlie ne l'écouta pas et rédigea immédiatement un hibou qu'il envoya. S'il y avait bien quelque chose de plus important que son travail pour Ginny, c'était sa famille et leur bonheur, il le savait.

 _4 Février 2007_

Comme d'habitude, Lily et James arrivèrent à l'heure pour récupérer Killian. Ginny avait pris l'habitude de confier son fils à ses beaux-parents lorsqu'ils allaient manger chez ses parents. Non pas qu'elle veuille empêcher ses parents de voir leur petit-fils, elle ne les en empêchait pas quand ils venaient chez elle, mais elle voulait éviter que Killian soit dans les parages le jour où elle croiserait les jumeaux. Parce que si jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient fait des exploits en réussissant à éviter tous les repas où elle était, elle se doutait bien qu'un jour, la confrontation aurait lieu. Et elle voulait protéger son fils en le sachant aussi loin que possible du Terrier à ce moment-là. Elle faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts, et tout le monde lui rendait bien. Charlie n'oubliait jamais de lui apporter des fleurs, Ron passait régulièrement après le travail, et Bill lui proposait très régulièrement de garder Killian – avec Teddy, Louis et Victoire – pour qu'elle ait plus de temps libre. Sans parler des kilos de vêtements et de nourritures que sa mère lui refourguait chaque semaine, et que son père tentait de contenir.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur son front :

\- Tu as vu comme Pansy était heureuse quand Charlie lui a annoncé qu'ils partaient au ski la semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui, je suis contente pour eux …

Harry recula et sortit de sa poche des billets. Elle le regarda surprise, et il lui prit la main :

\- J'ai pensé qu'on n'avait pas eu de voyage de noces …

\- Harry, tu as … ?

\- Des billets pour de super vacances en Italie, durant les vacances scolaires pour que tu ne rates pas les cours. Deux semaines, et mes parents sont déjà d'accord pour garder Killian la première semaine et nous l'emmener la deuxième …

Sans attendre, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Les lunettes de travers, il eut son petit sourire arrogant qui l'exaspérait autant qu'elle l'adorait :

\- J'étais sûr que tu serais contente !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un super mari ?

\- Pas assez souvent, pas assez …

Plaisanta-t-il. La rouquine lança un regard sur l'horloge : ses beaux-parents ne ramèneraient pas Killian avant trois quart d'heures. Sans hésiter, elle le prit par la main et le tira dans les escaliers, en murmurant langoureusement :

\- Viens, laisse-moi te prouver que je suis une super épouse …

Le brun à lunettes sourit et la suivit.

 _14 Mars 2007_

Drago donna un de ses fils à Ginny, pendant qu'il nourrissait le second :

\- Merlin, si j'avais su que c'était autant de travail d'avoir des jumeaux …

Tout en lançant un regard à son propre fils qui dormait profondément dans son couffin, Ginny sourit en berçant le bébé blond :

\- Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre que dès que tu peux, te remettra le couvert avec Luna …

Son frère lui lança un sourire complice, et coucha Lorcan avant de récupérer Lysander des bras de la Potter. En effet, il adorait être papa, et même Luna semblait délaisser un peu ses recherches pour leurs fils. Ils étaient vraiment le portrait craché de Luna, et c'était presque la guerre entre Luna et Narcissa pour pouvoir s'en occuper – au final, pendant qu'elles se disputaient, Drago en profitait pour s'en occuper lui. Surtout qu'ils venaient à peine d'emménager dans cette maison proche du manoir Malfoy, le temps de reconstruire leur ancienne maison. Ils avaient finalement accepté de vivre près de chez Narcissa durant deux ou trois ans, pour faciliter la garde des jumeaux quand leurs parents travaillaient, tout en faisant entièrement reconstruire leur ancienne maison. Ils s'étaient habitués à vivre à la campagne, et Luna voulait absolument un vrai grand jardin pour les jumeaux. Et Drago était aussi un peu nostalgique de la proximité qu'il avait avant avec la maison des Potter. Harry apparu avec Luna :

\- J'espère que Pansy et Charlie ne vont pas tarder à arriver, parce que ça à l'air super bon !

La blonde rejoint son mari et rajouta :

\- Votre dessert aussi a l'air super bon, j'adore le chocolat !

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, laissant les trois bébés dormir dans la chambre d'amis, et ils en profitèrent pour discuter :

\- Alors Luna, comment avance ton livre ?

\- Ho, j'ai pratiquement fini, il devrait sortir d'ici la fin de l'année … Du coup, on me propose une nouvelle bourse pour faire de nouvelles recherches !

\- C'est super ! Tu as une idée de ton prochain sujet de recherche ?

Ginny avait bien observé Drago, et enfin, celui-ci semblait être en paix avec les recherches de Luna. Luna s'épanouissait dans ses recherches, et son époux semblait enfin le comprendre. Mais Ginny se doutait aussi que la naissance des jumeaux leur avait apporté un certain équilibre. Luna repoussa une mèche de cheveux et annonça :

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais le premier ministre, Tom Jedusor, m'a conseillé de m'orienter peut-être vers le sang. Vous savez, toutes ces histoires de sang-pur, de sang-de-bourbe et de cracmol … Enfin, rien d'important.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal comme idée, ce serait intéressant de savoir d'où vient la magie.

Fit remarquer Harry. Leur discussion fut interrompue par la sonnette qui annonçait l'arrivée de Charlie et Pansy. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Pansy leur sauta dans les bras en criant :

\- Je suis enceinte !

Ses amis la félicitèrent et félicitèrent le futur papa qui était encore sur la pallier de la porte. Pour plaisanter, alors qu'ils passaient à table, Harry lâcha :

\- Je vois que vous avez bien profité des vacances !

Pansy lui tira la langue, et le moulin à parole se mit en route. La brunette était surexcitée à l'idée de devenir maman, et personne ne doutait de la réaction de Molly lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'elle serait de nouveau grand-mère. Tout ce qu'espéraient ses meilleurs amis, c'est qu'elle aurait une fille, puisqu'inconsciemment elle n'arrêtait pas de sous-entendre qu'elle attendait une petite-fille, alors qu'elle n'était enceinte que de trois semaines et ne pouvait donc pas le savoir.

 _21 Avril 2007_

Posant leurs valises par terre, Harry attira sa femme contre lui :

\- Alors, que penses-tu de l'Italie ?

\- C'est très romantique Monsieur !

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils défirent leurs valises et rangèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient à Venise pour deux jours, et ce soir, ils allaient manger dans un bon restaurant qu'Harry leur avait réservé. Ensuite, ils comptaient visiter Rome et Florence durant le reste de la semaine. Puis, ils rejoindraient une superbe maison de vacances sur la côte méditerranéenne où James et Lily viendraient les rejoindre pour leur laisser Killian. La petite famille profiterait donc de leurs premières vacances ensemble. Harry observa Ginny se préparer pour sortir, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ginny avait eu du mal à laisser leur fils. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés de lui pour plusieurs jours, et la séparation avait été difficile pour la jeune maman. Avec douceur, il déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue et il entoura sa taille de ses bras :

\- Tu es très belle, tu sais.

Elle lui sourit dans le miroir et continua à brosser ses cheveux. Il déposa un second baiser et la rassura :

\- Tu sais, cette semaine va passer très vite, et Killian sera bien chez mes parents. Tu verras, t'auras à peine le temps de profiter qu'il sera déjà là …

Elle se retourna en souriant, reconnaissante des efforts qu'il faisait pour qu'elle se sente bien, et laissa tomber son peignoir :

\- C'est pas un voyage de noces par hasard ? Et si on profitait vraiment de nos noces ?

Il sourit et entra dans son jeu sans attendre.

 _29 Avril 2007_

Avec son grand chapeau et son maillot de bain, Ginny tenait fermement les petites mains de son fils. Celui-ci, chez ses grands-parents, avait commencé à se tenir debout et à faire des petits pas quand on l'aidait. Ainsi, sous le regard attendri d'Harry, la jeune femme aidait son fils à marcher dans le sable. Une vague mouilla leurs pieds, et avec des grands yeux surpris, le petit garçon poussa un cri de joie en avançant un peu plus vers la mer. D'habitude, lorsqu'il prenait son bain il était très calme, mais il était aussi curieux que son père et son grand-père, et il s'avança fier vers la mer. Harry s'approcha :

\- Faîtes-moi un joli sourire pour la photo !

La jeune maman sourit alors que son fils continuait sa route vers l'étendue d'eau. Elle le souleva, provoquant un mouvement de protestation chez l'enfant, et elle lança, taquine, à son mari :

\- Tu as vu comme il n'a pas peur de la mer ? Un vrai petit Gryffondore !

Harry sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme :

\- Je vais te confier un secret que même Ron et Hermione ne savent pas. Quand je suis passé sous le choixpeau, il voulait m'envoyer à Gryffondore. C'est uniquement parce que je l'ai supplié qu'il m'a envoyé à Serpentard …

La jeune femme sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Mais ne t'étonne pas si ton fils ne va pas à Serpentard !

Il sourit et décida de prendre le petit garçon qui semblait énervé de ne plus toucher terre. Il s'avança dans l'eau, alors que sa femme le regardait avec amour, et que son fils poussait des cris de joie à chaque fois qu'une vague le touchait.

 _5 Mai 2007_

A regret, Ginny ferma les valises. Leurs petites vacances touchaient à leur terme, et ils rentraient le lendemain en Grande-Bretagne. Ce voyage avait été parfait : la première semaine, ils s'étaient bien retrouvé Harry et elle, un peu comme avant leur mariage, et ça avait fait du bien à leur couple. Quant à la deuxième semaine, voir Killian si heureux et enthousiaste avait comblé de joie les jeunes parents, fiers de leur fils. Elle lança un regard à Harry qui était couché sur leur lit et qui faisait faire l'avion à Killian. Drago avait raison, on aurait presque dit qu'Harry avait été cloné tellement Killian lui ressemblait. Hormis ses yeux qui tiraient à présent plus vers le bleu que le vert, Ginny savait que le petit tirait quand même beaucoup de son caractère. Il était aussi têtu qu'elle, et absolument pas capricieux – Lily lui avait raconté qu'Harry était un enfant très sage mais très capricieux – sans parler du fait qu'il adorait apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Plusieurs fois Molly lui avait confié que bébé, elle regardait les gens autour d'elle de la même façon que le faisait Killian. Ginny était vraiment très fière de son fils, et quelques fois, elle se demandait si ses frères et sœurs ne lui ressembleraient pas plus.

 _24 Juin 2007_

Après avoir déposé Killian chez Narcissa et Lucius, Ginny transplana au Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait enfin fini ses examens, et d'ici quelques jours, elles sauraient si elle avait réussi ou non à décrocher son diplôme. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le plus important. A sa boutique, Pansy organisait une Baby Shower. Comme ils s'en étaient doutés, Molly était devenue hystérique de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, et même si elle avait déjà sept petits-enfants, elle était excitée comme lors de la première annonce de Bill. Cependant, Pansy avait tout de même freiné les ardeurs de Molly, préférant s'occuper elle-même de coudre les vêtements du bébé. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle arriva, Pansy était déjà entourée de Molly, toutes ses belles-sœurs, quelques anciennes copines de Gryffondore et sa stagiaire. Elle sourit en voyant Ginny et s'exclama :

\- Ginny ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Il ne manque plus que Luna !

\- Pansy, tu es sublime !

La future maman, enceinte de quatre mois et demi, affichait un tout petit ventre à peine rebondi, mais elle était rayonnante. Enfin, Luna arriva, et avant de commencer les jeux, Pansy fit un petit discours :

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai vous remercier à toutes d'être venue, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir qu'on soit toutes réunies. Ensuite, je voulais dire que le futur papa et moi, nous sommes très heureux et … c'est une fille !

Tout le monde la félicita encore. Finalement, l'après-midi fut très agréable et elles rirent beaucoup. Ginny souhaitait vraiment tout le bonheur possible à son frère et sa meilleure amie.

 _3 Juillet 2007_

Tout en donnant son biberon à Killian, Ginny tendit la lettre à Harry :

\- Tiens, ouvre-la …

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je suis trop stressée, ouvre-la pour moi …

Cependant, elle scruta attentivement le moindre des gestes de son mari, alors qu'il décachetait la lettre, puis la faisait glisser hors de l'enveloppe, avant de la déplier et de la lire. Il parcouru très rapidement le papier, et encore plus angoissée que jamais, elle lui reprocha :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux et se leva pour la serrer contre lui :

\- Félicitations Maître Potter !

\- J'ai réussi ? J'y crois pas, j'ai réussi !

S'exclama-t-elle, complètement surprise et sous le choc. Son mari l'embrassa tendrement, et ils rirent en constatant que Killian avait compris qu'ils étaient contents puisqu'il agitait les bras en riant, voulant participer aux festivités. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait décroché son diplôme, et elle avait un super mari toujours aussi sexy, et un fils absolument adorable. Merlin, qu'aurait-elle pu demander de plus ?

 _31 Juillet 2007_

Tout le monde était réuni chez Ginny et Harry pour fêter les vingt-sept ans de ce dernier. Comme toujours, Percy et les jumeaux étaient aux abonnés absents, et Ginny passa sa journée à surveille Sirius, Teddy et Victoire qui formaient un trio infernal provoquant catastrophes sur catastrophes. Pansy avait passé l'après-midi à profiter de la balancelle dans le jardin, à l'ombre, affichant désormais un joli ventre bien rebondi à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des six mois de grossesse. Quant à Killian, Harry l'avait vu se donner en spectacle dans le jardin en tentant d'amorcer quelques pas tout seul devant ses grands-parents, fier d'attirer toute l'attention. Alors que tout le monde mangeait du gâteau en riant et discutant, il prit tendrement sa femme par les hanches et chuchota :

\- Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

Elle lui sourit et s'appuya contre son torse :

\- Très. Et toi ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas l'être plus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. La vie qu'ils avaient été assurément au-delà de toutes leurs attentes et espérances.

 _11 Août 2007_

Ginny éclata de rire en voyant entrer Killian sur le dos de Patmol. Le chien monta sur le lit et son fils avança jusqu'à elle et Ginny gronda, toujours en riant :

\- Sirius, descend de mon lit !

Le gros chien noir se coucha un pied du lit en pleurant, baissa ses oreilles et lui fit des yeux larmoyants. Ginny soupira alors que son fils grimpait sur sa poitrine :

\- Bon, d'accord, mais je t'interdis de me lécher !

Le chien bondit et débarbouilla l'enfant qui éclata de rire. Harry entra à ce moment-là avec un grand plateau :

\- Joyeux Anniversaire ma chérie !

Quelques jours auparavant, Ginny avait accepté de faire une partie de Quidditch avec ses frères, et résultat, elle était clouée au lit pour la semaine, une jambe dans le plâtre. Du coup, comme Harry travaillait, Sirius avait décidé d'envahir la chambre d'ami pour aider Ginny à s'occuper du petit garçon, et il en abusait un peu. Harry déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ginny lui répondit, mais du se stopper parce que Killian tirait sur ses cheveux. En effet, le « chien » s'amusait à rouler par terre, et Killian voulait absolument que ses parents voient le spectacle. Ginny soupira :

\- Je te jure, je vais tuer ce cabot …

Harry rit, et l'embrassa de nouveau :

\- On devrait peut-être prendre un chat ?

Aussitôt, Patmol arrêta de faire l'idiot et les regarda avec un regard suppliant : Ginger était parti quelques jours après l'aménagement du couple à la campagne, ce qui avait rendu triste Ginny.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Sirius avait aidé Ginny à s'installer sur la balancelle dans le jardin, avec Killian. Son fils était un peu fatigué, c'était l'heure de la sieste, et elle avait envoyé Sirius dans la cuisine pour préparer le goûter et des boissons. Alors que Killian somnolait dans son cou, elle l'entendit marmonner :

\- Man-man …

Surprise, elle regarda son bébé, mais celui-ci dormait. Elle ne dit rien, mais fut terriblement impatiente qu'Harry rentre pour lui raconter. D'ailleurs, à l'heure du repas, alors que Sirius préparait le biberon, son bébé réitéra son cadeau en lui tendant un jouet :

\- Man-man …

\- Sirius !

Cria-t-elle, complètement excitée. L'homme arriva en courant :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il vient de dire maman ! Il m'a appelé maman !

L'homme soupira et retourna en cuisine en maugréant. C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'un bébé disait ses premiers mots pour lui, alors il était un peu blasé. Mais lorsqu'Harry arriva, une demi-heure plus tard, et que l'euphorie gagna le couple, le vieux maraudeur préféra s'éclipser. C'était un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

 _1 Septembre 2007_

Ils avaient fêté les un an de Killian la veille, chez James et Lily, et c'était officiel, Killian savait prononcer le mot « man-man ». En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'Harry feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch et que Ginny surveillait Killian dans son parc, le jeune homme reposa son magazine et lui prit la main :

\- Dis, ça ne te dirait pas de faire une petite sœur à Killian ?

Elle crut qu'il plaisantait, mais quand elle vit son air sérieux, elle sourit :

\- Un autre bébé ?

\- Oui, une jolie petite-fille, avec des taches de rousseur …

Elle fit mine de l'ignorer, et inquiet, il se pencha pour la regarder :

\- Gin', je suis sérieux … Est-ce que … tu ne veux pas d'autres enfants ?

Elle le laissa mijoter quelques secondes, avant de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Bien sûr que j'ai envie d'avoir d'autres enfants avec toi. Killian est juste merveilleux …

Elle se blottit contre lui :

\- Mais je ne te garantis pas que le prochain soit une fille …

L'auror la chatouilla, avant de tendrement l'embrasser :

\- Alors on va vraiment le faire ?

Avec tendresse, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés :

\- Oui, on va même peut-être le mettre en route ce soir ce bébé …

C'était la première fois que Ginny prenait les devant, et Harry songea que c'était agréable de la voir s'ouvrir ainsi. Il aimait vraiment l'idée qu'elle s'avance vers l'avenir, contrairement à avant leur mariage où elle avançait presque à reculons.

 _30 Septembre 2007_

Finalement, Ginny n'eut pas le choix et elle recommença ses recommandations :

\- Bon, tu fais vraiment attention, le biberon doit pas être trop chaud, ni trop froid. Et mets-lui des chaussettes avant de le coucher, il commence à faire froid. Et …

\- Gin' !

La rouquine sursauta, et sa meilleure amie, bien enrobée par ses sept mois de grossesse, la serra contre elle :

\- Je vais avoir un bébé, je devrais pouvoir m'occuper du tiens pour l'après-midi ! Allez, file, sinon Harry va t'attendre !

Aujourd'hui, Harry l'avait convaincu de passer la journée ensemble. A vrai dire, ils avaient plusieurs choses à faire, et notamment une désagréable interview à accorder à la Gazette pour faire le point sur leur nouvelle vie. A vrai dire, Ginny leur devait bien ça, puisqu'elle ne leur avait pratiquement pas envoyé d'articles ces derniers mois. Mais elle avait un peu repris son travail, en recommençant à suivre les rencontres sportives et à interviewer ses anciennes coéquipières. Malgré une journée très chargée, ils finirent par aller au restaurant, pas loin des anciens immeubles de leurs appartements.

 _9 Octobre 2007_

Encore une fois, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se tordre les mains à cause du stress. Presque comme un réflexe, Harry prit ses mains dans les siennes et embrassa sa joue :

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment magnifique ? Cette robe te va à merveille …

Elle sourit et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. En effet, elle avait revêtu une robe verte émeraude que Pansy lui avait faite bien avant sa grossesse, et elle la mettait vraiment bien en valeur. Elle enfila sa veste :

\- On y va ?

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent au Terrier. A la base, ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aller manger chez Molly, ils avaient même décommandé, mais ils avaient jugé qu'ils devaient y aller. La mère de famille leur ouvrit, surprise :

\- Ho, on ne vous attendait pas …

\- C'est normal maman, en fait, on ne fait que passer, on n'en n'a pas pour longtemps …

Ils retirèrent leurs vestes et passèrent au salon. Cette fois, il y avait les jumeaux, et Harry dû presque pousser Ginny à avancer pour entrer dans le salon. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas Charlie et Pansy, et immédiatement les jumeaux s'emportèrent :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Je vous préviens, si elle reste …

\- C'est nous qui partons.

Dirent-ils en cœur. Mais tout de suite, Ginny fit un pas de plus pour qu'ils se taisent :

\- On est juste passer, on va repartir. En fait … je … on .. nous … je …

Harry serra un peu plus sa main pour l'encourager et la calmer. Elle expira un bon coup, et se lança :

\- Je suis enceinte. On vient de l'apprendre, et on voulait juste que vous le sachiez … On ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps, on doit encore aller voir James et Lily, et Narcissa et Lucius …

\- Ho mais c'est merveilleux ! Je vais encore être grand-mère !

S'exclama Molly, encore plus joyeuse que jamais. Cependant, Hermione se leva à son tour, et rougit :

\- En fait, vous allez être grands-parents deux fois encore, parce que je suis enceinte aussi …

\- C'est formidable ! Venez dans mes bras !

La matriarche Weasley serra sa fille et sa belle-fille dans ses bras. Puis le couple Potter s'excusa et repartit, malgré les protestations de Molly et Arthur. Hermione ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais ça la rassurait de vivre sa grossesse avec Ginny. Parce qu'elle savait que Ron aurait du mal à gérer, et Harry pourrait le rassurer. Et Ginny aussi, elle pourrait les rassurer.

 _2 Novembre 2007_

C'est une Pansy complètement hystérique qui accueilli ses amis. Elle n'était qu'à quelques jours du terme de sa grossesse, et surtout, plus en forme que jamais. Elle invita le couple Potter à s'installer dans le salon, pendant qu'elle retournait ils ne savaient trop où. Charlie descendit de la chambre, et salua chaleureusement sa sœur et son beau-frère :

\- Salut ! Tu es vraiment magnifique Ginny …

\- Merci Charlie, mais tu sais, je ne suis enceinte que d'un mois et demi, c'est à Pansy que tu devrais dire ça …

En effet, cela faisait des semaines que Pansy se plaignait à qui voulait l'entendre d'être énorme, de ressembler à un troll et de ne plus pouvoir voir ses pieds. Charlie soupira, et leur chuchota pour ne pas que la brune entende :

\- J'espère que notre petite princesse va se dépêcher d'arriver, parce qu'elle va finir par me tuer !

Pansy arriva à ce moment-là et lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de se plaindre à nouveau. Et elle recommença à parler de son poids, et aussi du stress à cause de l'ouverture au printemps de sa seconde boutique. Enfin, Drago et Luna arrivèrent. Ils avaient été retardés parce que Lorcan était malade, et il avait vomi sur Drago juste quand ils étaient arrivés pour les déposer chez Lucius et Narcissa. Ils passèrent très vite à table et Luna annonça avec joie que son livre sortirait en Avril.

Plus tard, Drago sortit prendre l'air, et Ginny le rejoignit :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il lui sourit tendrement et lui prêta sa veste, puisqu'elle avait oublié la sienne en sortant :

\- On ne peut mieux. Je veux dire, on a des vies merveilleuses, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait rêver de mieux ?

Ginny sourit et proposa :

\- Encore plus d'enfants ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore félicité … J'espère que celui-ci ne sera pas le portrait craché de Potter !

Elle lui mit une tape sur l'épaule et ils rirent :

\- Harry voudrait une fille, comme moi …

\- Et il a bien raison, ce serait bête que tu mettes au monde des crétins comme Potter alors que tu pourrais avoir des filles aussi extraordinaires que toi !

Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle s'y blottit tendrement :

\- Tu sais que si j'ai des filles, il est probable que tes garçons leurs brisent le cœur ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis sûr que Killian gèrera très bien tout ça !

Elle sourit et se plu à imaginer son fils défendre sa petite sœur. Ça ressemblait autant à Harry qu'à Drago. Elle recula et prit sa main :

\- Et Luna et toi, vous n'allez pas agrandir la famille ?

\- Tu parles, elle recommence de nouvelles recherches, et puis, deux d'un coup, ça fait déjà beaucoup … non, je vais attendre encore quelques années avant de la convaincre de retenter l'expérience !

Ils rirent encore durant plusieurs minutes et ils rejoignirent le reste de leur famille.

 _17 Novembre 2007_

C'est très ému et tout rouge que Charlie sortit de la salle de travail avec sa petite fille dans les bras :

\- Je vous présente Charlotte Virginny Weasley, elle pèse 2.9 kilos et mesure 48 centimètres !

Tout le monde fut ravir de découvrir cette petite fille qui avait beaucoup prit de ses parents. Après avoir présenté sa fille à tout le monde, le jeune papa décida de retourner auprès de la jeune maman. Plus tard dans la journée, Pansy réclama Ginny et Luna. La première chose qu'elle fit, c'est leur faire des reproches :

\- Vous deux ! Je vous déteste !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Demanda la blonde, un peu inquiète. Tout en donnant le sein à sa fille, Pansy maugréa :

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu ! J'y penserai à deux fois la prochaine fois avant de faire un bébé !

\- Prévenu pour quoi ?

Demanda la rouquine, ne comprenant rien à ce que voulez dire leur amie.

\- Pour l'accouchement ! C'était absolument horrible !

\- Quoi, tu ne te doutais pas que c'était plus agréable de faire le bébé que de le mettre au monde ?

Bon, ses amies devaient avouer que Pansy avait eu un accouchement particulièrement difficile. Elle était restée presque quinze heures en salle de travail, contrairement à Luna et Ginny qui n'y avaient passé trois heures. Mais très vite, la jeune maman oublia la difficulté de l'accouchement et se concentra sur sa magnifique petite fille.

 _3 Décembre 2007_

Alors qu'elle passait par le Chemin de Traverse pour aller à la boutique de Pansy, elle fut attrapée par derrière et tirée dans un bâtiment. Aussitôt, elle tenta de sortir sa baguette, mais ses agresseurs lui lancèrent un sort et sa baguette lui échappa. Elle s'apprêter à crier et se débattre quand elle entendit une voix proche de son oreille :

\- Ginny, calme-toi …

\- On ne te veut pas de mal …

\- On veut juste te parler.

Finirent-ils en cœur. La jeune femme était furieuse, et elle fit un bond pour s'éloigner de ses frères. Elle s'aperçut qu'ils l'avaient traîné dans l'arrière-boutique – du moins elle le supposait – de leur magasin. Prête à les frapper à la moldue s'il le fallait ou à crier, elle esquissa un mouvement mais un des jumeaux s'interposa :

\- Ne nous oblige pas à te stupéfier …

\- On ne veut pas te faire du mal …

\- Juste que tu nous écoutes …

\- Et après on te laisse tranquille …

\- Alors calme-toi !

Ce que c'était agaçant cette manie de terminer en chœur. Elle soupira, le regard toujours noir :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Instinctivement, elle avait porté ses mains sur son ventre, dans un geste protecteur maternel. Ses frères soupirèrent et baissèrent leurs baguettes :

\- On voudrait enterrer la baguette de guerre …

\- Parce que cette situation ne peut plus durer …

\- Alors on veut s'excuser.

Ils avaient prononcé le dernier mot à voix basse, comme s'ils avaient honte, et Ginny écarquilla les yeux :

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Ne nous oblige pas à le répéter …

\- C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Elle secoua la tête, ne les croyant visiblement pas, et à contrecœur, ils abandonnèrent :

\- On veut s'excuser, tu es contente ?

\- On a été pire que des trolls des montagnes …

\- Et il se pourrait bien que pour une fois, on ait eu tort …

\- Alors on te demande pardon pour tout …

\- Et ça nous ferait très plaisir …

\- De te voir plus souvent …

\- Aux repas chez maman par exemple.

Stupéfaite, elle resta de marbre un moment. Quand elle se ressaisit, elle resta quand même méfiante :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais ?

\- Parce qu'on est sincère …

\- Et qu'on ne t'a même pas insulté …

\- Alors qu'on en a largement eu l'occasion !

Elle croisa les bras, toujours pas convaincue :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard :

\- C'est quand tu es venue nous annoncer que tu es enceinte …

\- Et quand Pansy a accouché.

\- On a pris conscience que c'était stupide de te repousser …

\- C'est vrai, on est plus à Poudlard, on est censé être des personnes adultes et responsables …

\- Et puis, on a bien vu que tout le monde t'adore à la maison …

\- Et on s'est senti bête de ne pas profiter de toi comme on le devrait …

A l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle luttait. Elle avait envie de croire ses frères, parce que c'était plus facile, et que ce serait génial d'avoir toute sa famille de nouveau réunie. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir leur pardonner, ni même d'avoir envie qu'ils fassent parti de sa vie. Elle renifla :

\- Vous croyez que je peux vous pardonner ? Que je peux avoir de nouveau confiance en vous ? De tous, vous avez toujours été les pires avec moi …

\- C'est parce qu'on t'aimait le plus !

Elle fut très déstabilisée par cette pseudo-confidence. C'était complètement illogique et vraiment tordu :

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote !

\- Non, mais c'est vrai !

\- Quand tu étais petite, tu nous idolâtrais, et tout le monde était jaloux, surtout Ron et Bill !

\- Et puis tu es rentrée à Gryffondore, et on a plus été tes idoles !

\- A la place, tu as mis Malfoy sur un pied d'estale, et tu as cessé de nous admirer !

\- Tu as pris ton indépendance, tu t'es fait des amis …

\- Et nous, tu nous as oublié, on ne te servait plus à rien …

\- Tu as tout réussi sans nous. Ce qu'on voulait, c'était rester ton modèle, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de nous …

\- Alors on t'a poussé dehors, parce que tu nous as blessés …

\- On voulait que tu t'aperçoives que tu avais besoin de nous !

\- Le pire, c'est que tu n'avais pas du tout besoin de nous, tu as très bien réussi toute seule …

Ils firent un pas en avant mais elle recula, alors ils se stoppèrent :

\- On est vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi jaloux et méchants.

\- Et on comprend si tu ne veux pas nous pardonner.

\- On veut juste que tu saches que tu peux venir sans crainte à la maison.

\- On te promet de bien se tenir. Et nos femmes aussi.

L'échange se termina là. Ginny récupéra sa baguette et elle prit la fuite sans un mot.

 _24 Décembre 2007_

Alors qu'Hermione affichait déjà un petit ventre rebondi par le petit être de cinq mois, Ginny était encore relativement mince, mais c'était normal à seulement trois mois et demi de grossesse. Ce midi, ils fêtaient noël au Terrier, avec toute la famille réunie, sans exception. Drago et Luna avaient poliment refusé parce qu'ils passaient la journée chez Lucius et Narcissa, et puis, ils fêteraient l'ouverture des cadeaux le lendemain en toute intimité avec les Potter. Les jumeaux avaient tenu parole : ils étaient présents, et ils se tinrent bien, même si Ron n'échappa pas à une bonne blague. Le repas que Molly avait préparé était délicieux, et l'ambiance était très familiale. Ginny se souvint du noël de 1991, le dernier noël qu'ils avaient fêté dans la bonne humeur, juste avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Et encore, ce noël n'était pas aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui, parce que Charlie était en Roumanie et que les jumeaux avaient tellement embêté Percy qu'il avait fini par rompre avec sa petite-amie, Pénélope Deauclaire. Pour le coup, elle avait confié à Harry la lourde tâche de trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde, alors qu'elle, elle s'était occupée des cadeaux pour l'autre partie de la famille, à savoir les Potter, les Lupin, les Malfoy, Pansy et Sirius. Elle fut surprise de voir que tous ses frères sans exception lui offrir des cadeaux, pour elle, Harry et Killian. Elle offrit tout de même quelque chose de plus personnalisé à Hermione, parce qu'elle savait que la future maman était stressée par sa grossesse, et elle la considérait vraiment comme une amie. Killian faisait ses premiers pas, et découvrait avec gaieté qu'il avait de nombreux cousins et cousines qui pouvaient jouer avec lui. Non, sans conteste, ce noël était parfait, magique même.

 _31 Décembre 2007_

C'était la première fois que James et Lily recevaient les Weasley chez eux. Le manoir Potter était largement assez grand pour recevoir toute la famille, ainsi que les Malfoy, et les maraudeurs. Ainsi, le couple Potter avait généreusement proposé de fêter le nouvel an tous ensembles, ce que tout le monde avait accepté. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour fêter la nouvelle année, alors que les enfants avaient leur propre pièce à côté du salon. A l'annonce de la deuxième grossesse de Ginny, Lily avait décidé de transformer le salon annexe, une petite pièce où à la base on faisait attendre les invités, en une petite salle de jeu. Lily, tout comme sa belle-mère, n'avait pas pu avoir d'autres enfants, mais elle était heureuse que Ginny et Harry ne connaissent pas ce même problème. Ce fut un buffet, et encore une fois, tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Aussi, Ginny attira son mari un peu à l'écart et lui offrit une petite boite :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras !

Il s'exécuta et découvrit à l'intérieur deux body : un grand avec écrit « meilleur grand-frère du monde », et un plus petit avec écrit « meilleur petit-frère du monde ». Harry sourit et la serra dans ses bras, heureux :

\- C'est un petit garçon ?

\- Oui. Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Il l'embrassa passionnément, ce qui la fit rire :

\- Tant mieux, parce que ça veut dire qu'il faudra faire d'autres enfants si tu veux une fille …

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- Pas de problème, j'adore ça ! J'espère juste qu'on n'aura pas six garçons avant d'avoir une fille !

Elle rit et ils rejoignirent les autres pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Définitivement, ils étaient heureux.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre ...**

 **Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin, puisque je vous posterai l'épilogue la semaine prochaine ;)**


	14. Epilogue

**Hello !**

 **Voilà, je suis très triste parce que c'est le dernier chapitre, et que donc cette histoire touche à sa fin ...**

 **J'ai beaucoup apprécié partager cette histoire avec vous, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à la lire, et je vous laisse découvrir cet épilogue :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _16 Août 2017_

Ginny était en train de préparer des cookies, quand elle fut interpellée par une discussion entre Killian, sa mère et ses frères, Fred et Georges, dans le salon. Son fils aîné allait entrer à Poudlard pour sa première année dans quelques semaines, et il était terriblement impatient, mais également un peu stressé :

\- Grand-mère, est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ?

Ginny sortit les mains de la pâte à cookie et se pencha discrètement pour écouter la discussion. Elle savait que Killian était inquiet à propos de ces histoires de maisons depuis qu'ils – Harry et elle - lui avaient expliqué pourquoi ils avaient longtemps été fâchés avec les Weasley. Ils avaient tenté de le rassurer, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment marché. D'ailleurs, Harry et elle étaient presque certains que Killian irait à Gryffondore, mais ça n'avait réellement aucune importance pour eux et leurs proches. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit sa mère s'exclamer :

\- Killian, d'où sors-tu ces bêtises ? Bien sûr que je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe ta maison tant que tu en es fier !

Sa mère avait énormément vieilli, mais elle se portait bien. Quant aux jumeaux, Ginny avait mis longtemps avant de leur pardonner. À vrai dire, après leurs excuses, elle s'était contentée de les ignorer. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être réellement le cœur de cette famille, puisqu'elle était le centre d'attention de tous ses frères, et tous la traitaient comme une princesse. Ils avaient regagné son cœur, et les jumeaux étaient toujours les plus adorables avec elle. Elle avait fini par leur pardonner lorsque Fred avait perdu sa femme, Katie, peu de temps avant noël en 2008. Georges avait été tout aussi affecté de ne pas pouvoir redonner le sourire à son jumeau, et Ginny avait été un soutien très fort pour eux deux. Depuis, ils avaient une nouvelle complicité. Et c'était vrai que Ginny avait tissé une certaine complicité avec chacun de ses frères. Elle avait une relation particulière et privilégié avec chacun d'eux, et ils n'étaient pas rares qu'ils passent la voir à l'improviste. Ils l'avaient beaucoup entouré lors de sa dernière grossesse qui s'était avérée très difficile, et même celle d'avant, parce que son accident à l'accouchement de Killian avait rendu ses grossesses très à risques. Heureusement, le petit Neal avait pointé le bout de son né en mai 2008, en parfaite santé, comme sa cousine Rose née deux mois auparavant. Et le couple avait eu la chance d'accueillir la petite Lena-Violette deux ans plus tard, elle aussi en parfaite santé malgré les difficultés durant la grossesse. Exactement la même année que la naissance d'Hugo, le fils d'Hermione et Ron, que Scorpius, le petit dernier des Malfoy, et que Dominique, la dernière fille de Bill et Fleur.

Elle retint son souffle, et Killian se tourna vers les jumeaux :

\- Et vous, vous m'aimerez toujours ?

\- Bien sûr petit gars !

\- Où que tu ailles …

\- On sera fier de toi !

Sa mère et les jumeaux étaient passés à l'improviste dans l'après-midi, et comme Harry était en mission depuis plus de trois semaines en Turquie, elle avait apprécié d'avoir de la visite. Cependant, elle était heureuse de s'occuper de leurs enfants, consciente que tous finiraient par aller à Poudlard et qu'elle les verrait moins. Elle fut seulement à moitié surprise de la réponse des jumeaux, et elle s'attendrit en entendant son fils dire :

\- C'est vrai ? Je peux aller à Gryffondore ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- D'ailleurs, on n'en attend pas moins de ta part petit gars !

\- Tu seras notre digne héritier là-bas !

\- Tu vas leur montrer que t'es un Weasley !

\- Mais je suis un Potter …

Protesta Killian, ne saisissant pas tout à fait tout ce que disait les jumeaux. Ginny préféra couper court en s'écriant à travers la maison :

\- Les enfants, les cookies sont prêts !

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit cuire les biscuits, et elle rajouta :

\- Et non, Fred et Georges, vous ne faîtes pas partis des enfants !

Les jumeaux maugréèrent et les têtes rousses de ses deux cadets se joignirent à celle de Killian. Au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, Neal et Lena-Violette étaient le portrait craché de Ginny, même si Lily soutenait que Lena-Violette était son portrait craché à elle. Elle regarda ses enfants dévorer leurs cookies, et Lena lui demanda :

\- Maman, est-ce que j'irai à Gryffondore moi-aussi ?

Ginny sourit et leur servit des jus de fruit, tout en servant du café à ses frères et à sa mère :

\- Si tu veux y aller, alors oui. Mais si tu veux aller dans une autre maison, ce serait parfait aussi.

\- Alors je veux aller dans la même maison que Scorpius !

La jeune femme sourit. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Lena et Scorpius étaient très proches, au plus grand malheur de Drago qui tentaient de garder ses fils éloignés des filles Weasley, particulièrement de Lena-Violette et Charlotte, la fille unique de Pansy et Charlie. Molly reposa sa tasse :

\- De toute façon, vous avez bien encore le temps d'y réfléchir, en attendant, finissez votre goûté !

Les enfants s'exécutèrent et filèrent s'amuser dans le jardin, alors que les visiteurs de Ginny s'excusaient et partaient. La jeune femme décida de s'installer dans le jardin, sur la balancelle qu'elle appréciait autant depuis toutes ses années. Elle était terriblement heureuse, et à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse, elle découvrait que c'était faux. Elle sourit en voyant ses trois enfants jouer ensemble, et elle repensa à la première fois qu'Harry avait abordé l'idée d'avoir des enfants, alors qu'ils venaient de se marier et d'emménager ici. Elle finit par rentrer pour préparer le dîner, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en passant devant les photos sur la cheminée. Il y en avait une où elle était avec Harry, Drago, Luna, Pansy et Charlie, lorsqu'elle et Luna étaient enceinte de leurs derniers. Cette photo, ils l'avaient prise pour l'ouverture de la boutique « La fille de feu » à New-York. Pansy avait finalement complètement délégué sa boutique au chemin de Traverse pour frapper fort. Elle avait ouvert simultanément quatre boutiques aux quatre coins du monde : la fille de feu à New-York était une collection pour futures mamans et bébés, et les mamans du monde entier y courraient. Elle avait ouvert « la fille de l'air » à Paris, qui représentait une collection pour femmes d'affaires et toujours chics. Tokyo avait eu droit à sa boutique « la fille de la terre », avec une collection tout simplement indescriptible, mais que les japonais s'arrachaient. Enfin, à Milan s'était ouverte la seule boutique pour homme, « le fils de l'eau », de haute couture pour homme. Pansy avait joué un immense coup de poker, et le concept avait terriblement bien marché, à tel point qu'elle hésitait à ouvrir quatre autres boutiques. En regardant cette photo, Ginny se souvint combien elle était entourée de ses amis et de sa famille.

Elle soupira, et manqua de crier lorsqu'Harry transplana dans la cuisine. Heureuse, elle se jeta à son cou comme une adolescente :

\- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer la semaine prochaine ?

\- Si, mais on a fini la mission plus tôt …

Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme toujours après toutes ses années, et il demanda en chuchotant :

\- Où sont les enfants ?

\- Dans le jardin, ils jouent … ils vont être tellement contents !

\- Parfait, viens !

Il lui prit la main et l'attira à l'étage. La petite flamme de passion du couple Potter ne s'était jamais éteinte ni même affaiblie. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire, et très sérieux, Harry lui reprocha :

\- Chut, ils vont nous entendre ! J'ai envie de profiter de toi un peu …

Elle le suivit sans protester et ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'ils avaient appris, c'est que c'est difficile d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec trois enfants aussi curieux qu'espiègles. Et alors qu'ils basculaient sur le lit, Harry se stoppa pour lui caresser la joue avec douceur :

\- Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, sachant pertinemment qu'il adorait ça même après toutes ces années, et elle lui sourit avec tendresse :

\- Toujours, et plus que jamais …

\- Est-ce qu'il te manque quelque chose ?

Elle caressa sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Elle avait l'habitude qu'il lui pose ces questions lorsqu'il revenait de mission, toujours inquiet du bonheur de sa femme comme au premier jour :

\- J'ai tout ce dont je désire. On a trois merveilleux enfants, tu es un mari formidable, et on a une grande et belle famille qui nous entoure …

Harry fit une moue dubitative :

\- Ce sont les enfants qui sont merveilleux, et moi je ne suis que formidable ?

La rouquine éclata de rire et l'embrassa passionnément :

\- Tu m'as offert une vie encore plus extraordinaire que dans mes rêves les plus fou … je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Ginny, plus que tout …

Et les rires des enfants raisonnèrent dans toute la maison, alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre leur parent, respirant la joie de vivre, l'amour et le bonheur.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin ...**

 **Je voulais vraiment écrire une histoire où Ginny serait le centre de l'histoire. Pour moi, Ginny est vraiment la fille de feu, un peu comme une cheminée dans une maison, elle est le centre de tout. Par rapport à Harry, j'aime l'idée que derrière chaque grand homme se cache une grande femme, et je pense que Ginny, même si elle est dans l'ombre d'Harry, peut briller par elle-même. Pour Harry, elle est la fille de feu par son caractère et le fait qu'elle est la flamme de passion dans leur couple, le feu brulant et ardent qui fait qu'ils se dépassent et qu'ils s'aiment sans pouvoir vivre l'un sans l'autre. Et en même temps, elle est ce qu'elle est parce qu'Harry est ce qu'il est, et ils sont ce qu'ils sont parce qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont ensemble. Je voulais également un Harry qui était profondément amoureux de Ginny, et qui pouvais se montrer humain voire même faible en acceptant de renoncer à des choses pour elle, tout en étant légèrement différent parce qu'il n'a pas vécu la guerre ni était orphelin, donc il n'est pas plus célèbre que ça.**

 **En ce qui concerne la relation Ginny/Drago, et par extension Luna et Pansy, je suis une fan de Ginny/Drago, mais dans cette histoire, il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus fort qu'une simple histoire d'amour entre eux. Pour moi, ils sont comme Hermione et Harry, il n'y a aucune ambigüité, ils sont frères et soeurs, encore plus, ce sont des âmes soeurs. D'ailleurs, j'aimais bien l'idée de la relation frère/soeur, sachant que Ginny détestait ses frères. Et encore une fois, elle est la fille de feu parce qu'elle uni leur petit groupe, toujours à les réconforter et les encourager sans les juger, et qu'elle les complète, par son caractère, par son amitié, et en même temps, il ne peut pas y avoir de fille de feu sans fille de l'air, de la terre et un fils de l'eau ...**

 **Quant à la relation de Ginny et des Weasley, pour moi, elle était évidemment complexe. Dans l'histoire orginal de Gaël, Redistribution à la répartition, on ressent bien à quel point Ron, et par extension tous ses frères, aiment Ginny, mais à quel point il y a cette frontière infranchissable pour les garçons qui les poussent à blesser Ginny jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Et puis je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser ce conflit. Parce que même si Ginny est une personne réticente à s'engager et qui a peur à cause de ses blessures, je pense qu'elle a une force incroyable, et au moins autant d'amour et de bonté que sa mère, c'est pour ça qu'elle arrive à pardonner à ses frères - et même à Harry. Ginny est la fille de feu pour ses frères, non pas uniquement par son caractère, mais parce qu'elle est surtout le centre de la famille. Elle est la seule fille, la petite dernière, le rubis de la famille, et je pense qu'on le voit bien à la fin qu'elle est celle qui réuni tout le monde. Sans elle, personne ne s'entend. Je vois son rôle comme celui d'une cheminée, chaleureuse, qui réchauffer, mais surtout autour de laquelle tout le monde se réunit.**

 **Enfin, j'avais envie que Luna soit un peu moins "lunatique" et "fantasque" que dans les autres fictions, d'où la Luna passionnait par son boulot tout en étant très amoureuse de Drago. J'avais envie que Pansy soit heureuse, et qu'elle trouve enfin quelqu'un qui la mérite, et j'ai tout simplement pensé à Charlie parce que c'est un personnage qu'on voit peut, et que je trouve qu'ils forment un couple original sans pour autant être irréaliste. Et puis, on sait peut de choses sur Charlie, ce qui me laissait beaucoup de champ libre. Enfin, j'aurai voulu faire un peu plus intervenir les frères Prewett, parce qu'on ne parle presque jamais d'eux, et qu'ils sont intéressants. J'ai aussi essayé de faire intervenir Sirius, et j'espère que j'ai réussi à le faire comme un adulte qui n'a jamais tout à fait grandit, ainsi que les Lupin, Teddy, Dora et Remus, que j'imaginais comme une petite famille très mignone. Enfin, je voulais faire une Lily très maternelle, et en même temps très joyeux et chaleureuse, avec un James un peu plus effacé et dont le caractère s'est assagi avec l'âge ...  
**

 **Je pense avoir fait le tour, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, et j'espère aussi vous revoir sur d'autres histoires :D**

 **Bon, maintenant, c'est le moment de me laisser des reviews, les toutes dernières, pour me dire tout ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit ;)**


End file.
